For the love of a Queen
by xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: "When a vampire hates... he really hates but when he loves..." There's always a thin line between love and hate but what happens when one of your worst enemies is also your mate? A new game begins. "I'm not your puppet Kuran! I never was!" And new secrets will be uncovered. Kaname/Fem!Zero
1. Prologue

****A/N:** A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called _The Originals_.**

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl!**

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Once upon a time, there was a majestic king, who was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter for whom he wished only peace. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with exchanged stones that weakened the king on every full moon. Seeing the shadows his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remains that she was forever lost."_

"…_that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me."_

He remembered when he had told her that. Who would have thought that things would change so quickly…? Maybe we should start from the beginning…

He was Ryozo Hayashi one of the most fearsome vampire that have ever lived. Worse than the Shirabukis or the Kurans, he and his family were not from a pureblood line but they were powerful in their own way…

His family…

He'd thought he had lost them long ago by his selfishness, his older brother Kai and his younger sister Mihoko. Unfortunately for them their parents were evil and had wanted to kill them after they had turned into vampires. Through decades he and his siblings had been falling apart, it started when he teared his mother heart out, although they hated that their own mother despite them it did not meant they were happy to have her dead and huge arguments about leaving each other. And then of course his so - called father who wished to kill them and almost did few years ago, to his luck he managed to kill him and found peace. It was then they decided to go back to his town in America – New Orleans It was a city he and his siblings had built and when he heard that someone was trying to control it, he left Japan immediately and went along with his siblings to reclaim the city. To his surprised his opponent was a old friend that he'd met when he was a human, both of them fighting for the title of the king of New Orleans. Suddenly out of nowhere a silver haired woman had appeared named Lydia Devons. She was a young witch, which he had slept with as one night stand. She had told him that she was pregnant with his child which was impossible since witches and vampires cannot procreate a child and he ordered his brother to kill her and the baby but his brother being his usual noble man refused and believed that the child was hope for them.

Ryozo didn't believe him but months had passed and he found himself getting used with the idea of having child. His fight with his opponent was still going on and there was a powerful witch who wanted to rule on her own and kill his dear child. In the battle they had created his enemies had died after forcing Lydia to give birth and sacrifice his child with the help of a Pureblood vampire. Thanks God his brother saved his daughter while not wanting to lose the mother of his child he turned Lydia into a vampire after been in the virgule of dying. Despite having his three enemies killed, he still had more people who wanted to harm his daughter.

He still couldn't believe the miracle that he had been blessed with; she was his child, his own flesh and blood. His blood was running through her veins. She looked so happy, unaware of the predators surrounding her. She cooed and the most harmonious and melodious sound he had ever heard imprinted on his mind and he felt warm, pleasant and exhilarating; it felt happiness. In that moment he wanted to hide her in his arm and take her somewhere safe; give her the perfect childhood which he was deprived of. Seeing his daughter reminded of his past. His parents, Kai, Mihoko; people with whom he shared life in the beginning.

Fear is the most primal of human emotions but only his father was able to induce it in him but now as he looked at his daughter he was afraid; Ryoso Hayashi, afraid of the unknown, terrified of the future that awaited his child.

The presence of his daughter had changed his perspective of life but on looking ahead, all he saw was darkness. The doubts and fears were hunting him and making him question his tactics and motives. Could he provide the safety she deserved? She had inherited all their enemies but none their defenses.

Before he could continue his thoughts his phone rang; it was Mihoko confirming their meeting place. She was one of the three people who he could trust with his child's life. His sister despite the adversities she had to face because of him still loved him and for that, he would be forever grateful. Ryoso could feel tears in his eyes, every fiber of his body wanted him to take his daughter and run away but he had to do this, for Kai and Lydia.

The moment he had laid eyes on his daughter, he had promise himself that she would not feel anything but love, comfort and safety in his presence. She was his light and his family's hope of happiness. She was going to return to him after he had gotten rid of everyone who ever dared to even touch a single hair of her.

Getting out of his car he saw his blond haired sister waiting for him.

"Hello sister."

Getting close to her brother she softly smiled at him as she watched her little niece in her brother's arms. "She looks like her mother, maybe there is a God after all." She said noticing the silver haired color on the child's head.

"Well, she has a hint of the devil in her eyes, that's all me." He said with an amuse smile and pointing at his daughter lilac eyes.

"You'll need a witch you can trust to cast a cloaking spell." Mihoko reminded him.

"I'll get one; no one can ever found her." There was a small desperation in his voice.

"I know what to do, Ryo."

"Perhaps we'll get a white fence."

"I think that would be lovely."

Stroking his daughter soft cheek Ryozo said "This city would have seen you dead, but I will have it your home, and every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down.  
Just as sure as my blood runs in your veins, you will return to me."

"Every night before I put her to bed I'll tell her how loved she is- by me, by Kai. But most of all I'll tell her how much her parents love her. How she's her mother's girl and her father's world. I'll tell her all about New Orleans and how one day it will be her home and we'll all live together, happily ever after." The young vampire assured her brother.

Cooing his daughter he admitted. "In spite of our differences, Mihoko, there is no one I would trust more with my daughter's life. Be happy… Sister."

"She will be happy, Ryo, I promise. What's her name?"

"Hope." He said with a tearful smile." Her name is Hope."

* * *

Mihoko steadily pushed down the break pad and then lifted the handbrake as carefully as she could, all while gazing at the sleeping little baby beside her; who was lying bundled in her blanket. Her aunt's lilac eyes, so deep and so afraid, that any movement might disturb the peace. Mihoko sighed silently, and shifted in her seat and although was startled by the sound soon recovered.

Hope had burst into a wrenching cry after a forty five minute of drive. Mihoko was certain that she was missing her parents, her mother especially and she like Hope, felt torn, knowing she could not do anything about it. She had watched so painfully from the passenger's seat as the strong little fists of her beloved niece had balled up, fighting, punching in protest, wanted to be taken by her parents.

Mihoko cooed her gently, trying to calm her down though nothing worked. "I know" She whispered soothingly her tone defeated. "I miss them too." She spoke staring out of the dashboard on an empty highway, while rubbing Hope's belly tenderly.

The sky had and still was full of stars, and they twinkled bright. It seemed ironic taking into consideration the darkness that had been unleashed that day. Though this _was_ too the birth date of a Princess and there was no doubt that every star out there, no matter how big or small, as indeed smiling, shinning… only for her.

"Look Hope." Mihoko pointed out of the ducking head to let Hope's eyes wander to where she was pointing.

"Look how they shine for you."

She recalled Ryoso saying the exact same words to her when they were children. Mihoko smiled, almost chucked even at the memory, though in a sad happiness.

Mihoko watched in awe as her brother's daughter slowly grew silent. The proud aunt's face beamed with a smile as the baby yawned cutely and then began to rest her tough little lungs in peaceful nap.

The car became still. The world incredible quite.

Eventually Mikoho turned to Hope, she slowly scooped her into her arms and held her protectively close Luckily the baby only squirmed a little but didn't wake. The beautiful woman smiled sweetly, glad that her niece was getting used to her.

"Come on." She whispered quietly. "Let's go home."

And so after speaking those words she reached the porch steps and fumbled in her pocket for an envelope, balancing Hope safety in the crook of her arm.

Walking inside she surveyed the interior looking for a light switch which she then reached for and switched on. Mikoho took a turn to admire a homely kitchen and then walked further into a smaller room. Although it was still quite empty and certainly not the warm welcoming royal niece deserved a grand cream cot sat in the centre, on top of it hanging a jewel drooped beautiful starry mobile, the structure was further attached to a delicate canopy drape which was tied by soft ribbon at the sides.

Mikoho walked over to the cot and placed Hope inside. She twisted into a different position as if to adjust and still slept surprisingly soundly. Her aunt couldn't help but smile as she watched in awe, her fingers hovering over the cot bars and then reaching the mobile. She held the little jewels gracefully and the spun the charm ever so accurately so that they began to spin at a steady rate, chiming tranquilly. Her fingers then reached over to the ribbon which she felt between forefinger and thumb before pulling open so the drape showed over the priceless life inside.

"Sweet Dreams Hope." She whispered before stepping out of the room.

* * *

__**A/N: **The beginning "...Once upon a time.." was borrowed from an American television show "The Originals"

Hope you like it. Read! Review! Enjoy!

_**XLonelyDreamerx**_


	2. Chapter 1

****A/N:**** To let you know I have nothing against Yaoi but there are very few stories in which Zero is a female so I wanted to write one. Also a small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed by the American TV show called _The Originals_.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl!**

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

_**XLonelyDreamerx**_

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 1**

"_Aunt Mihoko, what's going to happen now?" A ten-years old Hope asked._

_Mihoko shook her head, half of her was still shocked while the other half panicked. She should run away; yes that's what she'll do but looking back to her little niece, she knew that she should get her somewhere safe. Where no harm shall come to her._

_Shaking her head once again, she ignored Hope and kept driving. "…what's going to happen?" What's going to happen? Mihoko didn't know, her moth- no; her _dead_ mother came out of nowhere catching her, Lydia and her two brothers off guard. It wasn't fair. She and Hope had returned back home to their little 'kingdom' five years ago; finally having the life she's always wanted. And then…_

"_Hello my daughter." Her supposedly dead mother's voice was heard._

_Gone. Everyone was gone, her best friend and mother of her niece Lydia, her oldest brother Kai, and her favorite brother Ryozo. She didn't have anyone except of her small princess who although tried to be calmed and brave knew as well that her parents and uncle were dead. Mihoko felt guilty for not thinking her niece feeling, she had seen her own family dying in front of her as well…_

"_Don't worry Hope, you will be okay." She had promised her brother when Hope was still a newborn the she'd protect her no matter what. After casting another cloaking spell to make sure that her niece wouldn't be found. The lilac eyed vampire had put some people to watch over New Orleans while she'd run away to distract her mother. And Sheila- Hope's trainer in magic would come to Japan to keep training her niece as well as keeping her safe. Mihoko knew that her mother wouldn't search here and having the hunters on her side help a lot too._

"_Will you?" The little girl asked anxiously. _Of course she would ask._ Mihoko thought._ Always worrying about others.

"_Don't worry about me sweetie. Now, you'll have to listen to me careful okay? That woman-"_

"_My Grandmother?"_

"_Yes-_

"_I thought she was dead." _

_We all did._

"_Well she's not now, please hear me Hope. I'll go away to distract her and get her away from you and New Orleans. You can't come with me so you'll stay in this country with a family of hunters."_

"_Hunters?" Hope knew that her grandmother wasn't good. That all her family expect her aunt were dead but her parents last words had calmed her down and she had promised not to panic and worry._

"_Yes, I met them years ago and they own me for a lot of things, here, I want you to wear this necklace all the time, it will put you in disguise and you'll look like their son to everyone and no- no one will sense your aura." Giving Hope the necklace that a witch had spelled, she explained. _

"_But what about the Hunter Assos- something, and you! What if they kill me?!" Her small voice was now loud in the car._

"_Hope I hate this as much as you do, I don't want to let you go either." Holding her small hand . "The Hunter Association will know you as Zero Kiryuu, son of the infamous hunters and elder brother of Ichiru Kiryuu."_

"_Wait, I'll have to pretend to be a boy?" finally something on her side, at least she wouldn't have to worry about clothes anymore._

"_Yes, and being the older of the two will explain why you're going to be stronger than him based on the twins hunter curse, okay?"_

"_Okay." She mumbled as she wore the necklace._

_Getting out of the car Mihoko took Hope's – no Zero's hand and raised her hand to knock the door. Mihoko tried to remind herself that it was the right thing to do. Living with the hunters' was going to be good for Hope since she'll be protected. Even though she didn't have enough time to think for the bloodlust she was sure her niece could handle everything. Living with the Kiryuus would be fine, nothing bad was going to happen here. _

_**How wrong she was…**_

_Taking a deep breath Mihoko knocked._

* * *

**Cross Academy**

Zero looked back at the clock she realized that it was about changeover and Yuuki would probable need help.

Yuuki…

Zero sighed at the thought of her 'sister'. She was one of the few people who knew the truth about her… Well part of the truth. Headmaster, Yagari and Yuuki were the only people that knew she wasn't a male/boy and was just a girl. What they didn't know apart from the Chairman, was that she wasn't a Kiryuu either…

Shaking her head she walked up relaxed watching the Day Class girls screaming on top of their lungs. She suddenly stopped as she saw her least favorite vampire touching Yuuki's cheek. Going forward she grabbed his hand tightly and said coldly. "Class is starting Kuran."

Kaname Kuran.

President of the Night Class and of course a Pureblood.

Zero had feared Purebloods when one had tried to kill her when she was just a newborn baby but after what happened when she was staying with the Hunters the fear turned into hate. All Purebloods were the same; manipulative, selfish, and egoisticalcreatures, only caring about themselves.

"You're scaring me Mr. Prefect." He answered back sarcastically and left.

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?" A vampire and a human was an impossible relationship plus Zero didn't want the bloodsucker anywhere near Yuuki. Unfortunately for her Yuuki has been in love with Kuran for years now and knew that she couldn't change it. While Kuran thought that Zero was in love with Yuuki, he didn't know that she was a girl and frankly she didn't want to. It was good to know something that the Pureblood didn't.

"I know already! They're different from the rest of us."

_And that's Yuuki Cross, she is the adopted daughter of the Chairman and was found and saved by Kuran. Her partner watching over the Night Class and also her only friend here._

_But the Night Class isn't just an elite group of 'beautiful' students. The secret that no one knows about the Night Class is that every one of them is a __**vampire**__._

The Day Class girls started screaming and leaving as Zero took a deep breath and screamed "Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, "KYA", "KYA", every damn day!? Why!?"

_For that reason…_

"You were late again! Useless jerk!" Yuuki started hitting her as hard as she could with her small fists.

"I'll get you for that later."

"As If."

_Our real job is to act as the __**"School Guardians"**__. To protect the secrets of the Night Class because they are too stupid to protect it on their own._

_The existence of vampires is __still__ a terrifying __reality especially to those who are not even supernatural creatures._

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Zero stated in the Chairman's office.

_The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret…_

"How can you possibly expect just the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers and deal with the screaming idiots!? Mr. Chairman!?"

The chairman could never understand how difficult it was to handle the bloodsuckers _and_ the students. Zero's problem were much more than that but nobody knew not only because there're was no way Cross could help her but because she knew deep down that he'd always side with Kuran.

"I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night." The Headmaster admitted while he drinking his tea.

"So find someone to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!" Having Yuuki around was indeed huge problem; not only was she distracted, she didn't even know how to fight a vampire!

"I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!"

"I'm sorry but that's impossible." The Chairman started saying. "The role of the Guardians is critical. If the Day Class and the Night Class are to successfully co-exist. You two are the only ones I can trust. Besides it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless night, and no respect. No one else would take it and I know that my two adorable daughters won't let me down."

After he finished his small speech Zero's blood was burning and her anger was almost suffocating her. Although she had known him for her whole life she didn't want to get attaché to Kaien Cross… And she was sure as hell that she would never, ever call him; 'Father' or even worse _daddy_.

"You might have taken care of me…" _And I'm thankful for that. _"…but I don't remember ever becoming your daughter!"

Whining like a child…"You always obsess over the details." _Important details._

Suddenly she remembered Yuuki's present.

"Hey Yuuki, you're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?"

"But the night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others. I'm just happy to help. Ehehe!" She finished giggling nervously at Zero's glare.

"You're such a good girl Yuuki! I'm so proud of you!" Tears starting running from his eyes and Zero knew that a melodramatic speech was coming.

"Yuuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism! And me!? I dream that one day we will break out of the dark circle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that If the youth of today can grow together with openhearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two rages will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education. That is the purpose of the Night Class!"

Not able to take it anymore Zero decided to leave, "Hey!" Zero heard Yuuki's small voice complain at her sight of Zero leaving.

"I'm out of here. I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours Yuuki." _Since you're the one who caused it anyway._

Getting out of the Chairman's office Zero finally took a deep breath and headed to her usual spot; under a tree. Laying down she thought the previous conversation inside. Oddly Zero remembers everything from the day she was born till now, it was weird but then again weird and complicated was usual for Zero. The first time she had opened her eyes; after her mother had given birth to her; she was held by a stranger; a witch. Then finally held and surrounded by her mother's warmth which was quickly taken from her and again in the stranger's arms. Of course there were things which she wished that she didn't remember like almost being sacrificed by evil witches who were controlled by her grandmother.

Zero sighed, Yuuki always wanted to remember her past, her parents, everything before she came here. She couldn't understand the beauty of the ignorance; that ignorance was bliss.

Taking out of her uniform's pocket the tablets she thought that she truly wouldn't last long. After her aunt had left her in Kiryuus' care she had to learn how to control her thirst.

Where could her aunt possible be now? And what about her grandmother and Ichiru?

After the 'incident' as she prefer to think of it, she had been searching for Shizuka Hio and Ichiru for the past few years- of course she'd love to kill Shizuka like the bitch had killed her adoptive parents but she cared more about Ichiru's well being. Ichiru Kiryuu was the real son of the Kiryuus' and her childhood best friend. Ichiru was born with poor health and was not able to complete his hunter training and with Zero's appearance as his twin. People could blame it to the 'twins curse.' But Ichiru betrayed them by letting the female pureblood into their house.

After the 'incident' Zero realized that the necklace which was given by her aunt did not had enough magic to recreate her appearance and to mask her aura. Therefore Zero had to work with her magic and create the aura of a Level D. Later on she lied and said that she was bitter by Shizuka and with the help of Sheila – her trainer in magic, she created a tattoo which was supposed to cover the bite while in reality it was helping to cover her real aura better since she could not use magic while wearing her necklace.

Although she wasn't in danger to fall to Lever E, she _did_ need blood; _real_ blood. As a hybrid; part of vampire and part of a witch, she needed to be fed regularly which she didn't and tablets would not hold her for long since her body wasn't accepting them.

Zero was just hoping that she'd be able to hide her thirst a little bit longer.

* * *

"Cross!" The teacher yelled at the sleeping girl.

"Good grief! Nothing wakes those girl up! Alright then, Kiryuu!" The teacher yelled out and a Day Class boy raised his hand.

"Sensei, Kiryuu's also asleep." The boy informed him. The teacher got annoyed, and lost his patient.

"The two of them do this all the time! What on Earth are they up to!?" The teacher complained.

"Detention for both of them!" The teacher yelled out.

**The Day Class teachers don't know about the true identity of the Night Class students either.**

Both girls finally woke up. "Not detention again!" Yuuki complained.

"It's your own fault for staying all night and sleeping all day." Wakaba Sayori, one of Yuuki's friend and also roommate said. Zero was the only student from the Day Class who had her own room.

"That's something only a vampire would do." Yori's little careless comment made Yuuki flinch in shock.

"Y-you don't really believe in vampires, do you?" Yuuki asked nervously.

"Of course not. I was kidding." Yori said to her.

"Hey! Will you come to detention with me today? Please Yori. It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk!" Yuuki said and Zero's temple throbbed.

"Anyway I thought that you guys were good friends" Yori said

Yuuki looked over at her tall sister who pretended to be a boy and said, "As If!" rudely.

"Zero is flakey, bad tempered, and she's always so gloomy it's depressing!"

"Yuuki I can hear you"

Although Zero knew that Yuuki was only joking it kind of hurt hearing saying that. Yes she might be gloomy but once she gets out of the Academy and away from the Night Class she becomes a completely different person.

The short haired prefect stuck her tongue out at Ζero.

"I'm saying it because I know you can hear me."

"Wait! Yori!" Yuuki called while she was leaving.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, you and Zero are perfect for each other. By the way you're late." Yori said, and left.

* * *

"Look outside. It's getting dark." The Night Class teacher voiced to his vampire students.

"We here in the Night Class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets. Not only are we the pride of this school, we are also the pride of the entire vampire race." The teacher said proudly, but seriously.

"Somehow I really doubt that." Ruka commented with a smile.

"We're just a study group, anyway." Another student added in.

"I don't know about that. After all, co-existing with humans like this, is a huge step forward. Right, Kaname-Sama?" A girl asked Kaname who chuckled and closed his book.

"That's right. After all, we have the Headmaster to thank for everything that we've learned here." Kaname responded to the girl.

* * *

The two prefect were standing on the balcony. Zero stretched her arm over her head and looked out of the shadows of the tree. She yawned and then looked back at Yuuki. From what the silver haired girl could guess she was probably watching Kuran.

"So how is Kaname Kuran, your hero?" The huntress asked, finally breaking the silence.

"W-what!? I wasn't looking only at Kaname!" She said and started blushing which only gave her away even more. To make her point she ran over to the edge of the balcony and looked at the grounds. "Yes, yes. Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight! Oh and it doesn't look like anyone from the Day Class is wandering around either! Good!"

"Really?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "It's nice and quiet. No problems with the schools discipline!" She said finally getting somewhat over that little spy/panic attack and I grinned.

"I know that the Chairman thinks that the members of the Night Class are pacifists but I don't believe it. And there is no way in hell that I'm going to let my guard down. And that's why I just don't understand how an adult like the Chairman could ever co-operative with them."Zero said kind of angry, true coexistence would be If humans knew about vampires as well. She knew this kind of stuff due to the coexistence she had created in New Orleans.

"You said yourself once."

"The reason why they look like humans is so they can hunt us down more efficiently." Shaking my head she started leaving. "I'm going on patrol."

Being a hybrid is hard and do your own kind of coexistent from father away is even harder.

New Orleans.

Her town. Her home. Zero would always travel to New Orleans during holidays or in some missions. She couldn't bear the thought of not visiting home at least once in a year. And New Orleans of course couldn't bear without see its princess. However Zero had put her best friend; Anna in charge and she was always told of what was going on. In return Zero would tell her everything about here. Anna was an orphan vampire; ahe was bitten by a Pureblood and with her help she turned into a Level C vampire. Zero had immediately taken her under her wing, therefore Anna considered Zero not only her partner in crime but also best friend and sister.

New Orleans was and is a vicious place your enemies are everywhere, people you haven't seen coming. So coexistence between vampires, humans, hunters, werewolves and witches was impossible- at least that was what people thought before going to town.

The difference between Zero's type of peace and Chairman's was that she understood that, for creating piece, blood must be shed. And it took Zero eleven years to do it but she did and she is still doing it. She was just seventeen and was able to control five different species which was quite impressive and Zero couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for her accomplishment.

Zero suddenly stopped sensing two vampires nearby. Walking faster Zero saw Aido Hanabusa and his cousin Kain Akatsuki, Hanabusa was holding Yuuki closely and was saying something about drinking her blood. _That girl seems to always attract trouble._ Yes Yuuki's blood did smelled good but there was something off about it.

"Drinking Blood on school grounds is strictly forbidden. Did you lost your mind drunk on the scent of blood, vampire?" Zero said coldly trying to control the sudden fury that came over her. Being a hybrid was making her more sensitive and witches were known for their big temper while vampires were known to be good at killing with many different ways and combine both things and you could create chaos.

"Zero, no!" Yuuki yelled at her as she saw her adopted sister pointing her antil-vampire gun towards the blond haired vampire.

"You've finally revealed your true nature." _I knew Kuran wouldn't be able to hold his pets for long._

"It was just a taste" Aidou responded cockily. _Oh I'll give him my taste._ Zero thought wanting to shot the bloodsucker now!

"No!" Yuuki cried out as she quickly pulled Bloody Rose towards the sky so Zero missed her shot.

"Idiot! Why did you shoot!? Yuuki scolded her._ Is she for real?_

"Wh- Whoaaa, that was scary!" Aidou said little shaked up.

"What the..-" Akatsuki started saying but was cut by a very familiar voice.

"You should be more careful. It's called _'The Bloody Rose'_…"

_Oh Kuran is here. What a honor! _Zero thought sarcastically.

"… it is made to kill creatures like _us_." Zero didn't miss how Kuran was looking at her while he was saying that.

_If only he knew…_

"Kaname-Sama!" Aidou exclaimed happily, and a little fearful.

"I will take care of these fools. The Chairman will need full report." He grabbed Aido by the collar of his jacket. "Is that acceptable to you, Kiryuu? Kaname asked.

"Just take him away" Zero said and put his Bloody Rose gun away.

"Akatsuki." Kaname said diverting his attention to the forgotten Akatsuki Kain.

"Me?" He said shocked.

"You didn't stop Hanabusa. You're just as guilty as he is. What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too? Or-"

"Don't worry" Yuuki cut him and said smiling, "We'll take them to the Chairman to have their memories modified."

"I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you… Yuuki."

"Oh no! He didn't hurt me, so don't worry." _Yeah he only wanted to suck your blood, nothing bad._ Zero thought in her head wishing for the conversation to end quickly.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

**Yuuki always thought that Kuran was different but Zero never did. There was always something dark about him which could make everyone around froze in fear but not her…**

"Come one…" She said and grabbed Yuuki's hand and took of her red tie, and tied it on her hand.

"Thanks Zero" The brown haired girl thanked her while smiling gently at the lilac eyed girl. That' was what Zero wanted to protect. She know from experience that once you mess up with the supernatural world there's nothing pure in you anymore.

"Let's go. We still have to deal with the girls." Zero told her while she started leaving.

**Ever since that day four years ago when Zero lost my second family, she had nothing, but hatred for Purebloods. she was used in hiding those feeling deep in my heart by pushing people away. She would only let Anna, Dean and her teacher in magic; Sheila but…**

"This place reeks of blood. It's making me sick" I murmured angrily.

**She didn't like entering in a stranger's territory without carrying a weapon since the young girl couln't use her magic. **

"It's proof that they're animals. The fact that they actually like this smells…" _And one day I'll be like that._

"What are you doing in here?" Yuuki shouted at her as she came to the bathroom. _Really I may look like a boy but I'm still a girl!_

"Bite me! The Dorm showers are closed until dawn!" I shouted back at her.

While Zero started taking off her shirt, Yuuki continued. "I'm still a girl, I need privacy!"

_No you're not._

"You just thought '_No, You're not!_' Didn't you?" She asked her seeing the small rare smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes Yuuki turned to the mirror brushing her hair when Zero suddenly came from behind me and started sniffing her.

"Em… What are you doing?" She asked probably a little creped out.

"I can't smell the blood anymore" She stated. _Thank God!_

"Oh shush! My hand has already stopped bleeding."

**At Cross Academy the Day Class and the Night Class live side by side. **

"Ten days suspension?" Aido said with a little whine in his voice.

"It was worth it for a taste of Yuuki's blood." Aido said putting his hands to his cheeks, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Yuuki's blood was so delicious…" Aido stopped talking as Kaname stepped towards him. Kanme slapped him, not pleased at all.

"Pardon?" He said and his tone shown obvious anger as well.

"Sorry" Aido apologized with a pout.

**However…**

Back to his room Kaname licked off Aido's blood from his fingers.

**There is a secret that is kept from the Day Class students. It's that every one of the Night Class students is a vampire.**

Zero walked to her room and finally took her necklace off, letting her natural appearance reviled. Walking to her mirror she started taking deep breaths with her eyes close.

**But what I didn't realize…**

Turning around she thought she saw someone but then again maybe she was just shaken from what happened earlier.

What she failed to notice was a figure watching her.

…**was that there is also another secret...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome! **Also I don't have a beta so I'll try to be more careful to not make mistakes however if I do, point them but please don't be harsh. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals. **Read. Review. Enjoy!**

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a ****girl**!

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

** For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 2**

_**12 years ago…**_

_**In American, California-Florida. Hope/Zero; Age 4 **_

_Getting back from her work at the coffee shop; _who would have thought a vampire working as a waitress,_ Mihoko Hayashi could see from the kitchen her little niece sitting in the living room and drawing something. It seems she's taking after Ryo's artist skills._

"_Hello sweetie, what are you doing there?" The first three years Mihoko was taking care of Hope on her own but then she decided to let Sheila; a witch who was also Hope's trainer in magic to babysit her._

"_Daddy."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I said I'm drawing daddy. See?" Indeed the drawing looked exactly like her brother. The blond hair along with his lilac eyes and his strong jawline. _

"_Oh my God Hope, that's amazing. But how did you know what he looked like?" She didn't have the chance to show her photos yet._

"_I remember." She said like it should be obvious, Mihoko should know better of course – while growing Hope had began stronger and her ability to speak was perfect; she talked like a 7 years old could, so having strong memory shouldn't be that surprising._

_Playing with her niece's long silver hair "You know…" Mihoko started saying. "…your father likes to draw too."_

_Stopping for a moment Hope questioned quietly. "Really?"_

"_Of course." Nodding and smiling she kept playing with her hair._

"_When are we going to see Mommy and Daddy?" That was Hope's deepest wish; to see her parents and her uncle; to have her family together again. _

"_Soon. We'll return home soon and the town will finally meet its princess." Bending down Mihoko kissed her niece's cheek while the little artist giggled at her Aunt's affection. Mihoko went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for them._

_**Soon.**_

* * *

**No one's POV****  
**"Let's go!" A short haired from the Day Class said impatiently happy to her roommate.

"Just a minute, the ribbon!" Her friend answered anxiously trying to tie up her gift.

"Who are you giving to?" Another Day Class questioned curious to her friend.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious?" Her friend answered matter of fact.

"Good morning! Today's finally the day!" A girl said happily to the two friends who were chatting.

* * *

"Aaahh! Give me a break, I was asleep." Aido mumbled as he woke up from his sleep.

"It's so noisy outside the gates, it must be the girls from the Day Class. What do they want now?" Aido asked groggily sitting up. He hid his face as the curtain to the dorm room he and Akatsuki shared was opened.

"Akatsuki! The light!" Aidou told his cousin angrily as he covered himself with his tick blanket.

"Whoa it actually the Day Class girls. Better get ready to run." Akatsuki said ignoring Aido's complaint.

"Oh, that's right. It's today." The orange haired student said remembering the date today.

"What is it!?" Aidou said with a bad temper.

"It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes. Valentine's day." Akatsuki answered to his blond haired cousin.

It was still morning when Zero came and stood outside of the Dorms she saw Yuuki trying to control the Day Class girls who were trying to climb the high walls so they could go to their crushes. Today was the Guardians' worst day; for other people of course the day was beautiful and celebrated by people who were in love. Valentine's Day. Every damn year it was the same Zero along with Yuuki trying to hold the girls back. A sudden thought came to her mind… _Are they really planning to wait all day for the Night Class? _Oh if they knew the truth…

"Look out!" Yuuki's terrified voice took her attention. One of the Day Class girls with glasses and two plaids was trying to climb the wall when she suddenly fell. Quickly Zero ran to her and caught her right in time before she could hit the ground.

"Thank you Kiryuu." The girl said while Zero could hear Yuuki cheering behind her saying something like 'Hooray!' and 'Go Zero!'

Letting the girl dawn she quickly checked whether she was injured. After finding nothing she composed herself and fixed a sharp glare.

"I've told you a thousand times members of the Night Class do not leave the moon dorms during daylight hours." Calming herself she continued "If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and the Night classes change over." Getting little angry again "If any of you pull a stunt like that again I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate."

"So once again, you begin Valentine's Day as the enemy of all woman-kind." Yuuki stated. "…you do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolates, right?" Yuuki said sounding actually serious while they both knew the real reason while she couldn't get chocolates.

Rolling her eyes Zero answered little sarcastically "After all, my duty as a prefect is to prevent the Day Class students' from ever finding out what the Night Class really is.

Nodding with a serious look Yuuki looked back at the dorms. "Yeah. We'll have to be extra careful tonight.

* * *

**In the Headmaster's Office.**

"Here, for you Chair-Father! Happy Valentine's Day!" Yuuki said happily to her adopted father giving him chocolate. "And this is for you Zero! As always!"

"Twenty coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages! Yaaay!" Chairman giggled with a big smile on his face.

"One slave coupon..." Zero mentally face-palmed herself. Narrowing her eyes a little she mumbled "It's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in primary school." _Some things never change._

"So sue me. Come on, we're going! First period is starting!" Without letting her older sister answer she grabbed her by her arm and left. Leaving Chairman still touched by Yuuki's gift.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"What?" Zero asked me.

"Nothing."

**Zero hated vampires because they murdered her entire family four years ago. When she first came here she made us; the Headmaster and I to promise with blood that we'd never tell anyone about her true identity. So we didn't. Nobody knew-not even Kaname. When I asked Zero why she was disguised as a boy she had said that it was for her safety. I never understood; and I never questioned again.**

Suddenly Zero jerked her hand from mine and instantly I apologized. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize that I was still holding on you.

**Zero has never been fully opened to anyone…**

"It's fine."

…**not even to me. Even now Zero still hides her pain from everyone. Sometimes I can't help but wonder what kind of secrets she has.**

"Zero?"

**The times in which Zero took her necklace off were rare and in front of me even rarer. Maybe she feels more comfortable when she's alone in her room. But I can't help but be curious in what she looks like now. I had only seen her true appearance when she had fist moved in – she never lets her guard dawn to anyone and no matter how much I wish she would let me in. She doesn't. **

**In Class**

I yawned as I said "Aah! Only one more lesson after this!" feeling refreshed.

"Everyone's getting restless." My best friend and roommate Yori commented.

I could hear the other Day Class girls chatter as some of them were asking each other to who they were giving their presents while others were wondering whether or not their crush would like it.

"Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?" I asked curious at my friend.

"Nah, I can't be bothered." I told acting indifferent. There was a person that I wanted to give chocolate but…

"Not even for the Night Class?"

"To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class anyay." And that was one of the things about Yori; she didn't see the Night Class like the other Day Class girls_ -not that I blame them._

"What about you?" she suddenly asked.

"Um… I'm not either." I tried to lie but failed.

"I can see the ribbon Yuuki.."

_Crap! I thought I had hid it well _"Well… The truth is I had to buy it from a shop. When I tried to make it myself it was complete disaster." Between the Headmaster, Zero and me, Zero was the only one who could cook. "It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame. "

"So? Who are you giving it to?" Kaname's face suddenly flashed in my mind but what if he didn't like it? "I mean, it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us…" Yori finished while raising an eyebrow and looking back at Zero.

"You're a prefect for crying out loud are you seriously going to give them to him!?" Zero said angrily at me. I didn't want her to figure out but I knew she would anyway.

I sighed and blushed at the same time, I wanted to give Kaname a gift for all the things he had done for me- and for my long crush on him.

* * *

**Dusk, Outside of the Moon Dorms.**

**Zero's POV**

"Okay get in line! You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!" I saw Yuuki yelled at the Day Class girls and trying to get them calm and in line. I really couldn't understand why the Chairman didn't put an end on this. I watched Yuuki ordering the girls like they would listen to her… But then who knows? They might behave well for their crushes.

"Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, 'Who is the lucky winner of the _'Day Class girls' chocolate?' _Line-up race! All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another."

Turning her back to the girls Yuuki said to the night Class "Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game." "It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!"

"They're all here for me!" the blond vampire named Hanabusa said with a stupid expression.

"Remember to mind your manners, understand?" Of course Kuran would put the nice act Yuuki was here. I don't think I could ever understand what everyone seeing in Kuran to make them respect him so much.

"Yes Dorm leader." If someone were to ask me who was the stupidest vampire in Night Class that would be Hanabusa; sure the guy could be genius but his obsession with Kuran makesd him look pathetic.

Making sure the vampires did not hurt the girls I could hear some students offering their gifts. Suddenly I saw a Day Class girl offering her gift to Kuran but he gently refused to take it and started to leave.

As he turned around Yuuki tried to hold some girls but failed and fell dawn. Lifting the gift that she dropped I threw it at Kuran "Hey Kuran!" A huge part of me didn't want to give it but it was about time for me to accept the way Yuuki was seeing the Night Class or more specific; the Pureblood.

"You dropped that." I said although we both knew it wasn't true.

"Huh? Ah… When did…" "Zero!" Yuuki pated with a blushed on her cheeks.

"I accepted." _Like he wouldn't…_ "…thank you, Yuuki." _I gave it to you jackass! You could have said thank you!_ I screamed mentally.

And If I didn't have already enough on my mind Yuuki stating punching me. "How dare you just give it to Kaname like that! I could kill you right now!"

"You were going to wimp out! I saw you!" _What the heck was her problem?_

"Because he probably didn't want it anyway… he belongs with the Night Class, I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like…" she continued softly.

"The world that he lives in… the things that he sees… He's so different from me…" _More that you could imagine Yuuki._ Four years ago when I leant that Kuran had save Yuuki from a Level E vampire I knew that there had to be a goal. His reason is still unknown although the Headmaster says he did it out of kindness I don't believe it. I'm coming from a dangerous bloodline from vampires. One thing I know 100% is vampires do not do kind things without gaining something.

* * *

**In the Hallway**

After all this shit ended I starting going to my room when I suddenly felt the familiar burning in my throat. _Oh God! Not again! Please!_ I started leaning against the wall and I collapsed.

_Why couldn't aunt Mihoko found a solution before she left? Why hadn't she contact yet? _She used to send me a letter every year but then they suddenly stopped coming.

I suddenly felt a present near and glaring I told him/her coldly "I know you're there, come out whoever you are."

Stepping from behind the wall I saw a Day Class girl, I immediately recognized her; she was the girl I caught the morning. "Go away!" the last thing I needed was _that_!

" Kiryuu I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since you're supposed to thank a person with chocolates…this…" she pointed her chocolates "…I made it myself"

Clenching my fist and trying to control myself from attacking her I shouted rudely to her. "Forget about it, go away! Now!"

"Sorry!" She quickly mumbled and left and I tripped.

Staring outside from the window the Headmaster came near me and stated. "Vampires can be identified by thirst craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior. It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities… Hmm looks like the students' from the Day Class are still causing a fuss. The Night Class's lessons have to start late tonight.

Turning towards to me "You can fight it or try to ignore it but it won't change anything." _Like hell it would._ "…why do you keep doing this to yourself?" _Is he asking me this for real?_

"Zero If you drink the pain will stop." _Yeah right!_

"What is it?" I asked acting oblivious and staring at the cup with the _red _water**. Blood tablet didn't work on me and probably they never would. Hybrids; being mixed of two supernatural creatures, they need something stronger than tablets. Meaning drink either for the vein or from another vampire which I can't.**

"You know what it is."

"Never" Breathing heavily I said to the Chairman's supposed stern look.

"If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far you won't be able to keep it up much longer…"

Getting us and ignoring him, I went to the bathroom and Yuuki gave me a chocolate on my way which tasted horrible but I shouldn't be surprised 'cause Yuuki was the worst cook ever.

Walking to my room I saw a small red box with a card on it. Someone had written _I hope you enjoy them love. K _Opening the box I saw small heart-shaped chocolates.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"By the way that prefect Kiryuu, was looking really off color today." Ichijo Takuma commented to Kaname while reading a book.

"It was bound to happen" The Pureblood said with a bored look at his friend while letting a tablet hit the water in front of him. With Yuuki's gift beside him.

"What? Do you know something about it?" Ichijo asked with curiosity but then again it shouldn't surprise him if his friend knew.

"Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago changed his life completely." Kaname responded not knowing that the moment Zero's life changed completely was when a certain blond haired woman had come back from the dead.

* * *

**In Another Place **

A black haired man was looking outside of the window while drinking a glass of blood. The night was beautiful and all he could think about was the hidden silver haired princess. It was a pity that such a beauty was being wasting and hidden from the world but he would fix that. But first things first.

"Did you gave it to her?" He asked as he felt the presence of his servant.

"Yes my Lord." bowing he said

"Leave." he ordered.

_The time is getting closer _He thought darkly.

Swallowing the rest of the blood he chuckled at his own thoughts. _**Very close.**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So tell me your opinions! I would love to hear your opinions or suggestions. Also I have to warn you that I will not make Zero and Kaname to fall in love quickly. I want to make it a little realistic? I mean Zero hates Pureblood and Kaname thinks that Zero is a boy! This is going to be slowly burning love and Kaname won't know Zero's true identity anytime soon... So I hope you liked it!

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner but I was sick and my father was in the hospital and I had no inspiration. **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome!** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show _The Originals._ ** .Enjoy.**

**Note:** In the flashbacks Zero is mentioned with the name Hope. And be careful when povs change; since not many know about Zero's true identity she might be mention as 'he'.

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also Zero is a girl.

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: ****Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

_Thanks Animefreak1145 for reviewing and supporting my stories you're an amazing person and a writer._

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 3**

_A 13 years old Hope/Zero was walking to her home. It was almost dark and she knew her adoptive parents would already start worrying for her._

For someone who has a vampire daughter they sure do worry a lot _she thought rolling her eyes. However the worry they had for her brought her warmth in her heart because it reminded her of her parents. During her stay in those three years she and Ichiru had gotten very close and she honestly thought of him as her real brother. She knew all his secrets and he knew hers, which included the real reason she had come to stay with them, while she grew on Himoro and Akira and they had started to act like a real family _–put aside that she had to disguise herself as a boy every time they went out or they were having a visit_ they had gotten close enough to call them mother and father but never mom and dad she's never forget who her _real_ parents were._

_Thinking about her parents would always get her to think of Aunt Mihoko. Aunt Mihoko hadn't visited her the whole year and she dearly missed her. She was worrying about her; whether she was okay or not._

_Looking up on the sky she didn't need a watch to see that she was taking too long but really it wasn't her fault it was Ichiru's. He was the one who forgot his medicine at the park they had gone the day before. Her adoptive mother said she or Himoro would go but Ichiru wanted her to go claiming that she'd knew where to find it which wasn't really hard because he had left it where they had sat for picnic._

_Getting close to her house everything was quite_\- too quite.

"_Ichiru?" __**Bam****!** The door closed behind her._

_Taking a deep breath she went to the living room hearing the sound of TV. Ichiru was probably with Akira in the kitchen. _

_She let out a gasp as she saw her adoptive parents' body lying on the floor with blood everywhere, on the cough even on the walls._

"_No." She barely whispered as she looked around with the smell of blood everywhere._

"_No! Mother!" running to Akira she hugged her body tightly keeping it close to her as if it would change anything._

"_No, no!" Hope started to sob, _why? Why does everyone have to die on me?

"_It hurts, doesn't?" She heard a melodious voice behind her._

_It was the Pureblood vampire she had seen with Ichiru the other day._

Ichiru! _She suddenly thought._ Where's Ichiru?!

"_Are you scared?" the pureblood asked her softly and if she was a human she'd actually believe that she cared about her feelings._

"_Your parents hunted down every one of my beloved brethren and this is my revenge." _So that's why.

_Fury came to her as she said the world 'revenge'. Hope didn't care that she was wearing her necklace which apart of changing her appearance, was also blocking her powers she'd kill the woman. "You- you bitch!" letting her mother's body she ran towards the Pureblood and punched her causing the woman a scar on her once beautiful face and fall. She might not be able to use her magic due to the necklace but she could use her physical strength._

_Even though the woman was shocked to the little boy's strength she quickly got up grabbed his neck and hold him against the wall. "… since members of the Kiriyuu family are infamous vampire hunters. This is my privilege as a Pureblood."_

_Chuckling a little she warned the boy. "This is going to hurt a little." Forcing her throat to be exposed to the vampire she could see. She was ready to bite her. __**Red eyes**__ and big __**fangs**__ along with a __**evil**__ smile flashed to her as she remembered her almost sacrifice as a baby._

_Before Shizuka managed to bite the boy she was utterly surprised to hear him whisper. "Go to hell." In flash she was threw across the room and the small hunter hit his head hard on the floor causing him to start losing blood._

"_Shizuka-sama!" Shizuka heard young Ichiru calling her and as he stepped inside he was shocked to see his so called adopted brother bleeding on the floor._

"_What did you do?!" _It was never part of the plan to hurt Hope. She was his best friend and his _hope_ to everything. Is she dead? _He wondered terrified. _

_Taking a breath_ _to calm herself. "Let's go Ichiru." She started leaving and when she turned her back on him she said "He's not dead." And with that she left knowing she was being followed by the boy._

_Back in the house Hope felt an emotion she had never felt before as she heard Ichiru's voice. The feeling was heavy and cold as ice water. It was the feeling of _betrayal_._

* * *

"_Hope? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Opening her Hope saw a concerned Kaien Cross above her. Kaien Cross was an infamous vampire hunter known as the vampire with no fangs and was friend of her real mother and her adoptive parents._

"_They're dead Uncle Kaien." Kaien Cross had been like an Uncle to her and in his rare serious moments he could even remind her of Uncle Kai._

"_I know." He said sadly. _Where am I?

"_We're in an old abounding building but we have to leave." _Did I spoke out loud?

_They didn't spoke a lot since this wasn't one of the meeting in which you ask how you were and get all touching. _

_Getting in Uncle's car Hope pulled out a small wooden horse that was made by her real father when he was a human._

"_I can't wait to meet my Yuuki! She's a year younger than you but she's ador-" _

"_Yeah I know you've told me about her" She snapped at him. She knew that he was trying to be cheerful but she couldn't appreciate it at that moment._

_After calming a little bit she calmly informed the hunter that she didn't want Yuuki to know about her real past. "I want her to know what everybody knows; that I'm the son of the infamous hunters and that's it."_

"_Hope-chan I think it'd be better to know at least about you being a girl." The man tried to persuade the young girl._

_Hope sighed and accepted his condition. We _can't have everything in life._ "Fine but I'll make you promise with blood that you or her don't tell anything to anyone."_

"…"

"…"

"_Alright." He pouted and gave up._

_After a moment he saw her stroking her little toy like it was a precious treasure. "Nice toy." He complimented her somewhat awkwardly._

"_My daddy gave it to me." Looking at her it was the first time that he had heard her speaking like that; with the small vulnerable voice._

"_It's beautiful."_

"_No." she corrected him "It's broken."_

"_I'm sure I can fix that." He said as they arrived at the Academy._

"_It doesn't matter. Throw it at the trash." She said as she stepped out of the vehicle. _

_The hunter looked the wooden horse for the last time before he got out. He'd fix the horse one day because he knew…_

_It __did__ matter._

_Kaien Cross opened the door and saw his little Yuuki waiting for him with a look of curiosity. Wrapping his arm around the little the princess, he stepped inside and closed the door. _

"_Yuuki this girl's parents were killed by a bad vampire." The Chairman said to his adoptive daughter. It's a miracle she managed to survive…"_ well not really a miracle_.. "…please look after her while she's staying with us okay?"_

_Yuuki looked at the young girl who seemed a little older than her maybe one or two years older. She could see the girl was deeply hurt but she couldn't understand how a vampire could do this… _Weren't most vampires like Kaname-Senpai?

"_She's still covered in blood, so give her a bath first. I have to go talk to the police." Yuuki's adoptive father said before leaving both girls alone._

"_Umm…" Yuuki started awkwardly "…so let's go run you a bath… Is it okay if I touch you?" She asked hesitantly . "Let's go."_

"_The bathtub is already filled with hot water so take as much time as you want."_

"…"

"_Shall I help you take this off?" She asked, but since she didn't get a response she slowly unwrapped the blanket she had around her._ So much blood… Is this all from one person? And her wounds_…" Do you mind if I wipe that? On your neck…" _Thank God she wasn't bitten.

_Hope didn't know what to think of Yuuki, she had talked with Kaien about his adoptive daughter but she never imagined that she'd actually meet her. The little girl was helping her even though she didn't respond any of her questions. She seemed sweet, innocent and naïve and she reminded her of Ichiru. She suddenly felt hurt at the thought of her 'brother'._

"_I'm Ho-Zero" Yuuki really didn't need to know much about her as Ichiru did. Hope wondered whether her supposedly twin was going to tell Shizuka Hio about her real identity._

_The brown eyed girl looked at her surprised. "I'm Yuuki." She told her with a small smile. The older girl-Zero reminded Yuuki of the Night Class for a moment although she would never admit it. Zero was holding an air of confidence even though she was sad. She had long shiny silver hair that instantly reminded her of moonlight, her skin was very pale- not sickly pale but pale enough to seem like it was glowing. But the oddest thing were her eyes. Lavender. It was a rare and beautiful eye color which were filled with hurt and sadness. _

_Yuuki knew that the hurt that Zero felt was deep and would only be softened with the passing of time._

* * *

"What's up Zero?" A sleepy Yuuki asked while rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going now. You know 'Prefect Duties' and all." She informed Yuuki sarcastically. "Once you extra classes are over harry up and join me.

"You're making it sound so incredibly appealing." _Whatever._

* * *

**Within the Dormitories Of Cross Academy.**

"I never thought that I'd see Kuran from the Night Class in the school building."

"It's not time for the class change-over yet, either."

Zero heard two girls discussing about…

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiryuu." _Speak for the devil._ "Yuuki isn't with you today?"

"She has extra classes today Kuran."

"Kiryuu how are you feeling?" Zero's eyes widened and stopped to look at him in shock as the Pureblood was looking at her with a calm face and a small unnoticed smirk. _Did he know? Of course he did!_

"Take care now." _Bastard!_

* * *

**Headmaster's Office**

"I had a feeling that you'd come around today." The Headmaster said with a serious look as he stood up to face the Pureblood vampire.

"Chairman Cross how long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiriyuu to stay in the Day Class…?" Kaname questioned the older man with a cold look. "…it won't be long before he goes through the 'change'"

_You can't change into something you already are._ The Chairman thought for a brief moment.

He sighed "I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you Kaname, you always were extraordinary. Being able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood even amongst vampires, that's something extremely rare. To have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients creatures feared even by other vampires the vampires within the vampires: The Purebloods. It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the Night Class have behaved themselves up until now."

**"_I came here because I heard a rumor…" He stated looking at the beautiful vampire in front of him._**

"Chairman Cross I have endured this situation thus far only because of my deep respect for you. But now for the same of the normal student' Zero must be controlled!" Kaname said angrily, letting a dark aura to surround them.

**"_No, you came here to kill my niece." The woman corrected him with a dark look on her face._**

"…do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve?" Kaname continued.

**"_Tell me Hunter does she look like a monster to you?" Mihoko questioned the young man in front of her while she brought her niece close to him to take a look._**

"Zero parents were killed by a vampire. It's a miracle that he was saved from the sea of blood." He told to the vampire with a frown on his face. "There has to be another way."

**"_No." No. No ,she was just a tiny baby who looked at him with a curious look. And in that moment Kaien Cross couldn't help but feel shame and guilt for even considering killing a baby only because of a rumor. "What's her name?"_**

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a Pureblood, just like me."

**"_Hope."_**

"Humans who are bitten by a Pureblood vampire become vampires!" Kaname yelled letting his usually calm façade.

"I know that Kaname. I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire, I know she was a Pureblood…"

**"_Hope?" A soft smile was on the hunter's face and Mihoko now knew that he wasn't a threat anymore. _**

"Once a Pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them. If not they must endure enough the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves. It's a torture that other vampires cannot imagine." _Good_ _thing she wasn't really bitten._ "Although Zero will never again be human, to have his instincts for four long years took more strength that I will ever be able to comprehend."

**"_That's a lovely name. Hello little one"_**

"Yes, and that's why I cannot push Zero to do something he doesn't want to."

"But Chair-"

"Enough!" The Headmaster yelled and Kaname stepped back with a look of surprise on his face.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself "I'm sorry Kaname-kun but Zero will stay in the Day Class and that's final."

"Very well." Kaname said and left the Chairman's office.

On his way he saw the Level D and they both glared at each other. _What the hell is wrong with Kuran now?_

_**Knock !Knock!**_

"Come in!" The Headmasters voice was heard and Zero came in.

"Hey, em I wanted to ask you a favorite." Zero asked as she was somewhat nervous although she tried to hide it.

"Of course whatever my adorable daught-"

"I want to go out." She interrupt and Cross face turn serious.

"And may I ask where?" he asked and crossed his arm.

"You may."

"…"

Zero sighed and admitted" I want to go to see Sheila"

"I see… Zero you understand that you have your duties as a Prefect and Yuuki can't stay alone."

"Oh come on!" _No, Cross would say 'no' no matter what…_

"Please!" _Oh don't plead my adorable daughter._

"Please Uncle." Once Zero played the uncle-card she knew she won.

"Fine!" He gave up. "But don't forget to take your phone!"

Zero already leaving the office Cross could hear a small 'yeah yeah' and was sure that she heard him.

* * *

**Zero's Room**

Zero quickly changed her clothes and took off her necklace as she brushed her hair. She knew no one would see her. It wasn't time for change over so the Day Class was still inside, and by the time she's return Yuuki would be patrolling while the Night Class would be on their lessons.

After making sure no one saw her Zero finally got out of the Academy which was like a fresh air.

She hadn't been in Sheila's house for a long time, it wasn't like she didn't want to- she just didn't have enough time. As she arrived on the front door she knocked and then she heard a soft 'come in'. She stepped inside and couldn't help but notice that nothing had change. Sheila's house was still decorated in old fashion ate way and it still had the same warmth which reminded her of home.

"You kept me waiting long enough." Zero suddenly heard a serious voice but she could hear the playfulness behind them.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She said softly.

"Oh! Come here already!" And next thing she knew, she was hugged tightly.

Laughing a little she asked "I hope I'm not bothering?"

"Ah silly girl. Of course not! Come, come let's drink some tea."

Zero sat on the cough as her trainer was making the tea and she realized she missed it. Not only seeing Sheila but being free without pretending to be a boy. She missed her life with Ichiru but mostly her life before her parents die.

"Why such a sad face, hmm?" Sheila's voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Nothing…"

"Really now? I've particularly raised you Hope."

"Don't call me that."

"And why not."

"You already know. Only Mom and Dad call me that." _And Ichiru_ "I don't want anyone else."

The black haired woman made a sound of disapproval which went ignored by the teen.

"Well I'm sure you didn't come here for tea." _Nope_

"Look I'm… well…you see…" She tried nervously. "I'm getting thirsty." _There I said it._

"Ah I see." _'Ah I see?' that's it? Seriously?_ "You already know what you have to do."

"But I can't Sheila. I'm supposed to be a Level D who tries not to fall to Level E plus I'm sure Kuran would love to have me to the Night Class." Zero finished sarcastically.

"I don't like that boy." _Neither do I._ "When I first saw him I got a feeling like… death. Of course that should be expected. He _is_ a Pureblood but still…"

_Why can't Yuuki think like that? He doesn't feel like death. He is death! Why can't she see what manipulate bastard he is? And that the only thing he wants __**–Wait! Saw?**_

"Wow hold your horses! What do you mean_** '**__saw'__?" __What the hell?_

"Come on Ho- Zero do you really think that I don't check on you once in a while?" Yes!

"You're like the granddaughter I never had. I would never let you go to a Academy surrounded by vampire without making sure you're safe. And as for your thirst I suggest you to either drink blood." _No way_ "or you could always tell the truth." _No way!... Maybe blood isn't such a bad idea. I have to think about it…_

"Look emm I gotta go. Thanks for talking to me." Zero thanked as she got up to leave.

Sheila sighed and hugged the young girl. It would be so perfect if she wasn't so damn stubborn all the time. "Think about what said baby girl and remember _When truth is buried underground, it grows, it chokes, it gathers such an explosive force that on the day it bursts out, it blows up everything with it._"

_Translation; Tell the truth now or something bad will happen which will screw everything up_ Zero thought and shook her head "Yeah yeah whatever. Bye!"

* * *

If Zero had to choose between Japan or America; she would be Team America. Not that she had a problem with Japan but a) In America she didn't have to be disguised as a boy. b) Her best friend Anna and Dean were there and c) there were many things you could do while you cannot do here. Meaning she had more freedom.

However that doesn't mean that she hates Japan, it was like a second home. One of her favorite things here was ' Sarutahiko Coffee' which was a coffee shop she loved going when she didn't look like a boy.

As a matter of fact that was where she was heading to, to write a letter to Anna and Dean because her laptop died so she had to depend on writing for a while.

"Hey Asaku." Zero greeted the waitress as she sat down.

"Hello Zero nice to see you again. The usual?" The young girl asked with a knowing smile.

Nodding and smiling back Zero took out a notebook and started thinking what to write, after 10 minutes the waitress came with her coffee.

"There you go"

"Thanks Asaku." Drinking a little she thanked Asaku and paid her.

After scribbling for a few moments, she became frustrated and ripped one of the pages out of her notebook and started writing again.

_Dear Anna and Dean,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your email but my laptop died, so I guess I'm going to start sending 'love letters' to you. As to your questions I'm fine and no, I have no idea who sent me those chocolates and gladly I don't care. How is New Orleans? And how are you and Dean? I hope you guys have started getting along. I miss you… It's not the same without you…_

_Love, _

_Z_

She put a salt shaker over it to keep it from flying off into the wind, but it became dislodged. As she got up to chase after it, a dark haired man picked it up and their eyes met.

"You lost something?" The man said holding the paper from her notebook.

Zero smiled a little awkwardly " Uh, yes. It's a particularly mortifying page from my notebook."

Smiling back to her with a charming smile " Ah. You, uh, censor your journal? Pretty sure that's against journal rules."

"And I'm pretty sure that you're not the notebook police. Trust me, it's really bad."

"I'm officially intrigued."

"And I'm officially not kidding. Thank you. I'm Zero." She introduced herself as he gave her the paper. She couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. There was something dark about him almost familiar and Zero couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

"I'm Kol."

"Well Kol, would you like to have a coffee with me?"

"It would be my pleasure, love."

_Love?_

* * *

**Time-Skip **

Getting out of the Academy was the easy part, but getting in wasn't exactly piece of cake.

"Who are you?" A kind voice was heard from behind her, turning around quickly she saw no other than the Vice-President of the Night Class;Takuma Ichijo

_Crap! What do I do? What do I do? Okay Zero calm down._

Taking a deep breath she smiled sweetly and said "I'm Yue, the new student."

_New student? I don't remember anything about having new student _Ichijo thought a little suspiciously.

"I'm searching for the Chairman's office I'm for the Day Class." That shocked the blond vampire. The girl in front of him seemed too beautiful to be a Day Class student.

"Oh there you are." Headmaster appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you for finding her Takuman-kun. I've been searching for you everywhere." the old man scoffed playfully.

"I'm sorry Cross-san." playing along Zero said.

"Well I'm going to class. Bye Yue-chan." the green eyed boy gave a big smiled and left.

"Yue?" the Chairman asked with a raised eybrow.

"It came to my mind immediately." She blushed a little, "Thanks for helping me though Headmaster."

"Call me Father!" _And here we go again._

"In your dreams! I'm going to change and find Yuuki for patrol." with that the silverette left.

* * *

Back in her room Zero changed her clothes and once again wore her necklace and took her weapon Bloody Rose. Before she left, she saw a small box on her bed. Again.

_What the hell?_

Opening the box there was a beautiful necklace; it was a silver talisman with a small shiny red diamond_. It's so beautiful._

Shaking her head a little bit, she couldn't believe her own thoughts. It didn't matter that the necklace was beautiful. Someone was in her room and she didn't know who! For a second she considered telling the Chairman but knowing the man he would get overprotective.

A note caught her eye. _Of course he would leave a note._ Rolling her eyes she had figured out by now that the person must be a guy.

_Did you know that witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity? They are self-claimed keepers of the natural balance. Goodnight love. –K_

Zero let a gasp of shock. _He knows! He knows who I am._

* * *

**Patrol with Yuuki**

"Hey Zero! Where have you been?"

"In town." Yuuki suddenly noticed her sister's skin was too pale.

"Zero are you okay?" Zero looked at the younger girl and instantly felt guilty. Yuuki was only looking out for her.

She patted the short prefect's head and smiled a little "Don't worry Yuuki I'm fine."

Yuuki smiled back at her with her usual bright smile but Zero couldn't take off her mind from the mysterious man who

was giving her this gifts. With a sigh Zero thought it's_ going to be a long night._

* * *

**In a Mansion**

"How was your day master?" the black haired battler also known as Sebastian asked his master.

"It was..." smirking a little, he remembered her small shy smile _"And I'm officially not kidding. Thank you. I'm Zero."_ "...fine."

"I suppose that the witch's spell worked?" His master had requested a spelled ring to cover his aura.

"It worked perfectly. She had no idea what I was." the tall man said as he poured blood in his glass and stood near the window.

"I also brought the photographs you wanted me to take at the coffee shop." The dark haired man sighed-a pleasant sigh which let his servant know that he was pleased with his work.

"Good good. Now leave me alone."

"Yes master Kol."

Regardless his loyalty, Sebastian couldn't help but feel pity towards to the silver haired girl. He didn't know what kind of game his master was playing but he knew it wouldn't be good. He quickly left the room as his master ordered him and tried to dismiss his thoughts.

His master wouldn't be pleased if he was thinking about his girl...

After all Pureblood were known to be possessive.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it! Again sorry for any grammar mistakes. Tell me your opinions and please review:)

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are awesome! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was extremely busy with school. **Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**!

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

_That's the problem with drinking; I thought as I poured myself a drink. If something bad happens you drink in an attempt to forget; if something good happens you drink in order to celebrate, and if nothing happens you drink to make something happen. -Charles Bukowski._

**Chapter 4**

"Whoever he is, I don't care." Zero's morning had started worse than usual. Not only was she awoken one hour earlier. The so called important matter was her mysterious stalker.

"Yeah, right." the person snorted.

"Anna!"

"Hey, maybe he's gonna send you diamonds next time!" She said excitedly

"Anna!" Zero finally lost her temper.

"Okay okay! Jeez… But seriously aren't you at least worried? The guy obviously knows what you are-well partly… But still. What if he talks?"

"I-I don't know." Last night she didn't get any sleep because she was thinking her stalker's motivation. And she came to one conclusion: nothing. It wasn't like there was anything she could do but wait, wait till his next move. Plus Zero didn't really think he'd talk, if he wanted to talk he'd have talk by now.

Right?

"Zero?" Anna's voice snapper her back to reality.

"Ha? Yeah em I don't think he'll talk. All I can do is wait."

Anna hummed a sound of approval and changed the subject. "So what was that about the letter you were sending?"

"My laptop died and I knew you'd freak out if I didn't communicate with you… And also I met someone."

"…"

"…"

"Someone?" She finally answered back after the long pause.

"Yeah."

"Who's she?"

"Actually it's a 'he'." the silver haired said with a little hesitation, knowing how her friend would react... And she was…

"Tell me everything!" …right

Looking at the clock Zero saw the time and she starting getting ready for class. "There isn't anything to talk about. He's name is Kol and I met him at a coffee shop. And no I don't have his number."

"Coffee shop? Well not exactly romantic, but it has potentials I guess." her friend said with a laugh. "And what is he like?"

"I was with him for like twenty minutes! I don't know. He seemed nice and kind."

"Ah! I mean his looks." _Of course she'd want to know about his looks._

"He is tall, has few muscles, with dark brown hair and black eyes."

"Hmm not baaad." she said dragging the 'a'.

"Whatever! Look I gotta go. Okay?"

"Pff fine. Bye Zero!"

"…Bye Anna."

Getting her bloody rose, she had actually got attaché to the gun and it had become her favorite weapon, she placed it inside her jacket and with a sigh she got out. Ready to face one more day of being slave of the education.

* * *

"Girls, don't push!" Yuuki strangle once again against the Day Class girls. Zero was leaning against a tree doing nothing but watching her. She couldn't help but find Yuuki's attempts quite amusing. Although she could see that the short girl was trying her best. Taking her eyes off of Yuuki, Zero couldn't help but let her mind travel elsewhere.

Kol. Tall, dark brown haired Kol.

"_So Kol have you been here before?" Zero asked drinking her coffee._

"_Here as in the coffee shop or here in Japan?" He asked amusing with a little smirk on his face._

_Letting a small laugh Zero put her fist under her chin and leaned closer. "I mean in the coffee shop."_

"_No, first time." He coolly lied "I have to admit. I like it." Of course he had been here before. The Pureblood knew very well that the beautiful girl loved sitting here, drinking her coffee, away from vampires and any other monsters. _

"_Good. So, where you born in Japan?"_

"_Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."_

"_Where?" She asked getting more curious._

"_And what's with the questions, love?" _

"_Don't call me that." She said little angry. Zero hated nicknames and it was a little weird getting them from a stranger. _

"_You still didn't answer, love." He stated ignoring what she had said._

_Sigh. "Aren't we supposed to get to know it's other?"_

"_Well if you put it like that…" He could tell her the truth right. It's not like she'll remember… "America." If she asks town I have to distract her._

_The country's name caught her attention and all the previous angry thoughts were forgotten. "Parents?"_

"_My parents passed away." Zero took a deep breath feeling sympathy towards the man._

"_I'm sorry. Any siblings?"_

"_None. I live with my guardian, Sebastian. He was my parents' friend and he has been taking care of me since they died." It was partly true, Sebastian had been taking care of him since his parents died. The difference was that instead of friend he was a battler. "So, is it my turn to ask?" Kol questioned feeling excited inside. Sure he knew a lot about the beautiful princess but he didn't know personal staff about her._

"_Nope." She interrupted his thoughts as she got up and pay the check._

"_What!?"_

"_Next time."_

"_But-"_

"_Bye." She said before he could finish and left._

"_Fine. Have it your way, love." He murmured as she left his sight. As he was going to leave, he saw a small note with her phone number. Oh the day was going even better than he had imagine. With that he left. After all…_

_Sebastian would be waiting for him…_

"Ahh stop pushing!"

Having enough Zero got up and started to yell. "Okay, if you don't fuck the calm down I will kill you in your sleep!"

Sounds of 'KYA' and 'Kiryuu is so scary' were heard but she ignored them and left. The thirst was suffocating her again and she felt like someone was burning her.

* * *

**After Patrol**

Zero was near the Headmaster's office as she fell down. "Zero!" _Oh no. Of all the people!_

"Zero!" _It just had to be her._ **Cough.** Cough.

"Are you okay?" The brown hair girl asked with concern as she saw her adoptive sister coughing on the floor.

"Get…" **cough** "…away.." **cough **Zero tried to warn her as she felt like she was losing control.

"Zero no! I'm not leaving you till you're okay." As Yuuki got closer, Zero put her head on Yuuki's shoulder and…

"Z-Zero."

**Bite! **

For a moment-just for a moment, Zero forgot where she was, with who she was, but more importantly what she was doing. The warm blood finally was getting in her system and felt a pang of melancholic hitting her. She remembered when there was a time when she didn't feel disguise with herself, when she didn't feel like a monster but more importantly a time when she was loved.

_Loved_

_Like how Yuuki loves her._

_Yuuki_

Like waking up from a dream or more like a nightmare. She pushed herself away like had been burnt and looked at Yuuki's terrified face. _I did this. I did this to her._ _Oh my god!_

**Red eyes, no, no red. They have black in it.**

"Yuuki, I'm so sorry." Zero said with a sad face, not daring to get close to the short girl knowing that Yuuki wouldn't want her anywhere near her.

**Long fangs protruding from her upper lip…**

Yuuki didn't say anything. She was frozen. Her neck was hurting but most of all she felt confuse.

**That face… it was like a demon's.**

There were questions in her mind like. How? When? Who? Why? But she couldn't ask anything no matter how much she wanted.

**Beast in human form…**

She watched the boy in front of her who was actually a girl getting up with the saddest look she had ever seen_. So familiar. Like when she had come with the Chairman that night._

**That is what she really is.**

"Huh?"

Yuuki tried to copy Zero's moves and tried to get up but failed.

"Yuuki!"_ I took too much_ Zero though guiltily

"_I'm sorry."_

**Zero is a vampire.**

And as things couldn't get any worse the devil joined them.

"So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts Zero Kiriyuu." _Who's he the one to talk? I'm more human than he will ever be._

That voice. Yuuki knew it very well. _"You're a disgrace to all vampires." He'll kill Zero!_

_She got up and stood up between them. _"No, Kaname!" She couldn't let her adoptive sister die. Her sister who was a vampire…

Zero's eyes widen as she saw Yuuki pass out after shouting at Kura. She quickly caught the brown haired girl feeling guilty all over again. "Yuuki?"

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained her to the point where she can't stand…" Kuran said as he took Yuuki to his arms. "Yuuki's blood… was it really that delicious?"

And for the first time Zero didn't think or said anything back sarcastically to Kuran. For the first time Zero felt _shame_.

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"Zero?" Yuuki tried to say, still feeling dazed. "Kaname why? Why is Zero?" _a vampire?_ Yuuki tried to ask but couldn't say the words. She was in a room with Kaname taking care of her wounds and she could see the Chairman near the door with a worrying look.

"Chairman." Kaname stated and he got the meaning.

"Yes." He lowered his gaze. "I know."

"Kaname..." Yuuki started saying as Kaname hold her chin and made her look at him. "…it's okay, I'll be fine If I just sit down for a while…"

"No." He interrupted her."Let me see that. The blood has almost stopped but it's still a deep wound." The vampire explained to her. "He really bit you viciously…"

_Bit you viciously…_

_Hungry eyes…_

_Fangs…_

"Yuuki, does it hurt?" She looked at him with wide eyes and touched her cheek, only to find something wet and Yuuki realized that she was crying.

"Are you afraid of vampires now?"

Yuuki let out a small gasp. She wasn't afraid of vampires. Not anymore!

"_**Hello little girl, may I have your blood!"**_

Right?

Yuuki quickly shook her head. She didn't know why… Her head was still spinning but she knew one thing for certain Zero had attacked her.

**Knock! Knock!**

Yuuki heard a knock and saw the door open. "Kaname, could you go to the classroom for a while? The Night Class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air." Chairman told the young vampire.

"Okay."

"I took Zero back to her room. She's calmed down now." The man who was her adoptive father explained to her.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

Chairman had quickly pulled her to her room and left her on her own, while he was checking up on Yuuki. The girl took of her necklace and threw it across the room out of anger and guilt.

She still couldn't believe it. She had _bit_ Yuuki. Yuuki! Her adoptive sister! Her… _friend_. How could she look into her eyes without feeling ashamed?

Kuran… for once was actually right. She had fallen to the bloodlust of beasts. She wasn't a Level D, so she should have been stronger than that. She gave into too easily.

But then again she was a vampire, a high status. A princess. _A hybrid_. But did that excuse her for her actions? No, of course not.

Zero shook her head. She wanted to die. Although she had appreciated and loved all the people who had protected her… At that moment she wanted to die.

The silverette got up and looked at herself in the mirror. The girl in front of her was beautiful, sad but beautiful nevertheless. Her pale skin was no longer sickly pale; it was her normal porcelain pale. The girl's long hair was shining and her pale cheeks had actually color. If Zero would ignore the girl's sad eyes and the tears that were running down to her face, she could say one hundred percent sure that the girl in front of her was beautiful.

And Zero was beautiful as well how could she not be? The girl in front of her was no other but her reflection.

Slowly see put her hand on her warm cheek and felt the wet tears she had and Zero couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Zero Kiryuu, Zero Hayashi. A huntress. A princess. A vampire. A witch. A student. A girl. So many titles, so many personalities, who was she really? She hadn't cry since the incident… She wouldn't cry now either. No matter whom she is, one thing is certain; she's a survivor and she wouldn't break that easily. Sheila's words flashed through her mind. _"When the truth is buried underground, it grows, it chokes, it gathers such an explosion force that on the day it bursts out, it blows up everything with it."_ Was she right? Was keeping the truth not worth it? No, no of course not keeping the truth was the better option since she didn't have any other options.

She couldn't deal with it. Everything was spinning around her. She needed something… A distraction.

**Ring! Ring!**

Zero really didn't want to answer it. The last thing she wanted was to have a chit chat with someone but as it didn't stop ringing she finally answered it.

"What!?" She didn't try to hide her anger.

"But time love?"

"What? Who is-"

"What wrong love? Am I really that easy to forget?" _Wait! There is only one person who calls me 'love'._

"Kol?"

"So you _do_ remember." She could hear him chuckling with humor.

_Agh! What was I thinking? Leaving my phone number to a stranger! But he was perfect, perfect for what she needed…_

"Yeah, of course! So Kol, I'm going to say it as bluntly as possible; do you want to go to a bar with me?"

_...a distraction._

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"We've hidden it from you for so long. You have every right to be shocked especially since it turned out like this… I'm sorry." Chairman apologized to her.

Yuuki still couldn't understand the previous questions were still one her mind.

"How could I have not known that Zero was a vampire ?! " _For the last 4 years… I thought that Zero human._

"Four years ago the Kiryuu family was attacked by vampires, Zero barely survived. When I found her, she still had the signs of a deep bite mark on her neck." _Zero was bitten by a vampire?_

"Then she used to be a human but now she's a vampire? It's because she was bitten?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yuuki, you don't believe in the legend that humans bitten by vampires turn into ones themselves, do you?" _W-what? _"But it's true. Vampires that can turn into humans into one of themselves only a few exist. The _Pureblood _vampires." He explained to her.

"Pure..blood?"

"But you don't have to worry Yuuki, Zero isn't one of the Purebloods vampires. So you won't turn into a vampire." Her adoptive father tried to reassure her.

_I didn't know anything._ Yuuki thought sadly and feeling guilty What kind of adoptive sister and friend she was? Everything were falling into pieces. Zero's hate towards the Night Class. The distance she was always putting between them…

_Zero, for four years you've been afraid and alone…_

_What kind of life have you led?_

"Everything is alright Yuuki_." Is it?_

"Why don't you go to sleep?" The Headmaster suggested.

"But-" She tried to interrupt, Yuuki wanted to talk to Zero; she had to fix whatever bond they had.

"I'll talk with Zero" He said with a tone that left no other option.

Yuuki sighed and nodded. _I'll see Zero tomorrow._

* * *

**Chairman's POV**

Kaien Cross sighed as his cute, adoptive daughter left the room. Things got such an unexpected turn that he didn't know what to do next. Kaname wanted Zero to move to the Night Class; especially now that she had bitten Yuuki. He had lied to Yuuki for everything and Zero…

He didn't really know what to do about her.

Hybrids were uncommon to both Hunter and Vampire's society. They were a legend; created to scare vampires and hunters. He was both blessed and cursed to know the truth behind everything because of one person…

Lydia Devons

The young, beautiful woman, full with passion for danger and adventure. She was reckless but brave. Brave enough to help him with hunting vampires when he was working as a hunter. She had shown him a different side of the world. A darker but nonetheless exciting. Witches, vampires, werewolves, _hybrids_. She and Juuri had change his perspective on life. Juuri had trusted him with his daughter and Lydia with her secrets. He had promise to both of them to protect their daughters and he intended to keep his word.

As he was going to Zero's room he was thinking of what to tell her; what to do…

His thoughts were cut as he opened the door and saw…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

nothing.

Nothing was out of place with the exception of some clothes. _Where is she?_

A familiar necklace caught his attention and only two words were in his head. _Oh no._

* * *

**Time-Skip 4 hours later.**

Cross was half sleeping on the cough as he was waiting for Zero's return. While he was waiting for Zero's return he had planned everything in his head. He would act as a strict father and he would punish her for leaving like that by telling her that she had go to the Night Class, yes that's what he would do.

Suddenly he heard the door open and he quickly got up.

"Oops." A small giggle was heard and he frowned, since when Zero was _giggling?_

"Hey chair- ohh you have a twin!" And now in front of him stood the girl that he had grown to love from the moment he first saw her, with a big goofy smile and a bottle of bourbon on her hand.

"No, I don't have a twin but you're drunk." He sighed

And now in front of him stood the girl that he had grown to love from the moment he first saw her, with a big goofy smile and a bottle of bourbon on her hand.

"Ha-ha, silly man. I'm not drunk. I'm free!" She said excitedly and starting clapping her hands with happiness.

"Shh" He tried to shush her. "You'll wake up Yuuki."

"Ohh right!"

"Wait" her eyes widened "Didn't I bite Yuuki?"

"Yes, but you didn't meant to."

"She tasted nice though." Zero murmured but Chairman ignored her.

"Just come here and sit while I'm making you a coffee." He took her by her arms and made her sit on the sofa while taking a mental note to ask her when she was sober where she was.

"…"

Cross sighed he should have known something like this would happen. She was a lot like her mother. So of course she would do what Lydia would; try to kill her problems by drinking.

"There you go." He turned around and went to the living room only to find her sleeping.

Kaien put the coffee on the table and took Zero in his arms and took her to her room. The blond haired man covered her with a warm blanket and let some painkillers on her nightstand for the morning since he knew that she'd have a huge headache.

Glancing one more time Kaien quietly left the room. _Today was definitely not a good day._

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

"Zero's not here" Yori whispered.

Yuuki looked down "Yeah… He's been sick since last night_." I wonder how she is. I haven't seen her since then._

"oh."

_Zero who doesn't like vampires. Zero who wouldn't hesitate to kill them. All of them…_ Suddenly her eyes widened as she realized something _…even herself!_

* * *

**No one's POV**

Unlike here when Zero visited New Orleans –like a leader she had to attend in parties especially the ones that were for her. She remembers when she was staying with her Aunt; Mihoko would sometimes drink alcohol when she was upset so she would calm her nerves.

Zero never understood how a bottle of alcohol could calm your nerves till yesterday. Not only she forgot the horrible thing she did to Yuuki but she had actually fan like any other 17 years old girl would have.

But the bad thing about drinking is the morning after. Three words were in her head. Worst. Headache. Ever.

When Zero woke up she didn't need to see the clock to understand that she had been sleeping all day. She took one pill that the Chairman obviously had left for her and tried to remember what had happened. First she bit Yuuki then Kuran came. Chairman took her to her room and then… nothing. She couldn't remember.

Come on! I can remember everything from the day I was born and I can' remember what happened last night!?

Come on! Remember! Remember!

Gasp! Zero opened her eyes as images-no, memories came to her. calling. Going out. The bar. Their walk.

Agh! How could I be so stupid!? It's good thing I didn't said anything I wasn't supposed to.

Although Zero felt little guilty because she had used Kol as a distraction, she quickly dismissed that felling since she actually had a good time with him.

A small smile painted to her lips. But before she could thing any father Yuuki burst through the door and yelled.

"Zero!" and next thing Zero knew she was on top of her.

Meanwhile Yuuki was little shocked to see Zero with her natural appearance but she quickly tried to see if Zero had hurt herself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zero asked little confused.

"You're not hurt?" Although Yuuki was confused she felt relieved.

"Should I? Anywhere just get off of me."

"Right! Sorry!" Yuuki apologized and got off. "I just thought you'd hurt yourself after what happened last night and that why you didn't come to class…"

"Yuuki I didn't come to class because I slept em very late and as for what happened I'm really sorry." Zero finished softly. Of couse Yuuki didn't need to know that she left and got drunk and that why she didn't come.

"It's okay." Yuuki said quietly.

Zero's flashed with anger "No it's not!" She grabbed Yuuki and and hold both of her wrists. Don't tell me that it's okay. Couldn't you hear it? The sound I was making when I sucked you blood while that sound was running through my ears. You'll never be safe around me." Zero finally let go of Yuuki wrists.

Yuuki was silent for a moment. Zero was right she could hear the sound she was making when she was sucking her blood but that was Zero and she would never hurt her intentionally.

"I've always been with you Zero and I will always stay with you. Because I know now… Just how much pain you are in." Yuuki hugged her tightly "I didn't know anything then, but we've been together for four years now so I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh Yuuki." Zero stroked the girl's short hair. "…you're so stupid." and naïve.

Yuuki let out a small laugh "I will always stay with you Zero. I mean it."

"Oh I know" She rolled her eyes. "You're not easy to get rid of."

Yuuki smiled at Zero 's sarcasm. "But Yuuki promise me, next time you will stop me."

Yuuki knew very well what kind of ways Zero wanted to be stopped but Yuuki would never be able to do that, she would never hurt Zero. However she was afraid that if she said no Zero might leave so she lied. "I promise."

"Good."

For a moment there was silence in the room which was finally broken by Zero.

"What are you staring at?"

Yuuki blushed a little. "Sorry I just… The last time I saw you like... this was when you came and you look really pretty and yeah." She admitted awkwardly.

"O-okay . Well em now go I have to get dressed."

"Right!" Yuuki jumped out of the bed. "See you!"

"Yeah, whatever."

As Yuuki got up to leave a photo caught her attention that was left on the nightstand. It was a photo of her and Zero in their first year. Yuuki smiled but didn't comment and left.

* * *

**Night Class**

Meanwhile Kaname Kuran was sitting on his desk cutting a letter. As he took the photograph out he started cutting, a part of it. The photograph was of a short haired girl with a big smile on her face who was hugging tightly a tall boy with a serious face. Kaname cut the part where the boy was and ripped it while keeping the part of the smiling girl.

_You're just lucky that you're Yuuki's shield Kiryuu._ Kaname thought darkly

Yuuki was his and he wouldn't let the low Level D take her from him.

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 4. I promise to update as soon as I can. Again sorry for any grammar mistakes. Tell me your opinions and please review:)

xLonelyDreamerx


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are amazing! You have no idea how happy I am when I read your reviews! **Anyway I noticed that in the last chapter I wrote that it was chapter 5 instead of 4, well I was wrong, _this_ is chapter 5. I'm sorry for my mistake. Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**.

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen **

**Chapter 5**

In the street of the city, a man in his late twenties was walking; he had , jet-black hair, and blue eyes however his right eye was cover with an eye patch. He was wearing a wide brimmed cowboy style hat and a cigarette was hanging from his mouth. He had a muscular build and tall height.

The man look down and saw familiar dust. Dust from a Level E.

* * *

**No one's POV**

**Knock! Knock!**

Zero heard the door being knocked as she was getting "Bloody Rose". She was getting ready to leave; The Headmaster wanted her and Yuuki to buy some groceries.

"Come in."

The Chairman came in and saw his adoptive daughter dressed like a boy getting ready.

"I would like to talk with you Zero."

"…Okay."

"I'm not going to ask you were you were when you left" Cross started saying serious "because I know that you'll say it's none of my business but…" he hugged her tightly "…you're my little girl and I was _so_ worried." he finished over dramatically.

"Agh! Get off of me!" Zero tried to push him away "You creep!"

The man fell down but quickly got up and sat on the teen's bed. _Well she's certainly strong_

"Zero…" Cross took a deep breath _How am I going to say this?_

"Kaname requested me to move you to the Night Class." He said as quickly as possible.

"WHAT!" _that son of a bitch!_

"But!" He took out something that look like a bracelet "He said he'd let you stay here If I give this to Yuuki "

"What's that?" Zero knew that Kuran wouldn't just let her stay in Day Class only for Yuuki to get a present.

"It a bracelet bound by magic, if Yuuki wear this, it will make her able to stop you in case you…" _get thirsty_.

"And how exactly are you going to make Yuuki wear this?" She asked curiously. _Of course Kuran would want me to be controlled like an animal._

"I'll give it to her as an 'apology gift'." Cross said with a big smile on his face like it was the smartest idea in the world.

"'Apologize gift' for what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For not telling her you were bitten by a vampire and you're a Level D?" It came out more like a question.

"Whatever."

"Good! Have fun in town!" Zero took her jacket and left.

* * *

"Ah It's been so long since I came out for a walk!" Yuuki said excitedly as she threw her hands in the air. "It's only because I am running an errand for Chairman that I was able to enjoy coming out here!" the short haired girl laughed with happiness.

"After all Cross Academy restricts students from leaving school grounds." Yuuki reminded her.

Zero rolled her eyes _Yuuki is so obsessed with Cross Academy's rules. I wonder how she would react if she knew how many times I've snuck out._

"Come! Come Don't look so bored Zero!" _I wouldn't be bored if I were on my own. _"You should take this opportunity to spread you wings!" Yuuki continued.

Zero stared at her blankly and sighed "I don't have any wings I can spread."

Yuuki started dragging her from her sleeve with a small frown marked on her face. "Why are you so gloomy? Let's go, let's go!"

**Two Hours Later**

After buying many stuff they still hadn't finished. Zero grew more and more bored, she had forgotten how bossy Yuuki could be.

"Let me see what else Chairman wants up to buy." Yuuki said to Zero out loud while reading one more time the note he'd written for them. "Chairman says he wants us to do arrangements, buy cow liver, green vegetables and-"

"We should go back to the Academy before sundown." Zero interrupted her as she looked up at the sky only to see that it was getting late.

"No need to hurry, tonight the Night Class will be resting." Yuuki informed her "They won't leave the dorms." She said with a smile

Zero sighed "Sometimes you get so worry about everything, even though you are one year younger than me." Suddenly a smile came to her face. "Although looking at you right now… Well you don't seem to have changed since you were a middle school student, and you want to act like an 'older sister'?" _My god her expression is so laughable_ Zero thought amused.

_Even though she says she's a year older she stayed back a year and now we're in the same class!_ Yuuki thought furiously _And speaking about height when we first met, she was about the same height as me!_

"If you don't hurry up, I'll leave without you 'older sister'." Zero warned her already walking away.

Yuuki turned nervously back to the man who was wrapping some T-shirts she had bought and interrupted his work "Ah! Please give me this! No need to wrap!"

_Somehow when we banter about like this, it feels as though she's back to the way she was_ Yuuki though with a soft smile

_Yes. Zero is still Zero. _

"Zero you should eat something." Yuuki said as their waitress served the ice scream they had ordered. "Just take it as a repayment from me for helping carry everything." She suggested

Zero sighed and starting eating

"I hope you like it. I've come with Yori before"

Zero couldn't help but let a dark smile "You still can't come out alone. Still incapable of walking on the streets by yourself."

"I can." Yuuki said stubbornly

Zero shook her head "There's no need to put a brave front. Whenever you go to the place outside of the Academy you remember those events right?" Zero didn't give her the chance to reply.

"The world is not filled with Kaname Kuran's type of 'harmless vampires'" She stated. Zero knew that from first hand … Then again she didn't believe that Kuran really was just a 'harmless vampire'.

Yuuki shook her head denying what her adoptive sister was saying. "I'm not scared at all, that was 10 years ago."

"Huh." That was only Zero's reply

"You sure can eat a lot." Yuuki blushed furiously.

"For a long time you have known all about me." Yuuki changed the subject "…but I still don't know anything about your past, or how many siblings you have or where you went to school…"

"I had a younger brother and…" _he was taken from me_ "…he died." Zero said quietly.

"Zero-"

"And I was adopted."

"A-adopted."

"Hmm…" The silverette stated playing with her ice cream while wearing a blank look. "Akira Kiryuu and Himoro Kiryuu took me in when my parants died. My Aunt was friend with them and she trusted my life to them." It made Zero feel actually relief telling Yuuki something with honesty _well apart from Ichiru being dead. _She knew very well that Yuuki was too sensitive to tell those things to anyone else.

Yuuki was shocked at what the older girl had admitted to her. She didn't actually expect that Zero would tell her anything. "Zero…" She wanted to comfort her, to tell her that she was here for her, to-

"Sorry to interrupt, may I know if you are a Cross Academy's student?" A blond haired waitress interrupted.

"I'm right?" The waitress asked excitedly "No wonder you seem different from other people! As expected, from the Cross Academy special." She kept chatting "Do you know Aido from the Night Class? He loves to eat sweet things, sometimes he'd come here and haha, please help me, tell him that he would be welcome here again " The girl blushed and giggled at the two students.

Zero stood up angrily "I'll go out."

"Yes, wait for me outside."

When she stepped outside she didn't wait, instead she kept walking. _I know my appearance must have made her think I'm from the Night Class but… I _am_ a vampire, so why am I angry?_

_Because you're not like them_ A small voice told her in her head

Zero shook her head, maybe she thought about it too much. _It's too dark_ Zero sighed_ I must find Yuuki._

Zero wished she had found Yuuki waiting for her outside from the shop with an angry look on her face. But Yuuki being Yuuki just _had_ to get in trouble.

When she found Yuuki a Level E was baring his fangs. Yuuki was holding her weapon _'Artemis'_ against him but didn't attack him- in fact she didn't do anything!_ Why the hell doesn't she doing anything_ Zero thought angrily.

Zero knew very well that being hesitant with a vampire- especially a Level E could actually cost your life. Yagari had taught her that. She quickly grabbed Artemis and attacked the Level E.

"Zero!" And then there was nothing but its dust. _She doesn't seem happy with me._

"Something is not right." Zero looked around, trying carefully to spot the vampires.

Out of nowhere another Level E attacked them but before she was able to fight back, the Level E was torn apart by two awfully familiar vampires.

"It's done. You don't need me at all." The blue eyed vampire also known as Shiki said bored.

"Night Class Takuma Ichijou Senpai and Shiki Senri Sempai in this sort of place. Why would you come 'outside' to do this sort of thing?"

"Yuuki, please go back quickly and treat your wound or it'll excite our senses. Our noses are incredibly sensitive, you know." The blond vampire said playfully but Zero could sense the seriousness behind his words.

"He's right." Zero agreed surprising all of them. "Let's go Yuuki."

* * *

**Cross Academy-Night**

After dinner Zero and Yuuki were walking to the Moon Dorms when she heard a sound. She pulled out the Bloody Rose but Yuuki stopped her. "Wait, Zero! You shouldn't be accompanying me to the Night section with attack in mind! I'm really grateful for your concern, but I'll be alright by myself. You should go back, Zero." Unfortunately to Zero's luck not only Yuuki didn't seem to be able to stop talking but they were also _invited_ to the Moon Dorms.

"_**Why we took care of that vampire? If you want to know, come to the back of Moon Dorm at night. Don't you want to know the details?" The green eyed vampire asked.**_

"Here to welcome us?" Zero asked sarcastically Aido while ponting Bloody Rose to his head.

"That's right Ichijou asked me to, or I wouldn't have come."

"Don't always be cold with my kind, go back to being 'prefect'." Akatsuki appeared from behind and Zero took the gun away from them.

She could here the vampires asking and wondering about them.

"Are they here yet?" "To do what?" "The real troublesome people have yet to come."

Both prefects followed the vampires leading them to what it seemed like a small gathering or a party? "Over here."

Akatsuki turned to Ichijou "Hey Ichijou, I bought two people here."

Ichijou turned towards the two prefect with a glowing smile. "You came, Yuuki and Kiryuu-san. Tonight is my birthday party…" _So it is a birthday party._ Zero thought "…Isn't fun?"

"It adorable." The huntress told him as calm as she could manage.

"Well may I know how old you are?" _Really Yuuki?_

"How old in terms of human years? Or vampire years? I'm 17 already, I'm almost an adult now so for a present I'll accept Yuuki's kiss."

"Oh, I didn't come here to play!" Yuuki yell feeling embarrassed "I'm here as a prefect to ask about what happened earlier!"

_Go Yuuki!_ Zero actually cheered inside

"….I still cannot pretend nothing has happened, leaving school grounds is against school rules… and about that vampire."

_And you just lost me Yuuki_

"It's alright, ask away. Everyone here knows about this."

"Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon?" Yuuki asked naively. "Also, Ichijou Senpai specifically went there to kill him, right? What exactly was that vampire?"

"That was an 'ex-human." Hanabusa answered for him "Very lowly."

_I don't like where this is going_ Zero thought suspiciously.

"In vampire society, those at the top are called 'Purebloods', and a gathering of vampires are called 'nobles. Even though everyone from Night Class are of the 'Nobles' class and above" He continued

Zero could feel her heart beating faster _what the hell are they getting to?_

"To put it like a pyramid, 'ex-human' vampires are even more lowly than the normal vampires. Truth is they were not dealt thoroughly. That vampire I killed belongs to 'E Class'. Something that does not even have a place in the pyramid."_ they are an outcast _Zero completed in her head.

"E Class?" Yuuki asked confused.

Aido sighed, he couldn't understand what his leader saw in this human girl. She wasn't even smart. "To put it more correctly it's the _End Class _speaking of this Kiryuuu, you should know about this too."

Zero glared at him, finally understanding where this conversation was going.

"As a member of a vampire hunter family." He added "Ex-human vampires would eventually sink to the Level of_ E Class… _Yuuki their will would slowly erode, until they reach the 'End', their 'limit' or 'shattering'."

"They will have an uncontrollable craving for blood, recklessly attacking humans because of this ex-human vampires have to be managed by nobles and above." Ichijou explained to the young girl. "Sometimes an ex-human vampire gone mad would escape from the nobles' control, and charge into human society."

"There are always exception, of course." Zero for the first time spoke tonight. Everyone's attention turned on her. Not that she was surprised. She knew very well that the conversation was happening just for her.

"You remember when I told you about Anna, right Yuuki?" Zero turned her gaze to Ichijou and Aido. "She spent her last human moment in hell, and when death came…" She shook her head "…she didn't fear it. Years later she found the strength to control herself and climb that little pyramid of yours and she successfully became a Level C. So that's prove that when you want something , you can have it. You just have to want it bad enough." She finished coolly.

Of course not everything was true for example Anna drank her blood to become a Level C, but that was a detail that wasn't needed to be known.

There was only silence for the next minute which was broken by the Pureblood who appeared out of nowhere.

"Interesting story Kiryuu. However Ichijou and Shiki went to hunt him down at my order."

_Of course Kuran sent them. Did I expect anything less?_

All the vampires started to whisper about how Kaname-sama had actually appeared here and how a rare sight this was.

Kuran questioned Yuuki, why she hadn't reported about what had happened and she said she would like to confirm this by herself while Zero just rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but being irritated. Being around the Night Class was one thing but being at the same place with the Pureblood and talking like they were buddies was completely different.

The Pureblood sat on a long velvet couch and patted his right side, inviting Yuuki to sit with him. "Yuuki, come sit beside me."

Yuuki turned her head and looked at Zero. Seeing the look on her face she shook her head nervously. "No, thanks."

"Yuuki." He sight and forcefully pulled her beside him. "The safest place is beside me. That Yuuki would encounter that at the 'hunting' scene, I would never have expected it…" He said softly feeling slightly guilty for poor Yuuki having to go through that.

"However…" He continued, giving his attention to the hunter. "… you're also at fault for wandering around at that sort of place. Yuuk,i you were-

"Actually it wasn't my fault." Zero spoke up feeling furious inside but tying to control her anger. She could feel the glares she was getting for interrupting a Pureblood but she didn't care. "I wanted to get some fresh air and Yuuki foolishly tried to find me. She should have stayed where she was and wait for me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't have believed her when she said she wasn't afraid of vampires anymore. Right?" She looked at Kuran and he narrowed his eyes at her.

The Pureblood chose to ignore the boy. Although If it wasn't for Yuuki, he would kill the Level D. Speaking of Yuuki. "You were injured by that vampire right? It must be painful."

_No _thought Zero _it's because she was careless_

"Nowadays, vampires from the noble class and above have taken on the duty of managing those vampires.

Zero could see Yuuki's face had softened and she wanted nothing more than slap the girl. Didn't she realize that Level Es were created by Purebloods and the nobles hunt them only to please the Purebloods?

"Sometimes we might even need to 'take care' of them." He carefully touched her hand.

"Hunting vampires is a hunter's responsibility." Zero sated. The huntress knew that one day once she tells the truth, they might hate her. But she had lived as a hunter, trained as a hunter and she wouldn't let a mere Pureblood insult them. Making them seem like they were doing anything to 'take care' demons like him.

Kaname raise one eyebrow and slyly asked the teen "Then why did you not kill him that time?"

"You pets didn't let me" She spat.

"Is that so? Yuuki let me erase the pain of you wound" Kaname kissed Yuuki's hand never taking his eyes off.

"Senpai!" Yuuki tried to pull back but Kaname wasn't letting her.

_Control freak! Calm yourself Zero. What's Chairman always telling you? Keep your temper in check. _

"What's wrong Yuuki?" He whispered to her "Is it Kiryuu-san, do you pity him?"

_To hell with it!_

Zero pulled out her 'bloody rose' meanwhile Kuran's bodyguard or whatever the hell she was went to attack her.

"Seiren" Kaname told her calmly "It's okay. The one who spoke carelessly was me" He reassured her.

A little farther away Ichiju and Aido were watching at the scene.

"He dared point a gun at Kanama Senpai! Kiryuu that bastard… cutting him to pieces won't even satisfy me." The blond said furiously at the Vice President

"Forget it Aido, you can't really do anything."

He sighed "I'll try my best to bear it. During this time at the school I won't go against Chairman Cross' peace treaty. It's only because of Kaname sama's presence, that we have gathered here at Cross Academy."

Yuuki let a gasp as she heard this. "Kaname Senpai is a 'pureblood'?" _the same as the vampire who attacked Zero's family?_

"You look like it's the first time you've heard of it. Scared?

"Now a little."

"You should be." Yukki looked at Zero with wide eyes.

**Clap! Clap!**

Zero turned around and saw Ichijou clapping, gaining everyone's attention."Everyone is gathered here tonight to celebrate my birthday. We must enjoy ourselves properly." He said cheerful. "No matter if it's Yuuki or Kiryuu. They're still my honored guests.

* * *

**In the Chairman's Office**

"Such a serious expression…" The black haired hunter commented "Is she going through a rebellious phase?" He questioned as he watched the same photo Zero had in her room.

"Zero isn't this sort of kid. If you want you can keep it." the Chairman said with his usual happy smile as he was looking more photographs he had taken.

"Are you referring to Zero?"

"No, I'm referring to the photo."

"The girl beside her is my Yuuki.." Cross said proudly "That was Zero's first Day of school. She finally relented after Yuuki's pestering."

The hunter looked at him shocked "What? First day? She stayed back a year?

"Don't worry, even with that, her results are still good." Chairman tried to reassure him nervously sensing his friend's anger.

"I understand her reluctance to attend senior class. There are the Night Class people in senior section, it would be hard to avoid meeting that Pureblood."

"I've asked Zero to take up the task of keeping Night Class' troublemakers in check."

"What's with you peace treaty? Do you not trust them?" He asked quite doubtful. The man knew that Cross wouldn't just give up his dreams.

"I trust them." The Headmaster answered immediately "But, no doubt those children are full of vigour."

"Letting her stay here with you was wrong."

Cross looked at his friend confused "What are you saying? I haven't seen you for 4 years. I'm surprised you're actually alive talking to me here."

The black haired man looked down for a moment before admitted "Today, there was an Level E roaming the streets."

"Oh really? Have you done you work?"

"Don't play dumb." He said seriously "He was quickly turned to ashes. This was the doing of your Night Class' students."

Cross laughed "You're wrong, our school state that Night Class students are not allowed outside. It must be somebody else. Somebody who saves people on the streets! A knight! Secretly shadowing people." He said dreamily.

"Don't joke. They're only using the excuse of 'volunteer work' to enjoy themselves." The blue eye man scoffed "The only one that should be hunting vampire are us, Vampire Hunters."

"I'll just forbid them to kill! But, what are you doing here?" Cross asked already knowing the answer "You're here for Zero aren't you?"

"How long have you known Cross?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as innocently as he could.

"That she's a vampire Cross! That's what I mean!" The hunter shouted at him

"Of course Zero is a vampire. She was bitten remember?" Chairman tried to come up with an excuse.

"No, I mean she _is_ a _vampire_!" _There's no doubt about it._

"Yag-"

"I don't know what exactly is going on here but I'm sure as hell going to get some answers from her" He said determined and got out of the office.

Kaien Cross shook his head sadly; he hoped Yagari wouldn't do anything drastic.

* * *

**With The Night Class**

Back with the Night Class Zero was bored out of her mind _This must be one of the worst parties I've been invited to_. Even Dean's party was better. And Dean only had music, alcohol, and seven Russian girls. Not exactly the best party for Zero and Anna but this? This was horrible in so many different ways.

"Kaname Senpai, we're leaving." _Finally!_

Although Zero wanted to leave she couldn't let Yuuki behind and that's why she actually felt happy fo a moment. But then good things don't last long.

"Such a big cake." Shiki remarked "Are you sure you can eat it alone?"

"Would you like to try it?" Ichijou smiled, he didn't have any problem with sharing. "After all this was made by everybody's effort."

"Let me have your hand Ichijou."

"Oh! I cut myself." The green eyes vampire looked at his bleeding thumb.

"I'm sorry." Shiki apologized but you couldn't tell if he meant it since he was wearing his usual bored expression. As he licked Ichijou's blood he murmured "You did it on purpose, right?"

Zero had to admit Shiki could be really smart when he wanted to. At the smell of blood she quickly left. Because she had drunk Yuuki's blood once, it didn't meant that she wasn't thirsty anymore. But she had promised to herself that she would try her best to control it. After all, you can have everything, you just have to wanted it bad enough.

As she was walking away, she heard her adoptive sister's voice "Zero!"

"Yuuki just leave me alo–Aaaahh." She screamed in pain

"Zero!" Yuuki quickly went to her side "What's wrong?"

"My-my head!" She clenched her head "I-it's burning!" Zero's eyes widened as more pain hit her.

**Elsewhere**

"Are you done yet?!" The Pureblood asked – well mostly demanded.

"Give it a minute!" The old witch answered, still having her eyes close, focusing on the spell.

"Patience is virtue although I have to ask, how did you get her blood?" the butler asked curiously.

"Oh Sebastian…" Kol smirked "Alcohol can actually do miracles. Especially when it's working in your advance.

The man frowned a little. "You're sure about this master?" He questioned him, he couldn't help but worry about his master's health.

"I'll be fine Sebastian. I'm a Pureblood after all. Plus it's her fault she doesn't give into her needs." His eyes darkened "If she won't take care of herself then I will."

* * *

**With Yuuki and Zero **

"Zero. Do you need blood?" Yuuki had promised to herself that she'd be Zero's guardian and right now she couldn't stand seeing her in pain. Yuuki knew, she was selfish; she wanted Zero to be happy so she could be happy.

"Oh my God! It hurts!"

"Zero!" _I must do something! _Yuuki thought panicky.

An idea came up to her mind. She quickly grabbed Zero's arms and threw both of them in the pool that was near them. She watched as Zero's face relaxed and they both quickly went to the surface. Zero's words came to her head.

"_**You'll never be safe with me Yuuki?" Zero finally let go of Yuuki's wrists.**_

Yuuki snapped out from her thoughts and asked Zero if she was okay.

"Yeah." She answered feeling relief. She couldn't understand where the pain had come from though. Maybe it was because she was thirsty?

Speaking of thirst…

…she wasn't thirsty anymore.

What the hell was wrong with her? Was it hormones or something?

**Bang**!

Before she was able to continue her thoughts a gunshot was heard and she felt her shoulder go numb.

"Stop right there vampire!" He commanded her.

Zero touched her shoulder and frozed as she saw him "Sensei?"

Yagari ignored her and the young girl's shocked look. "Or should I use this gun on you_ 'your highness'_?"

* * *

"The spell is done." The witch informed him.

"Excellent."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of chapter 5? It was actually easy to write Zero's headache because at the same time I had a huge headache as well xD Tell me your opinions and please review :)

**_xLonelyDreamex_**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are amazing! You have no idea how happy I am when I read your reviews!** I'm sorry that this chapter is short but tomorrow I'm getting my marks for my first semester and I'm extremely anxious. Also I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**.

**Rated:** M.

**Note:** Zero will be also mentioned as Hope in some flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 6**

**Vampire; ****a creature who preys ruthlessly upon others; a predator.**

"_Do you think I did well?"_

"_Well, you sure were better than me." Ichiru said somewhat bitterly to Hope – or rather Zero._

_Ichiru could see that Hope was better than him. She was quick and smart. He didn't need to be a genius to see that Master Yagari was impressed by her._

_It had been one year since the mysterious woman had dropped Hope here. _

_Hope; a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope._

_Ichiru was the only one who calls her by her real name. She didn't seem to mind it. And he was happy about it._

"_I'm not even a hunter Ichiru." She reminded him._

_The young boy frowned at his sister. It was true after her aunt or as he prefers to call 'the mysterious woman' left her here, Ichiru was told that the girl was under his parents' protection and she was going to pretend to be his brother._

_He was okay with this. Master Yagari however was rather- suspicious. But after today's training his sensei seems to have mixed emotions._

_Ichiru shook his head. "He likes you."_

"_Are you kidding me!? He hates me!" Hope protested _

"_No, he doesn't. And even if he did, I'm sure he'll train you since you're so good!" Ichiru snapped at her and went to his-their room._

* * *

"_Today Ichiru sneaked Zero to our training." That was the first thing Yagari said to Akira and Himoro Kiryuu as soon as he sat down._

_Akira couldn't help but smile a little. Of course Ichiru would take the vampire-girl with him. Having Zero living with them was like a fresh breath of air. Akira was more relaxed, Himoro less stressed and Ichiru beyond happy._

_Maybe that was what he needed. Akira thought for a brief moment. Someone to keep him company._

_Ichiru was born sick and his parents knew very well that he couldn't become a hunter. However he was still trained by Yagari for his protection._

"_I'm sorry Toga." Himoro apologized. "I'll make sure to give them a good punishment."_

"_Actually, I wanted to talk with you about something else." _

_Akira raised one eyebrow "About what?"_

_Toga took a deep breath "About the possibility of Zero becoming a hunter."_

* * *

"_Ichiru can I come in?" Hope asked, waiting outside of Ichiru and hers room._

_When Ichiru didn't answer, she went inside and saw him resting on his bed with his head under a pillow._

"_Ichiru, I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No." He sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."_

"_Are you gonna stay in there forever?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Move over." She went to lie next to him. "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"_

"_I'm tired of thinking… of trying… Can you take my mind off of my problems?"_

_Hope sighed "Just remember you asked for it."_

_Hope closed the window and grabbed one of Ichiru's pillows. She ripped it and empties it of the feathers._

"_Hey!" He protested _

"_Be patient." she insisted_

"_Okay." Hope had told him that she has many secret and she would eventually share them with him. If this was one of the rare moment then he really should keep his moth shut._

" _I need to swear you to secrecy."_

" _It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."_

" _Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."_

_He hesitate a little before saying " Okay, I swear."_

"_There's no windows open, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_There's no fan. No air conditioning."_

"_None. What are you doing?" Ichiru asked as he saw her move her hands_

" _Sheila has showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?"_

"_Sheila as you aunt's friend?"_

"…"

"_Hope what's going on?"_

_Hope levitated feather in front of Ichiru. Then she levitated several more. _

_While Ichiru watched on with shock and amazement._

" _It's true Ichiru." She finally confessed him. "Everything. The stories I've been telling you. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."_

"_I believe you." He whispered, still in awe._

* * *

"_Toga, what are you saying?" Himoro asked totally confused._

_Toga sighed as he tried to explain himself. "She's good. I swear If I didn't know, I would believe she was your child. Are you sure she's not coming from a hunters' family."_

"_Yes we are sure." Akira didn't know what to think. The only reason she accepted the child from Mihoko was because she and husband owned a lot to the woman. _

_During the year that passé Zero had grown on them. And not drinking or asking for blood made it easier for the hunters to care for her._

"_But by whom will she be trained?" Akira looked at her husband with wide eyes. Was he really considering this? What was her husband thinking? If a hunter was going to train Zero, no matter how careful she was, he would figure out the truth and Akira was sure. The Hunter Association wouldn't hesitate to kill her._

_Toga knew Ichiru was too weak to become a hunter but Zero had potentials. "She can learn from no other than me."_

* * *

_Back to Zero/Hope and Ichiru in their bedroom._

" _It's weird huh? After all this times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Hope asked with insecurity._

_Ichiru looked at her in disbelief "No of course not, Hope. I just ...don't understand though. If both your aunt and Sheila told you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?"_

_Hope smiled. If this secret shocked him then wait till he finds the rest. "You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you."_

_Ichiru from the first time today; smiled. Feeling warmth in his chest._

"_And one day I'll tell you everything."_

_Ichiru nodded. She was his best friend, so of course he'd wait till she's ready to open up to him. "Each day, at time."_

* * *

"_Are you sure about this Toga?" Himoro asked for a last time. "Zero can be little… difficult at times."_

_Yagari knew that. The girl was passionate and she certainly had fire. Yes, Zero was the perfect student for him. She could handle him and he could handle her._

"_She can learn from no other than me."_

* * *

"What happened to Zero?" That was the first thing Yuuki Cross said as she stopped the man who shot Zero last night. Chairman had said that she was alright but Yuuki didn't believe him. "What did you do to him?"

Yagari looked at the young girl "We isolated _her_, of course."

_He knows?_ "Isolated her? Why?"

"This way I can make sure there are no other victims." He lied.

"What's going on? I want to see her. I want to know if she's okay."

"Let go of me! I don't have free time to chat. Your idiot Headmaster keeps making my life more miserable." He sighed "He asked me to teach the Night Class. What a joke"

"Wait a second! What do you mean teac-"

Yagari interrupted her before she could finish "Go do your job."

With that Yagari opened the door and got in class. "I'm Toga Yagari, Your substitute teacher. Before we start; hello vampires."

Some vampires gasped "The number one vampire hunter that appeared in the new had the same name, Yagari." Rima commented.

"So, this is the man responsible for last night's gunshot." Aido added.

"Relax everyone." Yagari said coolly. "I've gotten a teaching license, I'm now a qualified educator."

"Maybe you're here to spy the Night Class. Or to kill one of us Yagari sensei." Kaname suggested.

Yagari smirked darkly towards the Pureblood "All in all Kaname Kuran. I'm sorry but I still have a clean sheet. But if you fall asleep in class I'll probably add to that record."

"How dare you say that to Kaname-sama." Ruka shouted furiously.

"Ruka relax." Akatsuki tried to calm her down.

Kaname closed the book he was reading. "I will try to be careful, teacher."

_Hmmm_

"Well, let's start with history. I'm sure you've heard of 'the vampires of the night' _"The Nightwalkers"_."

"And here I thought a talented vampire hunter like you would know better than believing in fairy tales." The Pureblood said and Yagari could hear the mock behind his words.

"Of course I don't." He lied "But I want to see what knowledge you have for them."

"They can be burned by the sun." A girl stated.

"That's correct. It's said that _'Nightwalkers'_ were first seen two thousand years ago. Their name _'Nightwalkers'_ is because they cannot walk in the sun and they could be free in the night. _'Nightwalkers', 'Demons of the night'_… Through centuries they were given many different names. It was said than nothing could kill them- nothing but a stake made by wood or having their heart ripped out." Yagari turn to the board and wrote c-r-e-a-t-i-o-n.

"Nobody really knows from where they came from. However humans who had consumed vampire blood and died with it in their system would rise undead. The nature of the human's death was irrelevant; however the body must had been intact and able to function. Furthermore, the physiological trauma must be sufficient enough for the recipient to actually pass out, since the vampire blood in their system will only heal any non-fatal wounds or injuries that the victim sustained prior to dying. Upon mortal death, the undead body would awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person should consume an exceptional amount of human blood, at least a sips worth, or else they would die. Nightwalkers could only feed on human blood to complete the process. Until a Nightwalker completes their transition, they would be insusceptible to the standard weaknesses of their species"

Yagari stopped talking and pulled out a different book. "Since you don't like talking about _legends_, we may as well go to Physic."

Some vampires protested, preferring hearing stories over Physic but he ignored them. He shouldn't tell them anything. _It's better this way._ The sooner he finish teaching these bloodsucker, the better.

After all, his _student_ was waiting for him.

* * *

"_I'm sorry sensei. Because of me, you almost got hurt." Hope looked at the young man who was lying on the grass sadly. What was she thinking? She would never be a hunter. "You told me to run but I didn't because I wanted to help you. I thought I could help you."_

"_Come on little girl, I didn't took you with me in that mission to see this expression." He patted her hair._

_Hope looked at the hunter. The man she had come to respect. She wanted to tell him. Tell him everything like she did with Ichiru but…_

…_would he accept her like Ichiru had? Or would he be like other hunters she had met and call her a monster, an abomination?_

"_Sensei, why do hunters hunt vampires?"_

_Yagari looked at the young girl and sighed. "It's because they are evil creatures who can't defy their natural instincts. Therefore we must haunt them down. Live only for this. Do you understand Zero?"_

_Hope looked up her sensei and knew she could never tell him. "Of course. Vampires can only be our enemy."_

* * *

The room was dark, tense, and silent. Toga Yagari was looking the still form of his student, sitting against the wall. Was this really the girl he had trained these years?

Tense as if expecting something, Toga spitted out a question. "How is your shoulder?"

"Its fine." and it was. When Zero woke up she felt fine. Okay. Too okay. She didn't have a headache anymore, and she wasn't even thirsty.

When Yagari shot her, Chairman came to her rescue. Yagari took her to her room and Chairman did the same to Yuuki.

Zero has been waiting for Yagari thinking of what to tell him. But looking at him now…

She didn't know what to say.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"To kill me?" One thing she knew was that Yagari wasn't the type to give mercy to a vampire.

**Bang!**

The familiar sound of the gun was heard in the once silent room.

"I'll do that later." You can try. "But first did you know?"

"Know what?" She asked confuse.

"That Shizuka was coming. Were you planning it?!" He yelled furiously.

Zero knew very well that her master loved the Kiryuus and deeply respected them. But she couldn't help but feel hurt that he would think of her like that.

**Bang!**

He shot her again."Were you?!"

Zero tried hard to keep her 'vampire-face' but she couldn't keep her anger any longer.

"How dare you…" She glared at him. "You… you _fool!_ I **loved** them. I still do!"

**Bang!**

"Stop it!" She finally yelled, not able to handle the pain anymore. She got up and grbbed his gun. "I won't let you hurt me anymore."

Yagari looked at her surprised for a second for her outburst."How… _Why_?." He took a deep breath "Did they know that you were a vampire?"

"Yes."

"…"

"My Aunt had helped with something in the past and they owned her that why they took me in. But I never drank blood during my years with them. I guess that how they grew to love me."

"Right." He nodded that did sound like something Akira and Himoro would do. "Your aunt; the _Nightwalker_."

"How much do you know?" _maybe I could erase his memory? No! Honest, be honest._

Yagari narrowed his eye at his student "I know enough." and he did. He knew who her parents were, her past, what she was. However the only thing he didn't know was from whom she was running from. "Zero the real reason I'm here is to tell you that _she _is alive."

"I know that."

"What? What do you mean 'I know that?'"

"You know that Ichiru was my best friend and I always loved him as a brother." She smiled a little. "You didn't really think I would let him become a toy to a Pureblood right?"

"But-"

"I've been tracking them down for years. I don't know where they are but I know he's alive. That's enough for me. For now. "She interrupted him.

"Do you hate me?" Zero suddenly asked.

Yagari didn't answer for a few couple of minutes and her anxiousness was killing her.

_No._ "I don't particularly like you, at the moment."

Zero nodded. She could understand his reason. "I'm still a hunter, Master."

Yagari didn't answer but simple watched her. She bleeding a lot because of his bullets but she wasn't crying like any other girl would. Maybe she was still the fierce little girl who challenged him every time he would train her. _Maybe…_

"I'll prove it you." She told her sensei as she saw him leaving the room.

"I'll be waiting."Yagari looked behind him, before closing the door.

_Maybe Zero was still Zero._

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

Yuuki ran to Zero's room after she saw the man leaving.

After two knocks Zero opened the door. "Everything is okay, you should go back."

"Wait Zero." She grabbed her shirt and her eyes widened. The shirt that her sister was wearing was painted with blood. Her blood. _That man… He did this…_

"Why did you stay in your room Zero? Just because he told you so?"

Zero sighed "Come in Yuuki."

Yuuki sat on Zero bed and watched her sister as she took a deep breath.

"That person was a teacher to me and my brother. My adoptive parents were hardly home and sometime he would come and look after us. Although I wasn't born a hunter he saw that I had potentials and decided to train me along with my brother." Zero started.

"One day he took me in one of his missions, we had to stay away from home for four days because he was tracking down some vampires. On the last day we met a vampire. She was a nurse, a very beautiful lady. But in reality she was actually an ex-human vampire who was kept as slave... We helped her escape and she so happy to finally have her freedom back. However one day, she turned into a savage vampire right in front of our eyes…. Sensei almost died while protecting me, all because I didn't listen; because I thought I could help him." she snorted "The price of naivety."

"No! You want to give up everything." She accused Zero "I won't let you."

She grabbed Zero's hand and pulled her to the bathroom "Yuuki?"

"Nobody will find us here." She said as she closed the door. "Zero, I won't let you give up."

Yuuki took off her jacket, pushed her short hair away, and let her neck exposed "Drink."

* * *

**Night Class**

"Next class is about to begin, aren't you coming?" Ichijo asked his friend who was reading a book.

"I'm not interested in that old man's class."

"Hey, where did Yuuki go?" He asked again feeling curious. "She was worried about something…"

Kaname didn't answer for a while. "Kaname?"

"Yuuki." He suddenly said and you could hear the softness in his voice. "she is very kind hearted."

* * *

**Back to Zero and Yuuki**

**Yuuki's POV**

"I've finally thought of the only thing I can do." she explained to her sister's shocked face.

"What are you saying?"

"This is the only solution. Drink my blood, to stop your thirst, even if it's only temporary." Little did Yuuki know that Zero wasn't thirsty anymore…

"Oh Yuuki." Zero shook her head and grabbed her pushing her against the wall.

She didn't make a sound when Zero came close to her neck, or when she opened her moth ready to bite her.

_I'm scared_ she heard a small voice in her head _I'm scared. That vampire is going to eat me._

"So brave and stupid." Her eyes widened as she heard Zero whispering to her ear instead of biting.

Zero pulled back "I'm fine Yuuki."

Yuuki stubbornly shook her head. "No! You're not! I know you're thirsty Zero, you don't need to hide it from me."

Zero crossed her arms "And how exactly do you know if I'm thirsty?"

Yuuki frowned "Last night your head was-"

"Hurting. Yes, but that doesn't mean I was thirsty Yuuki. I just had a very bad headache."

Yuuki eyed her carefully "Really?"

"Really." She reassured her. "Now leave and stop trying to play hero."

* * *

**Zero's POV**

Zero had just finished patrolling with Yuuki when she went to her room.

As she took her jacket off she saw a small box on her bed. _Again._

_And here I thought he had leave me alone._

She sighed as she opened her 'present'. There was a bracelet with small diamonds and Zero suspected they were actually real diamond.

Curious to see what he had written again, she pulled out the card and read it.

It was worn by a princess. _Almost as beautiful as you.-K_

_Seriously! Doesn't he have a life or something?_

_Or…_

…_maybe his hobby is to giving presents to girls?_

_Unlikely._

Zero was snapped out from her thoughts when she heard a knock. Who would it be at this time?

Opening the door Zero saw the last person she expected.

Hell! It was more likely Kuran to come in her room, asking her for love advice than having _him_ here,right in front of her.

"Hello gorgeous." He greeted with his familiar bad boy smirk.

"Dean."

* * *

A/N: And again. Sorry for the small chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted/or reviewed. You guys are amazing! **I didn't update earlier because I wanted to make this Chapter much bigger (since the last one was small). **This is** **by far the biggest Chapter** I've written in this story, so mistakes are to be expected because I didn't have enough time to check it as much I should have. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) was borrowed from the American TV show called The Originals.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also **Zero is a** **girl**.

**Rated:** M.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OC and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

"It was a comet. The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. _The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning._" -Lucas Scott

**Chapter 7**

_3 years ago-New Orleans, Anna-15 Zero -14_

"_I feel like I haven't seen you forever." Anna said with a soft smile on her pale face as she was sitting on Zero's bed._

_Zero smiled "You're overreacting Anna."_

"_I'm not!" she yelled childishly._

_Zero shook her head but nevertheless smiled she had missed Anna more than anything._

_Suddenly someone knocked the door._

"_Oh no!" Anna complained_

"_Shush! Come in!"_

"_Lady Zero your presence is required." A woman in her middle twenties told her. Eliza Carters was a woman, Zero's mother had hired to look after the house and Zero of course kept her even after her parents death._

"_Of course; thank you Eliza." Zero walked down the stairs only to see Jonathan Gold. The man was determined to become Zero's advisor but everyone who knows Zero knew that it was pointless. Zero was a stubborn girl and would not let anyone act like the boss of her._

"_Let's go my office, shall we?" without giving him much of choice, she walked ahead of him._

"_So what did you want to talk about?"_

"_It's about that girl." Jonathan said with a serious tone._

_Zero frowned a little "You mean Anna."_

"_Yes, Anna. You do realize my Lady that socializing with her might give you bad reputation. I believe you should cut your connections with her and might as well send her in a good orphanage."_

_**Gasp!**_

"_Anna?" Zero's widened in shock as she saw her friend on the door ready to cry._

_The young girl looked at the man with a disguised face "Look there you worthless little idiot. You will never ever become my advisor or anything else. And say this to everyone; if anyone messes up with Anna he messes up with me! Okay?"_

_Jonathan quickly got up and nervously said "Crystal." _

"_Now leave!" She ordered and he obeyed; after all the princess was known for her fire._

* * *

"_Eliza? Where's Anna?" Eliza heard the young girl asking her. She gave her a soft smile and told her that Anna had run off._

_Zero sighed "I messed up didn't I?"_

_Eliza put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be hard on yourself my Lady. Go to sleep and give her some time. I'm sure she'll return."_

_Zero hesitated for a moment but eventually she gave up. Maybe Eliza is right. Maybe Anna does need time and when she comes we'll solve this whole misunderstanding._

* * *

_Zero growled a little as sunlight hit her face._

"_Good morning, my Lady." Eliza greeted her as she opened the curtains. _

_Zero pulled her head under a pillow and murmured "Morning."_

_Eliza quickly went to the kitchen and brought the young princess's breakfast on her bed._

"_Did Anna came?" She asked as she ate._

_The woman's face twisted with worry "I'm afraid not." _

_Zero's eyes widened at the news she heard "What? Oh my God. I must go find her, what if something happened to her?"_

"_Maybe you should go at night, my Lady."_

_Zero closed her eyes for a moment and took deep breath "You're right."_

* * *

_**At Nightfall**_

_By nightfall Zero had already gone to search Anna. _

_The first place she went was to Anna's old house. Anna would always go there when she was upset but unfortunately she wasn't there. _

_After searching in the streets for hours she finally found some blood in a parking lot._

_Quickly, not wanting to waste time, she pulled out of her bag map and touched the blood with her fingers. As she started whispering some words while touching the map with her bloody fingers, the blood slowly started going to many different places of the map until it finally stopped. The tracking spell was done._

_She had found Anna._

* * *

"_Come on man, why would you bring a child here?" Dean questioned his capturer upon seeing the girl inside a cage similar to his._

_He didn't know how long he has been there. Maybe it was weeks or maybe it was months, he had lost the count. _

_Connor Vagh was a vampire hunter, a very __**experienced**__ vampire hunter._

_The bastard had caught him along with his girlfriend while he was feeding and had yet to let him go. Although Dean didn't suspect he would be out anytime soon._

"_Shut up!" The hunter snapped at the bloodsucker. The young vampire was the only way to get the princess's attention, and once he kill the princess he'll create a new place where only vampire hunters rules._

_Anna woke up only to find herself inside a cage. She was in warehouse she could tell. She had a bullet on her leg and she tried to take it out. After she succeeded, she tried to unlock the cage in vain. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her; he had blond hair with honey brown eyes but she could see the cruelty behind them._

"_W-what do you want from me?" this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get captured; she was just feeling so lost when she heard stupid John telling Zero all those things. All she wanted right now was to go home, to Zero._

"_I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I go lots of wooden bullets and many other toys" the hunter commented and Anna showed her vampire face. She tried to attack him but he shot her again, making Anna scream in pain._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Zero had caught and tied one hunter against a tree, and was trying to get some information out of him which wasn't easy. All he had told her was that he was orphaned and was found by a man named Connor and a woman named Gabby few months ago. They had told him they were hunters like his parents were and wanted to train him. He knew that the couple was up to something but he didn't know what_

"_Look I swear I don't know anything else. I promise!" the boy begged in desperation._

_Zero sighed "I'm not a sadist, hunter I just want my friend back. Plus, I'm trying to create peace in this town why would you and your… friend want to ruin it?"_

_The boy took deep breaths and lower his gaze "Connor said that it was our job as hunters but I can't deny and say that I wasn't impressed when I saw all these people getting along…"_

_Zero knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands "And you can be one of 'these people' Ben. You can have it all. The only thing you need to do is to help me get Anna and I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even Connor." she tried to persuade him. _

_The boy-Ben was young probable 16. He didn't deserve to be dragged in situations like this. Zero was going to talk to Ben more when her phone started ringing. She picked up as she saw that in the id was Anna. "Anna are you okay?"_

"_That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?" A woman answered_

"_Who is this?" Zero asked her worried about her friend._

"_Do you really need to ask? Where's Ben?" Gabby asked_

"_Gabriella? As in Connor's girlfriend? Where's Anna?"_

"_You made a mistake Zero. I'm going to give a chance to fix it." Gabby said with a menacing voice. _

"_Where is she?" Zero asked angrily _

"_Right here. Want a proof?" Gabby taunted her and she went into the basement to join Anna, Connor and Dean. "She needs proof." Gabby said and Connor shot Anna and she screamed in pain._

"_What's happening?" Ben asked puzzled_

_Zero gritted her teeth "Hurt her and you're dead."_

"_I hurt her again, and she's dead. Bring Ben to me. In the end of the forest you'll see a warehouse. You have 20 minutes until she dies." Gabby said with the same tone and hanged up the phone._

* * *

_In the woods, Anna was still in the cage Connor had put her and she was crying because of the torture the hunter had given her._

"_Look little girl, I'm sure your friend will come and get you. She sounded angry on the phone." Dean said, trying to make the young vampire to stop. He really wasn't good with comforting people._

_Anna tried to calmed herself "Who- who are you?"_

"_The name's Dean."_

_Anna looked at the vampire; like her- he was in a cage. He was handsome, with green eyes and reddish brown hair._

"_I know I look good." He said smirking._

_Anna narrowed her eyes and make a sound of disbelief "Actually you look like hell."_

_Dean frowned. He had never been insulted from a woman- well a girl "Well…" He started thinking out loud "…hell is a hot place, so thanks for calling me hot, pixie!" He finished smirking again._

Pixie?_ "I can't wait till we get out of here." _and get away from you Anna finished the sentence in her mind.

_Dean looked at the short haired girl puzzled "…We?"_

"_Yes, you said so, Zero sounded angry so she'll get here soon."_

"_Yes." He agreed "She'll be here soon to get __**you**__." he pointed the 'you'._

_Anna shook her head disagreeing "She'll get you too Zero is-"_

"_I know who the girl is!" Dean interrupted while rolling his eyes. "How could I not to? I'm a Nightwalker. I know to who I'm supposed to be loyal... The young fearless princess." He snorted. "God, I hate her."_

_Anna's eyes widened in shock "What! How could you hate her? What did she ever do to you?"_

"_Oh please! She thinks that vampires, werewolves, witches and hunters can leave in peace along with humans. She's either arrogant or stupid… Maybe both."_

"_The only arrogant and stupid here is you!" Anna yelled angrily "If you had seen the city then you would know that all the species are getting along just fine!"_

"_Really?" Dean laughed "Look at us! Do you see us 'getting along'?" He asked but didn't let her answer "No! We're locked in cages! Just like animals."_

"_Zero will get us out of here!" She differed._

"_Zero, Zero, Zero. Even if she has the guts to come here, she'll probably try to save you by negotiation instead of fighting. And that's not how we-vampires survive." He argued _

"_Oh I get it!" Anna shook her head and laid back "You're a bitter man who has lost all hope about love and happiness. I mean look at you! You don't even try to fight. I guess you truly are a lost cause."_

"_Oh you're going to pay for saying that." He said darkly. "Connor!" He shouted "little vampire is up!"_

_Anna looked at him with wide eyes _howcould he do this to me?_ She felt fear as the hunter came inside and toward to her with one of his… toys._

"_So, how many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Connor asked curiously. When Anna didn't answer he shot her again._

"_No?"_

"_Why are you doing this to me?! Why?" She screamed in pain and desperation._

"_You're a vampire. Why not?" Connor stated with a shrug like it was obvious and shot her in her neck while she creamed in pain. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked sarcastically._

"_Let me out." She screamed._

"_Excuse me? What was that?" Connor asked her again sadistically as he prepared to shot her again._

"_Let me out!" Anna screamed once again but Connor left her alone and went to join Gabby who was upstairs. _

_While the hunter left, Dean saw the little vampire slowly backing away and hugging her knees to her chest as she started sobbing quietly. _

_And Dean couldn't help but feel guilty for calling the hunter._

* * *

_Meanwhile Zero and Ben were on their way for the warehouse. She was little anxious although she wouldn't admit it. This was Anna; the girl she had take in, the girl who healed her heart after Ichiru's __betrayal__. She couldn't let her down. She _mustn't_ let her down._

"_So are you like 15?" Ben asked the young girl trying to make a small talk._

_Zero rolled her eyes and said "14" without looking at him._

_Ben stopped walking "You're quite young. You're sure you know what you're doing?_

"_Yes! Now remember the plan; I give you to them. I get Anna and you tell them to get the hell out of here." She reminded him of her plan "After that it's your decision if you want to stay here or not._

"_But you won't kill them, right?" He asked to make sure. Connor was a jerk but Gabby had been good to him and he didn't want her to get hurt._

"_Of course not."_

* * *

"_Get it out of your system?" Gabby asked Connor when he came and sat with her._

"_No." He stated "I'm just getting started."_

"_Connor, let's be smart about this. You've heard about the princess, she's powerful and she has far too many followers. If we kill her, we're dead. I just want the boy back. It's our duty to help him." Gabby tried to make her boyfriend understand that she didn't want to kill anyone including vampires._

"_You want to talk about duty? These are vampires it's our job to kill them. Not to try to become friends with them. That's who we are."_

* * *

_Zero had to admit; the hunters had found a good hiding place. _

_The warehouse in front of her was huge and she suspected that Anna must be locked up underground; probable in a baseman._

"_I know you're out there." Gabby said after hearing something from the woods._

"_Where's Anna?" Zero asked her, with a tied Ben beside her._

_Gabby smirked "Locked up tight."_

"_Let her go, and I will release Ben. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Gabby."_

_Gabby crossed her arms "I think it's a little late to wave the white flag, don't you thing?"_

"_You need to leave town. I promise I won't kill you." although you deserve it._

"_I'm not leaving without Ben." said Gabby with a frown._

"_Ben is free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Anna." Zero continued bargaining with her._

"_Let go of Ben."_

_Zero's eyes darkened as did her mood. "Give me Anna. It's only you and your boyfriend. We both know I can take you down and do my nails at the same time." Zero said ready to fight._

"_I'm not so sure about that, tough girl." Gabby evilly smiled and whistled. Suddenly hunters walked out from their hiding places, all holding staked and cross-bows. "Let's try this again. Give us Ben."_

Shit_! Zero tensed and without the hunters' attention she whisper to Ben "You didn't say anything about a back up."_

_Ben shook his head "I didn't know anything."_

_Zero pulled back and untied him "Well, you've heard her. Go. Get over there."_

"_So you're the princess?" Connor asked as Ben walked over to Gabby._

"_Aw and here I thought you were smart." the princess mocked him_

"_Boys, let's make her suffer." He said to his hunters._

Okay, I can take them._ Zero showed her vampire face and darkly said "Let's see who's gonna break first."_

_She rushed over to Gabby, but she flipped in the other side while Ben went inside. One of the hunters tried to burn Zero, but she took the flamethrower from him and burned another two hunters with it. Out of blue a hunter jumped on her, but she quickly grabbed his neck and threw him on a tree._

* * *

"_Who are you?" Anna asked as she saw a teenager coming in._

"_This is Ben." Dean answered for him "Think of him as the hunters' pet."_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Zero fought with one of the hunters and drove his stake through his body while another hunter shot an arrow at her but she caught and threw it in his neck._

_While she was glad to be able to fight which wasn't surprise since she was trained to become a hunter, there was no possible way to take all the hunters down with using her secret weapon. Zero was able to use her magic since she wasn't wearing her necklace._

"_**Procidens non resurgit. Numquam in profundo tenebroso, excitare." **__she whispered a spell and the rest of the hunters dropped dead. _

_Connor and Gabby froze at the sight; they were getting defeated by a 14-years old girl._

Huh! I should have done that earlier_ Zero thought with a smile and went inside._

_As she had predicted Anna was in a baseman since she was hearing noise coming from downstairs. _

_As she walked down, she was shocked to see her best friend in cage like a fucking animal._

"_Zero!" Anna cried out in delight as she saw her savior but her mood quickly dropped as she saw Connor coming in._

"_Zero behind you." Ben warned her as he saw Connor ready to shoot her._

_Zero turned and grabbed his gun "Oh I've had enough from you!" _

_Firstly, she shot Dean and Anna's lock causing it to fell open and then hit the hunter with the gun hard in his head._

_As Gabby came, Zero shot the hunter who was bleeding._

"_No!" she screamed in fear as she saw blood coming out of her boyfriend's head and legs._

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"_Zero! You promised no killing anyone" Ben reminded her._

_Zero shot Connor one last time "Of course not, I'm just making sure he won't to be able to hunt again."_

_She walked up to Gabby and handed her the gun "Ben is free to decide whether he wants to come with you or not. Get your boyfriend the hell out of here because I swear to God, If I see him again I won't spare his life."_

"_Everything I did, I just wanted to help Ben. I didn't want him to be alone." She confessed._

_Zero nodded "I know. And that's the only reason I haven't killed you."_

"_Oh yeah happy ending boo-hoo!" Dean mocked her._

_Zero looked at him and narrowed her eyes and did a quick spell and said "Go to sleep." and with that he passed out._

_As Anna saw the arrogant vampire fall down she smiled and hugged Zero "I love you."_

_Hugging her back Zero smiled a little "I know."_

* * *

_When Dean woke up, he found himself in a big room. The bed was comfortable and there was orange juice on the nightstand._

"_Eliza made you a juice." he saw a shadow looking outside of the window._

"_You!" Dean tried to get up but failed._

"_Don't try to get up." Zero told him and sat on the bed "You need rest."_

"_You saved me. Why?" He asked confused _

"_Believe it or not, I'm not as bad as you think. The only reason I made you pass out is because you hurt Anna."_

_The green eyed vampire frown a little "You don't care what I think?"_

_Zero shook her head "I've been judged before I was even born." She said bitterly "If I were to listen and believe everything I've been called, then I wouldn't be able to survive at all."_

"_I don't exactly hate you. It's a lie, you know. I hate your guts. I hate how brave you are." He confessed "Because it makes vampires like me look like cowards." Dean shook his head and laughed bitterly "God, your friend was right; I am a lost cause."_

"_You're not a lost cause Dean. You're just…" Zero tried to find the right word. "…lost. And as far as I know you don't have anybody, so stay here. Okay? Who knows we may even end up becoming friends."_

_Dean scoffed "Yeah right, when pigs fly."_

* * *

In an abandoned building, a young boy was watching his master as she was getting ready. The mad blooming princess was packing some of her clothes to get with her at Cross Academy.

Truth to be told Ichiru loved Shizuka; she was the only person who stood by his side, who didn't saw him as a failure.

_Hope didn't see you as a failure either_ A voice told him in his head

Hope; he didn't want to think about Hope. He didn't want to think the pain she must have felt at his betrayal.

"He grew to be such a handsome boy." Shizuka commented with a smirk and Ichiru clenched his fist. All these years, he had never told her anything about his "brother's" identity. It was a miracle how Hope hadn't been caught by Shizuka who had been spying on her for the past couples of days. "Go Ichiru and get your luggage. I'll see you in the car."

Ichiru obeyed and went to his room.

Pulling out the luggage he was ready to leave the room but hesitated.

He went to the closet and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he pulled out some feathers.

"_**Hope what's going on?"**_

_**Hope levitated feather in front of Ichiru. Then she levitated several more. **_

_**Ichiru watched in shock and amazement as the feathers were flying right in front of him.**_

"_**It's true Ichiru." She finally confessed him. "Everything; the stories I've been telling you. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."**_

"_**I believe you." He whispered, still in awe.**_

Shaking his head he pulled them back inside and pulled the box in the luggage.

Memories are too important.

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**No one's POV**

"Dean, wake up." Zero tried to get the arm that was wrapped around her waist off. "Dean!" Kicking him, she finally succeeded and Dean fell down.

"Oh! What the hell?!" He cursed

"I have classes to go and I have to introduce you to the Chairman." Zero run to the bathroom to get ready.

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured in a pillow. After his little surprise of coming in Japan, Zero let him stay in her room.

"Dean!" She screamed

"What!" He got up and saw a silver haired boy with a scowl on his face "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me idiot!"

"Zero?"

_Wow I didn't know she'd look _this_ different_ He thought

"Come on!" She started dragging him from his arm "You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't surprise me!"

"Well, I learnt my friend is seeing someone while she's been stalked by someone." He tried to defend himself

"Whatever!" She stopped in front of the Chairman's office "remember in class, I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Wait!" Dean stopped her "What?"

Zero sighed in annoyance "I don't want Kuran to know about you. I mean what if he tries to use you against me or something?"

Dean shook his head finally understanding "Purebloods and their fucking games."

"Manipulative bastards." Zero agreed.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!" Cross said happily

"Oh Zero! And who's with you?"

"That's my friend; Dean." she introduced "He would like to join the Day Class."

Dean came closer to her and whispered "Day Class?"

Zero scoffed "Like I would let you go in the Night Class."

"Afraid that I'll bite?" He teased

"Afraid you'll be bitten." She rolled her eyes. Thankful their small conversation went unnoticed by the Headmaster.

"Well there you go! Now both of you in class."

"Of course." Dean agreed with a fake smile. Never in these 80 years, did he ever imagine to go back to school.

* * *

_Are you free tonight?_ Zero read the message Kol had sent her while the teacher was talking.

_Depends _She answered back.

_What would you say if I ask you to go on another date with me and watched the comet?_

_The comet?_

_Yes, every 150 hundred years it passes from here._

"Zero are you paying attention?"

"Of course, teacher." She said smoothly

_Well then I'd say yes._ She texted back

_Perfect I'll meet you there._

Zero pulled her phone back to her pocket and smiled.

Today was good.

* * *

As Zero was patrolling at night Yuuki was showing school to the new student of the Night Class; Maria.

"Right there is the library but at this time it's closed and the Night Class students use the library in the dorm. This is the classroom, the Night Class are using today. Do you wanna take a look? Is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she saw Maria frown a little.

"Yuuki-san, Can you believe that I'm actually scared, being admitted? A vampire who becomes ill easily would probably be apart from them."

Yuuki was shocked and she didn't say anything so Maria started crying "Oh, see! I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"No! I was just surprised." She tried to explain "Listen, I really don't think there's anything to worry about. Both Dorm President and Vice-President are really nice."

Yuuki took Maria's hand and smiled "And if you have any problems, you can just tell me or the Chairman. We'll be glad to help. So you see Maria? You're gonna be fine!"

Maria hugged her "Thank you! Yuuki." Maria thanked her as she slowly stroked her hair and hugged once again saying with a sly voice "Thank you." again. "I really love girls like you."

* * *

**Night Class**

"A new arrival; a transfer student who's admitted late. It's quite mysterious, there's definitely something wrong here." Ichijo thought outloud suspiciously.

"Is he talking about a book he read yesterday?" Shiki asked Rima as they were both eating pocky.

"No." She answered "No, what he's saying is true. We've got a new student."

"Hey!" Aido screamed at both of them "Those were mine 'pokkin choco'! I was going to share them with Lord Kaname!"

Aido sighed "Today's really not going good at all."

Suddenly the Night Class students heard small childish giggles.

"This class looks like fun. Hey, shouldn't this class have started already?" Maria asked amused.

"Who the hell are you?" Aido asked slowly.

Maria/Shizuka looked at him sharply and softly asked "The hell?"

She jumped on the top of his desk and took a hold of his head in her hand "Excuse me, boy. Do you think you can talk that way with me?" Aido's eyes widened in shock and something like fear from the weird vibe he was getting from the new girl.

Kaname closed the book he was reading. "I believe it's the new student's duty to introduce herself, right Maria Kurenai?"

Maria looked at him, jumped in front of him, knelt and kissed his hand. "If I have upset you, please forgive me! I'm sorry Lord Kaname."

Putting his hand on her cheek she happily voiced her happiness. "Oh! I can't believe I finally get to meet a Pureblood!"

All the vampires gasped at what they were seeing

"A pleasure to meet you." Kaname told her with his usual calm face.

"Aw I'm sorry, I think I made everyone uncomfortable." Maria apologized as she saw some of the vampires glaring at her while others were just shocked. "Perhaps it's best if I leave and come back another time."

"What's with her?" Ruka asked mostly herself as Maria left.

"Just relax." Akatsuki told her calmly "Frowning like that will give you wrinkles."

"Mind your own business!" Ruka snapped at him. Aido got up and went towards the door.

"Hey, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki tried to ask him where he was going but Aido had already left before he could finish.

* * *

**Patrol**

"Oh hey Maria is something wrong?" Yuuki asked as she saw the vampire-girl

"I think I took the things a little bit too far. Everyone hates me now." Maria/Shizuka said while playing with her hair.

Zero turned around when she heard them talking. She had been waiting for the hours to pass so she could leave. She had told the Chairman who didn't really had much of a choice.

Zero made eyes contact with the grayish-purple haired girl and she knew…

Her eyes widened and pulled out the _Bloody Rose_, ready to shoot her.

"No!" Yuuki went and stood in front of her "You pull that gun on her for no reason. Why would you do that?"

_Shizuka! It's Shizuka Hio!_ Zero screamed in her mind.

Years of searching, she finally had her in front of her and couldn't kill her because of Yuuki.

For the first time Zero wanted to hit Yuuki in the head so hard that she would be unconscious.

Narrowing her eyes, she lowered her gun "Who are you?"

Maria still hidden behind Yuuki she answered "Hi, I'm Maria Kurenai." Shizuka smirked inside.

Yuuki turned and took a hold of Maria's hands "I'm sorry if he scared you,Maria." She apologized "He's a guardian in Cross Academy. His name is Zero. He's my partner but he usually doesn't take things so far."

"I shouldn't be wandering around the school grounds. I'm sorry."

Zero looked at her carefully. _Could I be wrong?_

"Whatever. Yuuki I'm done for tonight." Zero left without Yuuki having enough time to protest.

"Thank you Yuuki." Maria whispered to her ear. "You're such a good girl. And he's such a good looking boy."

From the balcony Hanabusa Aido was watching Maria Kurenai carefully_. Ichijo is right. There's definitely something wrong here._

* * *

"Busted!" Dean appeared out of nowhere and screamed making her jump in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked upon seeing her friend.

"Got here for a cigarette." He lifted up the cigarette as if to make his point "What about you, gorgeous?" Looking at her again he reconsidered "Or should I say handsome?"

"You shouldn't say anything! You should go back to your room."

"You still didn't tell me where you were going? Aw, are you going on a date?"

"Go to hell."

"Aha! I knew it." He laughed loudly.

"Will you shut up?" Zero hissed at him "It's none of your business to where I'm going."

"I will need details when you come back." He sated "But wait where will you change?"

Zero rolled her eyes I'm wearing real clothes under the uniform, I just need to take off the necklace. I'll be fine." She assure him.

"Hm, well have fun." He said as smoke came out of his mouth.

"You're lucky you're a vampire otherwise you would probably have a cancer." Zero crossed her arms. "So, how was your first day?"

"Don't you have to go on you date?"

"I still have time. So?"

"All the girls loved me of course." He smirked

Zero rolled her eyes "Those idiots loved everything that's pretty."

"I knew you thought I was sexy." He smirked again.

"I said pretty!" She protested "Oh why I'm even wasting my time?" and with that she left.

As Dean saw Zero leaving he started getting bored. _Hmm what to do? What to do? Oh I know! He_ pulled out his phone and search for a specific phone number.

_I'm going to play 'let's annoy the hell out of Anna.'_

* * *

Kol and Zero had said they would meet each other in town square. So when she went there she was surprise to see so many people there since it was very late.

She saw that each individual had a candle obviously to be used as a light when the comet would come. As she went to buy a candle, curiosity got the better of her and she asked the seller. "So why such a fuss about the comet? I mean, I've read a book about comets once and they were referred to as "dirty snowballs" since they were thought to simply be large chunks of ice mixed with a small amount of ice and dust. So I don't see what's so special about it?"

The seller laughed in amusement at the girl's question "It's not only about the comet but also its meaning."

"Its meaning?" Zero asked confused.

The seller nodded "The comet first came 150 years ago; my grandmother used to tell me many stories about it. But as far as I know; the comet means a new beginning, a new start." the seller finished, giving her a wink.

"Emm… thanks." Zero thanked hesitantly and left.

"Thank you." Zero thanked whoever lit her candle, as she looked up, she saw it was Kol.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He said back with a smile.

"Mast- Kol." Sebastian almost said 'master'.

Zero looked confuse as a man came to them "That my guardian; Sebastian." Kol introduced.

"Oh!" Zero voiced surprised "Nice to meet you."

"Oh the pleasure all mine, Kol hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Sebastian!" Kol sent a glare to his butler and he got the message.

"Alright, I'll go."

After Sebastian left, Zero and Kol went somewhere more quiet.

"You know that comet." Kol started saying "It's been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone."

Zero nodded "I've read it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 150 years, it gets to come home." He told her kind of bitterly. "I'm sorry about Sebastian I-"

"You don't need to apologize." Zero interrupted him "He seems nice and I got to know more about you." She got closer to him and touched his hand "I'm sure you have realized I have feelings for you."

"And I have feelings for you too." He confessed "But there are things that you don't know, things I want to tell you but I can't." _because I know I'll lose you_ Kol finished in his head

"Look, you're the mystery guy and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets…"

"I just need you to trust me." He said coolly.

Zero let go of his hand and glared at him "Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over."

* * *

"Hi." Kol finally found Zero after searching for her for hours.

"Hey."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Kol asked. He had already messed up and he didn't want their date to have such a stupid ending.

"The comet's actually this way." Zero got up and Kol followed her.

"I'm sorry for earlier." She apologized

"No, you were right the way we left things... I didn't like it."

"See, the thing is, I was thinking about calling my best friend and tell her about tonight. Tell her that I didn't want to take risks because now it's not the time for drama. But then I realized that my reasons aren't reason, they're excuses. The truth is that I'm scared, Kol. I'm scared if I let myself be happy for even one moment… the world's just going to come crashing down…"

Meanwhile in the black sky, the comet started passing. The comet was breathtaking; it appeared as a beautiful fuzzy blue ball and both Kol and Zero were captivated by it.

"Do you want to know what I would say to Sebastian?" Kol asked but answered before she could. "I would say "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here." Kol put her hand on her cheek and kissed her sweet and soft and tender.

_His lips taste good._ That was Zero's first thought. Although Zero had boyfriends before and had gone further than other girl would have, she couldn't help but think that this was by far the best kiss she had. And Zero wondered if he was good to other stuff as well…

Kol wrapped his arm around her waist and she run her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer.

A gentle breeze swirled around them. They were both relaxed; feeling like a weight was off of them.

_A new beginning, a new start; the comet made its miracle._

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me back." Zero thanked Kol as they were both standing outside of the Cross Academy's gates.

"It's nothing."

They both started speaking at the same time.

"So do you want to dinner some-"

"We should do this again sometime. Yeah"

"Sure." She agreed.

"Good." He leaned over and kissed her. A long, deep kiss filled with promise and passion. Zero loved the way he kissed her. Like he was drinking in the taste of her and still coming back thirsty.

Suddenly someone from distance cough and Zero pulled back. "Sorry that's a family friend; Yagari. So embarrassing

Kol smiled "It's okay. I'm really looking forward to dinner."

Zero glared Yagari but he still stayed where he was. "Me too."

"Good night."

"Good night." Zero walked up to the gates, and turned to wave at Kol as he walked away.

As soon as she opened the gates Yagari didn't lose the opportunity to talk to her.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He stated

Zero rolled her eyes "And I didn't know you had any right about my love life."

"I don't like him."

Zero crossed her arms "And how am I not surprised? Look I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

As she was walking away Yagari warned her "You friend is waiting in your room."

_Of course he is._

* * *

"Finally you're back!" That was the first thing Zero heard as she got to her room.

"Why are you here?" She asked him feeling tired.

"Well after smoking I called the Pixie-"Dean started.

Zero raised an eyebrow "You called Anna?"

He shrugged "I was bored. Plus my roommate is an idiot. Anyway, as I was waiting here this came for you." He pulled a box from behind him.

"What that?" She questioned.

"It says; _I'm sure you'll look beautiful in this. Wear it at you school's ball._ _–K_. Whatever, open it!"

Zero looked at him "Why such enthusiasm?"

"Anna has told me about his gifts. I'm curious."

Opening the box she pulled out a ball dress. It was beautiful; a light blue dress with white shirt and with blue ruffles; at the end small flowers on the white skirt and the flowers were light pink with yellow pollen. A v-neck and in the middle a oval button with a flower in the middle and a white belt like strip.

"The guy has taste." Dean commented oddly quietly.

"Well I can't wear it." She stated and pulled the dress back in the box "I'm a _guy_, remember?"

Dean growled "Oh come on! Can you just appear for a moment and then… I don't know, disappear? I mean you sneak a lot so, it's not unexpected for Yuuki if you left."

"I did introduce myself once as 'Yue' to a Night Class student." Zero told him, remembering one time she had snick out and Takouma had found her.

"See? Perfect."

Zero snorted "Whatever."

After a moment of silence Zero looked at Dean "Tonight was the 'Night of the Comet', and while I was with Kol I-"

"I'm out!" Quickly getting up he run to the door.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I don't want to have a girl talk!"

_Girl talk?_ Taking off one of her shoes, she threw one them at him but she unfortunately she missed.

"Jerk!"

As Dean left Zero laid in bed and touched her lips _I'm not becoming soft, am I?_

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome!** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show _The Originals._**.Enjoy.**

**Note:** I know I must have confused a lot of people about Kol. Is he good or bad? Well here a hint; he's a Pureblood and Purebloods are never good, right? Kol knows what and who Zero is but what's his goal? What is he trying to achieve? I know it may seems that I've rushed their relationship between Kol-Zero but Cross Academy is like Zero's hell, she's treated like a dirt and is tutored by her own demon. Zero craves to be normal, and accepted and that's what Kol is to her; normal (since she doesn't know the truth about him). Kol is Zero's escape. But let's not forget Zero is not Yuuki, she can't be manipulated for long and when she learns the truth (maybe in the next chapter) boy she's gonna be pissed! I hope I cleared you confusion. If you have any questions, just ask and I'd love to answer.

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 8**

No, no, Ichiru run.

"Zero?"

Ichiru, why?

"Zero!"

Ichiru…

"Zero! Wake up!"

Zero gasped as she opened her eyes. She sat up and took deep breaths.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked looking at her with worry and concern in his eyes.

Zero calmed herself down and laid back "Yeah." she breathed out.

Changing her mind she got up from her bed and went to stand beside the window. She had the same nightmare again; Kiryuus' murder.

She still dreams of the sacrifice sometimes, waking up expecting to smell charred flesh and blood, her mother's screams ringing in her ears. The nightmare of flames and being trapped by fire still lingers after so many years, she still flinches when she thinks about the calmness in the Pureblood and witch's voice that night, how killing a child really, truly hadn't affected them at all….

The _red_ fire, the _red_ blood, the _red_ eyes…

Zero still, to this day, hates red.

"Anyway what are you doing here?" She asked still gazing outside.

"I told you! My roommate is an idiot! All he's talking about is the Night Class girls and football! Plus weren't you the one who wanted me to find information abou Maria Kurenai?"

Facing him she quickly started questioning him "So? What did you found?"

"Nothing." He started smoking a cigarette "The girl is creepy but seems pretty normal in vampire-standards. Why are you asking about her?"

Zero shook her head "No, no she's not okay or normal even for a vampire." Zero's eyes met Dean "I think she's Shizuka." She confessed.

"What? Zero, don't you think you're-"

"Obsessed? Paranoid?" She cut him off "Look I know it seems almost impossible but I can't help but feel like there something different. I can sense it."

"…"

"I'm going to get changed." She closed the curtain "And you should study."

"Study?"

"Yeah, the exams are coming closer." she told him amused.

"Pff! So? I'm 97 years old. I already know this stuff." Rolling his eyes he said.

"Whatever. Look, I need a favor."

Dean raised his eyebrows._ Interesting_ "What kind of favor?"

* * *

"I'm worried Yuuki Cross. You are always trouble. The dance party is a formal event, in which the Day Class and the Night Class can attend together If I lose an opportunity to dance with Ruka-san from the Night Class, I'll hate you forever."

Zero watched as the Day Class president was complaining to Yuuki.

Zero rolled her eyes at their conversation, when she heard a small beep coming from her pocket.

_I miss you. –Kol_

Zero smiled a small smile which went unnoticed by Yuuki _I miss you too. –Z_

_Plans for dinner are still on? –Kol_

"I better study." Yuuki told Yori thinking about the exams.

"Why don't you ask your father to look for a tutor?" Yori suggested.

_Definitely –Z_

"You can't go that way!" Zero heard the familiar voice of Takuma "Day Class is still there. Maria!"

She looked up only to see Takuma trying to catch up with Maria "I think this is going to be a big problem." _Oh, man!_ Takuma thought as he saw some Day Class girls looking at him.

Maria giggled "I just want to take a look at the cafeteria. Ha, ha." For a moment her eyes met Zero's "So amusing…"

"That's not right. Why is the Night Class here…? Yuuki took a step closer.

Grabbing her arm Zero stopped her "Don't go near the new student" Zero warned her. "Leave her alone, the Vice President will do something."

"Yuuki-chan. This is the second time we meet during the day isn't it?"

"Aido-sempai?"

"You won't be treated with kindness by the girls who have gone mad with jealously Yuuki Cross." Aido whispered to Yuuki's ear as he hugged her close.

As the Day Class girls were glaring at Yuuki, Aido turned to Zero "I want to have a few words with you Kiryuu."

"Too bad, because I don't." She told him bluntly and walked away.

While they were walking away together Yori said "I'm worried."

Looking at Zero Yuuki faced Yori "He'll be fine."

"Actually, I'm worried about you."

Yuuki slowly turned around only to see all the girls glaring at her. _If looks could kill…_

Yuuki laughed nervously and next thing Yori knew, Yuuki had dropped her books at her and had stated running away.

"Hey prefect, you've got to give an explanation! What was that just now?"

* * *

"Getting ready for you date?" Dean asked in playful manner as he saw Zero brushing her hair.

"As a matter of fact; yes!" Zero said smilingly.

_Even though she's suspicious of Maria, she's still happy with that Kol guy. It's been so long since I've seen her-this happy_. Dean thought as he lay in her bed, watching her getting ready.

"Well, you look good, gorgeous." And she did. Zero was wearing a tan Belted Cowl-Neck Sweater Dress and her hair was curly, falling beautifully on the back. _God, I'm becoming a woman_ Dean thought.

"We'll go for dinner…" Dean growled but she kept talking "Maybe a dance…. and we'll see."

Looking at her watch, she realized that she was running late.

Dean stopped "Wait, where are you guys meeting?"

"Outside of the Academy. Bye!"

"Don't forget to take protection." Dean told her teasingly but he doubted she heard.

* * *

As Zero was walking towards the gates she couldn't help but wonder what Aido had wanted from her. "Yue?"

"Takuma?" Zero said without thinking. "I mean Ichijo-sempai, what are you doing here?" _Okay this is weird._

"Oh, my friend Kaname is talking to the school's prefect." _Of course he is. Can't Kuran leave Yuuki alone for once?_ "As a matter of fact I'm waiting for him."

_Crap! Kuran can't see me. If he does he might get suspicious_. "Oh, that's so great." She said trying to copy the Day Class girls' high voice. "Well I gotta go. Bye!"

"Wait!" _Shit._ "What are _you_ doing here?" Takuma crossed his arm as he eyed the girl's outfit. It didn't look like something you'd wear in class.

"You see Ichijo-san, I have an appointment with my, eh…. doctor… so I can't be late."

"Doctor? Are you alright Yue-chan?" Takuma asked with concern.

_Yue-chan?_ "Oh don't worry." she fake-giggled "It's just a checkup. You know just in case."

"Oh, I hope your checkup will go well." He said brightly.

And that was what Zero liked about Takuma Ichijo; his optimism. It was like Yuuki's just less naïve.

Unknown to her Maria Kurenai or more like Shizuka Hio was watching her from afar. "Zero is such a liar." She giggled. "But she's such a pretty _girl_." She smirked.

* * *

As she opened the gates, armed with a bouquet of flowers was Kol. The look in his face was exactly what she'd been hoping for; he was starring at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"You look….," he started, with a huge smile on his face. "Wow."

"I could say the same about you." Zero smiled and kissed him. The kiss was only meant to be quick, a sweet greeting but of course it evolved into a deeper one, complete with tongues locking, hair grabbing, and Kol's hands roaming Zero's body. Unfortunately, Dean had to ruin the moment.

"Hey, you must be Kol I'm- ah, sorry, sorry, I'm totally gone…" Dean frantically ran, knowing if he didn't Zero would probable punch him.

Zero glared at Dean as he was running "I think that's our cue to get out of here."

"Good idea." Kol murmured and leaned in to nip her ear "Otherwise I think I think the only place we'd end up going to would be your room." He finished with a smirk.

Shivering at his tone, Zero gasped as Kol nipped her neck, quickly soothing it with kisses. Suddenly dinner looked a lot less appealing.

"Come on." She managed to say, reaching for his hands "Let's go."

Kol smiled, enjoying every minute with her. His plans were turning better and better. He offered his arm and the silver haired beauty took it and leaned against him as they walked to his car.

* * *

In Night Class Kaname was in the library staring at the chessboard. "Kaname, Maria says she can't sleep in her dorm because she is too nervous." Takuma told him.

"I'd like to leave the Moon Dorm to keep things nice in the Night Class. I heard there is a building that was used as a temporary dorm for the Night Class. I'd like to stay there." Maria requested with a sweet tone.

"Fine. I'll talk to the headmaster about it." Kaname said as he moved some of his pieces.

"Is that really okay?" Takuma asked with a small frown.

Maria ignored the green eyed vampire and smiled a big smile. "Thank you! I'm so happy."

* * *

Zero laughed as they stumbled to the car. The restaurant's wine had been plentiful and excellent. Kol twirled her around, breaking into an impromptu waltz in the empty parking lot. The waltz began to incorporate other dance styles and moves, but it always maintained the same element of passion, intensity, and heat.

"You're good at this." Zero said and laughed at the same time as Kol dipped her and spun her; letting her spin out and then pulling her back firmly against him.

"So are you." He told her as they swayed together. Zero's smile was so wide and bright, Kol could feel it against his neck as he held her closer.

"I don't wanna go back to the Academy." She said when they eventually stopped dancing, their bodies remained close together as they stood by Kol's car.

"I don't either." He confessed. He didn't want to go back to the mansion, drinking his alcohol as he'd stood by his window thinking about his princess. And she didn't want to go to the Academy, hearing stupid "KYA" and dealing with Kuran…

"And it's such a long drive back." Zero fake - grumbled and deeply sighed. Kol raised an eyebrow – sure, the Academy was over two hours away, but it wasn't that long driving.

Zero wasn't sure at first but then again life is all about the risks and so she took it."Maybe we should spend the night somewhere…" She whispered in his ear.

"I know a good hotel nearby." Kol answered immediately.

* * *

Unfortunately, it seemed like luck was against them and the hotel was foul tonight, so Zero and Kol decided to just go back.

"It was an amazing date though." Zero smiled a little as they began driving through the familiar streets. Kol's arm was draped around and she squeezed his leg. "I mean, we went to dinner and then we danced. Although the hotel – thing was good I had-"

"Shh." Kol rubbed her arm. "It's okay. I love every minute I spend with you. And our time together shouldn't just be in a hotel."

"Right." Zero murmured and leaned over to kiss him. "You're so right."

They spend more time in the car, making out slowly in front of the Academy. Kol ran his hands through her hair, fisting it and then letting it, slide through his fingers.

"Thank you." Kol murmured.

"For what?" She whispered/asked

_For being not being suspicious of me. _"For being you." He whispered back.

Kol walked her to the gates, knowing full well he'd probable dream about Zero.

"Ugh." Zero sighed at the gates. "I don't want to go…"

"I don't want to leave-" Kol started saying when one of the gates opened. And there was standing no other than Zero's master.

"Cell phone Zero, cell phones. Remember them?" He told her. "And who are you?" He asked glaring at the boy in front of him although he had an idea.

"I'm Kol." He said relaxed and Yagari narrowed his eye at him

"Sorry Yagari." Zero's cheeks flushed and he rolled his eye and walked away.

Zero smiled and looked up at him, still blushing and feeling awkward, but not enough to prevent her from kissing Kol fiercely.

"Call me later?" she grinned when their lips finally parted.

Kol kissed her again. "Absolutely."

* * *

Yagari was walking to Headmaster's office because he wanted to talk to him.

The man was an idiot but Yagari knew that the ex-hunter loved Zero with his whole heart.

Yagari has been a vampire hunter for years. He has seen and fought with many beasts and knew when to tell the difference. And Zero's boy-toy didn't appear as he seem. And if he was what Yagari thought he was then….

_And it's a good way to prove if she's really a vampire hunter. _Yagari thought remembering Zero's words when they had talked.

* * *

**Ring! Ring!**

"Hello?" Zero answered her phone.

"Hey, gorgeous. What's up?" She heard Dean's voice.

"Dean? I'm back at the Academy, you didn't have to call. If you want to talk come to my room. " Zero said as she continued her way to her dorm.

"Yeah… About that…" Dean started nervously.

Zero knew that _damn_ tone too well. "Dean what did you?" She asked carefully; unsure whether she wanted to hear.

"See, here's a funny story. I was curious how it would feel like if I were to have my own diary. And I kind of lost it."

Zero stopped. "And what have you written in that diary?"

Dean swallowed nervously "Ehh… not much. Just, you know… emm, everything?"

"EVERYTHING?!"

"Hey, we will find it, gorgeous!" Dean tried to reassure his friend.

Zero took a deep breath and forced to calm herself_. It's okay. He's right. We'll find it and then I can kill him._ "Okay, I'll meet you outside so-"

"Actually, I've already started searching for it."

"Oh! Okay, where are you?"

Dean squished his eyes "In the Night Class." He whispered.

"WHAT?" _**He. Is. Dead!**_

"I can explain!" He said quickly. "I lost it during changeover and I later saw a blond vampire with blue eyes holding it. He didn't read it because he had to go to class and let it in his room. So I want to his room and took it." He explained. "Oh, and FYI Kuran seemed pissed at you for not being there to help Yuuki."

Zero rolled her eyes when she heard about Kuran. _A blond vampire with blue eyes? _Zero's eyes widened. _Aido!_ "If you have found it then what are you doing there?" She hissed.

"They came back early and I- I… Zero help." His voice was now desperate.

Zero sighed "Just wait for me."

* * *

"Where is it?"

"Aaah!" Dean screamed as soon as he saw Zero in front of him.

"Will you shut up?" She hissed.

"What? How the hell did you do that?""

"I teleported here. What, did you think all these years of training I learnt nothing?" Zero answered with a scowled on her face.

Zero sighed and she was going to say something, when she heard footsteps coming close to the room they were in.

"Oh come on! I bet all the things in the diary is about me." Aido said cockily as he was heading to his room.

_Shit_! They both thought. Dean in a moment of panic grabbed Zero and ran in vampire speed to a random room.

"What the hell, Dean?" Dean closed the door.

"Would you prefer if he had seen us?" Zero narrowed her eyes at him and looked around.

The room which looked more like an attic had one bed which was odd because every room has two.

Only someone special would get this kind of treatment. Someone like…

Zero turned around and glared at him, shaking in anger she slapped him repeatedly. "You-" **slap** "Stupid." **slap** "Jackass." **slap** You" **slap** "Got" **slap** "Us" **slap** "In Shizuka's room." **slap**.

Dean's eyes widened and he hold his cheek "Man, you sure know how to slap."

Meanwhile unknown to them, Shizuka was watching in amusement with Ichiru beside her.

Crossing her arms she stated "We need to get out of here!"

"Thank you, Katherine obvious." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?" She frowned

"I said thank you, Katherine obvious." He repeated.

"It's Captain obvious." She corrected him as she looked around to figure out a way to get out.

"What?"

"The expression you said. It's Captain obvious."

"It's not Katherine?" Dean asked shocked.

Zero let out a big sighed "Who could Katherine be?"

"Katherine could be a captain!"

Zero glared at him and gave him an aneurysm which caused him to fall on his knees, holding his head in pain.

Zero stopped "You're unbelievable."

Dean pouted "Touché, gorgeous."

Zero narrowed her eyes and suddenly said "The window."

"What?!"

"Let's jump out of the window." She suggested.

"Oh yes!" Dean clapped his hand with fake excitement. "And let's pray not to break our legs."

Zero glared at him "Do you have a better idea?'

"Can't you hocus pocus us out of here?" He asked hopeful.

"No, I wasted a lot of energy when I teleported. Look we can't stay in Shizuka's room forever."

"You mean Maria's." He corrected her.

"No, I mean Shizuka's."

"Maria's."

"Shizuka's"

"Maria's"

"Is it so impossible for you to believe that a Pureblood can actually possess someone?"

"There's no way that Maria is Shizuka." Dean said stubbornly.

"Just fucking jump!" She snapped at him.

"Fine!" He snapped back and went to the window. "You'll come too, right?"

"No, Dean. I'll wait here for Shizuka so we can have a tea party and eat cookies." She answered back sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes and jumped.

After few minutes Zero jumped too murmuring something like "That was not how my day was supposed to go."

As Zero left, Shizuka came with Ichiru following. She childishly giggled "That was so much fun to watch. Right Ichiru?"

Ichiru remained silent and Shizuka giggled again. "Aw I guess my plans will have to change, hmm?"

* * *

"Zero…" Dean started saying as they were walking to their dorms.

Zero raised her hand as a sign for him to stop talking. "Don't even bother."

"Oh come on, gorgeous it could have been worse." He told her.

"Really? What could be worse other than being in Sizuka's room?"

_Maria's._ He corrected her in his head."We could have been in Kuran's."

_Good point._ Zero shook her head "I'm still mad at you."

"Hey, I did the favor you asked me to! I tutored Yuuki and we both know your adopted sister isn't exactly a genius."

Zero, however ignored him still pissed at him "Goodnight Dean." She walked back to her room leaving Dean behind.

* * *

Stars glimmered brightly in the midnight sky above, each star glimmering light brilliant eyes in the clear night. It was beautiful, it always was.

But right at this moment Kaname was thoughtful; the goal he worked towards was currently in motion. All the planning and plotting had finally started to work however there were obstacles and one of them need it to disappear. The Mad Blooming Princess ; she was playing a game she would lose because Kaname wouldn't let her mess with his own plans…

And then there was another issue...

The hunter...

The _damn_ hunter.

His dear girl had been sad because the boy didn't spend his time with her anymore.

And although he wanted to rip the Level D apart for making Yuuki sad, he couldn't help but be glad that he had stayed away…

Kaname Kuran was a patient man or at least he tried to be, but the feeling of loneliness and emptiness was not something he could tolerate anymore. He knew that once he get Yuuki, the feeling would disappear and Yuuki would be his.

Kaname looked at his chessboard and glared at the knight that was beside his queen.

His pawn would need to be strong and for Yuuki's sake he would give his sacred blood to someone as unworthy as the hunter after all he was Yuuki's shield.

But first things first…

A small piece suddenly broke. _She needs to be destroyed, before she ruins my plans._

He turned away from his chessboard and looked out his window not knowing that fate had already made plans for him.

* * *

_As Yagari left, Ichiru came and hugged Hope/Zero. "Zero."_

_"Ichiru." He wasn't supposed to be here, he should be in bed. "What are you doing here? You got fever you should be in bed."_

_"I lied about being sick, Zero but you knew that." He smiled and hugged her again._

_"You didn't want to see Master?"_

_"He doesn't take me seriously, it's a waste of time anyway. It's not like I'm gonna be a hunter but I'm fine with it. I only need your love Zero"_

_Suddenly they saw a woman; she had long silver hair and pink eyes, she was wearing a kimono and was standing under a cherry blossom tree which was odd because it wasn't their time of year._

_"She's beautiful." Ichiru said in awe but she knew better. After being trained as a hunter she had learnt to recognize their aura_

_"Zero?"Ichiru looked at her puzzled as his 'brother' pulled him close._

_"It time to head back home. Our parents are probable looking for us."_

_"What wrong Zero?"_

_"That woman there is a vampire."_

_Ichiru looked down "Aw you could sense her and I couldn't even tell." He hugged her again "Zero, you're really amazing, you make up for the things I lack."_

_Zero smiled a little to him and started walking back home. No knowing that the woman would seal her fate._

* * *

_ Hours later, the two kids were put in bed._

_"Ichiru are you sleeping?" Zero/Hope asked in the dark room._

_Ichiru laughed "Of course not. I'll sleep when you will."_

_Zero smile and turned around so she could fece him "You know Ichiru, I actually __envy __you."_

_Ichiru eyes widened and looked at his sister with pure shock "Me? What for?"_

_"Today you said you're not capable to be a hunter. So that's mean you're free."_

_"What Ho-"_

_"I wanted to be a hunter because I thought it would be fun." She admitted "And I get to spend more time with you but your parents are sometimes demanded. But you? You can't be a hunter but you can be whatever you want. You're lucky."_

_"So, you don't want to be a hunter?" Ichiru tried to understand._

_"No, I want to be a hunter but I don't see the point to it if it makes you sad. I love you more than I love hunting."_

_Ichiru smiled, that was his sister, his Zero, his Hope. Always thinking about him, because he actually mattered to her. "It's okay, Zero. I want you to be a hunter."_

_Zero/Hope sighed in relief, glad that her brother wanted her happy._

_"Goodnight, I love you Ichiru."_

_Ichiru closed his eyes "I love you too."_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. :)

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews.** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American TV show _The Originals._** Enjoy.**

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Notes For this Chapter:** **a)** This Chapter is a flashback and you'll know how Kol knows Zero/Hope.

**b)** Just to remind you Zero's real name is Hope. So Hope=Zero

**c)** In the end of this Chapter the quote is said by Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson

**Declaimer: Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 9**

"_The truth is rarely pure and never simple." ― Oscar Wilde, The Importance of Being Earnest._

**No one's POV (11 years ago)**

"We're entering the town of New Orleans." the driver announced as he was driving.

"Are you sure about this, Master Kol?" the servant asked once again his young master, worrying about his safety.

"Yes, Sebastian!" He snapped at him and the servant shut up.

New Orleans is a picturesque city, popular, contemporary and so _lively_.

Sebastian sighed and looked out the window. He should know better that make his young master angry; since his parents died he had always been cold and distant to everyone, even to him.

It had been two years since his old master took his own life in order to join his dead wife. Sebastian's mistress had died after giving birth to Kol and although his old master loved his son as Kol was growing up he had lost the will to live.

And now after two years, the ten year-old-boy was finally showing interest in something. Sebastian just simply didn't like his interest. Purebloods were forbidden from New Orleans. It was like a silent rule; everyone knew it but nobody mentioned it.

But Kol wasn't interested in learning about the city because he already knew much more that anyone else.

New Orleans is a major city that was built and founded by the Hayashi Family many centuries ago. It is the location of one of the biggest and most diverse supernatural communities. The Hayashi family was in control of the city until 1918, when they were all forced to flee town when they were found by their own father who was determined to kill them.

It was only six years ago when Ryozo returned to the city with the hope of taking over again and reuniting his family after learning that he had impregnated a young witch, Lydia, which revealed a loophole that Lydia, despite sleeping with a vampire, was able to get pregnant due to her being one of the most powerful witches. However, the family's return had the effect of further aggravating the already major ongoing conflict between the witches, hunters, vampires and werewolves of the city.

The conflict started less than a year prior to the Hayashi's return, when Aaron; the old ruler of the city interrupted The Harvest, a sacrificial ritual that acted to strengthen the bond between the witches in New Orleans and the magical power of their dead ancestors, from whom they drew power. Aaron's intervention resulted in the deaths of the majority of the witches in attendance, including all but one of the coven's Elders. Even though the Hayashi Family struggled to regain control of the city that was once theirs and, in the process, faced off against powerful enemies from their past while they attempt to form alliances with the various human and supernatural factions they won. And it was revealed that the baby hadn't died as the city had been told, instead she was alive and well.

And that was what was Kol curious about; he was interested in the city's diamond; its princess; **her**.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Everything was quiet in the house; Hope was in her room like she'd always be this particularly day, Sheila had gone to London to take care some business and Mihoko was cooking dinner. The doorbell rang and the blond haired vampire stopped what she was doing. _

_Opening the door was no other than Kaien Cross. Mihoko had met the hunter when he had tried to attack her and newborn Hope and he somehow stack with them. Both her and her niece had grown fond of the weird man, Mihoko and him became friends while he and Hope had a uncle-niece relationship._

_When she learnt that Kaien and Lydia used to be classmates and close friends, the beautiful vampire was socked but also happy. Not as happy as Hope of course, the little girl was thrilled when she learnt that her uncle knew her mother._

"_What are you doing here Kaien?" She asked, wondering why the hunter had travelled the whole way from Japan._

"_You didn't think I would forget, did you? It's Hope's birthday!" Kaien squealed in excitement. "I've bought many thing about her. Hoope~." He shouted dragging the o._

_Mihoko's eyes widened and she tried to quite him down "Shhh! Don't shout, come on shit down." She took his arm and dragged him to the kitchen._

"_Today's not a good day Kaien." _

_Kaien frowned, noticing his friend's sad face. "Why? What happened?"_

_Mihoko crossed her arms "You're right, today is Hope's birthday. This day Hope was born, she was almost killed and her parents were forced to give her up." She shook her head "There's nothing happy to be about. I've tried to make her celebrate it but she always prefers to spend this day alone in her room."_

"_A child should never hate its birthday."_

_She nodded "I know."_

_Meanwhile inside a beautiful room Hope was sitting on her desk while drawing. Her small face was sad as she paused for a moment._

_She looked to her right; her aunt had made her a small cake for her as and had given her a beautiful dress as a present. Hope had thanked her and kindly told her to leave her._

_As she gazed the candle that was on the cake she couldn't help but wonder what exactly her parents were doing right this moment. She missed them –god she missed them so much that she had started questioning herself how someone could miss someone they had never met._

_She sighed and blew the candle._

_She lowered her face and said quietly to herself; "Happy Birthday Hope."_

* * *

"Hope? Hope?" He mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

She blinked "Yes, mommy." Lydia smiled; she would never get tired of hearing that word.

"I still think that she should wear pink." Mihoko complained as she finished curling her niece's long hair.

Lydia let out a chuckle and rolled her blue eyes. "Not all of us like pink Mihoko."

Mihoko huffed and left the room. "Whatever."

Lydia turned her attention back to her daughter. "Let me see you." She took her little hand and twirled her. Hope laughed a little.

"You look amazing honey." The blue eyed woman told to her little girl.

"Thanks mommy but why do we have to do this?" She really preferred the way they had spend her birthday last year; at home on their own, just like a family.

Lydia smiled softly to her daughter and knelt in front of her. "I know you don't like this Hope but the city is so excited about this. You wouldn't want to let them down would you?"

"I guess not." She said hesitantly .

Lydia smiled once again and took Hope's small hand. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

Drinks were being served on the ballroom, and when he came out through the Italian doors there were more than two or three small groups already laughing and glowing. You could tell that everyone was having fun, and like the roses and begonias they seemed to take and hold the richly filtered evening light. Mihoko was talking to a somehow familiar man; Ryozo knew from his smiles and guffaws that she was being recklessly agreeable. everyone was here, having fun and celebrating the princess's birthday. Hope had met many people during the celebration and was now dancing with Kai. Ryozo took a flute of champagne from a dark-eyed young waiter, and strolled off.

As he took a sip of his drink, he saw his wife walking towards him.

"Are you having fun my King?" Lydia asked him in playful tone.

He glanced across the room at Mihoko who was now dancing with the man she had been talking to before his eyes drifted back down the room to Lydia, who was smiling at him. "Why yes my Queen. " He answered back with a smirk.

Touching his arm softly she suggested "Care to dance?"

Ryozo nodded and took his wife's hand. Pulling her close to him he leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I love you."

Lydia kissed him softly. If someone had told her decades ago that she would end up turning into a vampire and marry one while giving birth to the most beautiful baby in the world, she would probably have laughed her ass of and probable hit them in the head.

"I love you too."

* * *

Meanwhile Hope had taken a break from her uncle and had gone to get some fresh air.

Looking at the night sky she sighed in happiness, tonight wasn't as bad as she had thought.

A noise in the corner of the balcony caught her attention. "Who's there?"

Stepping out of the shadows was a young boy; he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Em who are you?" She asked hesitantly.

Kol looked up and froze. He didn't expect to meet the princess and he sure as hell didn't expect her to be so _pretty_. He blushed at his own thoughts.

Hope looked at him with curiosity. "Where are your parents?" She asked as she looked around.

"They're not here!" He said quickly. "I mean they felt insecure about this and-"

"It's okay." she cut him off. "I understand it."

After a moment of silent, Kol spoke, not wanting to create awkwardness.

"So do I get the honor to dance with the Princess?" He offered his hand.

Hope giggled and Kol immediately loved the sound. _What's wrong with me?_

"Why yes of course my prince." She told him with fake-old manners and accepted his hand.

As they went back inside they took a step forward and bowed. Kol placed his hand on Hope's back while she placed her hand on his shoulder and they started dancing in a perfect rhythm. There was a sort of harshness to him, like he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated. Hope didn't quite care at that moment. Was it because she had started to care about a boy she hardly knew?

Meanwhile Kol had the same thoughts. What drove him in New Orleans was pure curiosity but what made him to dance with the princess was just his heart.

For the first time after two years, he felt _alive_.

For the first time after a long time he felt _good_.

* * *

Ryozo was still dancing with Lydia when familiar laughter caught his attention. Looking up, he saw his daughter dancing with a_ boy_.

"What the-" _Where's_ _Kai? Why would he let my little daughter with a stranger?_

"Ryo?" Lydia stopped dancing as she saw that his attention was somewhere else.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know." She answered him honestly. "But he's cute huh?"

Ryozo looked back at his wife in astonishment "Our daughter is too young to have a suitor Lydia."

Lydia rolled her eyes "Come on Ryo! She's a kid and so is he. I'm sure they'll be fine." She waved her hand and tried to distract him.

For a moment Ryozo caught Kol's eyes and held it for two or three second, giving him a silent warning.

* * *

As they continued dancing, Hope glanced around and saw that everyone's attention was on them. "Everyone is looking at us."

He squeezed her hand slightly and smiled. "Really." he chuckled softly, "I haven't notice."

Hope blushed "I still don't know your name."

He laughed a little upon hearing her remark "I'm Kol."

"My name is Hope." He leaned closer

"And what a lovely name that is."

Hope shuttered nervously "T-thank you."

They continued like that until the song ended, the audiences' applause filled their ears. As Kol took a step back and told her goodbye Hope couldn't help but smile at him. In that very hour she wondered when she was going to see him again.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Mihoko asked as her niece was waiting impatiently for her father.

"Ah ha. It wasn't so bad."

Mihoko hummed "I saw you dancing with a boy, hmm?"

Hope blushed, feeling warm at the thought of the young boy. "His name is Kol."

Mihoko smiled at the little girl. "Is it now?"

"Aunt!" the silver haired princess whined feeling even more embarrassed.

Biting her lower lip, Hope tried to change the subject. "Where daddy?"

She shrugged, "I think he's in a meeting."

Hope frowned, after the ball she didn't expect her father to be busy, but then again he was a king and he had things to take care of. Not that it would stop Hope from getting what she wanted.

* * *

"Where is he?!"

Hope's small legs ran as quick as they could, her sparkling blue slippers, bought as a present by her aunt Mihoko, making a sound each time they hit the ground. Lavender eyes searching for who she wanted.

The army vampires stepped aside, reaching out to balance the six year old when she almost fell. If she fell over and skinned her knee, their lives would end tragically at the hands of each Old One along with Lydia and Sheila.

Hope smiled at the familiar vampires she passed, the thought of them being dangerous never crossed her mind; they would never dare to even look at her wrong let alone hurt her otherwise her family would cause hell if they did.

She let out a tired yawn but fought the sleep. "Where is he? It's our story time."

She clutched the book closer to her chest, stopping in front of a random vampire who was lounging on the balcony, looking down at his friend who were shipping on their glasses of warm blood. He sighed and glanced at the young girl.

"Have you seen him?"

He leaned down, eyeing the book in her arms, "Who are you talking about, kiddo?"

"Daddy, of course; It's his turn to read me our story, but he hasn't come yet."

He smiled softly at her, now down at her eye level with the six year old. He silver hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she pouted, her lilac eyes wide as she looked at him. She looked exactly like her mother, but her eyes belonged to Ryozo. When she was upset; they would darkened, but when she was happy, they would sparkle.

"What book you got there?" He tried to look but she shook her head defiantly, clutching the book to her chest protectively.

She sent him a look, mirroring Ryozo when he gave order, "Nu-uh! Only family reads this, it's _our_ book, not yours!"

"Please accept my apologies, I didn't know that." _Bowing down to a six year old… could this get more embarrassing?_

She accepted his apoly and smiled, "I forgive you. Now, can you take me to daddy? I can' t find momma or Uncle Kai and Aunt Mihoko is busy in her room."

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and began to drag him forward. He sighed once more, knowing that there wasn't any point of talking her out. She had take the stubbornness from both her parents.

He led her toward the room that Ryozo had his meetings in it was in the end of the corridor of the second floor. He could hear the powerful vampire demanding order and he knew he wasn't going to be welcome.

He really didn't want to led her in the room but he would have his head ripped off if he would go against Hope's whishes. She was the princess, and whatever she wanted, she got, that was the first rule of the rules.

"Daddy is in there, I know it. Open the door please, I can't reach it. It's too high."

He cleared his throat and asked, "Are you sure you want to go in there? I thing Ry- _your daddy_ is busy."

"Yes, I want our story now open it!"

He jumped slightly, for such a young girl, she could be demanding, but he knew that it ran in their family. He nodded before knocking firmly the wooden door.

When he opened it, the yelling came at them full force, and she saw her father standing up, Kai at the one side and Lydia at the other sitting down.

"…if I hear someone drinking from the locals without their permission, something that is against the rules of _**my**_ city, I will personally rip out th-"

A childish giggle made Ryozo cut himself off, he knew that sound and it suddenly made all the anger in his body disappear. Everyone at the table turned their head and looked at the young girl, standing by the door, hugging her story book to her chest. Beside her was one of the vampires, starring at his feet as he tried to get away from Ryozo's glare. Hope nudged him, not noticing the glare that her father was sending to the vampire, and giggled once more.

Hope skipped over to her father and jumped In the air, knowing that he would catch her.

His eyes softened as her small finger gripped his shirt, burying her face into his neck as she showed him their story book. "What are you doing out of bed, baby vampire?"

She blushed at his nickname for her and pointed at her book Mihoko and her had made years ago before she returned home. Mihoko had done the writing, insisting that it had to be perfect while Hope did the drawing, being the artist like her father is. It was a story about a king and his precious princess that he had to fight the monster who was trying to take her away. He – along with his Queen, defeated all the monsters that wanted to keep them apart and in the end they managed to save their castle from the ruthless beast.

Hope's little finger run over the front of their book. "You were late daddy."

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry, princess."

"I don't blame you, daddy. It's not your fault; I blame them for breaking the rules." She said with a small frown and Lydia smiled, not hiding the fact that she was proud that her daughter spoke so freely, her attitude mirrored her mother's at time.

He chuckled at her, kissing the top of her head. Kai smiled a little but quickly stopped himself, not wanting the others to think that they could join in their family moments. Hope knew that there were rules that people had to follow if they wanted to remain in New Orleans; she had heard it being spoken whenever her father took her to look around the city, which he said would be hers when she was old enough.

"Does this look like a bloody public display?"

They shook their head, dumbfounded, and Ryozo sneered at them. "I thought so. Kai I think it's best if you take over for the rest of the night. I've got an important matter to attend to."

Kai nodded and stood up. "Of course, Ryozo. No problem."

Kai watched proudly as his brother carried his niece out of the room, igoring the vampire on his way. Hope smiled at them and waved happily. They grinned lovingly at her, Lydia melting as she heard Hope's laughter once more.

Kai stood up, getting the meeting back on track like before, the casual atmosphere turned to thick tension as the vampires were once more on the verge of punishment for breaking the rules. "Now…. where were we gentleman?"

* * *

Ryozo smiled down at his daughter as they made their way down to the hallway, she was turning like her mother; always running round where she wasn't supposed to.. His name still made his enemies shudder. He was the king and she was the princess which meant she deserved respect even at such a young age.

He turned a corner which led to her bedroom. "Here we go, sweetheart."

Ryozo placed her on the bed and tucked her in, before he slumped into the rocking chair that he usually sat on when he or someone else read to her. Hope pulled her duvet closer as she watched her father with a childish gleam in her eyes.

"You have to read it twice."

Ryozo took the book from her with a playful smirk on his lips. "How so, princess?"

"Because you were late, please daddy?"

He opened the book as his daughter lay down on her side, staring at him as he began to read. _"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king…"_

* * *

**Time-Skip**

**One Year Later**

One year had passed since Kol had met the beautiful, charming princess and Sebastian had never seen his young master so happy before. Every evening both children would meet to what they call their "secret place". The king and his brother weren't exactly happy for it, fearing that their princess would grow up too quickly meanwhile Lydia and Mihoko were simply amused.

It was in the middle of September when Kol returned to their house they had rented in New Orleans upset.

"Is there something that bothers you master?"

The house was cold, everything was quiet. A dark aura surrounded them and the servant could hear the rain from inside. _What had upset him so much to manipulate even the weather? Unless…_

"They know." He simply said and Sebastian understood. He expected after all, the king was smart and suspicious, of course he would search about the background of the boy his daughter was spending her time with.

"Will they come after you?" He was already surprised they hadn't killed him.

"No we made a deal." He told him with a blank expression. "They will let us go as long as I erase her memory of me and leave town." He closed his eyes, "I did it Sebastian, I erased the memory of the only person who truly loved me, my only friend."

Sebastian tried to comfort the young boy, "I'm sure it will be alright master."

Kol nodded, suddenly feeling a new air of confidence, "You're right. I will see her again."

Sebastian raised one eyebrow "Master?"

"Prepare your stuff. We're leaving in 10 minutes." Kol told him and Sebastian quickly went to do as he was told.

Kol looked out the window, the weather becoming even colder. He had let her in, the price of curiosity; she was now and would always be part of him. She's unforgettable and irreplaceable, Kol knows that she will haunt him until the day he dies. But even though things took a different turn of what he expected he doesn't regret it. Love and friendship aren't things to be regretted. They are to be cherished until they're gone.

"_We're here."_

_Hope opened her eyes after Kol had told her to keep them close because he wanted to show her something. Before her eyes was a meadow so beautiful and peaceful. The green grass stood high and proud, dancing along with the strong wind; n the midst of it were different colored flowers sprouting here and there, decorating the whole place just by their existence. "I found it once when I was exploring the woods."_

_Hope watched in awe and smiled, "It's beautiful."_

_Kol smiled and headed over to the bush of white roses he picked one carefully off its stem. Heading over to where she stood, he tucked the flower above her left ear. "Yeah, beautiful."_

_Hope blushed "Would you like to play tag with me?"_

_Kol smirked "It'd be my pleasure."_

"_I think you should start running."_

_Hope's eyes widened and she let out a squealed as she started running._

"I believe we're ready." Sebastian's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Leaving the house, he didn't bother locking it since there wasn't anything valuable.

"Where will we go sir?" The driver asked him.

Since Kol didn't answer, Sebastian told him to just drive until he says to stop.

The Pureblood lay back to the sit trying to relax in vain.

_Her giggles filled the summer air. The sun shoned brightly down upon them and although he didn't like the sun he would tolerate it for her._

"_Where are we going?!"_

_Hope giggled as Kol tried to catch up with her, her arms spread out as the air hit her face, the feeling of freedom making her smile a bright smile, "Everywhere!"_

He would miss playing tag and hide and seek with her, never had he felt so playful, so _free_.

He would miss talking with her, _being_ with her.

She was light, happiness, freedom; everything that he wasn't.

He had always felt like a true murderer; after all, his mother died because of him. And then when his father died he felt like he wasn't worth it. Of course all these stopped when he met Hope.

"_You're supposed to catch me!" Hope protested as she realized that her friend wasn't running fast enough on purpose._

_Kol laughed a genuine laugh and spread his arm open as if the answer should be obvious. "But If I caught you then our game would be over."_

He should have known better; Purebloods are meant to be alone.

But he wouldn't give up. Everyone else be damned, he would see her again.

"_I look at you and I see an angel."_

"_Well, I would say the same to you but you look more like a prince."_

Even, if she wasn't in New Orleans anymore.

Even with all the memories of him lost.

Even, if she was a completely different person.

He wouldn't give up on her.

He would search the entire earth till he finds her

"_Kol, promise me that you'll be friend forever"_

"_I promise."_

"**We are the strongest creatures in the world and yet we are damaged beyond repair. We live without _hope_, but we will never die. We are the definition of "cursed," always and forever."**

* * *

**A/N:** Isn't little Hope/Zero just adorable? So you finally learnt about Kol. What do you think?

_In the Next Chapter_

_Kol looked at her in shock._

"_I remember everything. Everything you forced me to forget." She glared at him with fire in her eyes. He would learn why you should never piss off a princess. _

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **Okay, I don't know from where to begin… First of all I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I have no idea why it took me **_**so**_** long (when I was writing every single day!). At least tell me if the waiting was worth it. And Again**** special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You are all amazing! **Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American TV show _The Originals._** Enjoy.**

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story

**For the love of the Queen**

"_Tell the truth, or someone will tell it for you." ― Stephanie Klein, Straight Up and Dirty: A Memoir._

**Chapter 10**

"Don't get so bossy, Cross!"

Today wasn't a good day…

"KYAAA!"

Definitely _not_ a good day…

"Will you shut up?!" Zero yelled not being able to have enough of this.

"K-Kiryuu w-we were j-just-"the poor girl tried to explain, fearing the glare the other prefect was sending her.

"No! Just shut up and go back to your fucking dorm!"

"Zero?" Yuuki touched her shoulder gently and asked concerned about her sister as some of the Day Class girls were running away.

She sighed, "I'm fine, Yuuki."

Slowly the Pureblood approached with a gentle smile towards Yuuki, "I hope they don't give you hard time."

Yuuki's eyes widened "N-No I-I" she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, "Don't worry it's my job as a member of the Discipline Committee to keep them away from the Night Class." She explained with a sweet smile and Kaname patted her head.

Zero clinched her fists, trying not to give into the anger she was feeling; her day had already started bad, she had gotten in another fight with Kol once again.

An entire week had passed since Dean had lost his diary to Shizuka's room, the green eyed vampire had made up for her by stop smoking for three days which accorded to him was pure torture.

The whole week was almost the same; go to class, skip patrol, see Kol and return back to the Academy. Someone would think that it seemed fine but it wasn't. Yuuki was always asking her questions like where she had been, Yagari for some reason was giving her the cold shoulder and on top lately she was fighting with Kol. The subject was always the same; secrets.

The dark haired boy had told her how his mother had died and few years later his father had killed himself but other than that he hadn't told her anything else about himself which made Zero very suspicious.

"Kiryuu. You're finally being responsible?" He asked innocently but Zero could see the anger behind his reddish eyes.

"Shut up Kuran!"

"Zero!" Yuuki scolded her and smiled apologetic at Kaname, "I'm sorry for him Kaname-sama."

Kaname observed the hunter for a second, the boy had been skipping patrol for a while and the Pureblood was wondering where the boy had been going. It seemed as if he was handling his thirst quite well and even though he would never admit it; Kaname was impressed. "It's alright Yuuki."

Zero glared the short girl, "I'm not a _pet_ Yuuki!" and started leaving.

"Zero!" Yuuki tried to stop her but Kaname shook his head saying that the other prefect would be alright.

* * *

Zero really liked horses; it was something she had inherited from her father. Her father would always say that horses were the opposite of people, kind and most importantly; loyal. Zero couldn't disagree with that.

White Lily was a beautiful horse, but was also feared by the Day Class students of Cross Academy due to her short temper. Zero had nursed Lily when she was a fowl and though Zero was a vampire, White Lily didn't fear her. In fact she seemed to adore her.

White Lily's stables were one of the places Zero would disappear when she would skip patrol and would go out, If Zero wasn't sleeping under any trees, the last place to look, was the stables.

"Zero…" He tried to approach Zero which wasn't an easy task; not because Zero doesn't let her guard down, but because White Lily would guard Zero like a loyal bodyguard, whether the girl was asleep beside her or not.

Zero turned around as she heard the familiar voice of her sensei, "So are you not giving me the cold shoulder anymore?" She raised her eyebrows and White Lily stepped in front of her as if she was trying to protect her master. "It's okay Lily." Zero patted the horse.

"That horse seems awfully protective of you." Zero rolled her eyes at her sensei's remark.

Letting out a breath she crossed her arms and asked sassily, "What do you want?"

The jet-black haired hunter eyed the "boy" in front of him, "You should really stop wearing that little necklace of yours."

Zero gritted her teeth, "What the hell do you want?!"

Yagari raised a pile of papers which he had in his right hand, "There's your chance."

Taking the papers from him, Zero frowned, "Chance?"

"To prove whether you're a vampire hunter." He reminded her.

Her heart was beating faster as she was looking through the papers, Zero found some photographs of… _Kol?_

_What the…_

"What's this?" She asked quietly.

_No, no, __**No!**_

Yagari chose to ignore her question and shook his head, "I knew there was something odd about that boy."

_**Kol is…**_

Zero closed her eyes, "So what do you want me to do? Kill him?"

_**a Pureblood.**_

Yagari sighed and tried not to look at the girl with pity, after all Zero didn't appreciate being pitied. "You'll know what to do." He told her and decided to leave, to give her some space.

Zero sat down and looked through the papers, trying to remain calm.

**Characteristics:**

**Name: **Kol Vive

**Race:** Pureblood Vampire

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 186 cm (6'1")

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Status:** Alive

**Relatives:** Rosemarie Vive (mother-deceased)

Michael Vive (father-deceased)

**Powers:** Unknown

_I'm such an idiot_. Zero thought sadly, trying hard not to cry. She was better than that she wouldn't waste her tears to- _Oh who am I kidding? It was too good to be true._ Her eyes welled with tears.

**The last time Kol Vive was seen was after he had left America, in England; he stayed there only for few months for unknown reasons. He disappeared after that…**

Zero frowned, _America? He couldn't be in New Orleans, right?_

_I hope you enjoy them, love. –K_

_It was worn by a princess; almost as beautiful as you. –K_

_Did you know that witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity? They are self-claimed keepers of natural balance. Goodnight, love. –K_

Zero's eyes widened as the realization hit her,_ K _is for_ K_ol! _I'm such an idiot! I'm even worse than Yuuki!_

_So K is Kol which means he knew everything the entire time. He had visited New Orleans which means he must have met me. _Zero narrowed her eyes at the papers.

_Does that mean he had met me before?_

_But then I would remember him… Unless…_

**Gasp!**

_That __**bastard**__!_

_If he erased my memories then he must also be the reason why I'm not thirsty. He must have done something, but what…_

Zero's eyes darkened; Yagari was right; she knew what she was going to do.

Forgetting "Bloody Rose" behind her, Zero got up and headed out of the Academy.

* * *

"Sebastian, prepare the car." The Pureblood ordered as he was sitting on the brown velvet couch drinking a glass of blood.

"Where will we go?" Sebastian questioned as he came and stood close.

Kol took a sip, "To visit the witch." and chuckled humorlessly.

The Pureblood sighed; he was right not to like vampire hunters.

* * *

Zero paused as she opened the door which wasn't locked; it was as if the Pureblood expected her. _Maybe he did._

Zero had been in Kol's house – or more like in Kol's mansion many times. The mansion was decorated with old fashioned things that actually made it seem modern.

Passing the kitchen, Zero headed towards the room with the black door; it was the only room that Kol had asked her not to go into. Like a good girlfriend Zero had nodded and said she wouldn't go in if he didn't want her to.

Opening the door slowly, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself which was stupid because nothing would have prepared her for this.

The room wasn't particular big but it wasn't small either; the walls were a lovely brown color and there were many candles around it. _The only thing that's missing is a coffin and you have the room of Count Dracula_ thought Zero.

The silverette shook her head and closed the door behind her, and went near the table that was in the middle of the room.

She carefully took a look of the photographs and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief, "Oh my God".

Photographs; million photographs were in front of her. Pictures of her; one year after she arrived in Cross Academy, others when she was visiting New Orleans, others when she was out with Yuuki for groceries.

But what shocked her more was one of the pictures was of a young version of her and a boy holding hands with a happy smile.

The children must had been in a meadow; the blushing little girl was wearing a green summer dress; looking like a small angel under the sunlight while the boy was smiling and his eyes were sparkling in happiness, he was wearing more formal clothes; almost making him look like a... _prince._

"_**I look at you and I see an angel."**_

"_**Well, I would say the same thing about you but you look more like a prince."**_

"No." Zero stated out loud, "There's absolutely no way that…"

"_**You're supposed to catch me!" Hope complained as she realized that her friend wasn't running fast enough on purpose.**_

_**Young Kol laughed a genuine laugh and spread his arms open as if the answer should be obvious, "But If I catch you then our game will be over."**_

"I see you find them." A smooth voice stated.

Turning around Zero glared at the Pureblood. "You!" She actually growled.

* * *

Blood was the ruby red liquid with a slightly metallic smell that vampires desire; to them blood was more than just sustenance; blood could contain the emotions and memories of its owner. It was the link that connected two individuals. Among the vampires, it was said that the blood of a loved one was the only cure to quench their seemingly endless thirst. But more importantly blood was _power._

And power was what she needed so _he_ could be destroyed.

"Are you sure about this Shizuka-sama?" Maria asked worried as she watched The Mad Blooming Princess slitting her wrist and starting draining herself, "Does Ichiru know about this?"

Shizuka's eyes flashed red and she glared at the girl, "You're free to go Maria, you are no longer needed."

"But-"

A corn of a car suddenly sounded and Shizuka told Maria that they had come to pick her up. With a hesitant look Maria left, wondering whether it was good idea to leave the Pureblood alone.

After her relative left the beautiful woman continued her actions. Her plans had dramatically changed; at first she had planned to either, get the young human girl that Kaname favored and use her against him, the prince would be dead and she would have enough power to kill _him _then there was plan b which was much more likely to happen; she would get Kaname kill her and he'd kill _him_, but then she discovered Zero's secret and her plans took completely different turn…

The only reason Shizuka would let Kaname have her blood was because she knew that he hated his uncle with passion but then Zero appeared; powerful, smart Zero who held hatred towards the Pureblood and seemed to fit so perfectly for the role. The young girl had fooled not only Kaname and the entire Night Class but also the hunters which Shizuka found impressive and even if she wouldn't admit it, she held respect and a small admiration for the little huntress.

_The Mad Blooming Princess dying by a suicide… How ironic._ Thought Shizuka with a chuckle and continued draining herself.

She knew very well that the hybrid wouldn't willingly drink her blood, so draining herself and putting her blood in the small glassy bottle seemed like a good way to do it. She would later use a hunter's weapon which she held in her possession and then she could finally join her beloved.

However she would miss Ichiru, during the past few years they had created a mother-son bond but she knew that Zero would look after him. And she in return had given him her blood for the last time - after she left the Academy today.

Shizuka sighed as she started getting tired; there was only silence in the room and the sound of her blood leaving her body. And for a second she couldn't help but wonder what would Kaname think when he would read the letter she had left for him.

Shizuka never much thought about dying. One of the perks of being a Pureblood she guessed. It would be an odd thing to be here one minute, and next thing you know, you're gone. Rather terrifying.

But suddenly the memory of a brave handsome human came to her mind, and Shizuka smiled in bliss. _My real eternity will start soon._

* * *

Memories are a strange thing, Zero decided. They aren't empirical evidence like a video tape or a photo. They are the only thing that remains the same, even when feelings fade and everyone walks away, they're still there.

Memories can be repulsive and cruel but also so beautiful. There are important for an individual's minds; after all memories make us who we are.

But can we live without them? Memories are what our reasons are based on. If we don't have them, then a part of us is missing right?

And what do you do when you find that part of you? That memory?

That was exactly what Zero was wondering.

_What do you do?_

You either embrace it…

Or fight it.

The silver haired girl clinched her fists and glare at him, "How- how dare you?!" She didn't bother hiding her aura; what was the point anyway? The room started shaking and a flash of fear flushed through Kol's eyes.

"I remember everything; everything you forced me to forget." A familiar fire was dancing behind her glare and Kol would now learn why you should never piss off a princess.

Zero clinched her fist and threw it forward with a force that knocked Kol backwards when it connected.

Kol was now doubled over, the punch had caught him off guard and he cursed himself, he got up and stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent; She was lithe, graceful and light-footed. Her wrists were powerful, and she was unbelievably agile. She would attack with flicks of her wrist and defend by slight deflections and quick dodges, a fighting style that involved minimal physical contact and maximum strike damage.

She attacked again, stepping forward and flicking her wrist out.

"I know you are upset but your parents forced me to do this. And the spell I did! It was only to keep you safe; we had a bond, I would drink and you could feel the satisfaction"

"I didn't want any satisfaction from you!" Zero yelled at him angrily.

"Hope-"He tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Shut up! You lied and manipulated me and stalked me for _years_!" Her eyes darkened and she clinched her fists as a dark blue light appeared in them. She slowly allowed her power to spread in the room; it was almost chokingly and consuming for the Pureblood.

Kol let out a dark chuckle, "But dear Hope, if I hadn't _stalked_ you as you say then I would have given up. And our game would be over."

He grabbed her by her wrists and lay her down on the floor, putting her hand above her head. He grabbed her necklace and threw it across the room. "That's more like it." He said as his mouth got closer to her neck; she smelled like… lilies. Of course she did. That scent had affected him for years now. Did a witch invent her perfume? It was driving him insane.

Zero stared at him with a disgruntled look on her face, "Why did you do that?!" She asked as she struggle, trying in vain to get out of his hold.

Kol glanced down at her and smirked, "You're so much better like this, love!"

Zero's finger dug into Kol's the muscles of his arm, "Let _go_!" And with a powerful force she pushed him off of her, across the room.

His eyes widened in shock but he quickly got over it and he got up. His eyes grew a dark red due to his anger, "Fine, If you want to fight me. Game on." He grabbed a sword that was hanged on the wall for decoration it was a straight, double edged blade with a silver cross-guard and with it he attacked.

Zero used her powers and jump in the air, to avoid his attack, cursing herself for forgetting "bloody rose". The place was shaking and some candles fell down on the floor, creating a small fire which slowly became bigger.

Zero pushed him back with her force and managed to throw a kick to his stomach. He stumbled and staggered but recovered looking more determined than ever. They circled each other carefully trying to predict each other's move...

Kol took another shot and his sword tore the fabric of Zero's shirt and managed to cut her but not deeply enough.

The silver haired girl hissed a little and Kol froze as he looked at her wound.

Seeing him distracted, Zero kicked his sword with her boot and it landed on her hands.

Kol stumbled backwards and fell down, his face bloodied and if he wasn't a Pureblood he would be bruised. Looking up he saw the princess in all her beauty; her eyes were burning with rage but they were also glowing with power.

Zero moved the sword and held it against his neck, "It seems you lost, Kol." She told him, her voice now calm, the adrenaline she had felt was now gone.

Breathless Kol admitted, "It seems I did."

Fire was dancing around them and there was only silence which was broken by a worryingly voice, "Master?"

The silverette blinked and stepped back. Coldly she told him, "I never want to see you again. I spared your life, let this become your lesson."

She could only hope that Kol would respect her wish but she really doubt about it.

* * *

Life is a bitch, it lets you think that you're the one who's handling your fate and suddenly with a big smile she slaps you and changes your life the way she wants.

The word "why" is much more powerful than people think, it's a getaway to whatever forbidden knowledge you're searching for.

Although in most cases the answer is kind of obvious.

We just won't believe it until we hear the words.

There's nothing quite like having you worst fear realized this way and you're spending minutes, hours, wishing it wasn't true…

Nevertheless, no matter she refused to believe it, no matter how her heart was whispering the cold truth, no matter how her mind screamed to accept it…

But she couldn't…

There was still the question in her head…

Why did she have to die?

* * *

By the time she arrived at her destination, her wounds had healed. Zero was now shaking as she pulled her necklace out of her pocket and held it over the depths of the Bridge, she was having an inner battle with herself; a part of her didn't want to do this, after all it was the last thing she had from her…

"_**Hope I hate this as much as you do, I don't want to let you go either."**_

Without that damn necklace she wouldn't be able to pretend she was boy anymore.

_I don't want to hide myself anymore._

A tear slid its way down her pale skin and fell to the pavement as she released her necklace and watched it fall into the dark waters below her...

"I hope you're no thinking about jumping." a teasingly voice made her glance behind her, only to see Dean standing there.

As Zero sat down, Dean went and sat down beside her as well. The ball got cancelled much to the Day Class student's dismay and Dean had gone to search for the silverette who never showed up at the Academy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He went and sat beside her. Taking her head in his hands, he forced her to look at him. Only to see tears running down to her face which shocked him because Zero wasn't a person to cry; especially in front of others.

"Hey." He tried to catch her attention, "What happened?"

Zero pulled out of his hold and wiped her tears, "From where should I begin? That Kol is a Pureblood who I had met when I was a child or that Mihoko is dead?"

Dean's eyes widened in shock, he sure didn't expect to hear that, «What? How? I mean-"

"Kol simply hid his aura; a witch's job," She explained, "And as for Mihoko, well I had Monica; a woman who I paid to search for her since I couldn't and she found her." She let out a humorless laugh.

"Zero…" Dean wanted to comfort her, he really did but didn't know how. One thing he knew was that if her ever saw the Pureblood he'd rip him apart.

The huntress hugged her knees and shook her head, "I just got so used to her being there. Even if I didn't know where she was I knew that she was _somewhere_. And now what? I'm supposed to just learn to move on without her? How do I do that when all I have is this sadness and this anger and…"

"Me. You have me." He squeezed her hand. "Look you were there for me when Isabella appeared." He reminded he. He hadn't forgotten and how could he? He had turned into a vampire for that woman and had spent years thinking that she was dead. When he found out that not only was she alive but she also didn't care for him, he really thought he was gonna die."And you were there when Anna had problems with her bloodlust. Sounds like you're always there for us. So, let me be there for you."

"Dean I- I…" She wanted to explain how awful she felt, "…I feel like I'm gonna die."

His eyes softened hearing her small voice, "I know you feel like the world is coming to an end…" He chuckled. "This town, this crazy-ass world we live in …" He shook his head, "Sometimes not being willing to accept that someone's gone is because maybe they're not; at least not completely."

Zero smiled sadly at him, "I'm just a girl who's wondering how life got so screwed up Dean, I'm miserable here. And you know what the worst?" She didn't let him answer, "That this isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Dean."

"You know that I'm not good at comforting someone, gorgeous. So, if you were in my position, what would you say?"

"...I'd tell you to hope for the best and that it's okay to have hope because sometimes it's all that keeps me going."

Dean smiled softly, "See? And if you're miserable here then maybe you shouldn't stay."

"You're right," She nodded, "I shouldn't stay here, and I won't. I'll leave on my own."

"Zero?"

She looked at him, "I need some time on my own."

He sighed, "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No, not really."

* * *

Zero was walking on the streets while she was thinking deeply. After her chat with Dean she left to clear her head.

_I could go to England… Although it's a little too rainy for my taste._

Dean would probable go to New Orleans since he didn't believe the Academy would be fun without her. But a small part of her was telling her that he had probable missed Anna, and to be honest with herself; Zero had missed the black haired girl more than she'd like to admit.

A sudden noise snapped her out of her thoughts, but before she could turn around someone had put a rag on her mouth and she suddenly felt sleepy and passed out.

* * *

As Kaname looked out the windows of his room, he spotted Yuuki walking by, fulfilling her responsibilities as a prefect by patrolling. Of course the damn hunter wasn't there letting the poor girl do the entire job.

_I wonder where he is…_ The Pureblood wondered, if he didn't know better he'd think he was actually _worried_ about the hunter but that was impossible.

Watching his sister patrolling, he wished she was by his side. He was alone he needed her company. Yet… even when he had Yuuki by his side, something was always missing. She was born to be his bride… he knew that, yet why did he feel a big emptiness in his heart?

Either way, despite the confusion in his heart, he had promised to himself, Haruka and Juuri that he's protect Yuuki and one day he'd kill Rido.

He turned away, still feeling Yuuki's gaze on him, even though he should be thinking of more serious matter he still wondered…

_Where is the hunter?_

* * *

"_**And why would you do that?" Little Hope asked her aunt as the blond haired woman was telling her one of the stories or more like adventures she had with her uncle and father.**_

_**Mihoko stroked her niece's hair. How many times had she asked herself the same question, Mihoko didn't know; however she did know the answer, "Because we are family Hope, and we stick together as one always and forever."**_

When Zero woke up she felt like she had been sleeping for a long time; her head felt heavy and her throat was hurting.

The sound of footsteps made her look up, only to see a masked man with a long coat.

After four years of tracking him down, deep down she didn't expect to see him again. "You look like a bad version of _Zorro_."

The masked man chuckled, "I see your sarcasm hasn't changed at all, **nee-chan**."

"Ichiru."

He took off his mask, and pulled out a gun; _probable anti-vampire gun._ Thought Zero "So, you remember me."

_As if I could ever forget you._

Zero stayed still and raised her eyebrows, not fearing the gun that was in front of her, "Go ahead… What are you looking at? Shoot me!" She challenged him, "Come on, look at me in the eyes and do it you coward!" She was now screaming at him, "Do it!"

**Bang**!

"You missed." Zero pointed as Ichiru had shot the sheets instead of her.

"Perhaps I did." He said with a shrug, "You still don't understand, do you? You have no idea what it's like to be invisible, a shadow."

"You're right I don't. And I don't understand why you did what you did!"

"You can't imagine what it feels like to know you're not wanted."

Zero glared at him, "What are you talking about. You weren't wanted? Are you kidding me?"

Ichiru returned her glare, "I was always compared to you!" He shouted. After calming down a little he continued, "I slowly realized _our_ parents had become more evil. Although I didn't care at all. Their intentions weren't good anymore… It was then that I made a deal with Shizuka-sama."

"..."

After a moment of silence Ichiru turned his back on her and darkly smiled, "You should thank me, you know. _**I**_ was the one who told Shizuka-sama not to kill you."

"As if I would let a Pureblood to kill me." She rolled her eyes.

"You don't know her at all." He ignore what she had said. " Shizuka changed my fate, she made a promise to me and she kept it." His eyes softened, "She made me healthy…"

"I want to kill you." Ichiru lied, not wanting his sister to know how much he had actually missed her, "But I'll forgive you if you come with me."

"And serve Shizuka? Sorry but I refuse to become a Pureblood's little bitch"

His eyes darkened and his expression changed to an unreadable emotion, "Shizuka-sama is dead."

"_**Shizuka-sama!" Ichiru gasped in horror as he saw the beautiful Pureblood dying on the floor, "What have you done?"**_

_**He run to her side and took her in his arms, "Shizuka!" He shook her, trying to get a reaction from her. "Shizuka!"**_

_**The pink eyed woman opened her eyes, seeing her little boy. **_**No, he's no longer a child. Before I've realized it, he had grown up.**_** "Purebloods don't die easily." She stated as she realized that she wasn't dying as easily as she had thought she would.**_

_**He put her hand on his cheek, "Drink my blood! Just please don't die!" He cried out.**_

"_**No, besides it's too late." **_**Every time a Pureblood develops attachment to someone… destruction always follows.**

_**Tears were streaming down his face, "Please don't die! Don't leave me alone!"**_

_**Shizuka smiled at him as she was starting shattering into shards of glass, "You're not going to be alone." Her voice was getting softer, "You still have **_**her**_**."**_

_**And suddenly there was nothing in Ichiru's arms anymore, nothing but shards of glass.**_

Zero blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Ichiru lowered his head and nodded. Zero was tempted to ask how but she could clearly see that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine." The voice of his sister snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking at her, he slightly frowned. "What?"

"I said; fine. I'll come with you." Both of them had lost someone the same day, someone who meant the world to them. They knew they needed to move on, and not to break down but most of all they needed each other.

Ichiru looked at her in shock, not being able to say anything .He really expected to fight back or say something like "hell, no!"

Zero smiled seeing her brother's expression, "Believe it or not, Ichiru…" she looked everywhere but him, trying to avoid his gaze, "I _did_ miss you."

Ichiru blinked and his expression changed from surprise to one of fake indifference, "Whatever." He said but you could clearly see happiness in his eyes.

* * *

The Headmaster of the school was passing by his adoptive daughter's bedroom and was astonished to see the bed was nicely made and everything was picked up. Then he saw an envelope propped up prominently on the center of the bed. It was addressed, "Uncle Kaien." With the worst premonition, he opened the envelope and read the letter with trembling hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in his office, Kaname took the letter that was found in Shizuka's room. The Mad Blooming Princess wasn't anywhere to be found and Kaname was trying to figure out what kind of game the pink eyed woman was playing. Unfolding the letter, he bagan to read;

**_Kaname,_**

**_You know that Rido refused to give me my freedom long ago, and in return you have refused to be used. Even if it's for good purpose. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I'll be far away. You've always been _****_arrogant_****_, thinking that you're ahead of everyone while in reality you are far behind._**

**_It's not a secret that you were planning to kill me, and I'm sure you already know I would try the same. I kind of find it very strange that in the end this is how things turned out. The first time I met you, and you were a little boy, you desired the same thing I did. I wonder if you still do..._**

**_If you continue playing the way you do, only darkness will lie on your path._**

**_Good luck,_**

**_Shizuka Hio_**

* * *

"_Hope, dinner's ready." Little Ichiru told to the girl who was looking out the window, and holding the necklace that the "Mysterious woman" had given her._

"_It's Zero, remember?" She corrected him, still not looking at him. Ichiru wanted to say wanted to say that "Hope" was her real name and she should keep it that way. But instead he remained silent._

_He closed the door behind him and sat beside her; it has been a week since Hope-Zero came, both of them had developed a strong friendship. With his parents however, she didn't speak at all and neither did they, "You miss her don't you?" _

_Zero nodded and Ichiru squeezed her shoulder, "Let's eat something, okay?"_

_Both children got up and went downstairs, Akira; Ichiru's mother and Himoro; Ichiru's father were both sitting on the table, probable waiting for their son. Their looks was mixed between shock and surprise when they saw that the vampire girl was going to join them._

_Nobody said anything as they were eating; Akira was observing both children as they were quietly eating while a smiling Ichiru was holding Zero's hand trying to comfort her._

_Suddenly the smell of blood made Zero to look away from her plate , only to see that Himoro had cut himself and was now looking at her as if he was expecting something to happen._

"_You should take care of it." She informed him with a blank look on her face and got up from the table, "I'm sorry, I'm not hungry anymore."_

_Ichiru looked as his new "sister" went upstairs, her sad look on her face didn't go unnoticed by him. He glared at his parents, "You're so mean to her!"_

_Himoro sighed, "Ichiru."_

"_No!" He cut his father off, and went upstairs to see whether Zero was okay._

* * *

"_I'm sorry about her I-"_

"_It's okay." Zero got up and started packing._

_Ichiru wrapped her wrist, "What are you doing?!"_

"_Ichiru let's be honest, your parents hates me." She told him and he loosed his grip. "I was thinking about going to live with my uncle Kaien , he's the Headmaster of a school and he already has one daughter so… Maybe, he wouldn't mind me staying with him."_

_Ichiru rushed by her side and started to throw her clothes out of her luggage._

"_Hey!"_

"_No!" He protested, "You said we were friends and friends stick together right?"_

"_Ichiru…" She tried to argue._

"_I'm sorru about my mom but… I will never do that!" He hugged her, "So please don't leave!"_

_Hugging him back, she stroked his hair and patted his back, trying to comfort him. "Fine." she gave in, "But promise. Promise that's we will stick together as one, always and forever."_

"_He smiled a bright smile and hugged her tighter, "I promise, always and forever, nee-chan."_

* * *

Ichiru Kiryuu was driving with no particular destination ιn mind, he still couldn't believe that his sister had actually agreed to come with him. Every once in awhile he would check if she was really here and not part of his imagination …

But she really was really here, sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat.

He smiled at her and turned his attention back to the road, feeling comforted at his sister's presence. Shizuka was right; he wasn't alone. _I'm glad that after all this, always and forever still hasn't changed._

* * *

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews.** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American TV show _The Originals._** Enjoy.**

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 11**

**Cross Academy**

**Day 1**

Kain Akatsuki was known as "Wild", a childish nickname given by several girls of the Day Class due to wearing his shirt unbuttoned. Many girls would scream his name but unlike his cousin, who loved the attention, Kain preferred to be silent, after all he was a calm person who rarely lost his cool.

Sometimes he just couldn't understand humans.

However, that did not mean that he was like other vampires, he understood that rules must be obeyed. And knew the meaning and price of having emotions; human emotions. Ruka Souen was a beautiful woman and she'd be even more beautiful if she would stop being so cold.

Of course there was a reason behind the beautiful vampire's coldness, and the reason was named Kaname Kuran; President of the Night Class, Vampire King and of course a Pureblood or as he prefers to think of him, their 'Gang Leader'.

Since they were children, Ruka has been tied by loyalty and admiration for the Pureblood, angry at all those who disrespect him and disdainful of all girls who fawn on him. Her possessiveness made her hot-tempered and jealous, but her love for Kaname also brought out a vulnerable, self-doubting aspect of her usually proud personality, which she usually only expresses to him and even though he knew that she will never so much as look at his way, he couldn't erase the small something within him that continue to hope in vain…

However, nor Ruka or his leader were the reason for his frown on his face as his was walking to class, passing the Day Class girls along with the rest of the Night Class. The usual cold prefect; Zero Kiryuu was not here which caught his attention not only his but also the rest of the Night Class.

Kain was going to ask Takuma about the older prefect's absence but the usual screams stopped him.

"KYAAA! I love you Wild!" a Day Class girl screamed

"Marry me, Idol!" another girl shouted as well.

The light orange haired vampire sighed; he hoped Kiryuu would get back soon.

* * *

Zero felt weird. Everything was fuzzy; the taste in her mouth, the numbness of her limbs, and the slight throbbing in her head, which was compounded by the fact that she heard a muffled beat in the background. As she slowly regained consciousness, she noticed three things immediately. First: she was in the passenger seat of a car. Second: she had no idea where exactly she was. And third: Ichiru was driving… and singing.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Ichiru greeted his sister with a bright smile as she woke up, not even bothering to look in her direction as he sang in a ridiculous falsetto. _"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you se-e-e, you belong with me-e-e…" _He smirked as he stopped singing. "What? Isn't that kind of songs you girls are into? Taylor Swift?"

"Not this girl." she retorted. Ichiru shrugged and changed the station to generic rock, tapping out the drumbeat on the steering wheel. Zero turned her attention to the road and focused on the green sign on the side of the highway. As they came closer, she freaked when she saw the destination. "74 miles to Atlanta? What the hell Ichiru?! How did we get to Georgia?"

"Well you see after you left the letter to your room, you fell asleep while I was driving, I bought two tickets for USA, stole a car, took the interstate; I-18 to I-77 to I-85 and boom! We're in Maysville, Georgia."

Zero punched him lightly in the arm, "And how the hell no one asked why you carried a girl with you?"

Ichiru rolled his eyes, "I told them the truth; "I'm just carrying my sister." People are so stupid." He made a sound of disapproval, "I mean, I could've kidnapped you or something. Though I'm surprised you're still a heavy sleeper, nee-chan."

"Agh!" Zero slunk down in her seat only to jump when her phone started ringing from its new home tucked inside Ichiru's pocket. She shot him a glare as he chuckled and pulled it out.

Giving it to her, Zero looked at her caller ID and frowned, contemplating whether or not she should answer it.

"Okay, either you answer it or I will."

"I'm not answering it." she decided. Ichiru rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone out of her hands. "Hey!" she complained, trying in vain to get it back.

He punched a button, "Hello, Zero's phone."

"Ichiru, give it back!" she said but he ignored her.

"_Ichiru? Is that you? Where are you? Where's Zero? Is she okay? Put her on the phone!"_ Yagari asked from the other line.

"Hey Sensei, it's been a long time huh? How you doin'? How's the weather there?"

"_Ichiru!"_ Yagari shouted impatient.

"Oh, fine. Nee-chan, Sensei would really like to speak to you."

"Well I don't want to speak to him." she said defiantly, crossing her arms. The last thing she needed was hearing Yagari scowling her about-well… everything.

"Ouch, did you hear that? I guess she prefers my company." Ichiru said and winked at Zero.

"_Ichiru,I swear if you touch her…"_

"Relax, Sensei. Why would I want to hurt my nee-chan? After all we're family-bonding right now. I promise not to do anything bad… unless she asks me to." He added

"_Damn it! Just put Zero-"_

"Okay, you're boring me now. Bye!" Ichiru hung up the phone and tossed it back to Zero. "Did you guys fight?"

"More like opening my eyes." Zero mumbled, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"Oh, intrigue."

Zero sighed, the events of last night rushing back to her, "You weren't the only one who was with a Pureblood."

"Interesting twist; continue."

"And you're not the only one who lost someone last night."

"Oh."

After a moment of silence, Ichiru glanced at her, "Last night, I wouldn't really shoot you. I mean-"

"I get it." She cut him off, seeing that he was struggling to say the words.

"When Shizuka died, I- I offered her my blood but she refused to get it. She refused to turn me." He admitted to her.

Zero nodded and she asked him the question she had been dying to ask, "And how did she… em… die?"

"She drained herself at first." He clinched his hands around the steering wheel, "Then she used an anti-vampire weapon at herself and then she died in my arms."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ichiru." She told him softly.

He shook his head, "What about you?" he changed the subject.

"My aunt Mihoko died."

"Really?" Ichiru asked surprised. He had always thought that one day the woman would return and take Zero back. "How?"

"I don't know." She said feeling uncomfortable. Monica had said that she had found her body but she didn't know how or why Mihoko had done it. "Why did Shizuka die?"

"She wanted revenge at first for her lover as you know but after a while she told me that it wasn't our parents fault after all…" He started revealing Shizuka's plan, "She had been promised to a vampire prince but he was violent and hateful man, so when she ran away with her lover, he ordered her lover's death and then you know what happened…."

_Akira and Himoro killed him._ Thought Zero

"I know you didn't like Shizuka and you probably never will, not that I expect you to, but we were happy."

"Were you? Really happy I mean…"

"Yes," he told her, his voice now soft, vulnerable and Zero could clearly see that he loved Shizuka. She just wondered in what level. "She was like the mother I always wanted and we both know that our-_my_ parents had been ignoring me until you came."

Zero couldn't disagree with him, she too had noticed that her adoptive parents weren't as carrying as they should be but she didn't have any right to say something about it.

"Anyway, Shizuka was planning something about Kaname Kuran…"

She looked at him confused, "Kuran?" _What the hell did the damn bastard have to do with this?_

"Yeah, something about the man she wanted to take revenge from. I knew there was a connection between them but Shizuka never told me anything. She wanted to protect me." He explained, "Her plans changed when she found out about you... I never told her but she had first seen you when you were leaving the Academy so she kind of figured out on her own. She also wanted me to give you her blood." He added.

"Her blood?"

Yeah, I told you she drained herself before she used the anti-vampire weapon at herself. The blood that left her body… it's for you Zero."

"But why me?"

"…I don't know."

"Perfect." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "So where are we exactly heading to?"

As the tension left they both relaxed, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He smirked.

"When will we be there?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, nee-chan!" Ichiru laughed playfully, "You need to chill yourself "He half-smiled.

"Chill myself?" She pressed her lips with a small frown, "What is that? A stoner talk? Dude you're so cool." She told him sarcastically.

"Aw love you too, nee-chan." He put his right on his chest where his heart was."Now where were we?" He pressed some buttons of the radio and the music changed again.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door._ _All this time. How could you not know? Baby you belong with me-e-e. You belong with m-e-e-e."_ He started singing again.

Zero didn't know what was more weird; not knowing where she was going or having Ichiru singing Taylor Swift?

"_You belong with me-e-e-e."_

Yeah, having Ichiru singing was definitely weirder.

* * *

**Day 10**

Sayori Wakaba was one of the few girls who weren't interested in the Night Class. She was observant, calm and had a serious personality. Right now, however, she would give anything, _anything_ to kill those stupid girls who were screaming at the top of their lungs.

Yori couldn't help but wonder where the other prefect was. She wanted to ask Yuuki, but her poor friend looked so exhausted and therefore she was silent. Yori knew that Yuuki was hiding something, not matter how her friend was trying to hide it; Yori had seen her sneaking around at night.

As Sayori watched Yuuki struggle to keep the Day Class girls, she hoped Zero was alright and would get back soon.

* * *

Ichiru grinned as he stepped back into view from the bathroom door, "Come on, time's a wastin' let's go." He stooped to pick up her discard shoes from the floor and smacked the bottom of her foot playfully with one of them.

Running her fingers through her wealth hair, Zero tried to push the fog from her mind, "What are you talking about? Go where?"

"Out." He tossed the shoes on the foot of her bed.

"Again?!" Ichiru wasn't kidding when he said they would spend their time together bonding. They had gone for dinner, to the movies, playing at the park and even sightseeing. One evening they simply sat down and just talked. They talked for hours, about the years they were apart, the things they had done, the people they had met. Ichiru was surprised when she told him about Kol to say the least, but he burst laughing when she described their fight with every detail and it almost felt like they were, when they were children; open with no secrets…

"_We're here!" Ichiru said in sing-song voice, still driving._

"_Where is here?" She looked through the window only to see… skyscrapers? "You drove 690 miles from Maysville only to get us to New York?" She asked while stepping out of the car, as soon as Ichiru turned off the engine._

"_It's the city that never sleeps! It'll be fun! Plus, I drove fast didn't I? It only took me exactly 1 hour and 39 minutes" He told her as they both walked down a crowded street._

"This is going to be fun!" Ichiru said excited as he smiled cheerfully.

"Couldn't we stay at the hotel tonight?" Zero asked in a bored tone. _New York definitely must be Ichiru's favorite city _she thought

"Na-ah! This our last day here." _Our last day?_ "And I heard that the bar is quite popular, so we have to go there."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even with you." Zero glared at him.

He made a "tsking" sound and chortled, "Now, nee-chan don't be so negative, I'm sure you'll like it. So stop being mean." He said chidingly with a pout, parallel parking before he turned off the engine.

"Zero looked around, "So, where are we exactly?" She peered up and down what seemed to be a typical side street of New York.

"Brian's." He said simply, getting out of the car.

Zero stepped out of the car and followed Ichiru's gaze across the street. "I don't see what your deal is; it looks like a regular bar." She walked around the car and joined him as he leaned against the driver's door.

"It's not a 'regular bar'" Ichiru said with air quotes. "From what I've heard at least, come on let's check it out!" He took her by her elbow and guided her across the street.

"You do realize we don't remotely look 21, right?" Zero asked, quickening her steps to match his.

"Who needs ID anyway?" He scoffed.

Zero rolled her eyes. Something she seemed to be doing a lot whenever she was around Ichiru. He held the door open and she walked in; she supposed she could just compel someone if they were asked about their age.

As they walked in, both of them froze. "Oh My God!" To say she was shocked, it would be understandable. The walls were red and there was loud rock music playing. They were surrounded by laughs, moans, growls, giggles, and whispers. The bar was full of drunken people, bobbing to the music beat, dancing against one another, though it wasn't because of alcohol.

Zero's eyes widened due to what she was seeing, "Ichiru." She gritted her teeth, "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Em..." Ichiru didn't know what to say. He had heard of such places but never did he expect to go to one, "Well, we can see why it's special."

"Special?!" She grabbed him by his collar and brought him closer to her, "You brought us to a fucking **blood **bar!" She hissed at him.

"Oops?" He shrugged and went to talk to the barwoman.

"What can I get you?" The blond haired bartender asked as she saw the handsome man coming to her.

"What do you have?"

_Really? What do you have?_ Zero rolled her eyes, _It's a blood bar, what did he expect her to have?_

"Anything you want handsome." The woman flirted.

Ichiru grinned "Do you have orange juice?" He tilted his head to the right.

The blonde blinked, "O-orange juice?"

Zero came and stood beside Ichiru, "My brother's joking." She laughed little nervous, "We'll both take A negative (A-)."

The barwoman nodded, smiling polite at Zero before she left to prepare their drinks.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" She grabbed his arm while looking around making sure they don't attract any attention.

"I was curious!" He said like it should be obvious, "Now if you excuse me there's a pretty barwoman who seems to want my attention." He said looking at the woman who was winking at him with a sly smile.

Zero shot him a look which he ignored and went to flirt with the blond haired woman. Her brother could be so stupid sometimes. Couldn't he understand that it was dangerous to just wonder to a bar full of vampires without having any weapons? Obviously not.

A male waiter gave her, her drink and she took a sip. If she was honest with herself she was starving for blood. After Kol had broken whatever spell he had put on her, she had begun to get thirsty again. _Maybe I should get some blood bags._ After all, for the nightwalker vampires there were three ways to drink blood. Either from another vampire, a blood bag or drink from a human; the human must be willing or the vampire can simply use compulsion on him; a power that only nightwalker vampires have.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A man purred from behind her.

Turning around Zero saw a tall raven haired vampire smirking at her, "Can I help you?" She tried to be polite, hoping he would leave.

"Is this your first time you've been here?" He ignored her previous question.

"Here in the bar or here in New York?" Her eyes were searching in vain for Ichiru.

"Hmm" He made a sound of approval, "Feisty." He smirked and whispered to her ear, "I like it."

Putting a hand on his chest she tried to push him away, "I'm with a company, so…" She tried to excuse herself but the vampire grabbed her arms and held her against the wall caging her at the same time.

"I don't see your _brother_ anywhere do you?" He looked at her, "You have really beautiful eyes."

Zero struggled, trying to get away, only for him to come closer, his body touching hers. She could almost feel his breath on her lips. "Oh, thank you." she gulped, "You know my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and you'd just buy right into it."

"I really doubt that." He nuzzled her neck, making her tense, "You smell so good."

"Meh, you know shampoo and stuff like that." She tried to distract him, feeling more and more uncomfortable. _Come on, do something!_

His fangs came out and Zero was trying to push him with all her strength. She knew, she should have never listened Ichiru when he told her that bringing 'bloody rose' wasn't necessary.

"Hey prick!" A voice called behind the raven haired vampire. The vampire turned to face whoever was interrupting him only to meet with a fist.

Zero gasped and looked at her brother in shock as he was glaring the jackass. A smile slowly spread on her face. "I've never been more proud of you."

Ichiru smirked and grabbed her wrist, taking both of them out of the bar.

As they came close to the car, Zero opened the driver's door, "This time I'm driving." She said and got in.

With a pout on his face Ichiru copied her moved and sat beside her on the passenger's seat. "Apart from the prick…" He started saying as he put his seatbelt, "It wasn't _that_ bad."

With a scowled on her face she turned on the engine, "We're leaving tonight Ichiru." She shot him a glare and started the car.

Her brother smiled angelic, "Of course nee-chan."

* * *

Meanwhile Kaien Cross was dreaming about the past…

In his dream which was actually a memory he was visiting the Hunter family;

"_Uncle Kaien" Little Ho- no, little Zero called him._

_He faced her "Yes little one?"_

_She didn't say anything at first and Kaien wondered whether he should leave. He couldn't stay in Akira's home much longer, it was snowing and Yuuki must be wondering where he was._

"_You'll leave now, right?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Yes" Kaien nodded, "I have to return back to the Academy." Even though Kaien would visit the Kiryuu family a lot, he never stayed for long._

_She looked at him curiously with little sadness in her eyes as if she was afraid to ask, "But you're surrounded by vampires… What if you suddenly die and I'm still here?" She asked quietly._

_Kaien's eyes softened and he knelt in front of her. "The vampires there are good little one." He tried to reassure her. "But when I die, I promise, you'll be all grown up and you won't need me" He patted her head._

_Zero looked up with a small frown on her face "I think I will always need you." She told him softly and suddenly hugged him._

_Kaien was surprised since the little girl wasn't usual affectionate but nevertheless he hugged her back, stroking her soft hair._

_Later when he returned back to his cute daughter who was put to sleep by none other than Kaname, Zero's words rang in his ears; __**"I think I will always need you."**_

* * *

**Day 20**

"I clearly underestimated you nee-chan." Ichiru said with a cheerful, he had expected to go somewhere boring but Zero surprised him by taking them both to Florida.

Zero didn't say anything; she loved it here, the smell of the beach, the soft wind that was messing her long hair and the feeling of the hot sun against her skin more than anything.

The beach was quiet except for the soft crash of waves against the sand and the faint call of hungry seagulls.

Of course her brother had to break the silence once again by speaking, "Aren't vampires supposed to hate the sun?" He tilted his head to the right.

"Should I really explain to you again?" Since she heard no answer she took it as a yes, "The vampire that you know of, the sun bothers them but to Nightwalker the sun is their enemy. They can only survive under it by wearing a bracelet, a ring or a necklace spelled by a witch, if they don't have any of these then they can only walk at night."

He looked little impressed, "So what do you have?"

"Nothing Ichiru" She chuckled, "I'm a hybrid remember? Why do you think the witches wanted me dead when I was a baby? I go against nature." She reminded him bitterly, still not facing him.

"So why here?" He changed the subject, "I mean the house you brought us it's particularly in the middle of nowhere."

"This wasn't used to be nowhere." She played with the water gazing the bright sun, "It used to be my home." Memories of happy times came to her mind, "I stayed in Florida the first five years of my life. I actually met Cross here."

Now that surprised him, "Really?" He laughed but soon frowned and looked down at his hands, "Do you miss him?"

Zero tensed, not expecting that question "I guess."

"Maybe you should call him." He suggested.

Zero looked down at the sand beneath her feet glittered brightly in the sunlight, "Maybe I will." _Just not yet._

* * *

**Day 30**

Kaname stared at the beautiful scenery surrounding him. Roses upon roses blanketed the open held. A gentle breeze was caressing the roses, carrying its soft scent through the night sky, winding them around. A figure was standing away from him in front of a lake.

It was a woman. He realized. There she stood in all her beauty; she certainly was the definition of beauty. Hair blowing in the wind gently kissed by the moon as her eyes ware shimmering in the night light.

She was wearing a long blue dress; the blue silk, draped along her bear skin as she looked into the lake. The soft fabric graced her feminine body and the white lacing at top sat across her breast. She looked like a princess in this gown. _Who is she? _Kaname wondered in awed.

There was no creature in the world that could have such gentle features, from what he could see since the woman wasn't looking at him. From what he could see, she had long silver hair that seemed soft and the pureblood wondered what would be like to stroke her hair.

The brunette slowly came closer to her as the woman sat down and started playing with the water. Kaname sat beside her and calmly asked her what her name was but the woman was still ignoring him and continued playing with the cold water.

Suddenly the scenery changed and they were no longer surrounded by roses, instead while the lake was still there, everything around them to something he was awfully familiar with.

Now, they were surrounded by nothing but dessert and some dead trees, the sun was bright and there was the smell of dead flesh in the air. Kaname grabbed her arm and forced her to get up, his eyes were red with anger and hidden pain. He was ready to demand answers but he failed because the woman vanished from the dessert, leaving him alone.

His eyes scanned anxiously for the beautiful woman as his heart begun to break slowly. Cries of a baby suddenly rang in the pureblood's mind and he collapsed to his knees, pressing his hands against his face and sobbing hard into his palms. He was now left infinitely and utterly alone.

Kaname shot up from his bed in cold sweat. He clutched the front of his night shirt and feverishly looked around only to realize that he was in his room. The brunette gripped his brown locks painfully, his nails elongating and pressing against his skull; the nightmare continuing to play in his mind over and over again.

"Kaname are you okay?" Takuma knocked the door and asked.

Kaname quickly composed himself, "Come in Ichijo."

Entering the Pureblood's room, the green eyed vampire looked at his friend with concern, "Are you alright?"

He got up and took one tablet, "Yes."

Takuma smiled and changed the subject, "Kiryuu has been gone for a long while, huh?" Kiryuu has actually been the main subject to the every conversation of the Night Class. They realized that the hunter's presence was more important than they had thought; the Day Class Students were getting wilder since Yuuki wasn't able to hold them back.

"I'm going to discuss with the Chairman for this matter." His poor sister was getting more and more tired and Kaname knew very well that Yuuki was sad and was missing Kiryuu. Therefore he was determined to get the hunter back even if he had to drag him. Although a small, tiny, secret part of him was also… missing Kiryuu. Not that he suddenly wanted to become friend with the hunter; it was just that the past couple of weeks he had learnt to appreciate him.

Kaname shook his head, trying to stop thinking about the teen in that way. After all he was Yuuki's shield and was necessary for his game.

* * *

**In Headmaster's office**

_Kaien, you know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Tonight Mihoko died. Don't say "I'm sorry." or anything like that because I won't hesitate to punch you. Right now, my emotions are all over the place. Truth be told, I'm tired. Sitting on the bridge, gazing into nothing, lost in my thoughts, I realized something, and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my parents died, I've spent my life with ghosts; always fearing that the worst will happen. And the funny part it did. You truly are like an uncle to me and despite our differences I do love you. After everything that has happened, you and Ichiru are the last people who I'm considering a family. Tonight, it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them in my mind; to accept death and move on. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid something bad will happen and you'll be there to see it. Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Being taken care by you has been the closest I've ever come to the life I had and wanted to have. And despite supporting bloodsuckers, I wouldn't trade you for anything. Take care of Yuuki. I love you. Goodbye._

_-Zero_

_I'm not doing so great without you._ Thought the Chairman sadly, after he finished rereading Zero's letter.

"You seem lost without her, Cross." Yagari who was standing beside, commented.

Cross folded the letter and pulled it back in his pocket, "This is all, my fault." He shook his head sadly, "I pushed her too much."

"Yes, you did." Yagari sighed and took a pity on the older man, "I- em talked to her." He rubbed the back of his head.

Kaien's head snapped towards him, "What, when?" He looked at him in disbelief, _why didn't Yagari tell me that?_

"Few days ago." He lit up a cigarette.

"Do you know where she is?"

A frown appeared on the hunter's face, "No, but she's with Ichiru. He was the one who talked to me actually." He didn't tell him that Zero didn't want to talk to him. He knew Cross would ask why and Yagari felt it would be better if only he and Zero knew about Kol Vive.

Suddenly Yagari took a step back and at the same time Kuran entered the office, "I hope you wouldn't mind if I talk to Chairman alone, Yagari-Sensei." He requested smoothly.

The jet-black haired hunter left the room with a last g;are at the vampire, "I expect you in class tonight Kuran."

He took off his glasses, "I had a feeling you would come here eventually." The Headmaster said with a serious look as he stood up to face the Pureblood Vampire.

"Chairman Cross don't you think that Zero Kiryuu has been away for too long?" He questioned coolly.

"As I have informed you, he's sent to do some missions."

Kaname's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed with skepticism, "Now we both know that this is not true…" _Has Kiryuu given into his thirst?_

The Chairman looked away and sighed, he had no choice but to do it, he just hoped that Zero would forgive him. "Collect the Night Class, Kaname-kun." _It's time._

Kaname nodded, he didn't mind if the Chairman was going to give him answers.

* * *

**Moon Dorms**

Ruka was standing on the stairs with her arms crossed with Kain beside her when she heard someone knocking. Rima was eating poky like usual while Takuma was reading a book with a sleeping Senri beside him. Aido stood little away, wearing a blue sweater and tan pants. With a sigh, he opened the door.

"Hello Aido-san, can we come in?" Chairman Cross asked with Yuuki standing beside him. The aristocrat's eyes were swollen with tiredness, and his attitude was skeptical. He gave a quick, who-cares kind of nod and said, "Sure come in."

"Class I have called you here to tell you some news…" Chairman started somewhat nervously, he already knew that the vampires weren't delighted that Zero was gone but he didn't know whether they would believe him when he'll tell them.

Kaname came and the vampires bowed as a sign of respect, "What are the news?" His face was stoic and emotionless us usual but his eyes hid a bit of curiosity. He wanted to know what was going on with Zero Kiryuu.

"You have already noticed Zero's absence." He stated and the vampires nodded while most of them seemed curious.

"Chairman, what reason has Kyriuu to leave the Academy, especially in his 'condition'. Don't you think as his guardian it would be wiser for him to stay here?"

"You see…" Cross started playing with his fingers, "The Kiryuus had two children, twins to be exact." _Maybe there's from where no need to tell everything she's coming from. I could hide some things I just need to be careful_. Kaien made his decision. "When Shizuka Hio attacked she first killed the parents, and then bit one of the twins"

"Headmaster!" Yuuki interrupted him, looking at him wide-eyed that he was revealing Zero's secret.

Cross smiled softly at his Yuuki, "It's okay Yuuki. I'm sure she's okay with this."

"Y-you… Did you talk to her?"

"I'll tell you later." He reassured her.

"I'm sorry, but who is 'her', you're speaking of?" Takuma asked looking curiously between the Headmaster and his daughter while Aido was looking with interest as well.

"I'll get there." He told the green eyed vampire, _maybe I should take a different approach… _"As I was saying there were two twins in the Kiryuu family; Zero and Ichiru." Akatsuki raised an eyebrow as he was getting suspicious. "Shizuka bit the oldest; Zero-"

"What!" Disbelief filled his eyes and suddenly, in an instant, the sleepy look had fled, "Kiryuu is a Level D?"

"Yes." Cross's glare shut Aido up from saying anything else, "As I was saying Shizuka bit Zero and Ichiru; her twin disappeared. Probable went with Shizuka."

"Excuse me, Chairman Cross." Takuma laughed nervously, "You said 'her' again."

"Yes, that's correct." He fixed his glasses, "Because Zero isn't who he seems to be… Actually who _**she**_ seems to be."

The vampires in the room froze, trying to make out his words. He was saying that Zero Kiryuu who hated vampires and despised Purebloods was not only a Level D vampire but also a _**girl**_!

Kaname's eyebrows twitched and he demanded an explanation from the Chaiman while Yuuki was looking calm taking in their reaction. _Did she know the entire time?_

"Zero is a girl; she had been hiding and pretending to be a boy for personal reasons which I cannot tell you." The vampires tried to seek any trace of lies in the Chairman's words but found none. "I'm actually here to tell you that she might be gone for a while, so I want you to be in your best behavior in order to make my Yuuki's job easier, alright?"

Takuma stood up and smiled a bright smile, "Don't worry Chairman Cross! But I must ask, don't you think that it would be better for Kiryuu-kun to transfer in the Night Class since he-I mean since _**she**_ is a vampire?"

"Don't trouble yourselves, as I said it's none of your concern. I'm here only to tell you to be in good behavior because Yuuki will be the only guardian until Zero return. And for the rest you should go to class. Goodnight."

* * *

**Outside**

"Headmaster why did you tell them?" Yuuki asked as soon as they left.

"It was time Yuuki." He tried to explain to her, "How long do you thing she could keep it a secret?"

Her eyes saddened, "Did you talk to her? Is she okay?"

"Zero's sensei has talked to her. He said she's alright." He told her hesitantly.

Yuuki's face brightened, "So that's mean she'll come back soon, right?"

"…I don't know" He patted her head. "But don't worry!" He suddenly smiled, "I'm sure while Zero's not here my cute daughter will spend quality time with her daddy.

Her eyes widened and she gulped, "Em… Sure Headmaster." She laughed nervously. "Anyway I have to go for patrolling."

As Yuuki left, she could hear him whining, "Call me daddy!"

* * *

**In Night Class**

"I still can't believe that Kiryuu is a girl and we didn't notice!" It had been like this since Cross left the Night Class. Ruka kept ranting out which wasn't odd, after all she was never a big fan of the hunter and now that he is a she, it was a lot to take in.

Rima and Shiki seemed the least effected but if you look closer you could see they were agitated while eating their poky.

Kain showed surprise and shared a word here and there but what surprised him the most was that his cousin instead of ranting like Ruka, he was actually silent. "Hanabusa, what do you think?"

He crossed his arms, "I don't believe anything until I see **her** with my own eyes." He said stubbornly. He could believe that Kiryuu was a Level D but a _girl_?! No! There was no way that stupid Zero Kiryuu had fooled him! One of the smartest people.

Kain nodded, he shouldn't be surprised that his cousin would react this way.

Takuma was looking thoughtful. He was thinking of the supposedly 'new' Day Class student; Yue. She looked like a nice girl and was beyond beautiful but Takuma had never seen her in the change-over… _Yue couldn't be Zero right?_

Meanwhile the Vampire King hadn't shared a word, or even an opinion, he just kept looking through the window, gazing the moon. The other vampire noticed this and waited for him to do something."

Kaname noticed this and spoke calmly, "I understand that today we received some shocking news but don't let this trouble you. I know it will take some time to get used to the idea of Kyiryuu-kun being a girl but don't think about it too much." The vampires nodded and turned their attention to the Night Class teacher who came in.

Meanwhile Kaname turned his attention to the teacher without really paying attention; he knew the Night Class teacher wouldn't bother _him_, a Pureblood.

Resting his head on his palm he stared out the window, losing himself in his thoughts…

_She outsmarted me, at my own game._

* * *

**A/N: **So, I was imagine how **female Zero** would look like and the closest I found was; **Inner Moka** from _Rosario + Vampire_ (I haven't watched the anime but I've read about the character.) So that's how I imagine female Zero would be. But what do you think? You could always use your imagination but I'm curious about your opinion. :) Thanks for reading.

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. I've read your reviews and I truly appreciate them. If you believe somehing isn't right or should be changed then write in in the review or PM me. **Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American TV show _The Originals._** Enjoy.**

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 12**

_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. -Orson Welles_

**America - New Orleans – 11 years ago**

_**Monsters **__**are real...**_

"Okay. Heads; we play your game. Tails; we play mine." Kol flipped the coin. Opening his palm both children saw that it was tails and Kol smiled victoriously.

Little Hope frowned, "Please Kol!" She looked at him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "I'm tired of it. Please!"

_**Ghosts are real too...**_

Kol pursed his lips, he couldn't say no to her. She had him wrapped around her little finger. "Alright." He agreed and Hope hugged him tightly. "You'll hide and I'll seek, and if I find you you're mine."

_**They live inside us.**_

Hope giggled, "I'm already _your_ friend Kol." He smiled darkly;_ it was scary what a smile can hide. "_Now let's start!"

Kol turned around; he closed his eyes and faced the tree. Taking a deep breath he started singing the song they had created on Halloween.

_One, two Kol is counting._

_Three, four better play along._

_Five, six don't laugh at him._

_Seven, eight stay hidden in your place._

_Nine, ten everything is… dead._

The song was right; there was only dead silence in the meadow.

"Ready or not, here I come." Kol turned around and started searching for his little princess.

_**And sometimes…**_

Hope clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to stay still and silent.

"Hmmm…" He hummed, "Where she could be hidden?" Kol smirked when he realized where she had been hiding the whole time.

Coming from behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. Hope's eyes widened and she let out a squealed.

"Looks like I found you." He buried his face in her long silver hair and murmured, "You are mine, now."

_**They win.**_

* * *

**1 Month later**

**Cross Academy – Present**

"Not detention again!" Yuuki complained. The teacher had put her in detention again for sleeping in class.

"It's your own fault for staying up all night and sleeping all day." Sayori commented. "Where's Zero anyway?"

Yuuki stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at her friend, "Oh he is visiting a relative." She nervously lied. "He'll be back soon." _or I hope so._

"Good." Yori gathered her books, "You look too tired."

* * *

"Don't push!" A girl complained as Yuuki pushed past them stood in front of the gate.

"Hurry up and move it!" Another girl yelled out as she refused to move from the moon dorm gates.

"Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!" Yuuki yelled out at all of them. "It's curfew time for everybody in the Day Class, so just go back to your dorms!"She yelled at them but no one moved.

"Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect." The fan girls yelled.

_Oh _Yuuki sighed sadly. _I wish I didn't have to do this all by myself._

The girls became angrier due to her pestering for them to leave and started their normal charge forward and she instantly tied her hardest to hold back the annoying, squealing cattle that were trying to get past her.

"Please move-" Yuuki started yelling at them but before she could finish she heard the door that hided the moon dorms opening. "Damn it! Late again!" All the fan girls instantly lost the chaotic rage, and now stared at the Night Class making their arrival.

"Girls please stop" Poor Yuuki pleaded as some of them started pushing again and suddenly she fell backwards. Before she could meet the ground a grip hold her from falling.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I-"She quickly got up and turned around only to see…

"Exactly what are you doing?" The silverette stared at her blankly but Yuuki could see that her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Zero!" She breathed in shock, "You're back!"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle them." She shook her head, "You can be so useless sometimes."

Yuuki blinked, and to Zero's surprise she saw her eyes glitter with tears. Before the huntress could start forward, however, Yuuki's smile broke through like sunshine through a cloud bank. She didn't care if she looked stupid; some tears she had been holding back escaped her eyes and she wiped them quickly and went to hug her. "It's about time," she said as she went into Zero's arms.

Zero wrapped her arms around Yuuki. She would never admit it to anyone but she had missed the short haired girl and her stupid remarks. "Don't tell me that you actually missed me."

Yuuki smiled a little and let out a small laugh. "Shut up you jerk!" She lightly punched her arm.

Zero took a step back and glanced the Night Class. When she finally decided to call Cross he had told her about what he said to the vampires, to say she was mad, it would be understandable. However it seemed to her that the vampires hadn't believed a word from the Chairman and that was why they looked at her the way they did.

Akatsuki's jaw actually dropped while Shiki and Rima's usually stoic face turned to shock. _Good thing they don't have poky in their mouths otherwise it would have dropped._ Aido was frozen, his expression a mix between shock and disbelief, while Takuman simply smiled at her, and Ruka glared at her. As for Kuran, if he had reacted at all, he hid it quickly.

"Takuma, I hope you do realize that you don't have to call me Yue-chan anymore."

The green eyed vampire nodded and stared at her for a moment. Her long silver haired was tied in a fish-spine braid; he was right after all, Yue was indeed Zero.

Yuuki frowned and looked between them puzzled, "Huh?"

"Nothing." She turned her attention back to the Day Class girls, "Okay brats, break is over! Go back to your dorms!" She yelled at them.

Some of them complaint but they couldn't really talk back to Zero. "Wait!" Suddenly one Day Class girl stopped them, "Kyriuu-kun, do you know if Ichiru-kun has awoked?" She asked, playing with her fingers.

Zero glared at her and sighed in annoyance. "Yes, he is in-"

"Yay!" Some of them cheered and quickly left.

"What just happened?" Yuuki asked once again confused.

She licked her lips, "I think my brother got his own personal fun clab."

Did she hear her right?" Your brother? I thought he was…" Dead was the right word but Yuuki didn't dare to say it.

Zero looked at her and patted her head, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Zero had succeeded avoiding Yuuki, she knew the brown eyed girl would kill her with questions.

As soon as she opened the door she was hugged tightly by none other than Cross. "Seriously?!"

"My little girl returned to her uncle!"

"Agh! Get off of me you!" She tried to push him, "you crazy man!"

Suddenly the Chairman released her from the koala hug. "Why didn't you come here earlier? Do you know how shocked I was when I saw Ichiru sleeping in your room?" His tone serious and concerned.

_Okay he has a double personality. There's no doubt about it._ Before Zero could answer, Yagari stepped into the office, "So I see you're back, _princess_."

Zero glared at him, "Sensei."

Taking out a cigarette he lit it up, "Care to tell us where you have been?"

"No, not really."

Chairman smiled one of his bright smiles and stood between them, "Now Yagari, I'm sure Zero-chan is tired. Why don't you two talk about this tomorrow, hmm?"

Seeing none of them answering him he quickly went to his desk and pulled out something he had hidden. "And now I have something for my cute niece…" With a bright smile he showed her the uniform.

The silverette looked at him wide-eyed; _No, no, no, __**absolutely not**__!_ "I'm not going to wear a skirt!"

"Oh come on Zero-chan!" Chairman whined with a pout, "Skirts are the girl's uniform and it'd be odd if you're the only girl wearing pants."

"I hate you!" Zero crossed her arms, "You should change the dress code and stop calling me Zero-chan!"

"I believe you can pull off a skirt quite well, princess."

"Shove it!"

* * *

She never thought what it would be like to be bitten by creatures like him, but now that she was she realized that it was like being bitten by a poisonous snake. The fangs snag on the flesh under your skin and tear further in every time you try to shake them off and suddenly you go numb.

To him, her skin felt as a rose petal, smooth and fragile. As the monster sank his teeth into it, he could feel the rich, sweet blood flow into him. Adrenaline pumps through the girl's body, and the vampire felt alive again.

_Her blood would be better though_. A voice in his head disagreed and he shook his head and focused on what he was doing.

He sank his teeth into the soft flesh. His fangs found themselves drawn to the jugular vein. The sweet blood flowed into his mouth like a grotesque river flowing down the rocks. For a few seconds he was lost into the rich, beautiful blood.

The poor girl felt a tremor run down her spine as she felt his cold hands brush against her neck, and she had to bite back a gasp as his tongue flicked against her neck. "Pl-please." She tried to beg, "Don't do this, please let me go!"

The vampire yanked his fangs out abruptly and pushed her against the wall. "Shh." He shushed her by putting a finger against her lips. "It's okay."

The girl sobbed louder, "Let me go!" She struggled to get free, "Please I-I won't tell anyone! I swear I-"

Angry with her pathetic words, he took a breath and forced himself to stay calm. Grabbing her jaw, he forced her to look at him. "I told you it's okay." he said gently. "If you won't tell anyone then I will let you go, my dear." his voice grew soft and persuasive.

The girl swallowed hard and tried which got her an amused smirk, "You will let me go?"

_Foolish girl!_ He sneered inside him.

"Of course, just answer one question; what am I?" His eyes met hers, asking her the most obvious question.

"You are a…" _beast, a monster!_ She wanted to yell, she could still feel the pain in her neck but she had to be smart, she could get out of this alive. She just had to play right, after all all this was a game to him; a game of prey and predator. "vampire." she cleared her throat, "You are a vampire."

"That's right." He let her go and took a step back.

The young girl watched him carefully as she started leaving. Turning her back on him, she smiled. She won! She had actually won! She was a survivor! She was…

an idiot.

In a sudden movement, he pulled her roughly into his arms and she tried to pull. "What a silly little mouse you are." He made a sound of disapproval."Thinking that I would actually let my dinner go." He laughed sadistically.

She felt him biting into her flesh once again, and moaned quietly in pain. Why? What had she done to deserve such a suffering?

His razor teeth sliced through the wet skin without resistance, penetrating deep into the flesh of her neck as they cut through the thin blood vessels and permitted them to spill their precious liquid. As the scarlet fluid flicked onto his tongue, he moaned along began to greedily suck upon it, like a starving infant to his mother's nipple. Her screams which were like music to his ears, were now printed in his mind.

As he continued drinking her blood, he could feel her heartbeat slowing down. His arms tightened around the girl's waist as she took her last breath before closing her eyes forever.

The body fell down as he let go of her. Even though as he drunk blood, her, he knew it wasn't enough. He craved more; he always would since it wasn't _her_ blood.

The vampire wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his knuckle. He was still hungry.

* * *

Zero looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit she did look good_. I can't believe I actually agreed on this,_ she thought as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Her tie was loose; and her jacket wasn't button well which made her look like a badass.

Chairman had said that she had to wear the Day Class girls uniform because it was in the school code and of course Yagari had to remind him that she had to change room because she couldn't keep staying in the boys Dorm with Ichiru.

But then, the thought of staying in the girls Dorm, near the Day Class idiots, or worse, having one of them as a roommate; actually scared Zero a little. So she forced herself to make a deal, "_I'm wearing the uniform only if you let me stay in my room."_ And with a little persuading, he finally agreed with the condition that Ichiru had to stay in a different room.

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for Yuuki's questions and headed outside.

* * *

In Night Class the teacher had given them 10 minutes break as he had to organize some papers.

"Do you believe that Kyriuu is a girl now Hanabusa?" Ruka asked sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

Aido's cheeks were red as he glared at her, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Ichijo…" Shiki's voice surprised everyone as he spoke, "What was that with you and Kyriuu?" He took one of Rima's poky and started eating it.

"Yeah…" Aido's anger towards Ruka disappeared and he turned his attention to the Vice-President who was looking little nervous as he noticed that he had captured the Pureblood's attention as well.

"I… eh I had seen Kyriuu can around here before." He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled happily, "In her true…em… _form_." He added.

Aido's eyes popped out and he dramatically gasped, "What?! And you didn't say anything?!"

He blinked, "I didn't know it was Kyriuu!" He said defensibly and looked at Kaname, "She told me her name was Yue and I thought she was… nice."

"Nice?" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like Kyriuu at all."

Takuma shrugged he had always believed that the huntress wasn't bad, just misunderstood and lonely, just like a certain brown eyed Pureblood. "Well she seemed very nice to me." He crossed his arms, "and I'm going to be her friend. How hard can it be?"

Before any of them could answer, the Night Class's teacher called them, "Attention class." He got up, "Let's start the lesson."

As Takuma paid attention to the teacher, little did he know that a Pureblood and a poky-lover were glaring at him, both with anger and hidden jealousy.

* * *

_It's a quiet night,_ Zero mused as she was patrolling the school grounds of Cross Academy. She walked with a distant gaze as she felt the night breeze. Closing her eyes, her mind went back few weeks ago; she and Ichiru had decided to stop travelling and actually find out the reason why her aunt died.

Of course that was easier said than done, it took them week to find out a witch who was the last person Mihoko talked to only to find out that her aunt didn't just _died_ she committed _suicide_, and not for nothing, but for her. She had tied her life to her grandmother and had killed herself.

Zero couldn't understand why her aunt did that. _Why not let me fight her?_ She wasn't worth it. Zero felt hopeless, depressed, sad, frustrated, angry but most of all; she was scared; scared of the world and all she would have to face.

"Zero!"

Lilac eyes opened and met brown, "What Yuuki?"

The short haired girl crossed her arms, "You own me some answers." She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? The Chairman?"

She winced, feeling the guilt hitting her like a train but she tried not to show it. "Yuuki…"

Yuuki frowned and her eyes saddened, "Where were you Zero?" She asked softly.

Zero sighed and pursed her lips as she sat on the balcony, "It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"I was travelling." She told her without looking at her, "with Ichiru." She added.

Yuuki nodded, "Wasn't he…?" _dead_

"I thought he was. I'm glad he's not though." A faint smiled appeared on her lips, "You can meet him tomorrow."

"I'd love that." Yuuki brightly smiled but she soon frowned again. "But wait, how did the girls know about Ichiru and how did they know it was _you_?"

"We arrived at school in the morning." She started saying and chuckled as she remembered what happened, "they were shocked of course but Ichiru can be very _charming_ when he wants to."

"Huh?"

"I now understand why he never became a vampire hunter. He should become an author and work in Hollywood." Zero smiled, "the thing he told them…." she shook her head, "he made a melodramatic story about my appearance and our family's death and how cruel life separated us. It was amusing to say the least."

Yuuki's eyes brightened, now they actually got somewhere! But wait… "If you came here in the morning…" She started asking, "Why didn't you come to me then?"

Zero shrugged lazily, "I had been travelling for hours Yuuki, I was tired."

The brunette looked at her wide-eye, "Jerk!" She tried to hit the silverette but she dodged.

Yuuki suddenly stopped and she smirked, "You know Zero…" she started backing away, "The skirt really suits you."

Zero clenched her fists, "Yuuki…" She tried to remain calm.

"I mean you look so _cute_."

But then again Zero was known for her temper, "Yuuki I'm gonna kill you!"

The brunette let out a shriek and started running to save her life.

* * *

Zero started coughing. After chasing Yuuki for a half hour her throat started hurting. In her state, she would probable hurt Yuuki, so she went to the lake; one of her favorite places in the school's ground. The blood tablets that she had once again tried didn't work. Not that she had expected them to.

Zero hissed when the thirst became greater and her knees gave up on her. She groaned in pain as she slid down and shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly. Zero tried to take deep breaths in hopes of relaxing only to sense the last person she wanted to see.

"Did you try the blood tablets again, Kyriuu?" Kaname asked, even though the answer was obvious. He came closer to the silver-haired teen who was presently sinking to her knees.

"What the hell do you want, Kuran?" She demanded the contemptible Pureblood.

"You need to feed," replied Kaname, as he knelt beside the selverette seizing to be amazed at how impudent the vampire hunter was. It amused him and irritated him at the same time.

"Get the hell out of here, vampire!" The Bloody Rose that was beside Zero was lifted and pointed to the Pureblood. "I don't need any help from you." She added glanced elsewhere.

Kaname's fist bawled as he watched Zero turn away from him. However when he spoke, his voice remained calm. "You still have problem with your thirst I see, here."

Zero didn't need to look up to see what Kuran was offering because she could smell it. And _oh God it smelled delicious._ Kuran had brought his fingers up to his own neck and had pricked it the skin over the tight neck muscle and a thin line of blood tricked down to the Pureblood's throat. "Kyriuu I am here to help you because you are Yuuki's shield. And as her _knight_ you need to be strong, so drink." His voice calm and modulated as it always was.

Zero shook her head and got up. "I'm not your puppet Kuran! I never was!" She shot him a glare. "Go find a new toy to protect Yuuki."

In a blur move Kaname slammed Zero against a tree. With his hand around Zero's throat and his other gripping Zero's wrist, making sure she didn't get to fire at him, Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I admire your audacity, however talking to a Pureblood that way." Kaname shook his head. "If anyone were to listen, you would be hunted down and killed mercilessly."

"I'm not afraid of your pets" She snarled at him

Kaname smirked inside him, amused by the girl's stubbornness. "Kyriuu this is the last time I'm going to tell you rather than force you; drink." He warned and let go of her neck.

_Force me?_ Zero's eyes darkened at the thought. The damn Pureblood would actually force her!?

Her eyes darkened and she bit down using both her top and bottom row of teeth as if she was trying to take a chunk out of Kaname's neck.

The Pureblood groaned, not in pain but pleasure and stifled a moan. He wrapped his arms around Zero's waist , bringing her closer to his body. With tonight's weird events, Zero stirred something deep inside him; something protective more than his protectiveness for Yuuki. Although that didn't surprised him; the past couple of weeks he discovered that his love for Yuuki was more of a brother to his sister than to his lover.

And Kiryuu shocked him today; she looked so much like the woman from his dream but if she was her then why had he dreamed Zero?

The huntress pulled away after getting enough blood, feeling more at peace than she had ever felt.

Meanwhile Kaname opened his eyes; he didn't realize that he had closed them in the first place while giving blood to the huntress and surprisingly he felt as if he had done the _right_ thing.

The Pureblood didn't remove his arms around Zero's waist. Instead he observed those eyes that pierced into him, that would glare spitefully, boldly declaring that she would shoot or attack without hesitation. Now those eyes were half closed in daze still lost in the taste of the blood that she now has inside her.

"Why is it…" Kaname whispered starring intently at Zero as though his answer could be found on her face. "That I can't get you off my mind?"

Zero blinked, wondering if she heard correctly. "What are you doing?" Why was the Pureblood looking at her like this? The hand around her waist tightened.

He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next but Zero looked so beautiful, as she was trying to come back to hers senses after her bloodlust while still having blood on her lips that looked so kissable right now.

Kaname slowly lowered his head towards and before she could react, his lips were against hers. It was a gentle kiss, soft lips over pliant ones, and it was over quickly since Zero pulled away and tried to get out of his hold. "Kuran stop!" Zero tried to free herself, "What about Yuuki huh?" She tried to reason with him, "Are you going to hurt her?" Receiving no response she pushed him with all the strength she could manage. "Let go!"

Having enough from the huntress, Kaname untied her hair from the ponytail she had made and pulled her into a more passionate kiss by grabbing her long hair.

Zero struggled against, the kiss, doing what she could to shove him away, but the damned Pureblood was too strong. She felt Kaname's lips moving against hers, trying to open her lips, but Zero kept them lock, only to let out a gasp as she tripped and fell down with result having the Pureblood on top of her.

Not able to take it anymore, Zero finally kissed him back, forgetting who she was and with whom she was. She moaned a little as their tongues started fighting for dominance. Zero ran her fingers through Kaname's hair, taking liking at how soft they were.

Kaname started kissing her neck as his left hand was currently resting on her thigh, as his right hand travelled from her waist to her neck; feeling the huntress heartbeat that was ringing in his ears. His hand started lowering down to her...

"Zero?" a voice called from afar, "Where are you?"

Yuuki's voice made Zero to snap out of whatever spell she was under and with all her strength she managed to push Kaname off of her.

Wide-eyed Zero got up quickly and picked up Bloody Rose from the ground. She didn't glance at Kuran mostly because her cheeks were flushed in anger and embarrassment and she didn't want to let him know that she was affected.

Taking a breath, she turned to the opposite direction of where Yuuki was and headed towards her room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to patrol because she would spend the rest of the night washing her lips to make sure she got the taste off of her lips.

Damn her luck and Kuran's kissing abilities.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think of this chapter? You finally got Zero and Kaname! Also, who do you believe was the vampire who drank from the poor girl? And who was the mad and jealous poky lover? Rima or Senri?

Hope you like this chapter,

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** As you have noticed I didn't update for weeks. That was because I was busy and had lot of difficulties writing this chapter. **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome!** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show _The Originals. _**Enjoy.**

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: ****Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 13**

**No one's POV**

Ichiru was sitting in the back of the class, resting his head on his hand as the teacher droned on.

"Once the state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state-"He suddenly stopped talking as the door open. "Miss Kyriuu, nice of you to join us." He said sarcastically.

Zero raised an eyebrow, for an unknown reason the history teacher- Mr. Washi - hated her- and of course the feeling was mutual. "Nice to see too." She answered back with the same tone.

"Why are you late?" The Day Class Students were now watching them with interest.

Zero's eyes widened, "I'm late?" She asked in a mockery tone.

"You almost missed an entire period ."

"Are you telling me I'm pregnant?" She asked with a serious face and the entire class burst laughing.

As she went towards to her seat Yori and a surprisingly not sleeping Yuuki smiled at her, _probable enjoying the show._

She narrowed her eyes as she saw who was sitting beside her seat, "Any reason you sat here, brother?"

Ichiru ignored the question, "I think you're making angrier, nee-chan." He informed her with a smirk as he watched Mr. Washi's face becoming redder and redder in anger for being disrespected.

Zero rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat down, beside her brother. Unfortunately for her Mr. Washi didn't forget her. "So, Miss Kyriuu, did you do my homework?"

"Did you grade my test?"

clenched his fists, "I have other students' test to grade."

"Well…" She crossed her arms, "I have other teachers' homework to do."

The teacher turned around trying to be as patient as possible. _Remember you'll get in jail if you hit a student._ Taking the book from his desk he ignored the girl's comment and said, "Let's continue. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." He continued from where he stopped. He glanced at the disrespectful girl and he could swear he saw a faint smile on her face.

* * *

At lunch time, Zero grabbed a bottle of water and an apple before heading outside. She found a spot under a tree, away from the other students. Sitting down, she took out from her bag a notebook and an apple.

As she sat against the tree, she started drawing as she took some bites from her apple every now and then.

As fun as it had been to mess up with the teacher, it didn't make her thoughts disappear. Soon Cross Academy would get one more student, a _Night Class_ student. Someone she was awfully familiar with. _Why couldn't she just stay home? _She shook her head, _stupid girl._

"Hey Zero-chan."

Zero jumped a little and immediately stopped drawing; like every artist she had her insecurities about her drawings and didn't want show them to anyone. "Hello Sayori." She closed the notebook and put it back inside her bag.

"May I sit?" She asked kindly.

She moved aside letting space beside her, "Be my guest and just call me Zero."

"Then call me Yori, Zero." The girl sat beside her and there was only silence until Yori decided to break it, "You missed a lot of days from school, Zero." She paused, "Yuuki was worried."" She finally said.

"I'm aware of that." She took one bite from her apple.

"She missed you- a lot." The image of Yuuki crying wasn't easily erased from her mind.

Zero pursed her lip and nodded, "Yuuki is a very sensitive girl."

Yori looked at her surprised, after all Zero wasn't known for being sweet or open person but then again she remembered Yuuki's words _**"Zero isn't a bad person, she just doesn't really know how to react when someone is overly nice."**_ "So you like drawing?" She changed the subject.

Zero looked little startled when Yori asked her about her hobby, "Emm yeah…" She said somewhat awkwardly, it wasn't like they were best friends or something. Zero frowned at her thoughts but quickly snapped out of them as Yori asked her whether she had thought about taking art class. "Not really." Suddenly the apple in her hand looked more interested, "I prefer if you didn't told anyone Wakaba."

"On one condition." The Day Class girl smiled as the idea popped in her head, "Call me Yori."

Zero nodded and they both stopped talking as they saw Yuuki and Ichiru coming towards them.

* * *

"Nee-chan wake up." A silver haired girl was being bothered in her sleep. "Please, come on Zero!" Finally waking up in frustration Zero sat up quickly only to come face to face with her brother.

Her room was dark but the light was seeping through the window enough for her to see Ichiru's amused smirk. "What?"

"Don't you wanna know what time is it?"

Zero frowned in confusion and look at the clock on the nightstand. Her eyes widened as she realized she was late- again. "Crap." Getting up quickly she put on her jacket after making sure it had Bloody Rose in it.

After she got ready, she turned around only to find Ichiru gone. He must have gone to Yuuki. That was her last thought before she opened the door and got out.

* * *

"Zero! You jerk you were late again!" Yuuki screamed at her sister as soon as she saw her.

"Oh come on Yuuki-chan." Ichiru laughed as he reached them, "It's not nee-chan's fault that you are useless at this." He messed her hair.

"Hey!" Yuuki complained and blushed. Ichiru-kun was a very kind person and unlike Zero he didn't bother trying to hide his emotions. Before she knew they have already been acting like friends, something that made Yuuki happy. _Ichiru-kun is a kind person and a very handsome boy. _Yuuki's cheeks turned red at the thought.

"Yuukiii" She blinked as she realized that Zero was weaving her hand in front of her face, "Hey Yuuki!"

"Huh? What?"

"You didn't hear anything I've told you did you?" Zero said with a scowl on her face.

"Oh don't blame her nee-chan." Ichiru leaned with head on Zero's shoulders, "Maybe she's in love." He suggested playfully and was pleased to see Yuuki blushing once again. God, it was so easy messing up with the short brunette.

Zero frowned. Memories of the previous night flushed through her mind. Yuuki was in love with the person who had kissed her last night! The thought made her furious, there was only one Pureblood she had kissed and that was because she hadn't known what he was. Kol's lies and his manipulation still hurt in her heart.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll go out." Zero informed them. "Ichiru you can join me if you want to."

"Nah I'll keep Yuuki-chan company."

"Well…" Zero smiled, "I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Aido-Sempai!", "Senri!" Some Day Class girls started screaming as the Night Class was going for their lesson.

As soon as Zero saw the Pureblood she didn't know what came over her. It was his fault that she had been so angry at herself all night. If he hadn't bothered her when she was thirsty, if he hadn't offered his blood and if he hadn't kissed her, none of this would have happen. She wouldn't feel angry and more importantly she wouldn't feel so guilty, as she watched Yuuki trying to stop some students.

With her head up, she walked towards the Night Class with confidence and stopped in front of Kuran.

He didn't say anything to her; he just stared at her and waited for the words that were about to come out. He was sure the silverette wouldn't be ashamed to yell at him in front of the Day Class or Night Class students. However Kaname was proven wrong.

Zero didn't yell at him or pointed Bloody Rose at him –something which he considered a miracle. Instead she raised her hand and slapped him- hard.

She – Zero Kyriuu slapped _him_ – Kaname Kuran

A Level D vampire slapped a Pureblood

Kyriuu slapped Kaname-Sama

Time froze

The fangirls and fanboys stopped screaming; Yuuki gasped in shock but didn't move while Ichiru was mostly watching amused.

"You **bitch**!" Ruka screamed furiously but was held back by Akasuki, "How _dare_ you lay your hand on him?!"

While at the same time Aido started creating ice. "You'll regret it Level D." He said darkly only to be stopped by Ichijo.

Seiren appeared at her side and was probable going to raise her hand but Kaname's cold voice stopped. "It's alright Seiren. I'm sure Kyriuu-kun had her reasons.

Zero ignored both brats and didn't look away from the Pureblood who was now glaring at her. "Next time I will cut your hands, just to make sure you won't touch me." She said coolly, her glare matching his and turned away. She wasn't surprised that none of the other members of the Night Class attacked her. She had heard the Pureblood ordering with his voice low to go to class. _Probable not to expose their secret._

Reaching the gates, Zero could help but feel satisfied for what she did, although she knew she would have Yuuki to get her on her nerves but it was so worth it.

"Wait Zero-chan!" Takuma yelled from behind her. "Why did you do that?" he asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"Whatever do you mean vampire?"

He shook his head, "You shouldn't have done that. I-"

"Look _Takuma_." She cut him off, "Because I don't hate you like the rest of them, it doesn't mean that you and I are going to be buddies. " Hurt was written all over to his face and for a single minute Zero felt guilty that she was the reason for it. "Now, you better go to class." Opening the gate, she left and the Vice-President could do nothing but stare.

* * *

She studied the man's face for a moment. He looked to be in his forties and very nervous. His eyes seemed to roam around the cabin as if he was expecting something to happen. A young boy who was probably his son sat next to him with wide eyes as he studied the skies. He looked to be the same age as his sister who was sleeping in her mother's arms. The man's hands trembled as he checked his seat belt.

"Are you alright sir?"

He looked at her surprised but he quickly smiled and said, "I just fine."

The short black haired nodded and was going back to listening music when he hastily added, "I just-" He pursed his lips, "It's the first time I'm in a plane and..."

The girl nodded, completely understanding the man's nervousness, "I completely understand. I remember the first time I got in a plane..." She shook her head and laughed. "Let's just say it was good think I was travelling with my best friend, otherwise the pilot would have kicked me out from the plane on his own." She chuckled

The man looked at her wide-eyed and asked, "Why?"

"I was freaking out!" She said as it should be obvious, "Just imagine, I pushed away the flight attendant and got into the Flight Deck!" She laughed, "My friend was so pissed and embarrassed."

The man laughed with the young girl and actually looked surprised when he heard the announcement;

"We will be making our decent into Japan International Airport in approximately three minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and make sure your trays are clear and in an upright position. Please do not leave your seats until we are safely in the boarding zone. Thank you for flying Dove Airlines."

"Looks like we're landing."

"See?" She winked at him and smiled playfully, "You only needed to distract yourself."

The man suddenly gasped, "Oh my God, I didn't even introduce myself!" He gave her his hand, "I'm Louis."

The short haired girl giggled and shook his hand, "I'm Anna."

The 292 tilted slightly to the left and began a slow and steady turn. Down below, the ground looked like square plots on a huge map of some kind. Gradually, everything began to come into view. As they neared the ground, small cars heading down long highways of black ribbon came into view, as well as having various colored homes of different sizes and shapes. A sudden bump told her the landing gear was released. The man jumped slightly at the sound.

Feeling his ears pop, he opened his mouth in an attempt to release the pressure. Trees and rooftops whizzed by as the aircraft made its final turn onto the waiting runway and ended with a mild rumbling as the tires kissed the tarmac.

A loud rush of air giving pressure to the brakes slowly brought the plane to an Indy 500 speed, culminating into the final act of taxiing slowly but surely into the arrival gate.

As she got out of the plane she said goodbye to Louis and his family and searched for her friend. She started walking as her eyes were scanning searching for a specific person.

Cat green eyes met lilac and Anna couldn't hold back.

Running to her while having a strong grip at the same time as she carried the luggage, she jumped into her best friend's arms and hugged her tightly. Anna suddenly felt the urge to make her feel that she was happy to see her once again. Zero however was a bit surprised.

"Wow okay okay" She hugged her back, "I get it, you love me."

As Zero said that, Anna could feel her stomach pulsating as she held back the tears, wanting to be brave in front of her friend. She was thinking of all ways possible to tell her how stupid she was for telling her to stay behind but none were too clever. In the end she just mutterer, "I missed you so much." It wasn't as if words were necessary for them.

Zero's eyes softened as she pulled back and she allowed a faint smile to appear on her face. "Come on." She took Anna's luggage from her hands, "I've called a cab."

Anna nodded, and followed.

**10 minutes later**

Music blasted their ears as the car sped down the deserted highway. The old man who owned the taxi was silent driving, occasionally pushing his wire glasses back on his nose. Zero had tried to speak to her, but the music was making difficult gather her thoughts. Headmaster had called her to his office as soon as she woke up, only to tell her they'd have a new Night Class Student.

Zero was a privet person, she didn't like sharing her thoughts, secrets or feeling so it was no surprise that headmaster had no idea that Anna is her friend like Dean is. So when she told him little about her friendship with Anna, he was over the moon because he thought that her friend would help her accept the Night Class. Yeah like that's gonna happen. Chairman of course realized after Zero had broken his desk once again that even with her friend here, she wouldn't let go of the anger so easily.

Getting tired of the silence between them, Zero finally spoke. "So, will you tell me how come you decided to come here?" She asked.

Anna who was gazing out the window looked at her, "Dean came!" She pointed. "And I've wanted to come here for a while." Anna never liked when it was time for Zero to go back to the Academy, it was like giving a gift to a child and then demand to give it back to you, and although Anna loved Eliza –not as much as Zero but close enough- the old woman was a human and one day she'd go away but Zero… Zero was always there. The silver haired girl was the only family Anna wants and needs.

"What about Eliza?" She asked, "You left her all alone?" Zero frowned at the thought. Eliza was a part of whatever family she has left and she didn't want to leave the poor woman on her own.

Anna's voice snapped her out from her thoughts, "Sheila and her left together for France." She informed her. "I thought you knew"

Zero looked down at her hands, "I didn't." She cleared her throat, "I haven't spoken to them for a while now."

"I see."

"…"

"So…" Anna started saying, "is there a reason why you didn't tell me about your aunt?"

"I just… I couldn't face it Anna." She raised an eyebrow, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't mourn with Dean either." She reassured her, knowing there was always a little competition between her friends. "I know Eliza and Sheila must have buried her by now but I just…-"

"Couldn't say goodbye?" Anna suggested and Zero nodded. She wasn't surprised; Zero had always been a strong person who didn't want people to see her sadness or any other bad emotion.

"It's okay Zero." She grabbed the silverette's hand. "_I'm_ here." Her grip tightened as she spoke similar words Dean had told her when they were sitting on the bridge. "You've always been there for me so if you need anything; let me be there for you."

Zero released a melancholic sigh and nodded once again. There was no point trying to talk things over with her friend, both were stubborn and had temper and in this round Anna won.

* * *

**In the Night Class**

"Where is everyone?" Kaname asked Ichijo who was humming a song. Everyone was missing, everyone expect Takuma and Seiren who was at the moment reading a book.

Kaname had thought that with Kyriuu's return, everything would go back at how they were but he was wrong. With Kiryuu's return also came a lot of issues; first of all Yuuki was keeping herself away from him and was spending her time with Kiryuu's brother; _Ichiru_. Someone who wasn't in his plans like so many other things, also, he didn't trust the boy. He knew enough about him to understand that for a human Ichiru could be dangerous and even though he wasn't seeing Yuuki in a romantic way anymore it did not mean that he still didn't want his sister safe at his side.

Another issue was Rido. He had no idea where his _dear uncle_ could be. He had sent so many people and nothing!

And last but not least, Zero Kiryuu was hunting his thoughts. The previous night he had another dream of the young girl and no matter how much he tried he could not find a logical explanation.

Feeding the girl his blood was his choice; he wanted her to be strong for Yuuki. _**"I'm not your puppet Kuran I never was!"** _He words still surprised him. True to her words the Level D wasn't a puppet. She could never play that role and in a way he didn't want her to. In his mind he had planned for the girl to be Yuuki's shield but in time –during her absence he had learnt to appreciate her presence therefore after she achieved what he wished her to, he wouldn't kill her as he had first thought he would.

Kaname could understand why he suddenly appreciated Zero and wanted her to be safe and strong but he couldn't understand what possessed him last night to kiss her. She just looked so beautiful when she didn't struggle anymore and with his blood on her lips she tasted so-

_Wait!_ Kaname blinked. _Since when was he referring Kiryuu as Zero?_ He blinked again. He wasn't even supposed to think about the kiss they had shared! Kiryuu had been so disrespectful today! To slap **him**-a **Pureblood**! If he hadn't ordered the Night Class to go to class, they would have probable ripped her apart.

Kaname was angry with the girl; angry that she slapped him, angry that she threatened him once _again_ but most of all he was angry that she seemed so unaffected. After she left everyone had gone silent though he could sense the Night Class's fury and the Day Class's shock.

"Hm?" Ichijou stopped humming and looked at his friend. "Oh right." He looked around "No one else is here are they?" Resting his head on his hands he wondered, "I wonder where they went." He looked at Kaname whose eyes had darkened a little but he received no answer.

* * *

"And this is "Cross Academy." Zero announced with sarcasm as she opened the main gates while holding one of Anna's luggages.

Anna stepped in as soon as Zero opened the gate and looked around with a look of fascination on her face. "You know I actually expected to have to do something to get here." her expression changed from fascination to wonder and she glanced at her friend curious.

"Well it really depends on what class you are." Zero started explaining without looking at her as she started walking with Anna quickly following behind her. "If you want to go to the Day Class then you have to write a written exam and have the Headmaster to interview you, while if you want to go to the Night Class, Headmaster have to interview you first and then the Night Class dorm President." She finished.

"Kuran right?" Anna tried to remember the President's name Zero had always cursed his last name and Anna didn't really know or care about the Purebloods families in general.

Zero swallowed and made a face of disgust, as if she had drunk poison. "His name is _Kaname_." She answered her friend's silent question. At the mention of the bloodsucker's name Zero's hand still burned from the slap she had given him and she had yet to feel any regret. Not that she expected to, Zero was sure that the Pureblood deserved it. And she knew if her father was alive he would've ripped the Pureblood to pieces for touching her. After all, there was a reason why her father was known as _"The Destroyer"_.

"And how come I didn't give interview to anyone?" Anna asked as the passed the main building.

Zero peeked out of the corner of her eye before they narrowed considerably on Anna's question, hesitating for a few seconds before she answered. "You were going to but after I told the Chairman you were my friend, he had no doubt about you."

Anna smiled a happy smile and for a second Zero thought that she and Takuma would get along, seeing they're both people who have the happy-attitude all the time. Soon enough she felt guilty for being cold towards the sweet Vice-President but she should always remember that the green eyed vampire was Kuran's right hand and friend, therefore there was absolutely no way for them to have a slightly bit of friendship between them. "Ha! I would love to see how Dean's interview gone." the black haired girl's smile turned into a smirk as he could imagine the bastard's interview. However, Zero's words wiped the smirk off her face. "Dean didn't give interview either, although he never told me whether his lessons were easy. You see Dean was in the Day Class." Zero said ignoring the look of astonishment she received from Anna and continued, "Plus, don't act so cold. I know in fact that you miss him."

Anna snorted and rolled her arms as she started walking little faster. "As if!" She took a breath and said in a polite and calm voice, "Can we please continue with you showing the school and stop discussing irrelevant things?"

Zero lazily shrugged and answered, "Why yes if you wish so." She said in a mockery tone her eyes shining with little amusement. "As I was going to say in the beginning, Cross Academy is attended by two groups of students: the Day Class and the Night Class. At twilight, when the students of the Day Class return to their dorm, they cross path with the Night Class on their way to school. The academy was founded by non other that Kaien Cross, also frequently called "Chairman" or "Headmaster because of his position of the school-"

Zero was interrupted by Anna waving her hand, "Yeah, yeah I already know this!" She looked around and noticed that they were in a forest? She frowned. "Where are we?" She voiced her thoughts.

"That's the gardens." Zero rolled her eyes seeing her friend's doubly expression. "The prefects of the school –Yuuki and I- usually patrol here and it's also one of the few parts of the school that I actually like."

Anna made a hummed and nodded in approval. "It _is_ beautiful." She agreed

Zero was about to say something when she let go of the luggage, grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her behind her as she pulled out _"Bloody Rose"_. "Hello, Night Class." She greeted them with a scowl on her face and in a mockery tone before she slightly narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"You know, you're little cocky Zero Kyriuu." Aido almost spat out her name as he glared at her, with him was Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Shiki Senri, and Rima Toya.

"You dared to disrespect Lord Kaname, today! **You**! An _ex_-human." Ruka sneered "And the way you treat him…." She shook her head. The ungrateful huntress instead of being glad that Kaname had given her a little attention she dared to raise her dirty hand on him. Although Ruka had no idea what Kaname had done, she was sure it wasn't something horrible and even if it was it still didn't give the Level D any right.

"We really don't like it." Rima said in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah but Takuma said we should leave her alone." Senri reminded them, as the others slowly came around the silverette, without taking a notice of the black haired girl that was hidden behind her.

"Shiki is right Hanabusa it is better to leave her alone." Akatsuki told to his cousin as he saw the huntress had already raised her weapon and by the look of it, it didn't looke like she would hesitate to shoot them. "If lord Kaname finds out he'll tear you apart." He tried in vain to warn his cousin.

No one moved

Seeing no reaction from anyone, Akatsuki tried to make the guardian to back off by saying calmly, "Zero come on." He touched her shoulder, "It's better to put that thing away." He pointed "Bloody Rose" only to have his arm taken by Zero who threw him down with strong force.

As the Night Class student lay down Anna let go of her luggage and took some steps backward before she ran. Zero needed help and if she remembered correctly the other guardian –Yuuki must be patrolling somewhere nearby.

Meanwhile as Anna left without the Night Class' notice both Senri and Rima commented with a blank face, "So uncool." Secretly Senri was actually little happy with the way things turned out; now he would have an excuse to hurt Zero without having to fight with Takuma.

Zero smirked, "So, go ahead vampires you destroyed any good mood I had anyway." She should have known better than to think the Night Class wouldn't want to get her back for slapping their leader. Their auras were murderous, she could tell. Though it was something she could use for her own benefit.

Aido glared the silverette once again, feeling irritated that instead of feeling threatened or at least worried the vampire hunter actually looked as if she was enjoying it. "It's that kind of attitude that makes me think of killing her." He stated darkly as he slowly created ice to her way.

Akatsuki who was laying on the ground slowly got up and pushed some of his hair back, "Well I did the best I could to play the good guy here" He shrugged, "I'm not to blame for what's next."

Zero tensed as she tried to calm herself down. There was nothing good in fighting while having negative emotions, Sheila had taught her that.

As Aido's ice almost reached her, the fight began.

* * *

"_The Moon plays a very profound role when it comes to spell casting, as you make magic be aware that the subconscious mind is ruled by the Moon. Those interested in magic and spell casting, can enhance the power of their spells by becoming acquainted with all the phases of the Moon, and how to apply them, by tapping into the energy of the Moon you will be guided in your magic practice. Your life could be transformed by working with the different energies of the Moon. Before performing spells it is a good idea to meditate and help yourself to reach an altered state of consciousness. If you believe in higher powers and higher energies, you will naturally respond to the waxing and waning of the Moon's energies. When casting spells you are working with the subconscious mind, the elements, and with energy, the Moon is accessed and its transformational powers utilized. Spells require you to ignite the magic that you will be invoking, and then working with the universal life force, you become as one with energy flow of the unseen." Sheila stopped talking and looked the little girl who was writing all there to the old book that had passed on her by her Aunt._

_As she finished writing Hope looked up and her eyes met Sheila's, "So, the moon is like our source…" It sounded more like a question._

_Sheila nodded and smiled, proud that her young student understood, she knew that one day the girl in front of her would become a very talented witch. "Now, a witch is a human being born with magic inside, which enables them to manifest magical powers. Like mortals, witches can be either good or evil, as you very well know." She continued as Hope nodded, "I want to see if you've been studying as hard as you've said." Sheila sat on the desk while tapping her fingers on it as she thought of what questions she should ask the little princess. "Hmm tell me everything you know about the origin of witchcraft." That was a decent question which required to have studied a lot._

"_The origin of witchcraft dates back to the beginning of the Earth itself. Since then, witches have existed for untold centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the Devil. Instead, witches use their powers to hunt and vanquish the bad supernatural creatures who are threatening to break the balance witched have created; in order to protect the innocent and to make the world a safer place. The term "witch" is not exclusive to females, as males can also be witches as well." the small silverette answered with no hesitation and felt relieved as her teacher's lips curled up in a smile._

"_Very good!" She claps her hands. "Now, if the term "witch" is not exclusive to females, as males can also be witches as well, as you previously mentioned what is "warlock"?"_

_Hope frowned a little and tried to remember as some minutes passed Sheila smiled softly and shook her head, "My dear, it's okay if you can't rem-"_

"_Warlock is a witch who betrays magic, sells his or her soul to pure evil and sucks the energy out of witches while stealing his or her powers." Hope cut her teacher off as she suddenly remember and looked at her wide-eyes, " A warlock can be either male or female, just like a witch can be either gender. In the end their goal becomes a distant memory as they become more power hungry. Their selfishness is their downfall. "_

"… _Well done!" She almost cried out and Hope grinned. "Now, last question and we're done for today…"_

_Hope nodded fast, happy that she would get to play outside today. The sun was up and it made the weather so beautiful as if today was meant all the children to play outside or people to take a walk. Someone had to be really stupid to not want to outside._

"_During the late 17th century in Salem, Massachusetts, several men and women were persecuted for practicing witchcraft. During this period in Colonial America, many of the Puritans who had settled in the Northeast believed that witches were servants for the Devil. These events became known the Salem Witch Trials, in which numerous people - witches and mortals - were hanged or otherwise killed." Hope answered quietly after her teacher asked the question. She had always felt pity for all the people who had lost their lives that day whether they were witches or not."_

_Sheila nodded once again saying that her student was correct, "See? Another example of trust, witches can't trust anyone but themselves, remember that." Both student and teacher started packing their books. "And always, always control your emotions."_

_Hope paused, "I don't get it." She stated, "You said that our emotions makes us stronger."_

"_Yes, but we must be careful of our emotions. After all, there are the negatives ones." Sheila knelt in front of the little silverette. "Not all humans know about witches and what people don't know; they fear." She stroked her student's hair, taking a liking at its softness. As Hope was giving her completely attention, it seemed that she wasn't being bothered at being touched as she usually was, probable because her and Hope were close. "Therefore you should always hide your magic because their fear will take over and they'll more against you." She explained, "And vampires – __**never**__ forget the vampires, never tell or show them, for if you do, they'll take a hold of that knowledge and try to use it their own selfish desires."_

_Hope let out a huff and pouted, "I still don't get it. There's peace in New Orleans, all supernatural creatures live there, right?"_

_Sheila smiled, something which seems she did often when she's around the little princess, "Yes but out of town not many know that's why most of vampires from the pyramid do not believe in creature like us or anything else." She answered. As she mentioning the vampires from the pyramid, Hope remembered her Uncle Cross mentioning about making a school about them but she quickly dismissed her thoughts as she looked up. She suddenly __came to a realization._

"_That's the tragedy of them, they've lost faith and with that loss they have no idea what to be afraid of."_

_Sheila couldn't agree more._

* * *

**A/N: So today I had a fever and I wasn't able to write anymore. I didn't want to make you guys waiting so I updated it.**

**Although this is a long chapter I had so much more to write like: Kol and the mysterious vampire you saw in the last chapter, Dean! *sighs* Also I thing I have left Yuuki out a little bit, what do you think? I had actually written a scene about Kaname/Zero for this chapter but wasn't able to post it due to my fever.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for waiting. I didn't ****abandon t****his story and I'll try not to. I don't like when writers abandon their stories, so I don't intend to do that.**

**Although, I don't think this chapter is much I would love if you review and tell me what you think.**

**PS: Sorry if you see some mistakes but I didn't have enough time to edit it more carefully.**

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! After weeks of studing I finally returned! :D **Special thanks to everyone who faved and/or alerted and/or reviewed. You guys are awesome!** Also I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes, but english is not my first language. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show _The Originals. _**Enjoy.**

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: ****Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 14**

"_**That's the tragedy of them, they've lost faith and with that loss they have no idea what to be afraid of."**_

The luminous full moon glowed in the night sky as Aido's ice reached her; Zero jumped backwards and shot a branch which fell on top of Rima. Suddenly fire came from behind her and she knew it was Akatsuki's doing.

As she went to shoot him a whip-like weapon grabbed her arm and through her on the other side. Rolling on the ground, she suddenly felt sharp pain and she realized she had hit her head –hard.

Blood was slowly running down to her face but Zero did not give up. She wasn't a coward! As Akatsuki lighted up a fire again very damn close to her, she didn't hesitate to shoot him. With a strong _bang_! The vampire was kneeling on the ground and was holding his arm in pain.

Zero cocked her head to the right and smirked, "I'm not the one to blame for that am I?" She used the words he first told her after she had thrown him on the ground the first time, in a tone mixed with mockery and sarcasm.

Aido took a step closer to her. She could see his fury behind his eyes, the desire to kill her was becoming more and more evident to his face. It seemed as If the Night Class had decided tonight that she had lived long enough.

"You think you're so smart don't you, Kiryuu?" he spat.

Zero blinked, "No..." She said slowly and stepped back. "I _know_ I am." she shot again but Rima with Senri's help had managed to get the branch off of her, threw a lightning in front of her which caused her to lost her focus.

Aido saw this as a chance and he completely froze her legs.

_Damn it!_ Zero tried to move but the ice was too strong.

Ruka left Akatsuki's side and grinned at the sight of the thought to be- defeated Level D."I bet you're regretting it messing with us now, aren't you?" Ruka asked, grinning showing her pretty white teeth. "You know what? I don't think I do," She pulled a knife she had tied on her thigh and threw it at Aido's leg.

Ruka's eyes widened as she saw the blue eyed vampire growing in pain.

Taking advantage of the situation Zero used the back of "Bloody Rose" and hit the ice with great force. Jumping, she grabbed Ruka's arm, and was going to say something when another lightning landed in front of her feet, "Seriously?!" She glared the light orange haired girl and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground because Ruka Souen slapped her.

Zero had never talked with the vampire, neither had she ever given her a reason to keep an eye on her like Aido. However her obsession with Kuran was enough to make Zero feel disgusted and bothered. So it wasn't a surprise at all when the silverette punched Ruka straight in the jaw with no hesitation.

The beautiful aristocrat hissed in pain but seemed to heal quickly, unlike Zero who hadn't drunk blood wasn't going to heal anytime soon.

Blood gushed out in a stream and Zero became dazed. Ruka got up smiling, but winced in pain at her jaw. "I told you, you'd regret it," She said.

Quickly she wiped the metallic smelling blood away from her nose and ducked the punch the vampire was about to threw her.

The huntress grabbed her hair and threw the blond in Rima's direction and they both fell down.

Everyone was down; Akatsuki was still holding his arm, probable feeling a lot of pain since she had shot him. Rima and Ruka were both lying tired on the ground, while Aido although, he had pulled out the knife, he looked as if he was about to cry.

Zero relaxed a little and smiled at the sight of the group, "What, no more?" She raised an eyebrow and heavily sighted.

However, she forgot one Night Class student but really, who could blame her? The boy, was always quiet and kept a blank face, he was easily ignored and forgotten.

In flash, Zero's "Bloody Rose" was taken from her hand by Shiki's whip-like weapon and Ruka tackled her on the ground.

_The bitch just doesn't want to stop, does she?_ Zero grabbed and twisted one of her arms behind her back and she yelped in pain. Zero didn't feel a little bit sorry when the vampire's eyes started to get little tearful, after all, it was their fault they had come to her in the first place.

She thought it was over but of course the emotionless vampire had to prove her wrong. With his whip-like weapon he grabbed her wrist and twirled her a little before he threw her against a tree.

A loud smash sounded and Zero hissed in pain, she touched her forehead and slowly brought her palm to her face only to see that she was bleeding- a lot.

By now, Aido had once again stood up, with Shiki staring at her blankly, while Ruka and Rima were supporting the injured Akatsuki.

"Come on! All this for Kuran?" Their eyes darkened and some of them turned red at the mention of their leader and Zero felt her heart beat a little bit faster. _No! Like hell will I be frightened by them!_ "Did I slap him that hard?" She tried to get a reaction from them as she touched the tree from behind her for support. "I wish I had stayed to see him."

That did it!

"You-" Ruka stopped Aido and looked at the bleeding silverette with a evil glint in her eyes as a slow smirk spread over her beautiful face. "Have you ever seen a nightmare Kiryuu?" She asked slyly.

Zero tried to get up and next thing she knew, the blonde was so close to her, she could particularly feel her breath. _What kind of question is that? _Ruka grabbed both her arms and held her steady as Zero was still breathing heavily. "Let me go you damn bloodsucker!" She groaned but Ruka only held her tighter.

"That's going to hurt a little." Ruka murmured darkly and Zero started getting dizzier as more minutes passed.

"_**Shh… Everything will be alright!"**_ She heard her mother's comforting her.

_Mom?_ She wanted to call but her throat felt dry.

"_**My sweet girl."**_

"_**You are cursed on this earth." **_

"No, no, no." She struggled against Ruka, "Let go! Stop!" She kicked the blonde on her knee and she now realized that it was a very stupid mistake, because in the next instant Ruka had smashed her forearm with a sharp object, sending pain rocketing through her nerves. She couldn't ignore this one, screeching in agony. She stepped back and quickly examined herself by pulling her sleeve up, seeing another purple bruise forming. It didn't seem to be broken, but all her adrenaline made it hard to distinguish between anything but who her enemy was.

Ruka's illusions were getting stronger and she backed away frantically, until she felt the cold touch of the brick wall behind her.

Dead end.

"_**You are cursed on this earth!"**_

"Shut up!" She hissed at the illusion but the woman was simple smirking at her.

"What the hell?" She murmured when she saw Shizuka. _**"Are you scared?"**_

"No." She answered with a frown.

"_**Yes you a-a-are" She giggled as she said in a sing-song tone.**_

Another illusion appeared,_** "Your family's entire death is all, your fault."**_

"No" She denied, "No, no!" She shook herself and tried not to cry.

Aido frowned a little, he wasn't supposed to feel guilty for Kiryuu's pain but he was. Watching the strong huntress fighting Ruka's illusions wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be.

However, every pity left him as he saw Kiryuu's face change. Her eyes became red, but there was little black in them. Aido could see her fangs, and for a Level D, she seemed to have sharp fangs.

With a sudden movement, everyone except Ruka were thrown away by an unknown force and all of them looked around wide-eyed clearly freaked out.

Meanwhile, Zero who had unintentionally had used her powers on the vampires grabbed Ruka by her neck and growled at her, "**Stop** **it right** **now**!" Zero compelled her, and with a blank look Ruka did what she was ordered and took a step back. Soon enough though the blank look was replaced by a look mixture of anger and shock.

Zero took deep breath in and out, in and out.

She tried to take a step but everything seemed to be spinning around and a sudden dizziness hit her like a train, causing to have a huge headache. Falling on the ground, she could particularly feel the vampires' power coming for her. As she heard a worried voice shouting, Zero allowed herself to close her eyes and let the darkness claim her.

* * *

Kaien Cross had done horrible things in his life; he had killed, lied, manipulated and even betrayed, but he liked to think that he has changed; he had become a better person, not a hunter, but an uncle, a friend and most importantly; a father.

Hope or Zero as the silverette prefers, always had a big place in his heart. Zero was in a way, a reminder of everything he was and is. The Princess had been threatened by him when she was still a newborn-something which Kaien is still ashamed.

He liked how his life had turned out, and couldn't imagine what it would have happened if he hadn't met Juri and saw Lydia. He had a purpose, a goal, and for a while he had thought it was working.

He knew Zero never liked the idea of Cross Academy, from the day she heard it till now, Lydia didn't like it either, but for different reasons. Nevertheless, he had promised to Juri to establish the school that she so much wanted; a school where vampires and humans could coexist peacefully together.

However, the peace he had created was crushed when he was informed by the new night class student named Anna who had told him and Yuuki that the vampires were attacking his adoptive daughter.

"Hold it right there!" Yuuki shouted from behind him as she jumped and landed in front of him, "Fighting is forbidden! Didn't any of you read the students' handbook!? If you refuse to back out, as a member of the disciplinary committee you'll have to come through me first!"

Ruka rolled her eyes while Shiki sighed in annoyance as Aido stopped his ice.

"Well now that she's here…" Akatsuki murmured and stopped the fire he had created

"I'm over it." Aido shrugged, the last thing he wanted to do was harm Yuuki Cross. Not that he liked her, he just knew there was something about her that made Kaname-sama to protect her.

"Yes." Ruka agreed, "The mood is completely ruined. Let's go back to-"

"I'm sorry for not enjoying the mood anymore, Ruka-chan." Cross cut the blonde off and Yuuki looked at him in shock; she had never heard him speaking in a tone so… _cold_ and _deadly_.

The Night Class had the same reaction with Yuuki, but bravely Akatsuki took a step towards him and started talking calmly, "Headmaster Cross, us and Kiryuu had a-"

Yuuki didn't seem to hear what the vampires were talking about; before she went for patrol she was enjoying her time with Ichiru who was telling her funnies stories about him and Zero when they were kids. After doing some of her homework she was called to go to the Headmaster's office who wanted to tell her something only to become confused when the new student came inside the office and told her and the Headmaster looking panicked and slightly scared about the fight.

_The slap!_ Yuuki thought, _That must be the reason why they fought!_

_Oh Zero when will you learn not to fight them? Are you keeping more secrets from me? _The short prefect wondered as she knelt beside the defeated huntress. "Come on Zero let's go." She told her sister gently but she received no response. "Zero!" She shook the silverette harder only to notice that she was heavily bleeding.

_Oh my God!_ "Headmaster!" whatever the vampires were saying stopped as they heard her, "She's bleeding!" Yuuki looked down at her hand that had touched Zero's blood, and was suddenly fascinated by the red liquid…

"This is not over." Cross told them sharply. "Kaname-kun will be informed for this and I will make sure you receive the right punishment."

"But-" Aido tried to protest, he didn't want to be punished for Kiryuu of all people!

"Yes, Headmaster." Akatsuki stopped his cousin and answered. With that the Night Class left, they knew that the old Headmaster used to be a vampire hunter, and not just any hunter, but the "_Vampire with no fangs._" Akatsuki like the other vampires were sane enough not to challenge such a person when he was angry.

So, after they left, Cross knelt like Yuuki and shook the huntress, "Zero! Come on, wake up." The former hunter spoke, there was clearly worry in his voice as Zero didn't move.

Having no choice left, he picked her in his arms and planned to carry her to her room, before he called a doctor.

"Will she be okay Headmaster?" Yuuki asked worried, Zero looked so weak when she was in such a state.

Cross smiled comforted at his other adoptive daughter, "Of course she will." He assured her as they kept walking. Suddenly a thought hit him, which made him scared more and more as he thought about it.

As soon as Yagari knew about what happened, he was going to kill him.

* * *

**Night** **Class**

"…And next time you should think twice before going after Kiryuu-kun." Kaname told them coldly with a serious face as he looked at the group of vampires in front of him. When the Chairman informed him about the vampires' activities with Kiryuu, to say he was angry would be understandable.

At the same time he tried to convince himself that the only reason he wanted the silverette safe was for Yuuki, because he knew how much his little sister loved her. However the _'It's for Yuuki'_ excuse seemed to becoming more and more lame. The more he repeating on his mind, the more he felt like he was lying to himself.

He needed to think…

He needed to collect his thoughts…

He needed…

Zero. He needed to see Zero. He wanted to see in his own eyes that the teen was alright. Although Kaname didn't know why, but other than furious he also felt concerned. He knew how to recognize the feeling of worry, and the fact that he worried for Ze-Kiryuu made him frown.

Kaname sighed as he dismissed the Night Class and started heading to his room; a place which he had been staying inside since he kissed-no… since he fed Kiryuu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Senri was outside of Takuma's room, he had been begging the green eyed vampire to let him in, but the blonde was angry at him from attacking Zero.

_I didn't even touch her much._ Senri thought with a frown; attacking the older prefect was a bad idea, but he hadn't thought that his crush would stop talking to him!

Senri had been in love with Takuma for the past two years, and he wasn't embarrassed to admit that he was jealous of the huntress for making Takuma interested in her, it was after all the reason he had agreed to go with Aido in the first place.

"Takuma come on open the door!" He knocked once again but the door didn't open. The thought of breaking the door crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it; the last thing he wanted was to face his angry cousin who had seen Takuma's silent treatment fit for punishment.

"Takuma! If you open the door I'll give you half of my pocky sticks!"

* * *

As Senri was trying to convince Takuma to open the door, Ruka, Aido, and Akatsuki were talking, or more like Aido and Ruka were complaining while poor Kain was listening as he drank a blood tablet.

"Agh! It makes me sick! Why is Kaname so protective of that ex-human!? It's so irritating!" Ruka managed to grind out between her teeth after the Pureblood was out of sight. _That ex-human wasn't even pretty! Why didn't Kname notice her? _Ruka thought bitterly.

"Why should we care? We should leave her alone in her own matters." Kain replied without looking at them, he never had any problem with Zero, even though the silver haired girl seemed to hate all of them_. Well now nobody can blame her._ He thought to himself and sighed quietly, he felt guilty for hurting the huntress. He wasn't Aido, he should be responsible._ Lord Kuran had every right to punish us._

"Ruka's right!" It was one of the rare moments when he and Ruka were actually agreeing on something, "That piece of trash should be kept on short leash!" Aido complained, it was Kiryuu's fault that Kaname-sama had to punished him.

"Don't do anything else Hanabusa." Kain warned him, "Unless you want Lord Kaname to punish you."

"Or maybe you just want to be slapped by Kaname-sama…" Ruka flipped her blond hair with a bored look, her was voice had gone teasingly and amused.

Aido clenched his fists as Kain chuckled, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He yelled at them both, and made an attempt to hide his blush.

A thought crossed his mind, "Ruka what happened when Kiryuu told you to stop?" He asked curiously, "Why did you stop?"

"Hanabusa-" Kain tried to stop him from asking such questions to her, as he saw the vampire shifting uncomfortable.

"I don't know." Ruka cut off Kain and answered quietly, "It was like I was forced by something… like something was _making_ me do it." She stated, "I felt like…"

…_a puppet._ He completely on his mind, before nodding, "Did you felt that force?"

"Who didn't?" Kain answered not able to keep quiet, "I wonder from where it came from…" He murmured.

"You know…" Aido started saying, "…we don't know a lot of stuff about Kiryuu." He stated, "What if it was her?"

"What?" Ruka burst laughing, "Like that ex-human would have any power over _us_!" She shook her head.

"But we know nothing about her!" Aido argued, and she glared at him.

"Okay, I'm not going to waste any other minute of my life to talk about Kiryuu of all _things_." She got up and left; leaving the two cousins alone.

"Don't do anything dangerous Hanabusa." Kain told his cousin, noticing the calculating look on his face. Curiosity was a huge part of Hanabusa's personality and was usually the cause of their trouble.

Aido rolled his eyes and look out the window, a new goal was set on his mind; he would find everything about Zero Kiryuu.

* * *

The next morning, Zero woke up at last with the smell of coffee and bacon. As she opened her eyes she saw Anna humming before her eyes suddenly widened and she jump beside her bed.

"Hey, you finally woke up!" Anna exclaimed, "Oh I also brought you breakfast." She pointed at the desk which was where the food was.

Zero ignored the hunger she felt at the mention of food; there were more important stuff than that. "What happened?" she tried to sit up only to feel her head hurting so bad she thought she might pass out again. She pressed her finger to her temples only to have to hug her arms across her abdomen, pressing them against the twisting ache in her middle.

As the spike of pain drove through her head, a hot wave of nausea welled up though her. She fought the building urge to throw up.

"Wow, take it easy." Anna pushed her gently back to the bed. "Stay here. I'm going to tell Yuuki and Ichiru that you woke up."

"You met them?"

"Yeah!" Her green eyes lightened up, "And let me tell you, your brother is adorable!"

"Yeah he's fantastic." replied Zero sarcastically.

Anna frowned a little as she remembered something, "By the way, the Night Class President visited you while you were sleeping."

_He did?_

"Though I told him you needed rest so don't worry, he didn't stay long." She continued.

Zero nodded silently and Anna left to inform the other.

After eating her breakfast the silverette quickly got bored of waiting and tried once again to get up, but the throbbing pain in her head overwhelmed her again, making her all more dizzy and sick. With all her might, she fought back the expanding waves of nausea.

In the end, the nausea won out.

As her insides began to convulse, Zero urgently struggled out of the tangled blanket and ran to the bathroom.

She did her best to resist the urge to throw up, but her body wouldn't obey her will and she began heaving so hard that it felt like her stomach was trying to turn inside out.

Undulating waves of sickness swept through her again and again in rhythm with the pounding pain in her head, making her vomit each time.

She gasped for breath between the spasms and was little shocked upon realizing she had been throwing up blood. Zero was only a hybrid princess who was also working as a vampire hunter with a lot of complications in her life, but even she knew without some medical knowledge that throwing up blood was anything but normal.

_Then I again I'm not normal either_

Taking a towel she wiped her mouth with it and then washed her face with cold water. The waves of nausea had quieted, allowing her to catch her breath. Her head still throbbed though.

Getting out of the bathroom she quickly got dressed in a plain white shirt and wore a pair of jeans while pulling her hair in a high ponytail. Even though she still felt like crap, she would still go to the mission she was required to go. _Screw the headache, I'm stronger than that._ Zero thought stubbornly

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Not now Yuuki, I'm busy." Knowing Yuuki she would probable get all worked up, and start worry about her.

Opening the door, he stepped in and closed it, "I wanted to talk to you."

Hearing his voice, Zero turned around before she shot him a glare, "What the hell do you want Kuran!?" She growled with a scowl on her face.

"As I said I-"He paused as the sweet and delicious scent reached him; the smell of blood made his fangs ache, and he wanted nothing more than to drink from the owner of the heavenly scent. "Is that blood I smell?" He asked with a stoic face as he tried to keep himself in control.

Zero blushed a little, "Emm yeah I- you see I-"_There is absolutely no way I'm going to tell him._ "It's none of your business Kuran!"

Kaname blinked before he composed himself, "You're right Kiryuu it isn't." Although he wouldn't admit it, it was kind of weird seeing the huntress after their kiss, and with how she looked today…

_Has she always been so… beautiful?_ The Pureblood wondered

"After you careless action I wanted to solve our misunderstanding."

"Who said it was careless?" She scoffed, "I actually _thought_ about it and I realized that you needed a good slap." She raised her chin up and told him bravely.

Kaname's eyes darkened, "Is that so? Do you any idea what would have happened to you if I hadn't told the Night Class not to I attack you?"

"And look how it turned out!" She laughed humorlessly, "It seems to me that even your _pets_ don't obey you, and don't talk as if you weren't glad for their attack…"

Kaname's mask slipped as a frown appeared on his face, "Why would you think I'd be glad for their actions?" Zero opened her mount but Kaname talked before her, "Believe me, they have all received the right punishment."

"You hate me!"

"What makes you say that?"

Zero looked at him hide eyed, something which Kaname found very amusing, "Are you kidding, you hate me for biting Yuuki! Hell! You even hate me for being near her and now you say you don't hate me at all? What the hell is wrong with you!?" At this point, Zero was yelling and Kaname was surprised no one had come in.

"I simply rethought about you and realized that I have been quite unfair towards you." He honestly said.

"…"

She suddenly realized something, "Did that thought crossed your mind before or after you fucking sexual assaulted me?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Now don't you think that you may exaggerating, Kiryuu?" He shook his head, "You misunderstood my actions."

"_Misunderstood_?" She hissed, "How?"

"You see in vampire society vampires can give their blood through kissing, I was merely feeding you."

_Bullshit_ "Do you really think I'm-"

"Zero!"

_Perfect!_ "Yes Yuuki of course you can come in." She told Yuuki who had suddenly burst through the door.

"Is there something wrong Yuuki?" Kaname asked her gently and she looked frantically between the two of them before she answered, "I thought I heard yelling."

"I can assure you Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun and I were simply solving an argument we had the previous day, right Kiryuu?" He glanced at Zero, looking for any kind of reaction to his answer, but as usual the hunter didn't care for the Pureblood's words and kept scowling at Yuuki.

The huntress's careless attitude towards him irritated him beyond belief but it also excited him. He had secretly liked how Zero wasn't obedient like other vampires; it was refreshing, not that he'd admit it if he was ever questioned.

"Right Zero?" questioned the Pureblood again sounding stoic this time.

Zero gritted her teeth before answering, "Yes Yuuki, everything is _just_ fine."

The voice of Chairman reached to their ears as he asked in a sing-song tone, "Which one of my beautiful children want to drink milk?"

Zero sighed in annoyance, _Fuck my life_

* * *

**Chairman's Office**

"I still don't agree with this."

"No one cares about what you agree with or not." Zero snapped, finally reaching her point. For the past hour Kaien had been trying to convince Zero not to go on the mission that the Hunter Association had asked her to. Even though with Zero's yelling Kaien made the same dumb expression like he always did in the past. Sometimes she would miss the old serious-comforting Uncle Kaien.

"Will you tell me what's my new mission is or will I have to take the repost from your hands by using force?"

"Zero-chan just think about your injuries you could get hurt and-"

"I'm not Yuuki Headmaster!" Zero cut him off, "I'm not some delicate flower that can break easily if you're rough with it!"

Kaien sighed and adjusted his glasses before speaking, "There have been reported about some weird attacks on the elm street, and the President insisted for you to go." He said with a frowned.

Zero narrowed her eyes; to say she had a good relationship with the president would be a lie. When Kaien informed the Night Class about her "real" identity, he also informed the hunters as well, and of course they were all curious as to why she had to hide herself in a boy's appearance. Of course Kaien made sure not to tell them that Zero was adopted; he knew that if the hunters knew about what she was, they'd probably try to use her for their own benefit.

"Alright I'll go."

Kaien didn't expect anything less.

* * *

**Night Class**

Papers were spread all over the desk, while there were many books that were lying on the floor. "Hanabusa, exactly what are you doing?" Kain asked as he entered the bedroom he shared with his cousin.

"I told you I'd search about Kiryuu." Aido replied without taking his eyes of the old book he was now reading.

Kain rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his cousin as he lay on his own bed. After a few minutes, he confidently said, "You're wasting your time Hanabusa, this new obsession with Kiryuu will only get you in trouble with Lord Kuran."

Oh yeah?" His ice blue eyes darkened skeptically. "Did you know that there's no birth record for Kiryuu, Kain? I found Ichiru's but not Zero's." He grabbed another piece of paper that was beside him, "Also, Kiryuu had the tattoo on her neck before she arrived at Cross Academy and in the medical report, not even a single bite mark was found anywhere on her body." His tone was quietly and tensed as he finished and Kain could only look at him in shock.

"How did you get all these information, Hanabusa?"

The blonde bit his bottom lip and answered hesitantly, "I may have stolen them from the Chairman's office." He played with his fingers as he tried to avoid Kain's disappointed gaze.

"What? Do you have any idea what-"

"But don't you see?" Aido cut him off, "I have evidence that something is not right with Kiryuu!" He said ecstatically happy at the thought of the huntress getting in trouble, "And as soon as Kaname-sama knows about this he'll-"

"No Hanabusa, telling this to anyone will only get you in trouble." and since he was the older between the two, it was Kain's job to protect Aido, also, Lord Kuran was already mad at them for what happened with Kiryuu and although he had given Aido a special punishment for him, Kain was worried that his cousin would get worse if the Dorm President knew that the blonde stole files from the Chairman's office. "You shouldn't tell anyone about this, especially Lord Kuran, he doesn't need to know." Kain somewhat ordered him and before Aido could argue, another voice questioned.

"What doesn't Lord Kuran need to know?"

* * *

A cloudy fog descended around a small tent where a young couple was camping for the night. Sharing a romantic kiss the cute girl stopped and pulled away from her boyfriend's lips, she looked around because she thought she'd heard something.

"Did you hear that?" The young girl asked in a worried voice, and her boyfriend narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on what was going on outside the tent, but after a minute, he heard nothing.

Looking back at his girlfriend he asked, "Hear what?"

"I heard thunder." She replied softly as she clutched to her boyfriend's shirt, camping outside with the chance of rain to look at the stars was hard enough, but with thunder and lightning it would be impossible.

"There's no thunder." He assured her and smiled softly, before he kissed her again, if there was any thunder he was sure he would have heard it.

"Are you sure?" She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes with a small frown on her face. "Because if it rains we won't be able to see the stars." She added, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's not gonna rain." The man answered in a voice that was fairly annoyed. By the time neither of them noticed the sea of fog that had completely circled their tent. "Listen, I… got a little something. It's back in the car. Don't move." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and got out of the tent.

"Stay dry!" She hollered and the boy laughed as he zipped his coat to keep warm out there in the brisk night.

"It's not gonna rain." He told her before he got out, in a way that filled her with hope.

After a while of not hearing anything from her boyfriend, she begun to think that something might had happened… However, something cut off her train of thought; the sound of tricking made her want to laugh. "I knew it." She shook he head, before standing up inside the tent, and picking up a flashlight. "I told you it was going to rain!" She called.

As she stepped out of the tent, she felt that there was no rain but she could still hear the droplets. Turning around, she saw streaks of red rolling down to the tent; her curiosity got the better of her and she looked up to see her boyfriend dead hanging from the tree, a large gauge bitten from his neck.

A scream erupted from her and she took off from there as fast as he legs could carry her, looking behind her, she almost tripped on the uneven ground, but she didn't see anyone standing there. Reaching her car, she tried to pull the door open but it was useless. "Come on, open! Please!" She begged, scared out of her mind.

She was surprised when the car's door suddenly unlocked, looking around her fearfully, she saw no one standing there. She could feel her heart beating faster when a dark figure dropped from the trees in front of her.

A cold hand grabbed her neck, as the figure brought his mouth to her heck. Before she could make a sound, everything went black

* * *

**Elm Street**

_**Bang!**_ Zero shot another one and he turned to dust before his body hit the ground.

Okay going to a mission with a bag filled with blood bags while she was still injured might not had been the best idea, but she was thirsty and still hurt, so, she made a stop at the hospital before she went to the mission.

"I'm hungry, little girl, give me your blood!" The Level E snarled and tried to grab her by her neck but Zero jumped backwards and shot him multiple times, "My name is not 'little girl'."

_They're so many_

She knew that was the President's job, probably to test her once again, and for a brief second Zero wondered whether she should use her powers instead of "Bloody Rose." but then she reminded herself that the President would somehow figure out that she didn't kill them with an anti-vampire weapon.

_It's not worth the risk_ Zero thought as she shot another vampire.

Cold arms suddenly wrapped her, as a tongue licked her neck and Zero shivered in disgust. Gritting her teeth, she kicked him in the balls and the Level E fell on the ground and moaned in pain.

Meanwhile, Zero continued to mutter curses about the Hunter President and her weird obsession with trying to get her to fail.

Just when she thought she was done, another vampire snarled at her, and before Zero could shoot her, the red haired Level E tackled her to the ground. The struggling huntress tried to shoot her but with a sudden movement the vampire grabbed her hand that was holding "Bloody Rose" and directed it to her leg, so when the silverette shot, the bullet got inside her thigh.

_Damn it!_ As if Zero wasn't hurt enough. The last thing she needed was _that_!

With a sadistic smile the vampire whistled and approximately five more vampires appeared for behind her.

_It's official; the President wants me dead._ Zero thought as she narrowed her eyes at them, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She raised her head and with her forehead she hit the vampire's chin hard, and she let her go.

As the huntress supported herself on her elbows, Zero chuckled humorlessly and the groaned as she braced her good arm across her ribs. "Sorry vampires..." She said unapologetically, "...but I'm not on the menu." She was going to shoot but they all suddenly froze as they all felt the dangerous presence.

Zero lowered down her weapon and they took some steps back as the Pureblood came out from the shadows.

The Level Es tried to talk but they couldn't; they were too frightened with the way the Pureblood was glaring at them. The powerful vampire didn't say anything as he used his powers and the Es turned to dust.

Heading towards the silverette, he kindly offered her his hand but instead of taking it, she simply stared at him imperiously.

She should have known that he wouldn't stay away, that he probably hasn't taken her threat seriously. _Stupid Purebloods, always cocky and arrogant._

Her eyes met his and Zero let out a sigh of annoyance, "Kol..."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Also, I remember Ruka's and Rima's powers and I realized it's kind of sad we didn't see more of them in the anime.

In addition, you saw in this chapter that Senri is in love with Takuma (should I also put yaoi on the warnings?) What do you think of them?

And do you think Aido will tell of his discovery? And who was the person that came in Aido and Akatsuki's bedroom?

_**Attention!**_

_My Dear readers,_

_To begin with, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. However I'm taking exams and I have to study. Just to understand, I was going to update yesterday but I ended up standing for 8 hours so I was exhausted._

_My exams will be over on Wednesday, July 17th, but I'll try to update if I have an easy lesson._

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, each of you have a special place in my heart and you can't imagine how happy I am when I read your reviews whether they're good or critical._

_This story is far from over, and I've already started writing the next chapter. This story won't be on hiatus, it will just have slow updates._

_Thank you so much for your love and patience._

_Sincerely,_

_xLonelyDreamerx_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello! Good news, I finished my exams yesterday and as soon as I got home I started writing this chapter. The past few weeks I had been angry at myself for not updating and I was so happy when I read your reviews! **Thanks so much my readers who have favorited/alerted or reviewed this story. You always brightening my day.**Also, I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes, but english is not my first language. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show _The Originals. _**Enjoy.**

**Warning(s):** Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. **Also Zero is a girl.**

**Rated:** M.

**Declaimer: ****Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own _the Vampire Knight._ Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

_Her eyes met his and Zero let out a sigh of annoyance, "Kol…"_

**Chapter 15**

From an early age, Zero was never easy around people. Sure she could be polite and maybe she could make some acquaintances but that was it. She didn't have friends when she was a child, after all who would be comfortable enough to hang out with a young princess. Zero understood that and accepted it.

Anna was someone she had saved but she had no intention to keep her around, and even if she wouldn't admit it the raven haired girl had grown on her. Dean, on the other hand, was just betrayed and hurt by the person he had spent decades loving; she didn't know when they became friends, they just… did.

As for Ichiru, he was more of a brother than a friend; sure she could trust him but she couldn't burden him with her troubles and Yuuki? Yuuki, was still fragile and young, easily breakable in her eyes, she never wanted to hurt her because hurting her was like kicking a puppy; just cruel.

To sum up, in this life, Zero had two friends and two siblings or so she thought. When the memory of Kol returned, she felt angry, scared but most of all betrayed.

It was stupid, she knew that her parents had only erased the memory of him to protect her but she felt betrayed that the pureblood hadn't told her the truth until she found out on her own.

She hated Purebloods, she hated how arrogant they could be; thinking they had the right to do whatever they pleased no matter who got hurt in the way. And really, she kind of thought the world could be a better off without them, but now only in the thought of never seeing her former friend again… it caused her pain in her heart and Zero hated, She didn't want to miss him and she certainly didn't want to _care_ about him. It _terrified_ her.

"You-Purebloods just don't know when to listen, huh?" Zero got up and brushed the dust off her clothes but winced when she felt pain in her body. Kol made a move to help her but she shook her head and tried to take some deep breaths.

"I knew you were hurt." That was his answer, and Zero wanted nothing more than to shout at him. _He can't appear like this out of nowhere! _She thought angrily.

"That still doesn't give you the right to come and kill the vampires that _I_ was supposed to finish off." She raised her chin and held his stare, nothing had changed about him; he still had that dark smirk on his lips, though it look more like a bitterly smile now. His hair were still dark brown, so dark that they could easily be mistaken for black; his hazel eyes were as bright as ever and for one brief second, they reminded Zero of stars.

He chuckled, "Glad to see that you haven't lost your stubbornness, love." And there it was his stupid nickname for her!

Zero ignored him and said, "Well you helped me and now you're done, so bye, bye." It didn't surprise the pureblood that she didn't thank him. He would actually be disappointed if she had, after all, thanking him would be very out of character for both of them.

She slowly turned around; it wasn't easy to walk, not when she didn't have any blood to heal her. Before she could take a second step, Kol appeared right in front of her in vampire-speed and prevented her from leaving, "As I said you are hurt." he grabbed her hand firm but gentle, "Despite how things turned out, you're still the most precious thing to me."

Zero looked at him shocked, of all the things he could have said that was the least she expected, "First of all, I'm not a thing!" She tried to yank her arm but the vampire had a strong hold, "And you have no right! You lied and manipulated me to believe you were something you weren't!" There it was, he could see it, the hurt she felt, it was clear to him behind her lavender eyes, "Let go!" She demanded and then threatened, "Otherwise I won't hesitate to use my powers on you."

"I won't leave until you drink from someone!" He hissed at her and she froze, "There are some college students few blocks from here-" He started suggesting but was cut off.

"No." She looked at him wide-eyed as if he had said the craziest thing ever, "No, I'm not killing anyone!"

Kol sighed, why couldn't his sweet princess see that killing was almost unavoidable_? She's not afraid to kill a vampire but she's terrified of the thought of taking a human life. _He thought mentally.

He wasn't sure who hurt her, because it couldn't be only the Level Es; someone else must have hurt her too, probably from the school. If he ever found who, he would kill them,

"I'm fine, and there's absolutely no way I'm hurting anyone."

Instantly, Kol's mind was filled with many thoughts.

_This could go wrong or it could be perfect…_

He decided to risk it, the idea was too tempting. It practically whispered in his ear, coaxing him along to go through what he was about to do in seconds. It was either stay weak and pass out from the pain or _this_ and frankly in his mind she had no choice but the latter.

"Fine, love, just remember you did this." He grabbed her hand and drugged her to a dark alley and pinned her against the wall.

Zero looked at him confused and suspiciously and didn't hesitate to struggle. "What the hell? Let go off me!" She demanded but Kol ignored her.

Lifting his sleeve slightly, he sunk his teeth into his skin, and crimson bubbled to the surface of the wound and strained the rim of his teeth. "Either take it on your own or else I'll force you." He knew how prideful she could be.

"What?" She asked lost, sounding far away as she looked back at him with unfocused eyes gleaming with sheen of thirst.

"I'm offering you my blood, love." He gestured his palm to her, extending it closer to her. When she shook her head, clearly denying to drink from him, he frowned, "You didn't seem hesitant when you drank from _him_." He spat and her eyes widened. "Oh yes I could definitely sensed it, the blood of a pureblood." He told her darkly.

"Drink, love." he repeated, "Just don't tell anyone." He quickly added before she could say anything else.

"Why not?" she was breathless, becoming more transfixed by the crimson liquid; it shone in the dim light like rich wine.

"Because blood sharing is kind of… personal." _The world intimate might scare her away…_

Because in reality, blood sharing could go farther than just _personal_.

It all depended on your feelings at that time; if you loved that person… it had potential to feel sexual, while if you didn't you could simply create a bond.

Zero hesitated, tearing her gaze away, she searched for something in his eyes and he just nodded in encouragement, hoping it was enough, after all, what kind of men would want to admit the jealousy they felt?

Zero started to take a few calming breaths into her lungs, though they came out more like she was gasping for air. Slowly, her finger curled over his. Shaking for a few seconds before stilling, her eyes tore from his, and she looked elsewhere before her mouth latched onto his skin and her teeth dug into his flesh.

Her fangs were where her teeth had been. They sliced further into his skin and reopened the area where he had wounded himself. Her eyes darkened further before she shut her eyes tight in ecstasy. Her other hand covered the rest of his own hand as if latching onto safeguard.

Zero couldn't help but groan as soon as she began drinking the blood pouring from the wound, she kept digging deeper, trying to extract as much of his life force as she could.

Kol felt the sting in his hand but ignored it; he wasn't fully used to it because no one had even bitten him before. The blood of a pureblood was too precious to be simply taken but the silver haired princess was exception to his every rule.

He was hit with so many emotions, all at once; they were overpowering and almost overwhelming. The feeling of her drinking his blood was incredible. It was almost like having her joined to him, as if her mind was touching with his own, and for a brief second, he wondered if the other pureblood had felt the same way he did.

Hot jealousy was burning in his veins at his own thoughts but he quickly dismissed them when Zero leaned closer to him and with his free hand, he brought her closer, and stroked her long hair tenderly and lovingly as he was bombarded with a mass of feelings.

He was burning.

He was on _fire_.

It burned where her fangs were embedded into his flesh and it burned where her lips were lips where latched onto his flesh, brushing the skin as she drank from him.

Pulling her closer and brushing her hair with his fingers, he almost sunk to his knees. Instead he felt himself stumble back, his mind hazy with desire and love, his own breaths leaving in gasps like she did. It was so difficult to breathe at this point all he could do was hold her closer to his body and keep stroking her hair while encouraging her to keep drinking her fill.

His eyes closed and like her, he was lost.

Kol didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay like this with her, he didn't want to stay in the shadows anymore. Instead he wanted to stay with her in the sunlight even if it burnt him. He didn't want her to go back to the god _damn_ Academy, and he didn't want her to even be in the same room as the Pureblood Prince. He feared not seeing her again and he trembled at the thought of losing her to Kaname Kuran.

He didn't trust the pureblood prince even though he seemed almost disinterest in Zero, surely, hadn't he be the same before he fell for her?

However, his insecurities didn't matter, now, all he wanted was Zero.

Kol didn't want to think anymore and he wouldn't because he was going to be selfish for one more time.

He was going to enjoy this moment for every second he could; to be this close to her, as if nothing had ever came between them.

Kol let himself get lost in the moment because it seemed like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. And reality, _god_ reality would be too harsh to face later, but he didn't care now.

Right now it was just _him_ and _her,_ **Zero** **and Kol**, sharing this one moment that nothing and _no one_ could take it away from him.

* * *

**Cross Academy-Night Class**

"What doesn't Lord Kuran need to know?" A female voice questioned in a bored tone.

Both cousins froze and looked at the vampire who had entered under their notice.

"He doesn't need to know that Aido has been craving human blood." lied Kain and Hanabusa looked at him in shock.

Rima eyed Aido suspiciously before she asked him directly, "You have?" She bit another pocky.

"Eh…" the blonde hesitated a little and looked at his cousin who nodded at him, "Yes." he decided to go along with the lie, "Yes, I have."

Rima held his stare for a moment and then she shrugged, "Hn, whatever."

Both Kain and Hanabusa let out a sigh in relief.

They were safe… for now.

* * *

"Are you okay, Yuuki?" Anna asked when she noticed the silence that had fallen between them; the brunette was taking her to the Night Class for her first lesson,

Yuuki looked at the vampire surprised before she smiled a bright smile and nodded, "Eh yeah!" she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm perfectly fine, don't worry!" She lied, because truth to be told Yuuki wasn't alright; the past few nights her dreams were filled with nightmares about a man with red and blue eyes but she was too embarrassed to tell about her dreams to anyone.

"Em Anna-chan. did you see Zero? She left this morning and hasn't come back." Yuuki said softly, with saddened eyes, he felt 'little' hurt when her sister left like that. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure that she and Zero drawing apart from each other.

Anna observed the young girl. To be honest with herself; Anna never liked Yuuki, even before she met her, the thought of Zero's step sister always made her feel odd. "She had to go on a mission, didn't she tell you?" She already knew the answer but she took personal pleasure when she saw the human girl looking down at her hands with a small frown on her face, "No, I didn't see her."

Anna pouted and hid a smirk that was threatening to appear on her lips, "Pity."

The two girls didn't speak to one another till they reached the night class, "Here we are Anna-chan." Yuuki stated awkwardly and Anna rolled her eyes, "Good luck." She shyly bowed and took some steps back before turning around to leave.

Anna sighed and smiled a big, sweet smile before she opened the door. The sensei hadn't started the lesson yet which she considered good, she had always been curious about the so called Night Class, though they didn't make a nice impression from their last night's activity.

"Hello Sensei." She bowed respectably and smiled, "I'm Anna Jones; the new night class student, I'm sure Headmaster Cross has informed you." She handed him the papers she had been given by the Chairman and the teacher nodded.

"Oh yes." he looked at her papers and then told her, "Well take a sit-"

"That's it!?" she cut him off and glanced at the Night Class who was watching her curiously, "In my country when new student would come, she would have to introduce herself in order for the class to get to know her."

The teacher looked little uncomfortable but nevertheless nodded, "Eh of course, tell us some stuff about you."

Anna smiled her usual sweet smile. It was one of the common things she had with Ichiru, their sweet smiles were their way to enter someone's heart and they always do its magic. "Greetings everyone my name is Anna Jones, I'm eighteen; some things I like doing is watching movies and hanging out with my best friend; if I'm lucky I do both." she giggled, and Kaname looked at her suspiciously from where he was sitting; he was aware tht she knew the silverette but hadn't expect her to want to attend here after what the night class students' had done. _I should keep an eye on her._

"I lived in America but decided to move in Japan because I missed my best who is by the way Zero Kiryuu." she continued brightly and ignored the gasps and glares that were directed on her, "I'm sure you're familiar with her, right? Well I hope we can all be friends." Anna finished with an angelic smile and looked at the teacher who looked little astonished.

The night class teacher blinked and took a deep breath before he smiled weakly at the new student, "Very well now take a sit, in front of Hanabusa." he pointed the desk and the blonde glared at the new vampire but she simply smiled and waved at him.

Yes, Kaname should definitely keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Cross Acadmy-During patrolling**

Meanwhile Ichiru had left quietly while his roommate was sleeping so he could find Yuuki; he had noticed something odd about his friend and had wanted to get her alone so he could ask her what was going on.

When he finally found Yuuki, she was sleeping under a tree which he found somewhat ironic because she always complaint about his 'twin' skipping patrol and sleeping under the tree or in the stables.

"Yuuki?" She started shaking and a frown appeared on her face. "Yuuki!" Ichiru started to shake her, "Yuuki!" he exclaimed.

Yuuki woke up with a fright, and she panted a little as she realized what was going on; Ichiru was in front of her with a concerned look but she couldn't feel guilty now, the nightmare still played in her head.

The man with the weird eyes and husky voice had almost gotten her just like in her previous dreams, but this time he had killed Zero and Ichiru, and even worse she couldn't do anything but watch!

"Yuuki?" He questioned, looking at her with soft eyes. She sat up, and he knelt beside her, and almost immediately, he was in a tight embrace with the short haired girl, "What is it?"

"You're alive!" She exclaimed and her grip tightened. Few seconds past, flustered and embarrassed, she started pulling her hands away, but Ichiru gently took her left hand and placed it against his cheek.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" He kissed her palm and his eyes met his, "What are you not telling me?"

Yuuki's eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand away but failed, "Ichiru, I'm fine, you don't ne-"

His eyes darkened and his lips twisted into a smirk, "You're lying, Yuuki." His voice was dark and had an accusable tone. "You're lying to me but mostly you're lying to yourself." He stated and demanded, "Tell me what wrong."

Yuuki shallowed hard, he was too close; she could feel his breath on her face but if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to pull away. "I just had a nightmare; nothing to worry about. "She tried to sound confident but luck wasn't on her side because Ichiru just laughed.

It was a soft or a cheerful laugh; it was kind of bittersweet as if he knew she was lying again. _Maybe he does._

"Nightmares, you mean." He corrected her, "I've noticed that it had been happening for a while." He told her and Yuuki looked at him in disbelief. Ichiru continued, "So, who's going to tell nee-chan, you or me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, you can't tell her!" Yuuki exclaimed and grabbed his arm so tightly that it actually hurt him a little, but he wouldn't show it, he _did_ have a small pride after all. "You- you'll only make her worry over nothing." She tried to persuade him, and it actually seemed to be working.

Ichiru frowned and pressed his lips together as she bit his bottom lip; silently wondering if she had convinced him.

The silver haired boy sighed but nevertheless nodded and Yuuki smiled, she had actually convinced him! However her happiness didn't last long when Ichiru spoke in a serious tone and said, "_But_ you have to tell me, _everything_."

Her eyes met his and she slowly nodded, not finding any other way to get out of this, Yuuki started speaking.

* * *

In his room, he pulled the girl's body closer to his, he could hear her breathing hard but at this point he ignored her.

Kaname's fangs sink into her neck and Ruka grabbed onto his shoulders tightly. She knew that the only reason she was here was because he wanted someone else, _craved_ someone else.

Hot jealousy was burning in her veins and she wanted nothing more than scream from her anger. However, she hold her anger back , and tried to ignore her wounded pride; it was fine as long as she could sate Kaname's thirst, even the slightest; it was fine.

Unfortunately for both of them, Ruka's blood did nothing to satisfy his unbearable thirst for the huntress.

* * *

**A/N:**What did you think of _Kol-Zero scene_? I hadn't given them any special moments in the beginning, so I did now.

And what do you think of _Ichiru/Yuuki_? I realized that I hadn't given them enough attention, especially Yuuki.

Also, did anyone felt pity for _Ruka_? Kaname's using her to keep himself in check; it was so difficult to write that scene between them.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. **Thank you for reading!**

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Thanks so much my readers who have favorited/alerted or reviewed this story.I always take your reviews seriously and appreciate when you tell me your opinions.** Also, I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes, but english is not my first language. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show The Originals. Enjoy.

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also in this story, **Zero is a girl.**

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own the Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 16**

_Elisa opened the door when the voice from the room told her to come in. In the big bedroom, the young princess was sitting in a rocking chair, reading the familiar book._

Her story._ Elisa thought as she watched the silverette letting down the book. _

_In the princess's bed, a young child was laying, probably the same age as Zero, Elisa wanted to ask but didn't. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black; they were messy and had tangles. _

_Her pale skin had bruises everywhere and there were faint marks on her skin as well. "So, what are you going to do with her?" Surely, the child wouldn't be able to stay under their care._

_Zero glanced over the girl and sighed, "I don't know." she answered honestly, "I guess I'm going to wait for her to wake up."_

_Elisa frowned and shook her head; taking some steps over the bed, she spoke in a quiet tone, in order for the child not to wake up. "We know nothing about her." she could simply play the victim to trick the silver haired girl, for all she knew._

"_Oh come on!" Zero scowled her, "Does she look like some secret assassin?" She rolled her eyes and spoke before the woman could answer, "No." she went and sat on the edge of her bed, "Plus, I do know something about her."_

_Elisa raised an eyebrow and looked at her surprised, "And what's that?"_

"_Her name." Elisa didn't reply but instead she looked at her in disbelief, wondering how a name could be important. "Don't underestimate names; they're part of who we are." Zero smirked at the irony; wasn't she the one who had so many names?_

_Elisa crossed her arms and eyed the sleeping girl with a slight interest, "And what's her name?" she asked, not able to hide her curiosity._

_Zero looked the other girl and then back at Elisa. The girl's name meant grace or favor in Latin and Old Greek, which Zero found also ironic; the girl in front of her was anything but graceful._

"_Anna; her name is Anna."_

* * *

**Cross Academy**

**Night Class**

"_Love me like you do-oh love me like you do."_

_**Knock-knock**_

With her eyes still closed, Anna didn't stop singing. "_Touch me like you do, oh tou-"_

_**Knock-knock**_

Opening her eyes, Anna sighed and turned off the radio, "Come in!" She called and quickly sat on her bed with a book that she was supposed to study. "Oh hello Takuma." Anna smiled brightly as soon as she saw the blonde vampire who smiled brightly back at her.

"Anna-chan, it's time to go to class." The green eyed vampire informed her and then titled his head in a sign of genuine curiosity, "What were you doing?"

Anna looked at him wide-eyed and batted her eyelashes as she picked up her book and smiled innocently, "I was studying." she was just glad, the bedroom were soundproof otherwise this would be embarrassing.

"Ah I see, well come downstairs." Takuma nodded and paused at the door, before he left her room, "and Anna-chan?"

"Yes?" she didn't take her eyes off her book as she pretended to be reading.

His face split into a wide smile, "You book is upside down." He suppressed a laugh and closed the door.

Anna's green eyes widened and she looked down at her book, only to blush as she realized the other vampire was right. _Please earth, just shallow me._ She pleaded but received no response, of course.

* * *

When Anna walked down the stairs the Pureblood wasn't there. _Is everyone waiting for him?_

As she entered the main entrance a lot of the Night Class students stared at her and in return she smiled somewhat awkwardly. It seemed that telling them about her friendship with Zero, had made them little… _un_friendly towards her; she could see it in their eyes, they did not trust her, but that was alright; she did not trust them either.

When the Pureblood Prince arrived, Anna stared at him; he radiated power and confidence, from his crimson eyes, to the way he held his head high. The strands of his mahogany colored hair gently swayed through the air as a slight breeze blew by.

Even though he looked calm, Anna could see he was very dangerous man to come across, she could tell by experience and it worried her that her best friend had such an enemy.

_All for Yuuki of course._ She thought bitterly, though she knew she was being unfair… to her friend. She knew very well that Zero hated Purebloods for an entirely different reason but she also hated how protective she was of the brown eyed human.

She was pulled out of her thought when the vampires started walking and the gates opened.

Screams

That was what she first heard.

Large cat-green eyes narrowed at the sight of the Day Class students who were screaming on the top of their lungs; her best friend had been right, the fangirls were a different kind of beast.

"What's wrong Anna-chan?" asked Takuma.

Anna could see why Zero had a tiny soft spot for him; the green eyed vampire was cheerful and kind. "The screaming."

Takuma nodded in understanding and smiled at her gently, "Don't worry you'll get used to it." He assured her.

"Oh." Was all she said, feeling little foolish as she remembered the warnings Zero had given her.

Looking around, she saw the large crowd of black uniformed students gathered, screaming shoving, jumping in front of one another …

_Animals_

That's what they reminded her of. She could now see why Zero was so furious at them; they were like dogs – _no,_ _not dogs. _She corrected herself. Dogs aren't foolish, and they're no blinded by the vampires' beauty – no, there was a reason why they had an instinct; like horses they knew when a vampire, _a_ _predator_, was near them, humans, however didn't and Anna even felt ashamed that she used to be human like them.

It wasn't hard to spot her best friend, anyone could easily find the silverette who was screaming at the now frightened girls.

However, Anna could see the other prefect who was looking absolutely exhausted and Anna took great satisfaction at the brunette's misery.

"Zero!" She waved her hand excitedly and moved very gracefully towards her, like she was dancing, with a way that would break any ballerina's heart, "They're hard to handle, huh." A comforted smile appeared on her face and she waved at Zero's twin who had pulled Yuuki aside and started talking to her.

Zero shook her head and sighed feeling drained, "You have no idea." She looked down; her mind was travelling elsewhere as Anna started talking about her time with the Night Class and her 'stupid' teachers.

"_Blood sharing is kind of… personal."_

His words hadn't stopped ringing in her ears, after their… act. Zero had been absolutely shocked at her own actions; she shouldn't have been _weak_! She should have resisted, she should have fought harder!

Kol, Kol,_ Kol,_she couldn't take her mind off of him, her thoughts were always about him, the past three days had been slow and they were tutoring her.

She _shouldn't_ care about him.

She _mustn't_ care

But she _does_, and that's what's scaring her, she didn't know whether she loved him as a childhood friend or a former lover but the point was that she did love him.

Her sensei would be ashamed of her, and she couldn't blame him, in fact, she's ashamed of herself too.

Speaking of Yagari, he had been pissed, when she had called him and told him that the President had set her another trap. The hunter had said he would go to have a little chat with them and Zero was slightly worried; Yagari didn't deserve to get in trouble because of her. She wasn't worth it.

"Zero!" Lavender eyes blinked and looked at Anna who was glaring at her a little, though she wasn't really angry, mostly concerned, "Did you listen anything I said?"

"Yeah, you said something about… something…" she mumbled and the short haired girl huffed.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" Zero head snapped and rushed over Yuuki's side, answering before she could, "She's fine Kuran, leave her alone."

Surprisingly Yuuki didn't scowl her,nor did she apologize to Kaname for her. "I see that she'd tired Kiryuu." Kaname glared at her, "Maybe you've left her do all the work." Kaname knew he wasn't fair, the silverette was working as much as Yukki and he actually would prefer for her to rest and not tire herself. In fact, he hadn't even noticed Yuuki's exhaustion till now. _How things have changed_

Zero clenched her fists, "_Or_ maybe it's because of you; bloodsuckers!" she hissed low enough, so the Day Class students wouldn't hear.

Kaname closed his eyes and took a deep breath to compose himself. He didn't want to say something he would come to regret later; the huntress had the rare and rather annoying ability to always break his mask. Opening his eyes, Kaname couldn't help but allow himself to admire her even for that one small minute.

Her uniform, like always, was worn wrong and not properly, her long hair were pulled into a high ponytail which Kaname hated for two reasons; first because he still remembered, after so many nights, the feeling of her hair when he had kissed her and second because they allowed not only him but also _other_ vampires to fantasize what it would be like to sink their teeth to her long porcelain neck.

Licking his lips, he took a step back; Kaname knew there were more than met the eye, especially when it came down on Zero Kiryuu, like him, she had secrets, _many_ secrets and he wanted nothing more than to uncover them. He had heared something about Aido and Akatsuki discovering something but he didn't pay close attention, if he had things would have been different.

His game of chess had changed, his opponent hadn't made a move, there were new pawns on the board and a new Queen had replaced the old one. Nothing went accorded to his old plans but that was alright with him because he had new ones.

"Let's not forget that you're one of us, Kiryuu." His voice was velvet and calm as he spoke and he could see her lavender eyes darkening a little.

She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off her by the short vampire, "Kaname-sama, shouldn't we head to class?" Anna asked, she was a little afraid that if Zero responded to the Pureblood, the night class would attack her like they did few days ago.

"Whatever!" Zero snapped and grabbed Yuuki's and Ichiru wrist pulling them away from the vampires.

Meanwhile, Kaname nodded and looked down at the short vampire, it was odd to see Zero being soft to someone who wasn't Yuuki and it made him little suspicious, he kind of wondered whether she had invited her friend to Cross Academy just to spy the Night Class.

"_Years later she found the strength to control herself and climb that little pyramid of yours and she successfully became a Level C"_

_No _he thought, he was just being paranoid, after all, hadn't she said that Anna had become a Level C? _But how?_ That was the real question; therefore he had put Ichijo to befriend with her and keep an eye on her.

"_When you want something, you can have it. You just have to want it bad enough_." Wasn't that what the huntress had said at Ichijo's party?

If someone thought about it, Kaname was simply following her words; _"If you want something, you can have it. You just have to want it bad enough."_ Kaname wanted everything, he wanted all; he was a selfish creature.

He and the huntress were dancing in their own circle and he knew very well how the circle would continue; he would look at her when she didn't notice him, and would respond to her coldly when she glared at him.

She would walk away and do as she was told while Kaname would have to regain his thoughts.

But he would cut it. Yes, Kaname would break that circle soon.

* * *

Anna remembered when one summer she had enrolled herself and Zero to a summer school; not because she wanted to study but because she wanted to try for the cheerleaders. Zero, though she was pissed, she ended up doing what she wanted due to Anna's incredible puppy dog eyes.

It was a nice summer and most importantly _normal_ which was why her friend had liked it so much. The school drama was pretty fun and playing pranks on the teachers was even better.

Cross Academy, however, wasn't working this way. Anna had always known that Japanese schools were strict, but Cross Academy was even worse!

Sure, it was a poor attempt to try to bring humans and vampires together but did it have to be so... _boring_?

The lessons were difficult, her teachers were boring and apart from Takuma, all the other classmates hated her.

_It would be so much better if Zero was here._ She though with a sigh as she rested her chin on her palm. The Nigh Class was taking a small recess before another lesson begin, though as she looked around, she couldn't help but find the vampires little instresting to watch.

Rima was eating pocky sticks along with Shiki who was looking Takuma with a longing look and Anna wondered whether the Vice-President knew that his friend had a crush on him.

Other vampires were quietly talking to each other and seemed to be having a nice time. In general, the vampires were helping her to get rid some of her boredom. Rima, though she was eating, she was also observing Shiki who was looking at Takuma who, with a curious look was looking at Akatsuki who was staring at Ruka with a look that was clearly saying "I'm in love with you." Ruka, like a lovesick fool was looking at Kaname, _probably picturing him naked. _Anna thought. And of course the Pureblood was looking out the window, thinking god knows what.

The only one who wasn't distracted was Aido Hanabusa, who was currently glaring at her.

Anna rolled her pretty green eyes and sighed again, making Takuma turn his attention towards her. "Is there something wrong, Anna-chan?" He asked sweetly and it seemed o gain everyone's attention.

The short haired girl pressed her lips together before sighing again, "I'm bored!" she exclaimed and Takuma jumped back. "Sorry." she apologized, "I just wish Zero was here with me, this would be so much better with her." Her statement made Kaname look at her with hidden curiosity and Takuma who seemed to understand this faced Anna.

"It seems that you and Zero are very close..." he started saying, hoping to get something from her. Takuma had noticed that Kaname's attention had turned from young Yuuki towards the silverette instead. "...and I was wondering how you two met."

Anna blinked few times and threw a glance at the door, half wondering when the teacher would return to start his other lesson.

"…_how you two met_." The question was innocent and was asked in a kind tone; nevertheless, it still brought memories of her dark past which she wished she could forget.

Instinctively she touched her short black her as she remembered how they came to be the way they are.

"_What are you doing?"She asked the silver haired girl who was looking at herself in the mirror._

_In time Anna had gotten comfortable with the other girl whose name was Zero and the older woman named Elisa. Both had kindly offered her to stay here or they could find a nice family to adopt her. After thinking about it carefully Anna had decided to stay here, Zero and Elisa knew about her past, knew when not to push a subject and most importantly accepted her without demanding anything in return. _

"_I'm cutting some of my bangs." Zero answered without taking her eyes off the mirror. Everyone she knew, even Yagari had told her not to cut her long her, but they'd said nothing about her bangs, which in time had gotten longer and were almost covering her eyes._

_Cut. Cut. Cut._

_Small pieces of silver hair fell to the floor around her feet._

"_Why?"_

"_Because they're annoying me."_

_Anna touched her hair and titled her head to the side before looking back at Zero, "Why do people cut their hair?"_

_Zero blinked and looked at her from the mirror puzzled before she reminded herself that Anna probably didn't know the obvious stuff, though the green eyed girl had weird question Zero didn't mind answering them._

_Her lavender eyes turned towards her reflection and she continued cutting her bangs carefully. "Well, some people like changing hairstyles in general, because it symbolizes a new start." _

"_Huh?"_

_Zero sighed and she patiently elaborated, "Take a break up for example, usually when a girl stops being in a relationship, she changes something about her, it doesn't have to be her hair, it could be her clothes or anything else."_

_Anna nodded, slowly understanding "Does that happen when two people stop being together?"_

_"No, not really." she lowered the scissor and looked at her hair to check out if they look okay. "It could also happen when you've lost a dear person, heck it could be if you've lost a pet. People who want to start fresh usually change their appearance."_

_When Zero finished with her hair, she let the scissor on her bed and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. _

"_Zero, Cross's on the phone." Elisa called from downstairs and the silverette sighed before turning towards Anna, "I'll be right back." with that she headed downstairs without bothering to close the door._

_Few minutes passes and still hadn't come back. Anna could hear the princess voice as she was telling to this "Cross" that she wasn't a child. And suddenly, without even realizing it, her gaze fell upon the scissor that was lying innocently in front of her._

_**People who want to start fresh usually change their appearance**_

_Zero's words were suddenly ringing in her mind, playing like a CD again and again._

_**It could also happen when you've lost a dear person**_

_Anna felt as if she was compelled._

_**It doesn't have to be the hair**_

_She stretched out and took the scissor in her hands._

_**They're annoying me**_

_Her cat-green eyes were childlike as she cut one strand of her hair._

_**It symbolizes a new start**_

_She giggled a little as she started cutting more excitedly._

_Cut. Cut. Cut._

_Cut. Cut. Cut_

_She didn't stop; she cut more and more, never stopping._

_Meanwhile Zero along with Elisa were going upstairs, talking quietly. As they both entered the room Zero's eyes widened and Elisa gasped in shock due to what she was seeing. _

_In the bed Anna was sitting quietly like before, but her hair was cut; some strands were longer and other was much sorter. _

"_Anna what did you do?" Zero walked towards her, and sat on the edge of the bed taking slowly the scissor from her small hands._

"_You told me that people cut their hair when they've lost someone or when they want to start fresh." She said as if it was obvious, "I wanted to start fresh; be someone new." It's the only way I'm going to make it through, the old her died. She was now reborned._

_Elisa could see Zero struggle, not knowing what to say. Therefore she spoke first, "Well it's not that bad." She took some pieces of the strands that Anna had cut. "I'm sure we can fix it, right Zero?"_

_Zero nodded hesitantly, and Elisa caught a slight gulp, but she said nothing and clapped her hands as her eyes widened in excitement, "Yes we can."_

_When they were done, Anna's hair was cropped short and pointing in every direction and with her small, "pixie-like" features, she almost looked like a fairy, and for the first time after two weeks, Anna Jones smiled._

Anna cleared her throat and said flatly, "Zero and I met in a time when I needed someone, and we kind off clicked instantly."

Seeing that the short vampire wouldn't say anything Takuma nodded, still smiling brightly. "But how did-"

"Okay class let's start." The teacher cut him off as he entered. All the vampires took their seats, though the conversation wasn't forgotten, it only made a certain Pureblood even more curious and a blue eyed vampire even more suspicious.

* * *

When the all the lessons had finished, it was so late that even the two prefects had gone to sleep, though they wouldn't rest for long since they'd have to wake up in two hours.

The sky was still dark but soon, in few hours the sun would rise.

A certain Pureblood was watching his little huntress sleeping, he had taken a great risk coming to the silverette's room but surprisingly Zero was a heavy sleeper, nor that he could blame her; she did work a lot.

Her dorm room was clean and cozy; the walls were light blue along with the ceiling and the door to the walk in closet. She had a huge dresser with a mirror against her wall that she probably kept most of her hair stuff. She didn't have any posters but she did have a white nightstand beside her bed and a brown desk little farther away.

His fingers lightly hovered over the items as he walked along the room. His hands kept a distance, careful not to break anything. His gaze drifted towards the small bed where his fierce huntress was sleeping under the purple sheets.

For now, he could only watched her sleep.

Her back slowly rose and fell with each breath, her beautiful silver hair spread around her like a halo, she was deep into sleep, and for the first time Kaname was able to see her looking peaceful. There was not scowl, no glare on her face.

He started to ponder. Ponder when things changed so much, how and why? What do you do when you're starting falling for the person you had thought you hated for years?

It was strange. For such a little thing she had made quite an impression on him.

He had always been attracted before to the dark-haired, dark-eyed beauty that was his little sister, who was easy in the game of love. But his conversations with his little sister had always been childish and had never really interested him.

Zero mumbled something in her sleep and slowly turned, switching so that she was lying on her right side of her face instead of the left. Kaname smiled at her face, _Pity._ He thought, the huntress didn't know that her angelic face was what now brightened his day. He wished for her to be able to sleep, but sleep with her eyes open, so he could look into the wonderful pools of lavender that had held him captive.

He still remembered the first time he met her, when she was still disguised as a boy. She had foolishly gone to stab him, as if she could actually kill him. He had looked into her eyes and nearly froze; he'd never seen such a sight in his life. Her lavender eyes were so deep, the windows to her soul, but she was so close not only with him but with everyone else. Maybe the short haired vampire was the only one who could see through her and for that the Pureblood envy her.

He knew if Juri was alive, she'd probably scowl him for watching someone sleep without even having permission.

Kaname leaned against the windowsill and smiled softly as the moonlight shone on her face and hair, making it shine. Her hair was very long, more than halfway down her back, and he imagined it would feel like silk to his touch. He often spent hours picturing how it would be to just run his hands through her hair, marvel about how soft it was and how long it was. The color was natural, too, and he loved the silver color. When the sun was shining on it, they looked bright and when the moonlight came the hair looked the same, only darker, he'd never seen her look so beautiful.

_I act like a lovesick fool._ He thought to himself

She turned again in her sleep, this time lying on her left side with her back to him, her legs curling up to her stomach in a fetal position, and he wondered what she was dreaming.

He sighed, walking back over to the bedside and sitting beside her, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake her up. Kaname knew that she would shoot him if she knew that he was watching her. He looked at her peaceful face, screwed up in concentration, yet relaxed as she dreamt. She shifted slightly, the satin sheets falling from her shoulder, uncovering most of her back just above her behind. His eyes darkened as the moon made her skin seem to shine, the smooth skin he wanted to run his hands over.

He'd never thought it would be possible for him to see the silverette that way, the feelings he had for her seemed almost alien to him, he was used to feel protective of Yuuki and love her from afar but now these feeling were nothing like he had felt before.

What was about her that made him care?

Was it the way her face changed when she rarely laughed, the way her eyes narrowed when she concentrated, the way she raised one eyebrow to express skepticism, or irony? Was it her willingness to challenge him with no hesitation? Or was it the annoying habit she had of being disrespectful towards not only him but everyone else?

And she was by no means ugly; he would be a liar if he said she was. Her face had a delicate beauty; it almost made her look fragile... The Pureblood Prince shook his head and got up. This was doing him no good at all.

He should stop thinking of Zero Kiryuu, just for few minutes, and do something to cure himself of this madness. He must get away to compose himself, otherwise he feared what he would do. He needed to be alone, to have few minutes of peace.

But even when he went back to his dorm room the face of the sleeping huntress was still on his mind.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, this chapter was mostly about _Anna and Kaname_. I realized that I hadn't written a lot from Kaname's point of view so I gave it a try.

What do you think? Writing Kaname wasn't easy, I always wrote and then deleted because it didn't look good enough.

I hope you guys like it.

**_xLonelyDreamerx_**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So this week **I had written this chapter only to have it accidentally deleted** by my father who doesn't know a lot about laptops. To say I was devastated would be understandable; I gave him the cold shoulder for three days until I couldn't take it anymore because seriously, my father has one of the best puppy-dog eyes. Anyway, after getting over my pain, I rewrote it, and here it is! **Also, I don't know if I answered to everyone's reviews, but if I didn't, you have a big thank you for me.** I'm sorry if I have grammar mistakes, but english is not my first language. A small part of the plot (New Orleans) is borrowed by the American tv show The Originals. Enjoy.

**About this chapter:** I promised to one of my readers; DragonFire Princess that this chapter would be longer, and believe me I had planned to write much more but then I decided that I've written enough. However, since I've already decided what is going to happen next, expect **the next update to be soon**.

**Total words:** 6,640

**Warning(s): **Might contain violence, curse/bad language and sexual content. Also in this story, **Zero is a girl.**

**Rated: **M.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino. I don't own the Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 17**

Gone

Zero and Ichiru were gone

Yuuki was used seeing both twins being strong, therefore she never expected for them to die, but here they were; both lying in their own pool of blood.

Ichiru's death had been quick and he died almost immediately while Zero fought. _Oh_ how she fought and yelled and cursed, only to end up just like her brother.

Yuuki looked down and wiped some of her tears as she heard the familiar laughter again; his voice was husky, rich and absolutely intimidating. "Run, Yuuki, and don't look back." That was Zero's last words.

She should have listened, God, if she had, Zero wouldn't have to protect her and she would have been able to defend herself better.

"You can't run anymore Juri!" The man called and then burst laughing as Yuuki ran faster.

She didn't know who "Juri" was, she had tried to say that she wasn't her but the monster would only laugh more. She needed help, she needed…

_Kaname_

Her kind Kaname would help her, he would average both Zero _and_ Ichiru.

As if she had heard her thoughts, the monster shouted, "The boy can't save you again!" His voice sounded nearer and Yuuki panicked as she glanced behind her but saw nothing. She suddenly tripped and fell down and Yuuki felt the shadow behind her.

Cold hands touched her shoulder as he forced her to face him, "Won't you open you eyes princess?" Yuuki shivered in disgust as she felt his tongue licking her cheek.

Opening her brown eyes, Yuuki saw the familiar demon – her own boogeyman; he was handsome, of course, weren't all the monsters supposed to be beautiful? He was beautiful, with a youthful look and had red-brown curly hair that stopped roughly at his shoulders. His most interesting characteristic were his eyes; so odd and terrifying. With complete heterochromia iridum, his left eye was reddish-garnet color, while his right eye was an icy blue.

She felt her heart stop when she saw his lips twisting into a smirk; so dark and sinister. "Like a butterfly, I finally have you." His eyes held an unfamiliar gleam as an emotion she couldn't name was in his eyes, "And now you're left unprotected..." he paused.

"No, no!" she struggled against his grip as more tears streamed down her cheeks; she felt absolutely hopeless as the demon laughed at her pain.

If evilness could have a voice, this laugh would make it whimper in fear; it was a laugh that plunged her into the deepest of despair. "Yes! Cry; cry like Juri did!"

Yuuki trembled; she wasn't Zero, she wasn't strong and brave enough to go against everything that stopped her. So she wasn't surprised when her body did what he wished and opened her lips, only to let out a loud scream.

Yuuki shot up straight in bed, sweating and breathing heavily as she could particularly hear her heart pounding. The dream had been so vivid, so real, and for a moment she had thought she was still held by him. Yuuki laid back and closed her eyes as someone knocked the door.

She quickly faked a smile as she spoke, "Come in!" she tried to make her voice cheerful but failed.

"Yuuki?" a concerned voice asked. Closing the door behind him, Ichiru sat beside Yuuki's bed, "Another nightmare?"

Yuuki didn't open her eyes as she answered, "Yes."

Ichiru shook his head, "You have to talk to nee-chan."

This time Yuuki opened her eyes, "Why do you want me to talk to Zero so bad?"

Ichiru sighed as he replied; he could still remember when he and Zero were young, the nightmares his "twin" would see, it was rather terrifying for him to wake up upon hearing her screams but in time, he learn to block them, "Zero knows about nightmares." he said simply, "She can help you."

Yuuki pouted, "Fine." For a moment she eyed Ichiru and noticed that his hair were different today, they were pulled into a ponytail and were tied by a red ribbon. "You changed you hair."

Ichiru blinked and a small blush appeared on his face, "Yeah, I thought about trying something new." his voice became nervous, "D-do you em like it?"

"Yes, you look even more handsome." she blushed when she said that as she started playing with her fingers. When she glanced, she noticed the big smile on Ichiru's face and Yuuki's nightmare didn't bother her that much anymore.

As long as Ichiru was by her side, Yuuki felt safe.

* * *

In Atlanta, inside a block of flat, in the master bedroom, a vampire was sleeping peacefully when he was awoken by the strands of sunlight that were coming from the window.

With a groaned, Dean covered his black eyes from the sun and turned around.

He was feeling nauseous, he had a huge headache and his whole body was aching. Death was finally come to greet me" he thought melodramatically.

However instead of death he had miserably though, a tall blonde entered the room wearing... _Is that my shirt?_

The beautiful blond-haired woman smirked as she jumped in the bed and landed beside him, "Hello handsome." she kissed him as got on top of him and with her free hand, she untied her hair from the ponytail she had made and ran a hand across his nipples as she started kissing his neck, when she was suddenly pushed way.

"Whoa-whoa calm down woman!" he got up from the bed and immediately groaned the woman's voice worsened his headache.

He winced when he caught his reflection across the mirror; his wavy reddish-brown hair were messy and he had red cycles under his black eyes, making him appear like he was a druggie instead of a vampire. Just how much did I drink last night? He rubbed the back of his neck

"So umm..." _What's her name? Oh well,_ "so, beautiful, just where am I?"

The blonde didn't seem to be taking him seriously as she smiled playfully, "Don't do like you don't remember." Her giggles were cut when she noticed his raised eyebrow, "You really don't know?"

Dean sighed in annoyance, "No, I don't. Will you tell me now?"

"Well handsome you're in Atlanta."

His black eyes widened. _Just how the hell did I get to Atlanta?_ Dean remembered, he was in Vegas, having fun, playing poker, dancing with some women and then... nothing.

"So umm..." _What was her name?_ He silently wondered, it was obviously they had slept together but it didn't surprise him, he couldn't remember. _Tara? No. Tori? Nah... Tarni? Oh yes!_ "Tarni can you-"

Her face became red in anger as she cut him off, "My name is Trina!"

Dean rolled his eyes, it wasn't as if he cared; he could sense she was aristocrat vampire and he wondered how he ended up with her, of all people.

Before either of them could say anything; the door in the entrance opened. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "My husband's back." she ran towards the bedroom's door and closed it, trying to figure out what to do.

Dean looked at her wide-eyed, "Wait, you're married?" He only had one rule and he broke it; never ever go with married woman.

"A little"

"And you slept with me?!"

"Hey! Nobody's perfect okay?" she snapped at him as she tapped her foot; her husband was coming and there was no time. "You need to go!" she whispered him in a hurry tone.

"As if I wanted to stay here and drink tea with your man!" he quickly searched for his pants and shoes but he couldn't find them.

Suddenly he was pushed towards the balcony, and he looked the woman surprised, "What the hell?"

The blonde sighed and looked little apologetic, "Look, I'm sorry but I can't risk my marriage."

"What about my close?"

"No time." she closed and locked the balcony door, leaving outside in nothing but his pair of boxers.

_Why do always end up with the crazies?_ Dean hugged his body as a soft wind blew around his. From afar, Dean noticed a cigarette lying on the ground and he instantly felt jealous; a cigarette would do well to him now.

* * *

**Cross Academy**

In her room Zero was surprisingly already wide awake and was sitting on her bed with a skeptic look. In front of her there was a black box, and inside there were the presents Kol had given her – except the chocolates.

She didn't exactly know why she had kept his presents because truth to be told she never liked them much. Diamonds, dresses; they were things you could buy as long as you have the money, however if it was something handmade then the present would be much more valuable.

_If Yagari hear of this, he'll kill me._ With a small sigh Zero took the phone beside her and text to the person she shouldn't have, as at the same time noted to ask Anna what she knew about blood sharing.

After texting, Zero could sense her brother outside her room and asked, "Why don't you just come in?"

When he did Zero smiled, Ichiru seemed to try too hard to impress Yuuki, it wasn't as if the short brunette cared much about appearance though she must have liked the way her 'twin' styled his hair. "What's going on?" she asked when she noticed the worried look on her brother's face.

Ichiru sat on her bed as he voiced his concerns, "Yuuki has been having nightmares the past couples of days with some guy who seems to be a vampire and he always-"

"Wait!" she stopped him, "Yuuki has been having nightmares and I'm hearing this now? Why?" she knew that her and Yuuki weren't as close as they used to, mostly because Zero didn't let her in, but that didn't mean she didn't care about her.

Ichiru shrugged, "She just didn't know how to tell you."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"You used to have nightmares," he pointed out, "I bet you still do."

She bit her tongue, it wasn't the same; Zero was dreaming something that had happened, Yuuki was having dreams of a random guy. It could be just her imagination, but nevertheless Zero was still worried. "It's not the same…"

"Can't you do some magic and get into her head?" Ichiru insisted, if someone could help Yuuki, he was sure, that would be his sister.

"If I do this then it means that we'll have to tell her about my magic, Ichiru, and knowing Yuuki she'll ask more."

"Maybe it's about time she knows." said Ichiru. "Nee-chan, I'm sure Yuuki won't care whether you were born vampire." he assured when he saw the hesitant look on her face. "She'll accept you," he squeezed her hand and smiled warmly, "Like I did."

Zero pursed her lips in concentration, before she let out a sigh of defeat and nodded, "Fine, I'll tell her."

Ichiru's eyes widened and he hugged Zero tightly as he whispered in her ear with a smile on his face, "Thank you, nee-chan."

* * *

When it was time for patrol Yuuki was searching for Zero as always; Ichiru had told her that he spoke to Zero and her sister had agreed to help her, how? Yuuki didn't know. Nevertheless no matter how grateful she was, she wasn't going to let Zero skip patrol... _again_.

Faint footsteps were heard until they stopped just outside the stables. It had been long since she had seen White Lily, but it didn't surprise her that Zero would hide in the stables. Yuuki glared at the entrance, waiting outside. White Lily was staring her, making small noises but was ready to attack at any moment, probably in order to protect Zero.

Taking a peek, she saw Zero sleeping peacefully and Yuuki's eyes softened a bit but still glared her with her hands on her hips.

With a heavy sigh, Yuuki threw a glance at the horse that seemed to be glaring at her, before she called Zero. "Zero… Zero, wake up!" Her silver haired sister didn't make any movement and Yuuki shrunk away a bit when that _psycho-_horse came closer.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled again. Lily made a sound of disapproval before she went towards Zero and started nibbling her hair. "Zero!"

"What is it Lily?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep as she opened her eyes. When they landed on her, Yuuki glared her and crossed her arms.

"Ah-ha I found you at last." Yuuki raised her chin, "My name is not Lily, and I can't believe the fact you even mistook me for psycho-horse!" she complained as she glared daggers at the animal, and she could swear it gave her the same look; one thing was certain she and Lily hated each other, though Yuuki wouldn't admit it but, she was _slightly_ afraid of it.

"As the members of the Disciplinary Committee, we aren't supposed to skip detention!" _even though it was unfair we were given one again_. She completed in her head. As she took some steps closer Lily made a high-pitched whinny that sounded like a squeal, with a short piercing 'EEEE', and Yuuki's eyes widened as she backed off.

Zero didn't bother to respond, instead, she started petting her horse on the head, "Easy Lily calm down," she told the horse softly, "She's a very simple-minded and uncomplicated girl she's by no means a threat to you." she reassured the beautiful horse. "Even if she tried to be." a small smirk appeared on her face and she could particularly feel the daggers Yuuki was sending her.

Yuuki's face became red and her brown eyes narrowed as she clenched her fist, "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me." Zero got up and turned to face her, "What did you want anyway?"

"You can't keep skipping you duties!" Yuuki exclaimed and then sighed when she saw the silverette rolling her eyes, Come on, it's time for switchover." she said and handed her the prefect bandage.

Zero let out a small huff, before she took it. "Hey, Yuuki?"

"Hm?" she looked Zero and frowned when she saw her sister having that worried look on her face.

"During patrol, I'd like to talk to you."

Yuuki nodded silently as Zero walked away, leaving Yuuki staring at her back as she walked away.

* * *

In another place, there was a car on a highway with a couple inside, they were speaking about a concert they had just been to see outside of town, the man named Joseph Malloy hadn't been very impressed with what he had seen, but if his woman Mina Katako was happy then he was happy.

"One hour of driving to hear nothing. It wasn't even a band, but a guy with a guitar. One hour each way." Young Joseph with shaggy dark brown hair said with clear disappointment in his voice.

"It wasn't that bad." The blonde argued with a pout of defense on her lips as she reached over and pushed him teasingly.

"It looked like James Blunt." He countered with a frown which she caught, she liked James Blunt.

"And what is the problem?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We already have a James Blunt and that is enough." He answered and she laughed a little covering her face while shaking her head from side to side making her blonde locks bounce with the movement.

"So, why did you come?" She cocked a thinly shaped eyebrow at him and he reached over and held her hand within his own.

He replied to her with a cheesy grin playing on his lips, "Because I love you." and she nodded quickly.

"Nicely done." She approved of the way he easily redeemed himself as they continued down the road when they saw a thick fog starting to form around the car, it layered the road in front of them with a thick blanket. "What about all this fog?" Mina asked as she looked out of her window at it suspiciously.

"It will pass soon." He answered confidently, as he continued to drive carefully through the thick mist desperately to keep on the road.

Suddenly Mina saw a dark figure through the fog laying down the ground, and she screamed as the car sped towards him. "Watch out!" She hollered.

Joseph tried to stop in time but it was too late, the car jumped as it ran over the dark, mysterious figure on the floor. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the road taking up both lanes as the couple sat there in completely and utter shock.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked his girlfriend fearfully but she was in a serious state of shock, they had just killed a person.

"We ran over someone." She breathed out as she stared down at the road, her eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights "Oh my God!"

"Call for help." Joseph ordered as he got out of the car to attend to the person that he had just hit, he tried to search for the body over his own panic.

Mina was trying to get reception on her phone but she couldn't get any. She was almost in hysteria "Come on! Come on!" She whispered under her breath and closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from shaking.

Joseph saw the male laying in the middle of the road; he sprints over to him muttering under his breath. "Please tell me you're alive!" He took the man's hand checked his pulse for any sign of life, but found nothing. "Oh my God"

The poor dark haired Darren was taken by surprise when the 'dead` body in front of him reanimated and grabbed him by his neck at a speed that was like a blur as he bit down his neck with his deadly sharp fangs.

Mina was still with her back turned away from her boyfriend's car, tears were streaming down her cheeks from the fear and shock of what had happened. "There is no signal! Joseph!" She called into the silent night.

When she didn't hear back from him, a new state of panic washed over her as she got out of the car and looked around for her boyfriend who was nowhere to be seen. "Joseph?" She shouted as loud as she could when suddenly there was a slam on the hood of the car, looking over her shoulder she saw her boyfriend laying across the bonnet with a chunk missing from his neck.

Mina screamed loudly as she took off down the road running as fast as her legs could carry her but it wasn't fast enough and the predator caught her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cross Academy the silver-haired huntress was pacing back and forth while she waited for Yuuki in the gardens; she and Ichiru had decided to take it slow and tell Yuuki about some of her powers and from where they came from, however, Zero was little anxious; she knew Yuuki would make a fuss about not telling her earlier etc.

"Hey nee-chan," the voice of her brother made her pause. Turning around she saw Ichiru and Yuuki who was looking between them with a puzzle look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Yuuki, I talked to nee-chan and she can help you, but only if you let her." Ichiru explained.

However, Yuuki became even more confused, "How can you help?" she asked directly Zero.

The silverette sighed, this was more difficult than she thought, "Yuuki, as you already know, there other creatures in this world, like vampires but_…" maybe I should take a different approach_ "Do you remember when you were a kid and I used to tell you scary stories when I wanted to be left alone?"

Yuuki blushed but nevertheless smiled, even though she hated when Zero teased her and scared her, they were fond memories. "Yeah." she nodded and tilted her head to the side, "You used to tell me stories about werewolves and witches and vampire hunters, but I don't understand what this have to do with my nightmares."

"Yuuki, I'm a witch." she could she from the corner of her eyes that Ichiru was looking at her wide-eyed, he clearly didn't expect her to tell Yuuki about this so… flatly.

For few seconds there was only silence between the three students, and the only thing you could here was the breeze as it gentle caressed the trees.

That was before, Yuuki burst laughing, of course.

"Zero, I know you may not believe in yourself a lot, but you don't have to insult your own self."

Zero rolled her eyes, easily losing patience, she expected Yuuki to shout at her, hell even curse her, not to be laughed at. "Yuuki I'm serious!"

"Right, whatever you say." she said in sing-song tone.

Clenching her fists, Zero looked at Ichiru as she raised her hand, and he suddenly found himself in the air.

"Wow I didn't know you could do that!" Ichiru said excitedly as he laughed. Hs reaction didn't really surprise her, in fact she expected it, Ichiru had always been excited when it came down to magic, not that she could blame him. Magic was fascinating and almost priceless.

"Oh my God!" Yuuki whispered and she swallowed hard, as she looked at the 'twins' wide-eyed.

"Am I or am I not, cooler than Peter Pan?" his eyes lit up when an idea crossed his mind. "I could even be better than Santa, and we could make it a family business, to deliver presents to the world!" He smiled a childlike smile as he continued dreaming.

"Ichiru!" the silverette snapped him out of his thoughts. "You clearly forgot why you are here in the first place." she pointed Yuuki who looked so pale and ready to pass out. Lowering her hand slowly, Zero let Ichiru, who was currently pouting, on the ground as she looked at Yuuki.

"Look I know you're probably in shock, but say something."

Yuuki blinked before she started stuttered, "H- how, w-when? I-I mean... you... I thought you..."

_Maybe nee-chan broke her._ Ichiru thought as he looked at her with pity. "Yuuki take a breath and calmed down."

Yuuki did as she was told and suddenly the nervousness vanished from her face as she glared both of them and demanded answers, "How are you a witch, and why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I didn't tell you because you have that stupid crush on Kuran and you would have probably told him!"

Yuuki blush furiously, "I don't have a crush on Kaname-sempai anymore." she crossed her arms,

_Why the hell do I feel relief? _Zero thought and shook her head as she continued listening Yuuki, "And I would never tell him something you don't want him to know. We're like sisters; we're supposed to be sharing everything between us!"

"Yuuki, put yourself on her shoes." Ichiru told her as soon as he saw the guilty on his sister's face, "You've close with the Pureblood for years, you can't blame her for not trusting you."

Yuuki but her bottom lip, in a way they were both right; if Zero had told her this years ago, she'd complain to Kaname without even thinking about how it would affect Zero_. Ever since I met Zero that night, I've always wanted her to be honest with me, and I did everything I could to make her happy. _She looked down. _Selfishly seeking her happiness for the sake of my own._ "I'm sorry." _for being selfish for so long._

Zero's eyes softened, "You don't need to apologize for anything, Yuuki." she told her, "I promise, from now on; I'll be honest with you."

The brunette raised her eyebrows, "Really?" she looked between them, "Both of you?"

"Yeah" "Sure" Both of them answered at the same time.

"Okay…" she nodded to herself, "I have questions."

"And we have answers." Ichiru started teasing her but stopped when he saw his sister's glare.

"How did you become a witch?"

"It's not a choice Yuuki." Zero rolled her eyes, "You don't _become_ a witch you're born one." she leaned against a tree and continued, "My mother was a witch and my father was…" every single atom in her body told her not to tell her, but she was tired of hiding, tired of always lying and so she told her, "a vampire."

Yuuki's jaw dropped, "What?!"

"Long story, sort: My mom slept with my dad, she got pregnant and so he invited to stay at his home till I was born, and during the night months they fell in long with each other; typical romance, I know, but yeah that was their story."

Yuuki shook her head, hard to believe what she was hearing, "But you _hate_ vampires!"

"No." she argued, "I hate purebloods and dislike nobles, there's a difference."

"What about when that Pureblood attacked your adopted parents?"

Zero and Ichiru shifted uncomfortably, "Actually Yuuki I-"

"I faked my bite and aura because I didn't want to go to the Night Class." Zero cut her brother off; the death of their brother was something Yuuki didn't need to know.

"So you a vampire and a witch?"

"A hybrid." Ichiru corrected her, "With the ability to haunt vampires."

"Wow" Yuuki sighed, "There's so many things I want to ask…"

"And you will." Ichiru reassured her, "Another time. Now we have more important things to do." he looked at Zero who nodded.

"We have to figure out what your nightmares are; they're obviously not normal."

"What do you think they might be?" Yuuki nervously asked.

Zero opened her mouth to respond but Ichiru stopped her by saying, "Why don't we go to Zero's room?"

"Why mine?"

"Yuuki and I have roommates. You, on the other hand, don't."

"Wait!" Yuuki tried to protest, "What about patrol-"

"Oh please Yuuki, I'm sure the vampires can stay out of trouble for one night."

Yuuki hesitated, but then nodded, they were right; nothing bad would happen if she skipped her duties for one night.

As the three students started walking away towards Zero's dorm room, unbeknown to them a vampire was hidden and had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Inside Zero's dorm, Yuuki, Zero and Ichiru were sitting on the floor; a small candle was in the middle of their small circle. "Okay here's the paper." Zero put the notebook behind her and place the paper on the floor, beside the candle.

"That's all we need?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow and looked at her in disbelief, "A paper?"

"And a knife." she took the knife she had kept hidden under her skirt, "Okay, now give me your palm."

Yuuki frowned in confusion as she brought her hand and Zero placed it on top of the paper. Slowly Zero cut Yuuki's palm who she winced as soon as the knife made contact with her skin. Drops of blood feel to the white paper, and Zero let go off her hand before she brought her own and repeat the same action.

After a minute the drops of blood connected to one another and it was shaped into a perfect circle, "It's done." Zero handed Ichiru the sharp knife and he placed it behind him without taking his eyes off them. He had see Zero's magic before, but after years of separation, God knows how much powerful she must have become. "We're connected, for now."

Yuuki nodded and looked up, "Now what?"

"Now…" Zero put her hand on Yuuki's shoulder and looked at her in her eyes, "You must relax, so I can see inside you." she closed her eyes, "Close your eyes and try to remember all your nightmares."

Yuuki took a deep breath and obeyed; she closed her eyes and tried to remember her dreams which wasn't really hard, she could never forget those nightmares that had been haunting her for weeks.

She remembered the fear she felt every time she saw him, his laugh; always so loud and scary. Those eyes, those odd eyes; blue and red, red the color of blood, the blood everyone had; everyone who was dead in her dreams…

"Ichiru" Zero broke the silence but did not open her eyes, "Can you go and bring some glass of water from the Chairman's home?"

Ichiru nodded but then he realized that she couldn't see him so he spoke, "Yes, I'll be right back." He got up and left, but not before glancing one more time.

"You always dream of death Yuuki." Zero said in a soft tone, does that mean you're afraid of us dying?"

Yuuki nodded silently, not daring to open her eyes. But after couple of minutes she couldn't help but ask, "Do you see anything?"

Zero nodded, "Yeah…" she placed her hands on Yuuki's head and tried to focus more. "I see…"

Everything was dark, like an old faded photograph, when suddenly a shadow of a woman in white dress appeared, _"Yuuki really loves her brother." _Her voice was soft and kind, but her image was fuzzy.

A child – no, a little girl… _"Onii-sama is back!"_

"_I came here for the daughter you've been so carefully hiding."_ red and blue eyes. _That must been the man Yuuki saw._ Zero thought

"_I can smell lot of blood!"_ The little girl screamed but Zero couldn't find her.

"_It hurts me to see you so scared." From where have I heard this voice before?_ Zero wondered as she tried to get a better look. It was as if there was a shield in Yuuki's mind and it wouldn't let her take a closer look, in fact it was trying to push her away.

Zero held Yuuki's head tighter and didn't seem to care when Yuuki let out a whimper. Zero tried to see closer but nothing was clear; she couldn't see the faces and the voices were more like whispers.

Opening her eyes Yuuki gasped in shock as soon as she saw Zero face; red blood was running from her closed eyes and nose. "Zero stop!" she told her but Zero didn't listen instead she came even closer. The sight of her sister's blood made her stomach twisted into an unfamiliar feeling she couldn't name.

_"I just hope you don't hate me for making this decision for you, Yuuki." White dress._ Zero thought and chose to ignore the pain she was feeling. _It's the woman with the white dress!_

The silverette coughed, and crimson blood came out of her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, and Zero let go of Yuuki's head and took a step back as if her hands were burnt.

Meanwhile, the door opened and Ichiru re-entered, only to look at them wide-eyed, "What happened?!"

Zero didn't seem to be even listening as she continued to cough and more blood burst from her mouth like a fountain, splattering the floor and dribbling down her chin onto her shirt. Dropping to her knees, she inhaled quickly and rapidly, the air became even heavier and Zero passed out when her eyes rolled back in her head as everything became too much for her body to take and soon the world went dark.

* * *

**Night Class**

Meanwhile, as the Night Class students were having their lesson, Anna was the first to smell the delicious blood in the air, it was awfully familiar and it made her eyes narrow; Zero and her had always had a close bond, mostly due to drinking her blood, but still, Anna always knew when her best friend was in trouble and now it was one of the moments she was.

As she got up, Anna heard another chair and when she glanced behind she saw that the Pureblood had gotten up as well. She didn't asked permission from the teacher or from the Pureblood, because truth to be told she just wanted to see what was going on with her friend.

Unfortunately for her, the Pureblood king wasn't far behind and he quickly caught up with her, and having no other choice both of them headed towards the direction the delicious blood was coming from; Zero's room.

* * *

Zero woke to a tremendous amount of pain flowing through her body, her head was still spinning and her eyes refused to focus on anything in the familiar room she was used to. However, when she finally managed to see clear, she saw a figure standing over her desk and she quickly recognized him.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she wished she could be able to sound strong but instead her voice came out weak.

The Pureblood placed the photograph he had been holding on the huntress desk before he turned to face her; she looked like she did when he was watching her sleep; weak and fragile. Gone was her usual glare and was replaced by a look of exhaustion. The blood that had been once running from her eyes and nose was gone; her friend – Anna had cleaned her up and had changed her into something more comfortable that was also giving Kaname the pleasure to see more of her skin.

"I would like to know what occurred last night?" to say he was curious would be understandable. On the way to Zero's room he saw Ichiru and the Chairman, and when they entered they found Yuuki trying to wake up the bleeding huntress who had lost consciousness. Everyone, even the Chairman, seemed to understand what was going on, expect him. It frustrated him beyond everything but when he asked his little sister, she had said she had promised to Zero not to tell anyone, which was what had caused him to be here – other than the worry he had for his little huntress.

_Last night?_ Zero glanced at the curtains that were surprisingly closed and she realized it was actually morning "Didn't you ask Yuuki?"

Kaname nodded, "Yes, and she refused to tell me."

Zero smiled faintly before she glared the Pureblood, "Then I have nothing to tell you, I did Yuuki a favor, it had nothing to do with you." she said with a scowl on her face.

Next thing Zero knew, Kuran was on top of her, his face so close to her that their noses were almost touching, "What the hell?"

"After so long…" he slowly brought his palm against her cheek, "…someone would think that you may have leant not to be so disobedient, but you never stop. Do you?"

She didn't like that; Zero didn't like having Kuran so close to her. It made her feel odd, like she _wanted_ to have him close, as if she actually _liked_ it.

She struggled; a poor attempt to get out of his hold but when she realized that she not only couldn't but also a small part of her _didn't want to_, she started sweating.

"I wonder would you mind telling me, what makes your heart beat so fast?" _had his voice always been so seductive?_ Zero, for a brief second, wondered.

He was so close, that for a second she thought that he may even kiss her and the second the thought crossed her mind she wanted to slap herself for even thinking about that. Zero sighed in relief when the Pureblood moved his head, only to freeze when he placed his ear against her chest.

Kaname on his part, felt peaceful, he wished time could just stop moving. When he glanced up, he saw his little huntress blushing and he smirked, "You're blushing… how cute."

Her eyes widened before she glared at him and started yelling at him, "I you don't get off of me, I swear I'll-"she started threatening him but was cut off.

"You'll do what, Zero?" He lifted her chin with a curled index finger and forced her to meet his dark gaze.

_Those eyes…_ Her breath hitched within her throat and she opened her mouth to yell at him when the door opened. "Nee–chan did you- oh." Ichiru stopped before he smirked, "I hope I didn't interrupt something."

"Of course not!" She told him but he didn't look convinced. Turning toward Kuran she sighed in annoyance, "Do you mind!?"

The Pureblood had to hold back his aura and calm himself in order not to kill the boy, he finally had a moment with his little huntress and her brother had ruined it. "Very well." Getting up, he told her, "Zero your presence is required at the Moon Dorms after your classes are over; that friend of your would like to see you."

When he left Ichiru smirked once again as he now had something to tease his sister about, "_'The huntress and her King'_, hmm, it sounds little cliché, maybe how about _'the king and his queen'_?"

Grabbing a pillow from behind her, Zero threw it at Ichiru who simply laughed at her, "Shut up!"

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to thank you for reading, I know this chapter didn't have a lot of _Zero/Kaname_ in it, but the next one will.

Also, in the next chapter, you'll finally know who the _vampire_, who had been killing all these people, is.

_**xLonelyDreamerx**_


	19. Chapter 18

**ABOUT THE STORY:** I'm truly apologize for a huge mistake I've made for so long and I just realized; when I wrote that part of the story was based on '_The Originals'_, I meant I was _inspired_ by the show.

Again **I'm so so sorry** for the confusion I've caused to some of you but this story is not a crossover. Characters like Kol, Kai, Sebastian, Anna, Dean, Mihoko, Lydia, and so many other characters you do not known are mine. The only idea I got from '_The Originals' _was that a hybrid princess is born, the rest is all mine.  
Again I'm deeply sorry.

**READ - WHY DID I NOT UPDATE SOONER?:**

Okay, here's the reason why I haven't updated for so long.

For a whole year I have been suffering with depression and anxiety. Unfortunately, I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone (including my family) thus I was constantly in my head 24/7, battling my own thoughts and facing my own demons.

Depression is like being in an abusive relationship with yourself, no matter how many time you try to prove you're worthy, you always end up feeling as if you're nothing.

My anxiety affected my health and the depression made me do and think things I'm not proud of.

However one day (I'm not gonna give you a headache by telling you the whole story, so don't worry.) I decided enough was enough, and started fighting back - as a matter of fact I still do.

Life is difficult but I prefer to think that I can do this; all I have to do is keep fighting because every day I still breathe and it's a battle I have won.

**I want to thank all those who waited for so long and are STILL reading this story. I did not answer to many reviewers but I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. However I do own my OCs and the story.

* * *

**For the love of a Queen**

**Chapter 18**

"So? What do you think?" Anna asked excitedly as soon as she closed the door. After what happened last night she wanted to talk with Zero and now she had her chance.

"It's…" Zero frowned as she looked around. She had seen the rooms the night class had and though she didn't find fair that just because the nobles were spoiled brats they got to have better and bigger rooms than the day class students had, to say this room was different would be understandable.

Unlike the other rooms, there was nothing _aristocrat_ about it. The carpet was a snowy white while the curtains were so gold that they could hurt your eyes if you stared at them for too long. The bed's cover was the same color as the walls; a deep, girly pink. But what shocked her most was the glitter that seemed to be all over the room; on the walls, on the window, even on the freaking mirror that was about the wooden nightstand.

"It looks like a fairy has thrown up." Zero said bluntly, her face twisted as if her being here was physically hurting her.

Anna pouted, "Oh come on! It's _feminine_." She protested.

There were no visible emotions on her face, but when she spoke you could hear the amusement in her voice. "It's as if a five-year-old is living here."

"You say that because you're jealous." Anna teased her with a playful mind as she sat on the bed.

"As if!" Zero scowled but nevertheless copied her actions.

Anna shook her head, not wanting to argue anymore since there was no point. Her face brightened and she clapped her hand together while her lips twisted into a cute grin. "The reason I wanted to see you was because I wanted you to help me with my homework but… right now, I want to know what happened last night." she finished quietly.

Zero sighed and lay on the overly soft bed. "I was trying to help Yuuki."

_Of course it was Yuuki._ Anna sneered inside her but asked innocently, "With what?"

"She had been having nightmares and last night I performed a spell…" she paused trying to find the right words. "In her head, it was as if there was a huge… _chain_ holding her back. There were voices, people, that neither I nor her have seen before."

Anna frowned, her mind concentrating on everything she just heard. "Do you think that someone might have messed up with her memories?"

Zero nodded but then she remembered that Anna couldn't see her since she hadn't moved from her spot. "Yeah I think so."

After a moment of silence Zero sat up and looked at her best friend who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Anyway, what did you need help with?"

Anna blinked before she let out a chuckle. "Oh not much…" she waved her hand as if what she was talking about was insignificant and not even worth mentioning. She got up and picked up her bag, only to open it and get out few books.

"Just –ouf!" She let out a breath when she placed the thick books over her desk. She tried to avoid Zero's widened eyes as she ran a hand through her short, dark locks. "What about everything?"

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Meanwhile Yuuki and Ichiru were waiting in the Headmaster's office. As soon as the former hunter entered both teens knew it wouldn't be a happy conversation. A thick tension fell over the room as all eyes fell to the Chairman who had just entered his office. Unlike Yuuki and Ichiru, he didn't sit on his chair; he placed his tea on his desk and stood with his back to them as he looked through the window, some candles he had for atmosphere were casting the strangest shadows across his dark troubled face.

"We're really sorry, father. If I knew what would happen to Zero I would have never asked her help. Please just don't blame Ichiru for my idiocy!" Yuuki talked first, breaking the cold silence, her voice so fast that it made both males blink.

Kaien shook his head, his shoulder slowly relaxing, "I don't blame Ichiru for what happened Yuuki, as a matter of fact, I believe both you, Ichiru but also Zero are to blame…" the older man turned to look at her, "Just what were you thinking?"

Ichiru felt the argue to talk but he hold himself back, the Chairman was upset and he didn't want to take the risk angering the man enough for him to kick him out of the Academy.

"I thought Zero could help me with my nightmares which I thought had to do with my past." Yuuki looked down at her lap, her eyes tearing a little, "I-I never meant for her to get hurt."

Kaien sight, he didn't want to be cold to the girl who he saw as a daughter but how else could he explain it to her? Zero was still too young to use such a powerful spell… "What's done is done. Last night's action only lead-"

Felling little defensive and not liking the sight of a sad, guilty Yuuki, the boy decided to talk. "Excuse me _Cross-san_," Ichiru cleared his throat. "But if it's anyone's fault, it's yours. If you had only told Yuuki from the beginning what my nee-chan was then maybe none of this would have happened."

Yuuki's brown eyes widened, Ichiru was right, the Chairman _knew_ about Zero all this time! _And he never told me anything!_ Yuuki realized angrily. "Yes Headmaster, I understand why Zero and Ichiru didn't tell me but why sis you not?!"

Kaien mentally sighed before he pulled out his chair and sat across the two teens who were staring at him expectably. "Yuuki, Zero's life tends to be little… complicated." Ichiru snorted at that but was ignored."I can understand if you feel betrayed but there are things I _can't_ tell you." Kaien looked at his adoptive daughter seriously; mouth was set in a grim line. His little Yuuki wasn't so little anymore and no matter how much he wanted to keep his promise to Juri – the promise that Yuuki would have a normal life – he couldn't. Yuuki wasn't a child anymore, she was slowly turning into a mature, strong young woman, and Kaien couldn't hold her back but he couldn't give the answers she so desperately wanted because it wasn't his place.

Yuuki didn't speak for few seconds, the only sounds in the room was their breathings and an old clock that was hung on the wall which was currently seemed to be extremely loud in her ears. Her mind was progressing, and she was trying to figure out the meaning behind her father's words.

What couldn't he tell her? Obviously there were more secrets, secrets that might include her past as well… _I have to ask the right question. _But how could see do this alone, how could she- no, she wasn't alone. Yuuki looked at Ichiru who was staring the Chairman patiently. _He's always good at that… waiting…_

"Did you know Zero's _real_ family?" She stressed the word 'real' to make sure he didn't answer about Ichiru's family.

Kaien's face softened as he drank his tea, "Zero's mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves."

Unintentionally he closed his eyes, and he could still picture her. He was glad that despite all these years he hadn't forgotten how she looked like, though it was mostly due to Zero who while growing up was slowly resembling her mother even more.

"But how did you meet her?" At that Ichiru paid close attention, he always wanted to know how the hell Kaien became Zero's dear _uncle_.

Kaien smiled gently at his daughter as he shook his head. "That's something Zero should tell you. She's quite a good storyteller."

Yuuki let out a sigh, feeling little disappointed but she understood why Chairman couldn't tell her this time. She nodded at her father with a smile, determined to talk to Zero as soon as she saw her.

As the tension finally disappeared, Kaien returned back to his good old self as he told Yuuki about the new recipe he had tried today and how both of them would love it.

"Come on Yuuki-chan, it can't be _that_ bad." Ichiru teased her as he saw her going at the kitchen reluctantly.

"You say that because you haven't tried his food yet." She murmured under her breath, making sure her adoptive father didn't hear.

Ichiru laughed as he sat on the chair beside her. "You're just being melodramatic." he pushed her shoulder gently in a teasing manner as the Chairman brought the food. "I'm sure it's delicious."

Kaien beamed, excited that his talent was finally being praised. "Then by all means please go first." Yuuki smirked and offered him the meat her father had cooked.

Rolling his eyes, Ichiru picked up a spoon and cut a small piece of the meat before opening his mouth and eating it. The transformation of a smug jerk to a scared boy was hilarious in Yuukis's eyes. "Well what do you think?" she asked sweetly and the Chairman leant closed as if he wanted to make sure he'd hear correctly.

"It's…" Ichiru winced, feeling as if he was going to puke. Alright maybe he had overestimated Cross's cooking abilities but having Zero living with him made him expect the man to know how to cook, "_…delicious_."

"Really?" Kaien looked at the young boy wide-eyed, not believing what he was hearing. He had finally impressed someone with his food! "Then go ahead have more!"

"Yes, Ichiru. Have more." Yuuki agreed and offered him her plate, "I'm not really hungry today, and I do have to patrol so since you like the food so much, I'll make the _sacrifice_ and give it to you." Yuuki placed her hand above her heart before she got up.

Ichiru's eyes widened and for the first time he looked genuinely afraid. He opened his mouth to protest but Yuuki beat him. "I insist!" she said before she made an excuse about having to go for an early patrol since Zero was busy tonight.

"This is so great!" Kaien sighed contently. "Now we have time to bond! And don't worry I won't leave until you have eaten all the food." He grinned widely as he took a sip of tea.

Ichiru looked down at the disgusting food hesitantly, praying to God that after consuming this thing, he wouldn't die. Cutting another small piece he started eating again.

_Oh my God._

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Shiki Senri was far from being described as 'social', he was usually impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires except for Rima and Ichijo. He rarely expressed emotion which made him seem like he didn't care about his surroundings. Because of his reserved nature, he mostly kept to himself, and never really said anything, but when he did many people have said that he could be very blunt with his comments.

A lot of people, vampires and humans alike expected him to have a romantic relationship with his best friend Rima who he had known for a long time. However, their expectations couldn't be further than the truth.

The first time he met Rima Toya was when he was modeling for clothes of a very well known human designer. At first they didn't like each other, both being stubborn and sarcastic by nature it was more likely to grow hating each other. However, once he and Rima discovered that they both share a love for, Senri knew it wouldn't be the first time he would see the little girl. He was proven to be corrected when they met one another for another job, then they met again, and, again, and _again_. And slowly they became more than two children who loved pocky, more than two models who posed together. They became _friends_.

Senri never had any friends

The only person he had come slightly close was his cousin, Kaname, but they never talked or shared anything in common, Kaname just ordered and Senri followed. He was always good at that… _following_.

When the Night Class was first created, Senri founded it as his way of escape, the fact that he was lucky enough to have Rima with him was a bonus since he was never goot at socializing with other people. Due to his mother's mental illness, he learned to become a quiet 'doll' who didn't cause trouble or make her worry, which resulted him being laid back to the point of seeming apathetic. That didn't really bother him since he didn't have much of an interest in anything and possessed little motivation, although he was responsible about his modeling career and duties.

"_Why is he mad at me and not you?"_

"_Senri, get your head out of your ass and freaking _talk_ to him!"_

A follower by nature, he became quite attached to his roommate Takuma Ichijo – a natural leader, who was always prompting him to try new things, but never in his life did he expect to actually _fall_ for him. Rima always hated that he allowed other people use him with no problem and he never stood up to himself because he thought little of himself, but how could he? He was _Takuma_ and he was just plain, simple, Senri who in his mother's opinion was so much like his father.

He knew it was a mistake going after Kiryuu, but he was so jealous and scared at the possibility that Takuma may even harboring feelings for her that he forgot the fact that Kiryuu hated vampires.

_She doesn't seem to hate Takuma though…_

Agh! That stupid voice of doubt in his head always caused him trouble! But it was correct, even when the guardian pretended to be a boy she always was treating Takuma slightly better than the others…

Senri sighed but still didn't move from his spot; he was in the corridor, outside of the new student's room. He had seen earlier Kiryuu entering but couldn't hear them talk since all the bedrooms were soundproof.

"_Get your head out of your ass and freaking talk to him!"_

Talking to Rima about his problem certainly didn't help, maybe it was because he had been talking to her all day without letting her get any sleep, or maybe it was just because he ate her last pocky.

_Women _he scoffed silently. Since Rima was too bloody tired to help him, he decided to go to the next best thing: Zero Kiryuu.

Who was better to give him a advice about solving a problem (which really was because of her in the first place) than a girl who was so straight-forward and was the opposite of him: _not_ a follower.

"What are you doing here?"

He almost jumped at the sound of Kain. "Nothing!" his answer was quickly and it was obvious that Kain was not convinced, however, unlike Hanbusa who wanted to know everyone's business Kain merely shrugged and left him on his own, but not before her shot him a curious look.

Senri was 100% that in less than one hour, Hanabusa would come and asking what he was doing outside of Anna's bedroom.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this_. He repeated inside his heard like a mantra, hoping he could convince himself that he actually _could_ do it. Without even realized, Senri knocked the door and by the time he unfroze it was too late to turn back because Anna had opened the door.

She wasn't ugly, Senri knew that, she was beautiful like any other vampire if not a little… extraordinary. Senri found himself thinking of the tales he had heard when he was a child about some fairies and how they would grant any wish humans made as long as they brought a piece of gold.

However, he wasn't a human and she wasn't a fairy who could grant wishes, and even if she was he didn't have gold to give her thus he found himself feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Senri!" She greeted him with a huge smile that it almost reminded him of Takuma's. "What are you waiting for? Come in, come in!" She looked very relieved as she pulled him inside her room by grabbing his sleeve.

He stood awkwardly when he found himself looking at a pair of lavender eyes, and he had to force himself to stop blinking at the sight in front of him. Apart from the room he was in which looked as if it was pulled out from a little girl's magazine, he found the sight of an upset – messy – haired Kiryuu absolutely weird, if not hilarious.

The silverette looked as if she had been in a catfight, her cheeks were flushed and it made her look oddly young. Her brows were furrowed – a sign of anger (finally something he was used at) and her fists were clenched as if she was restraining herself from pulling off her hair.

"So what could we help you with?" Anna sat at a wooden chair away from a desk that seemed to be out of place.

Senri was surprised when Kiryuu glared at her and gritted her teeth, "Anna we're _studying_."

"Correction: she's studying." Anna told him, looking completely unaffected by Kiryuu's cold glare as she pointed her finger at herself, "I'm just watching."

Senri took a step back, unsure of what he should do. "I'm _supposed_ to be helping you, not doing your homework!"

"Key word: supposed."

"That's it!" Kiryuu threw one of the tick books which seemed to be 'history', but he wasn't really sure. Once the book hit Anna's head, she turned to him, "You! What do you want?!"

He swallowed, it was now or never. "It appears that after our little confrontation Takuma refuses to talk to me." He made sure to seem impassive as he tried to hide his real feelings.

"And by 'confrontation' you mean you and the other bloodsuckers attacked me?" Her body relaxed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Awww how sweet!" Anna smiled softly before looking at Kiryuu with excitement, "I knew it, I knew those two were a couple and you didn't believe me!"

Senri blinked and he couldn't help but half-wondered if Kiryuu really talked about such things with her friend.

"Just what do you want?" the guardian got up and paid no mind at Anna's childish pout.

Senri didn't answer for a few seconds; it was as if he and Kiryuu were in some staring contest. He could see his reflection on her eyes, mahogany hair, lightly-tinted blue eyes and a pale skin tone… _Plain Senri…_ "I want you to change Takuma's mind and make him talk to me." He finally blurred out, and almost immediately the huntress frowned.

"And what make you think Takuma will actually listen to me?"

His blue eyes narrowed at the question, "Takuma is very _fond_ of you."

Maybe she agreed because she couldn't stand the short-haired vampire's laziness, or maybe because she realized he was edgy it. Senri didn't know, and he didn't care. As long as Kiryuu made the most important person in his life speak to him, he was extremely close to the feeling people called 'happiness'.

"On one condition"

_Of course._ He should have predicted that, "What's your condition?" He didn't like the smug look she was giving him. Not. At. All.

"You're going to _help_ Anna with her homework till she's done." She pressed the word 'help', making it clear that he would actually be the one to do all the work.

"What, you're selling me!" Anna's expression was comical; her cat-green eyes were widened like a child who just found out that Santa didn't exist.

"Yep."

"But we're partners!" She protested, "You do the job and I'm looking! And you!" For the first time, she glared at him, "Don't you know that couples should solve their problems on their own?"

He wanted to correct her that he and Takuma were not a couple (and probably would never be since his roommate deserved someone better), but he chose to remain silent at her question and just nod at the huntress who almost smiled, _almost_.

"Anna, it's either him or nothing. Your choice." she patted her head before leaving

Green eyes looked at him warily before their owner sighed and accepted her fate. "So… do you know anything about Algebra?"

How does a apathetic boy help a overly excited girl with her homework? The question was echoing in his head, and Senri was about to find out.

* * *

**OoO**

* * *

Zero carefully walked towards the Vice President's room which was across two bigger rooms which she guessed could be Kuran's. Not wanted to attract attention from any bloodsuckers – especially Kuran, Zero twisted the handle slowly and opened the door.

She didn't really know what she was going to say to the blond vampire, last time she spoke to him she told him to stay away from her and crashed any hopes he had about the two becoming friends. However, she was just happy to get away from Anna; although she loved her best friend she was absolutely tedious when it came down to doing homework.

Takuma's room was far from what she had imagined it to be like; if Zero was honest with herself she'd admit that she expected the room to be bright colored with objects that could only bring good memories to someone. However, she reminded herself that it was almost the emo- _Senri_, she corrected herself mentally.

There were two beds in the middle of the room. Against the far wall was a surface, leaning into the corner. The bedroom was heavily curtained and papered in dark green and black velvet, the walls adorned with sketches of Manga and pictures of animals.

She made sure to lock the door before she took a step forward, not wanted the green eyed vampire to escape if their conversation turned ugly.

She moved to the right bed that had some manga opened and observed the rest of the bedroom while she waited patiently for the Vice President to come out of the bathroom. She could hear the water running and a calm heartbeat echoed in the silent room.

As she waited, Zero couldn't help but take one of the blonde's manga. She remembered reading one of these as a child while staying with the hunters but as she grew up she didn't have enough time to even read anymore. Suddenly she was hit with a feeling of melancholy and she couldn't restrain herself from running a hand lovingly over the comics.

"Zero, what an unexpected but pleasant surprise," a smooth, rich voice spoke from behind her causing her to jump.

"What the h- Oh my God!" Her eyes widened as soon as she turned around and saw him. Her throat suddenly became dry. In the middle of the room, right in front of her, stood half-naked with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist no other than Kaname Kuran .

She quickly covered her eyes with her right hand as she turned her back at him; she cursed herself on the inside for she could feel herself flush. She may not be a virgin anymore but still, the thought of seeing the obnoxious, cocky, bastard like that was overly disturbing.

"Cover yourself with something!" Uncovering her eyes she found a shirt abandoned on the couch that stood across the bed, and she threw at him, damning herself for entering the room without knocking.

"It is not my fault if your parents didn't raise you with manners, Zero. You should have simply knocked the door." She could practically feel his eyes shining with smugness as his voice held its usual confident tone.

"My parents are dead, you bastard!" The bitterness in her mouth tasted too nauseous and she closed her eyes praying to God for her heart to stop beating so fast.

There was only silence in the room and once Zero heard the sound of a zipper, she decided she had given arrogant jerk more than enough time to dress so she turned around and found him observing her with an odd look.

For some reason Zero didn't like the silence, especially when she was with Kuran whose mind was too conniving, too mysterious, for her to understand.

"I'm searching for Takuma." She stated, crossing her arms under her chest, a sign which revealed the hostility she was actually feeling.

His eyes slightly narrowed before he forced himself to relax – or to _appear_ relaxed, "You and Ichijo seem to be fairly familiar with each other." He voice smoothly as he walk towards the couch and sat down, in front of him was a chessboard and the pieces obviously had been thrown around it carelessly.

Zero rolled her eyes, "Don't be like your cousin, if you wanna know he practically begged me to come and talk to Takuma. As if I would ever spend my time willingly with bloodsuckers."

Kaname didn't appear insulted and he didn't look up as he started picking up the pieces and setting them in line. "You seem to like spending your time with your _best friend_." He sneered at her, loving the way her eyes flashed with anger.

Zero glared at him, holding herself back from attacking him. "Anna's different!"

"Well aren't you the little prejudiced"

Not able to take the pureblood's playful mood which pissed her off, Zero decided to leave; it was obviously that Takuma wasn't there. However, after unlocking the door she tried to twist the handle but the door wouldn't open.

The silverette threw a glare at the pureblood who was watching her with amusement. "Why the hell isn't the door opening up?" She tried to twist the handle again in vain.

"You see Zero, Ichijo's door has a problem; once it's unlocked you are unable to open it from the inside. Ichijo is currently on the way of getting a man to fix, so unfortunately for you, you are stuck here until he comes." When Kaname finished he wasn't able to hold back his smirk anymore, he had trapped the beautiful huntress in his web without even doing anything.

Lavender eyes widened and this time Zero twisted the handle panicky. "No – no way." she shook her head and took a step back when she suddenly got an idea. "You! You have powers, you can break!"

Kaname didn't show mercy on her as he shook his head and crushed her dreams. "There's a limit to our powers even for purebloods." He lied, of course he could open the door but there was no way he would; it wasn't every day he got to have Zero all for himself. "I advise you to make yourself at home and I could keep you busy." He pointed out the now organized chessboard

Zero raised an eyebrow, looking at him a little shocked, "I'm not playing any games with you!"

Kaname shrugged his face remaining content and composed as he twirled his queen around with his fingers. "Well if you prefer to sit in silence, doing nothing while we're waiting for Ichijo, then alright."

The thought of using magic did cross her mind and it sounded extremely appealing, however, this would also mean that Kuran would know, and she preferred to keep this secret to herself.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, "We'll play your stupid game, but _only_ because I'm desperately bored."

That seemed to be fine by him since he nodded.

As they started playing, Zero couldn't help but feel like something was… off. "Kuran, if Takuma's door needs to be fixed – "

"Which it does..."

"–then why were you taking a shower here?"

Kaname's hand froze but he relaxed so quickly that Zero didn't get the chance to notice his suspicious behavior. "Do you really want an answer, Zero?"

The cold tone of his voice with its underlying hint of despair had her nodding until made a move. "Yes"

Kaname bishop and took Zero's white knight. "Well then you would like to answer me first why and from whom you took blood few days ago."

The atmosphere in the room was electric. The concern was masked by a rough, impatient tone, but she could hear it lapping the edges of his voice. Zero looked at him with astonishment written all over her face, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Blood sharing is kind of… personal."_

Kuran was a pureblood; he must know the meaning behind Kol's words. However If she were to tell him or even dare ask him, it would bring her more trouble than it was worth it. She preferred to wonder what her former boyfriend meant than allow Kuran to dig into her personal life.

"I see." Something in his voice, the sensuous yearning, the raw unrefined quality, made her tightly shut eyes flicker open. His face, the taut, rigid lines, the burning, almost feverish glow in the dark gaze toppled her off the precarious emotional tightrope she'd been walking for days. She didn't have the mental reserve or the desire to fight the unknown right now. Both of them had no choice but to accept that their questions would not be answered anytime soon unless something else pushed them to.

For the next minutes they continued to play, it didn't escape from the silverette's notice the surprise the pureblood seem to have every time she managed to take out one of his chess pieces.

Truth to be told, it wasn't the first time she played the game. She remembered when she was young and her real family was alive, there were many times she had played chess with her uncle Kai who would sometimes show enough mercy to allow her to win.

Back then, she remembered the love she held for the game even though she had a lot to learn. Maybe it was the beautiful square-lined kingdom, with amazing characters, that were now being projected in front of her eyes.

Maybe it was the funny moments she had shared with her family while learning the game that made her like chess so much, even before discovering all its rules. For her, the main rule was clear: lat herself dive into that brand new world. Each piece moved over the board, made her see a real duel, in a magical and far away land, in which bishops, the rooks, the pawns, the knights and the queen duel bravely to protect their king.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Her opponent's suggestion snapped her out of her thoughts.

Zero looked at him reluctantly, half-wondering where he wanted to go with this. "How?"

Wine colored eyes locked with a pair of lavender and held their gaze, "If I win, you must spend two hours with me, doing everything you're told, and without any complaints."

Zero frowned, not liking his requirement. Looking at the chessboard, there weren't many pieces left on either side, but maybe – maybe she could beat him to this.

"Fine," She agreed and Kaname's face was immediately lit with satisfaction which made Zero speak quickly before he got more ideas in his head. "But if _I_ win then you cannot talk or even look at me for two months."

The deal wasn't fair but Kaname was confident in his experience and skill, "Deal."

The battle between them raged on, and even though Zero was slightly nervous at Kaname's careful attention to every little detail, she did not let it show.

The minutes ticked by slowly, almost unnoticeable under the force of concentration the two were exerting on the chessboard. Several times it seemed as if Zero was finally gaining a decisive upper hand, Kaname would manage to discard some offending piece piece to the growing piles of regected figures. Zero found herself scrambling on the defensive, throwing her entire mind into strategic plots to overthrow Kaname's plans.

"Moving your king? That seems like such a vulnerable position..." Kaname trailed, "you leave me wondering at your strategy," Kaname said, quircking an eyebrow

"A king must always lead his people, isn't that right?" Zero asked, tilting her head and displaying a disarming smile while using her king to take another pawn. She held the pawn effortlessly between her fingers for a moment before dropping it to the side of the board where the rest of Kaname's captured pieces lay.

"But a king needs to be protected," Kaname countered, his voice persuasive and genial. A hand took the remaining white castle, setting it down firmly four spaces away in a direct confrontation with a white pawn.

Zero surprisingly let a small chuckle escape her lips; Kaname had obviously learned chess the classical way, which spelled out his demise to Zero in gleaming black statuettes. Kaname continued firmly, seemingly unaware of how Zero's lips curved upwards ever so slightly at the corners. "You won't win the game of you send your king recklessly into a battle."

"We'll see who wins the match, Kuran." Zero reminded him haughtily, pausing for a moments until Kaname looked up at him from the chessboard. "And if the king doesn't lead the who will?" The huntress looked back to the board and placed a delicate finger on the bishop, moving it unti it nearly pushed a black pawn out of the white square. The pawn fell directly into the discard pile on the side of the board, clicking against the other pieces.

"Queen." Zero instinctively found Kaname's eyes with her own discovering them fiercely intense in their defense of his words. The liquid fire of his opponent's eyes blazed heated superiority and a belief in his own unrivaled power, the force of which knocked Zero's breath away.

"Queen?" Zero repeated, unblinking, unable to look away from Kaname's eyes. That quick and firm response had shocked the huntress and her mind couldn't scramble fast enough for a neat response when face with the strength of Kaname's vision

Her question of leadership had been rhetorical, and yet Kuran already had an answer. Eyes were so often said to be the window of the soul...

"Yes" Kaname said, his eyelids lowering until he was focused solely on Zero. It felt as if the entire world was made only of the two of them and their ideals... everything else disappeared as the pureblood nearly whispered, in his velvet voice slinking across the table. "For whom do you think directs the king?"

Zero couldn't answer, her breath trapped in her throat strangely dry and her eyes still captive to Kaname's dark ones. Her mind whirled in a maelstrom of thought... didn't the king direct himself? Wasn't he the one who trully ruled? Sure the queen held power but she was meant to be used by the king, not lead him.

Zero pushed her hair out of her eyes, penalizing she was slightly sweating, as she again reached down and delicately picked up her white king between her finger and thumb, holding it for a moment before setting him it two squares forward; she was so close to the black king, so close to those peaceful two months…

The collar of her school uniform felt too tight and her eyes were beginning to hurt. This wasn't right, she thought suddenly. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, not with the match drawing to a close, not to _Kuran_… she glanced up at the vampire quickly without raising her face.

He was smiling, his face filled with gratification as if he had won the lottery.

"Checkmate."

Kaname's statement caught Zero off guard and she looked down to the chessboard with a growing horror. Lilac eyes widened, searching the checkered plane, racing through scenarios, it couldn't be true, but–

The white king had been caught, trapped from every side, no move available except those which would result in disgrace and defeat.

Zero had lost the match.


	20. Note from a Lonely Dreamer

NOTE: This was written in my - slow, also ready to die - tablet thus I hope my spelling and grammar mistakes haven't completely blinded you.

* * *

To begin with, when I started writing fan fiction I had promised to myself that I would never write a full author's note instead of an actual chapter.

I guess promises are just meant to be broken.

Honestly, I don't like sharing my personal life but when you guys are still out there, waiting for something that might not happen I feel like I own you some explanations.

Due to my dark period and battle with depression, I had written 5 chapters ahead so I would try to make my life better while also keep this story updated.

But do you know what a bitch life is? If you don't know then let me tell you: it is.

My laptop stopped working, and when I got someone to look at it, he told me the bad news: "My laptop wouldn't come back to life." And with its death, it took my 5 chapters away along with some extra scenes I had written (Kaname with Zero, Zero with Kol, funny scenes with Dean and many more.)

To say I was devastated would be understandable.

However, I did not give up. This is my story and you are my readers, I wouldn't let you down...

Well guess what? I let all of us down- including myself.

Dealing with family issues, anxiety, depression, and bullying was nothing new to me. I had done it before and I'll continue fighting my problems.

The current state I am right now, however, is the cherry on top.

Honestly, I never thought of myself as strong or brave(obviously I have some confidence issues but let's face it: who doesn't) But abusive is something I will not tolerate. My childhood friend's mother was in an abusive relationship for years and it took me and my mother almost a decade to convince her to leave her man with whom they weren't even married and ran away with her daughters. Eventually, she took our advice and she now has a much better life and me? Well I've never been more proud.

I never imagined myself as the person who would lay down and take it, wishing it would be over soon. But today I realize I'm extremely close to become someone like that.

I'm sorry if I'm not making any sense, but my stomach hurts, I feel a little dizzy, I have bruises and scratches everywhere as well as bitemarks. It was true that men could become wild dogs.

The worst is, it wasn't a lover who did this but a family member.

It wasn't as if he hadn't hit me before but I always blamed it on his anger issues and childhood traumas. Today, however, made me realise a few things

First, if I hadn't screamed and called for help I could be in a worse place other than crying in my bedroom.

Second, while blood is thicker than water. Your first priority should be you.

And third, enough was enough.

Something must be done.

Taking all of this into consideration, I hope you can understand why I haven't updated and why I'm so freaking slow. I'm still writing but right now I'm just not in a good physical and mental state.

I won't abandon this story because I'm too much attach to it and we still have a long way before it's even over.

I also realize that all of my notes are downright sad and pathetic so I'm really sorry if I'm ruining your mood.

The only thing I ask is for you to be patient and I give you my word, I'll try my best.

To those who have stopped reading the story, I'm not gonna say anything because I completely understand that your patience has ran thin. To those who are still waiting, I want to thank you for your support and the strength you are giving me.

The only thing I ask from you is to remain patient and I give you my word I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

To those who have stopped reading the story, I'm not gonna say anything because I completely understand that your patience has ran thin. To those who are still waiting, I want to thank you for your support and the strength you are giving me.

Thank you so much for your understanding , dear dreamers.

I'll try to update soon.

With a lot of love and appreciation,

xLonelyDreamerx


End file.
